In Pursuit of Ever After
by Funkypurplerhino
Summary: Henry was persistent enough to chase Danielle across the courtyard merely to learn her name, he would have gone after her when he learns that the woman he loves is engaged and supposedly leaving the country without telling him. What happens when he does?
1. Intro & Chapter 1: Engaged to a Belgian

**Introduction**

I started this Fanfiction story because I felt that Henry, the man persistent enough to have chased Danielle across the courtyard merely to learn her name, certainly would have gone after her when he learned that the woman he loved was supposedly engaged and leaving the country without even telling him. This story picks up in the garden of Hautefort as the Queen tells him that Nicole is engaged.

One other issue I had was that we don't see Henry deal with Danielle's 'betrayal'. One scene he is unforgiving of her, yelling at da Vinci, the next time we see him is at the altar waiting for the Spanish bride. If she hadn't made such a scene would he have married her and never looked for Danielle? She would have wandered off from Le Pieu's- never to be heard from again? Gabriella runs off and suddenly he realized he loves Danielle? When he didn't care enough to find out where she was before his wedding? The wedding had to have taken at least a few weeks to arrange. The Spanish Royal Family didn't take a plane to France, after all.

So, I had to deal with these holes in the storyline. Of course, my version would have had to be a miniseries, not a two hour theater movie.

I became totally enthralled with writing this and it turned into a full novel length story. The Word document is 275 pages in a size 12 font, so have plenty of ink and paper if you plan on printing it out.

Below are some things you need to know before reading the story.

Notes:

M. stands for Monsieur

Mme. Stands for Madame

Mlle. Stands for Mademoiselle

_Matante_ is the French affectionate form for "my aunt"

_Dauphin_ is the title used by the Crown Prince of France. It is used similarly to Prince of Wales for the British heir apparent. The wife of the Dauphin is the Dauphine.

Before the revolution, when France had noble titles, Monsieur and Madame were used to address members of the nobility, being roughly equivalent to the English "My Lord" and "My Lady." They could be used capitalized before a surname or, in lower case, as a pronoun.

M. Le Pieu (Monsieur Le Pieu) is equivalent to "Lord Le Pieu", as is appropriate given that he owns Château Beynac, one of the most impressive medieval castles in southern France and which was held by Barons in the 16th century.

Auguste de Barbarac is an untitled noble.

Auguste de Barbarac is addressed in the opening scene of the movie by Maurice as "_Monsieur Le Seigneur_" which translates to "My Lord, Lord of the Manor," referring to the lord of the manor and is an appropriate form of address for a servant to use for an untitled noble.

Although not officially controlled in France, the use of "de" (the nobility particle) in a last name usually indicated nobility, especially as long ago as the 16th century.

He also dresses appropriately for a noble, with the embroidered tunic which is under his fur trimmed leather jerkin in the opening scene. A commoner would not wear this. It would be against the sumptuary laws of the time. These are the same laws that Gustave talks to Danielle about when she is dressing up to go to court.

Nicole's dress, which Danielle wears to the masque, is also clearly the dress of a noblewoman. When Marguerite wants something "Fit for a Queen," the Baroness immediately thinks of this dress.

Finally, the Baroness would have forfeited her courtesy title of Baroness if she had married a commoner. She tells Danielle how she had risen to the level of Baroness. She was not born a baroness; therefore she uses the title as a courtesy because her first husband was a Baron.

Places:

Château d'Hautefort is the castle of the Royal Family in the movie.

Château Beynac is M. Le Pieu's castle.

Château de Dieppe, Château de la Roche-Guyon and Château des Tourelles are all real places, as are the Royal Palaces of the Louvre and Fontainebleau and Notre Dame Cathedral. Other locations exist solely in my imagination.

Drew Barrymore/Danielle has green eyes and Dougray Scott/Henry has blue eyes, so do the characters in my story, unlike the companion book, which was apparently written before the movie was cast.

**Chapter 1**

**Engaged to a Belgian?**

"Engaged? To a Belgian?" Henry said in disbelief. He felt as though he'd been punched.

"I'm afraid so," the Queen said sympathetically. It was heart-rending to have to break this news to Henry.

"That's impossible! There has to be some kind of mistake!" he said with conviction. She would have told him. He was certain.

"She was travelling by boat this afternoon," the Queen continued. "Baroness Rodmilla was quite reluctant to talk about it."

"Well, it's no wonder- with tidings such as these," Henry turned and walked a few steps away from his mother. He was staggered. "Do you know, if she was betrothed, she damn well should have had the decency to say _something!_" he said angrily.

"Would you have listened?" she asked tenderly.

"Of course not! I would've—" A vision of Nicole, as she had looked this afternoon at Amboise, came to his mind. 'There is something I must tell you…I cannot stay long…There is much to say…You're not making this easy…Why did you have to be so wonderful?...Last night was the happiest night of my life.' She had been crying before she came, he realized. She had cried out in distress when he had embraced her and run away. This explained her odd behavior, Henry realized, feeling sick and betrayed. "Oh God, how could I have been so blind?" he walked back to his mother. "There I was, pouring my royal heart out and she was simply trying to bid me farewell," he said bitterly.

Marie reached a hand out to touch his cheek, wishing she could comfort him. "It is a strong woman who can keep her wits about her, with _you_ trying to steal her heart."

"Yes, and what a clumsy thief I turned out to be," he said in despair.

"Oh, come now Henry," she said as he turned and walked away. "Any choice is better than Spain," she called after him.

'She is my _only_ choice,' he thought desperately. 'If I cannot have her, what does it matter who I marry?'

Upon leaving his mother, Henry immediately told Capt. Laurent to get the horses saddled and they headed with all haste to the Baroness' home, determined to speak with Nicole before she left.

As they rode towards the Manor de Barbarac, Henry replayed their last encounter over in his mind. 'When she arrived she looked upset and said she had something to tell me. Was I so focused on what I was planning to share that I didn't realize she had something so momentous to tell me? As I told her about my sleepless night and wanting to share my life with her she seemed to get more upset. When I pulled her into my arms she recoiled. What was so different about today? Yesterday at the monastery and later at the gypsy camp everything was so perfect. Did something happen? Did I do something to frighten her off? Are they forcing her to honour the engagement? _Surely_, she would have told me if that were the case. After all, what guardian wouldn't prefer me as a marriage prospect?' he thought. 'She cannot be gone, yet. I was with her only a few hours ago,' he prayed as they rode up before the Manor de Barbarac.

As Henry pulled his horse to a quick stop and dismounted, the Baroness came out of the door and swept into a deep curtsey. "Why, Your Highness, to what do we owe the honour of your visit?"

Approaching the Baroness Henry said, "I am here to see the Comtesse de Lancret, Baroness."

Eyes widening in surprise the Baroness said, "Oh, Your Highness, she left hours ago, I'm afraid. The luggage cart left this morning. She went for a walk and as soon as she returned she left on horseback."

"Nicole went for a walk?" he asked, upset that he was too late.

"Yes, she said that she needed a solitary walk to say 'goodbye' to France, Your Highness," she said sweetly.

Henry felt his world crumbling around him. He was "France" to Nicole? Could the love he felt really be so one-sided? "Baroness, I would like to see her room before I leave."

"But, of course, Your Highness." The Baroness was a bit panicked now, with the Prince in the house and Danielle locked in the root cellar. Fortunately, she had already banished the other servants to the fields for the afternoon.

She led the Prince upstairs to the guestroom and waited outside while he looked around. She was relieved that she always insisted it be kept clean and ready for possible visitors so it did not look or smell like the unused room that it was. Henry walked around the room, trying to picture Nicole reading by the fireplace or sleeping in the bed. The wardrobe was empty and there was no sign that she might still be here.

'She really was just trying to bid me farewell,' he thought despondently. 'Who is she marrying? Why? Why not me? Could it be a love match? It must be, for why else would she have chosen to honour her engagement to this unknown nobleman over being the future Queen of France? She was so upset at Amboise, even pulling out of my embrace. I should have realized there was more to it than Nicole just being overwhelmed with the honour of marrying the arrogant heir to the French Crown. I should have followed her when she ran off! Stupid, thinking she just needed some time to adjust to the idea.'

Taking one last glance at the room, Henry left the guestroom and headed back downstairs. The Baroness followed him downstairs and outside. Suddenly, Henry turned towards her and demanded, "How is it that she is engaged to a foreigner without being first presented at court and having the marriage approved? A French comtesse cannot marry without the Crown's approval."

The Baroness looked troubled and said, "Your Highness, they have been betrothed since they were children." Thinking quickly she added, "The approval was sought years ago," hoping he wouldn't go looking for record of such an approval. "She is _so_ looking forward to being reunited with her fiancé. They have been the best of friends since they first met as small children."

The Baroness watched the emotions playing across the Prince's face and held her tongue. She watched the hope and determination die in his eyes. He had decided not to chase after the woman who had spurned him for another. Henry composed his features, politely thanking the Baroness and bidding her farewell. He mounted his horse and headed slowly back to the Château d'Hautefort.


	2. Fairy Godfather

**Fairy Godfather**

When Maurice took the Baroness and the girls to town the morning of the ball he went to see Gustave while they were shopping, "You must go to the Prince, tell him what's happened!"

"The Prince would never see me. How am I even supposed to get into the castle?" Gustave argued.

"You are her friend, Gustave! She needs your help! The Prince expects to see her!"

"How? Besides, my master has me working tonight. If I sneak off again he is going to be furious."

"Then go to da Vinci! Surely a painter can see another painter!"

"I am but an apprentice and he is the greatest painter in the world. I could no sooner talk to God!"

"For once in your life, man, be bold!" Maurice tried one last time before he hurried off to meet the ladies at the carriage.

Gustave knew he had to do anything he could to help Danielle. He knew she would do anything for him. He went to the castle to see if he could find a way in. Guards were checking invitations at the gate, so he needed to find another way in.

Then he spotted the page that was always talking to the Baroness, sneaking off into the shadows alone. Gustave had an idea. He followed the page. Spying a pot on the ground he cracked the page on the head, knocking him out. He quickly switched clothes with the page. Gustave couldn't get the page's red shoes on, but he hoped his disguise was good enough to get him into the castle.

He walked in unchallenged and started searching the crowd for da Vinci. Someone finally pointed out a man with a white beard to him. He approached the man, so overwhelmed that he only managed to get out "Sr. da Vinci!" before he fainted. The man he was speaking to wasn't the right bearded man, but Gustave landed at da Vinci's feet.

When Gustave woke up he explained who he was to da Vinci, and they headed to the manor to free Danielle.

The servants, heedless of the Baroness' threats, were trying to free Danielle when they arrived. Da Vinci pulled the hinge pins from the door, freeing Danielle.

She confessed to him, and he encouraged her to go face the prince, who loved her.

Danielle said to him, "A bird may love a fish, _signore_, but where would they live?"

"Then I shall have to make you wings," he countered with a smile.

She hugged him in thanks, and they got her ready for the ball as da Vinci crafted a fabulous set of wings from items he found in the sewing room.

Soon she was off to the ball, looking like an angel in da Vinci's wings and her mother's dress and slippers. She prayed that she would be able to find Henry and explain before the Baroness discovered she was there.

Henry was waiting to speak to his father about tonight's announcement. He still couldn't believe that Nicole had run away from him. He had found the love he dreamed of, but if he couldn't have her, then he didn't much care who he married.

"I understand you wanted to see me," the King said as he spied Henry waiting in the tunnel.

"Yes, Father, I did," Henry said.

The King dismissed his ministers and walked over to his son, sensing Henry's distress. "Listen, Henry. Perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you as I did; about the marriage contract. I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life. You seemed to be a bit… floundering… and, um, well I just wanted to say that this university thing is a brilliant idea," Henry cringed, knowing he would think of Nicole, his inspiration, every time he thought of their university. The King continued, seeing Henry's pain, "We don't have to announce anything tonight."

"I've made my decision," Henry stated firmly.

"Oh," said his father sadly.


	3. The Masque

**The Masque **

Jacqueline and Capt. Laurent met again over the buffet table, amused that they were both wearing horse costumes. They both immediately felt a connection and soon realized they shared a common sense of humour. A few minutes later they heard a trumpet fanfare calling the courtiers to attention.

In the inner courtyard, which had been decorated for the ball, the King had everyone's attention. The Baroness grabbed Marguerite's hand. "This is _it_, darling!" This moment was to be the culmination of her dreams and plans. The King was about to announce that Prince Henry had chosen _Marguerite_ as his bride. She was confident.

The King began his announcement, "Friends, honoured guests, it gives us great pleasure on this festive occasion," he said with a sigh, "to honour Sr. da Vinci, who seems to have disappeared…"

Danielle arrived in da Vinci's carriage, praying she would be able to get past the gate without an invitation. She had to find Henry and explain to him. It wasn't fair to him for her to just disappear. Hopefully, he would forgive her. He wouldn't marry a servant, she knew that, but he had to know she had never intended to make him fall in love with a lie.

The guards didn't question the lady in the elegant gown and wings as she passed. Soon she was walking up the steps marking the entrance to the masque. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She reached the top of the steps and stopped in surprise. She was dismayed to see the crowd was standing silently, listening to the King speaking on the dais. She could see Henry standing next to him. She swallowed nervously.

The King was still speaking, "…but also to tell you of a long awaited decision. So, without further ado…"

"Breathe, just breathe," Danielle reminded herself as the King spoke. Was she too late? Was the King about to announce Henry's betrothal to the fictional comtesse? She was going to end up in jail, she thought. Henry loved her, but the King would not easily forgive being made a fool of.

"...It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Henry, to-" Henry grabbed the King on the shoulder, stopping him. He looked across the dance floor, staring at the girl with the wings standing on the steps. He wondered, 'Am I imagining this? Is Nicole really here?' Hope blossomed in his heart. His eyes lit up and he smiled, entranced.

For a moment Marguerite thought that his enraptured expression was for her. She, along with the rest of the courtiers soon realized that the Prince's attention was upon someone behind them. They turned to see who it was. The Baroness and Marguerite were struck speechless.

Henry jumped down off the dais, running through the crowd, which parted to let him pass. His expression changed from overjoyed to disbelieving when he stopped before the vision. This angel really was his Nicole. She had come back to him.

The Baroness went from speechless shock to flushed anger, "Well…well…well, what do we have here?" she fumed.

Henry stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking up at Danielle. "My mother said you were getting married," he said in a hurt voice.

Danielle shook her head slightly. "She was misinformed," she began as Henry started up the steps towards her, taking her hands in his. "But there is something I must tell you _now_, before another word is spoken."

"Then you're not engaged?" he asked desperately, looking into her eyes.

"No, I'm not," she smiled at him.

Henry let out a huge sigh of relief, "I was about to make the worst mistake of my life," Danielle smiled down at him, her eyes full of love.

"Who is she?" King Francis asked the Queen.

"My guess would be the Comtesse de Lancret," she answered, a delighted smile on her face.

"The who?" the King asked.

"Oh," she waved him quiet as they watched the couple on the stairs.

Henry's face lit up again as it sunk in that she was here and she _wasn't_ engaged to someone else. "Come," he said excitedly, "there is someone I want you to meet." He turned and started down the stairs holding her hand. He wanted to introduce his elusive comtesse to his mother.

She didn't move, "Oh, I must speak with you," Danielle insisted quietly.

Henry just smiled that charming smile up at her, "Whatever it is, my answer is 'yes,'" he declared, pulling her down the steps eagerly and starting up the aisle towards the dais.

"No, wait, wait, please," she begged quietly, but Henry didn't hear her. Danielle was in a panic. What would happen when they reached the dais? She had to get him to stop and listen.

"Oh, look, look, I invited the gypsies," he said playfully, pointing them out in the crowd.

The courtiers were fascinated. Who was this mysterious girl? Did _anyone_ know who she was?

The Baroness made a quick decision. Taking Marguerite firmly by the hand she moved to intercept the couple before they reached the dais.

Marguerite worriedly asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making you a _Princess," _her mother answered. She grabbed one of Danielle's wings as they hurried by, tearing it off with a vicious yank.

Danielle nearly fell from the assault. "Oh, oh!" she gasped in surprise.

"How dare you!" the Baroness demanded as she threw the wing angrily to the floor.

"_Madame!_ Contain yourself!" Henry told the Baroness, shocked and horrified at her behavior.

Danielle stared in horror, first at the wing, then at her step-mother. She prayed silently, 'Oh God, no! Please, not this way!'

The courtiers stared in fascinated horror at such a shocking display, whispering amongst themselves what it could be about.

The Baroness folded her hands calmly. Looking at the Prince she announced in a carrying voice, "She is an _impostor_, Sire!"

"No!" Danielle cried out, looking at her step-mother in anguish.

The Baroness continued, looking at Danielle with contempt, "Her name is Danielle de Barbarac and she has been a servant in my home for the past ten years."

"A servant, Henry? Is this some kind of joke?" the King asked in disbelief.

Henry looked from the Baroness to 'Nicole' and back again. Angrily he said, "_Baroness_, you are on dangerous ground!"

"Ask her yourself," she said smugly. "She is a grasping, devious, little, pretender and it is my duty, Your Highness, to expose her as the covetous hoax she is."

Danielle was staring in spellbound horror at her step-mother.

Henry squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Tell these women who you are," he implored. "Tell them!"

Danielle looked at Henry and back at her step-mother. She couldn't think of any way to defend herself. He was going to hate her when he realized that the Baroness spoke the truth, and she hadn't told him herself.

The Baroness waved her mask at Danielle and commanded, "Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!"

Henry started to doubt, "My God, it can't be true." Danielle took a deep breath and turned towards him. "_Nicole?"_ he asked, begging her to deny it. He felt as if his world were crumbling beneath him again.

Tearfully Danielle admitted, "Nicole de Lancret was my mother. I am what she says."

Henry dropped her hand, stunned. 'Who is this woman? She lied to me. A servant?' he thought. Stepping back, his eyes narrowed in pain. "The apple, that was you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can explain," she begged him to listen.

Henry leaned a fraction towards her, wanting to believe she _could_ explain.

"Well, someone had better!" the King bellowed from behind Henry.

Henry winced at this father's angry voice. "First you're engaged…and now you're a _servant_?" he said in disgust. "I've heard enough," he turned his back and began to walk away from her. He needed to be alone. To think.

"_Henry_, please!" she called desperately after him.

The crowd gasped in shock at her use of his Christian name.

"The effrontery!" the King said in outrage.

Henry stopped, turning towards the woman he thought he had loved, whom he now realized he didn't know at all. With contempt dripping from his voice and the pain of betrayal in his eyes he said, "Do...not…address me so informal madam. I am a Prince of France; and you…are…just…like…them."

Danielle couldn't bear any more. He hated her. That look of pain and betrayal in his eyes would be burned into her memory forever. Crying, she turned and ran, sobbing, through the crowd and left the masque.

The Prince threw a hard look at the Baroness and Marguerite, who seemed to be enjoying the disaster that had just passed. Did they really believe he would marry Marguerite after this? He turned and left the masque without another word.

Leonardo was just approaching the castle when he saw Danielle fall as she was fleeing the masque in tears. "Danielle!" he yelled after her, but she got up and continued to flee. "Danielle!"


	4. The Slipper

**The Slipper**

He saw that she had lost one of her slippers when she fell. He picked it up, wondering what had happened to make her run into the night in tears. 'The Prince,' da Vinci thought, 'what did he do to her?'

He went into the masque, searching for the Prince. He heard the courtiers all gossiping about the horrible, embarrassing scene they had just witnessed.

Henry was sitting by himself up on the battlements. He was furious. She had lied to him. She was no different than any other scheming woman after his crown. Except that he had fallen for it. For her. How stupid he felt. Was it all a lie?

Da Vinci finally found the Prince, "Wh-what have you done?" he asked accusingly.

The Prince didn't look at him. He was staring off into the distance. "I have been born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations," he said, repeating the words that had been spoken by both his mother and the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Horse shit!" da Vinci cried angrily. How could the prince sit there emotionlessly, speaking of obligations?

Henry looked at him, "You're out of line, old man."

"No, _you_ are out of line!" da Vinci spat back. "Have you any idea what that girl _went through_ to get here tonight?"

"She _lied_ to me!"

"She came to tell you the truth, and you fed her to the wolves!"

Henry jumped to his feet, "What do you know? You build flying machines and you walk on water and yet you know nothing about life!"

"I know that a life without love is no life at all," he said with passion.

"And love without trust? What of that?"

"She's your match, Henry!"

"I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision. I will not yield!" he shouted angrily.

"Then you don't deserve her," da Vinci said sadly as he left Danielle's lost shoe on the ledge. A rumble of thunder punctuated the night.

After da Vinci left it started to rain. The raindrops made clinking sounds as they hit the glass slipper. Henry walked over, curious in spite of himself, why it was making such an odd sound. He picked it up with interest, turning it over in his hand, noticing how small and delicate it was. Where had she gotten such a remarkable shoe, he wondered. Like everything about Nicole it was unexpected and marvelous. Pain sliced through him at the realization that Nicole didn't exist. Her name was _Danielle_, he thought bitterly.

Visions of her floated before his eyes. Arguing with him in the courtyard below. Her surprise upon seeing him on the riverbank. Her innocent delight at the monastery. The kiss at the gypsy camp.

That kiss. He closed his eyes. It had been beyond his expectations. So sweet and innocent, yet it had set him aflame. Her first kiss, he was certain. How could she have been someone else? He tried to harden his heart against her. ''I can explain,' she had pleaded.

She had deceived him. How could she possibly explain? She had tried to tell him at Amboise, he realized. Was this was the real reason she was so upset, why she ran away crying? She had expected him to be angry. She had tried again on the stairs at the masque.

Had she pursued him on purpose, to ensnare him? His heart cried out against that possibility. It couldn't _all_ be a lie. That kiss was _real_. He would bet his life that she had cared for him, _Henry_, when he kissed her. Henry. Not the Prince_. Him_. What had led up to the kiss? He remembered complaining to her about being seen not as who he was, but what he was. About how she could have no idea what that was like. She had reminded him of his obligations to his title, and he had known at that moment that he would marry her. Even before the kiss. Had he just done the same thing to her? Treated her as _what_ she was, a servant, not as _who_ she was, the woman he had fallen in love with? The woman who had saved his life? Surely he at least owed her a chance to try to explain. Where did she go? To the Baroness' house, he supposed.

The Baroness, he stiffened. Something was not right. She had told him yesterday that _Nicole_ had left France. That was obviously a lie, if Nicole de Lancret didn't exist. What would she do to Danielle as punishment for her masquerade? He knew the Baroness had expected him to choose Marguerite tonight. She would blame Danielle that he hadn't, he realized. Fear for Danielle took root, dissolving the last of his anger. He knew he had to go after her, give her a chance to explain. Tonight—before the Baroness got to her.

Rousing himself from his reflection he realized that he had been standing in a thunderstorm and he was soaked through to the skin. He decided he better go change into dry clothes and get a cloak before going after her.

Finding Capt. Laurent waiting nearby when he went inside, Henry told him to have their horses saddled and to find out from the guards at the gate what the carriage she took looked like. 'God, I hope she isn't walking in this,' he suddenly thought, realizing she certainly hadn't come with the Baroness and her daughters. Quickly changing, he grabbed two cloaks and hurried to meet his men.

As the Prince hurried down the hall, Jacqueline stepped into his path. Henry started to dodge her, but she spoke up quickly. "Your Highness, I need to tell you the truth about Danielle." Passing her he immediately pivoted at the sound of her name. _Danielle!_ He looked at Jacqueline and recognized her as the Baroness' younger daughter. He took her by the arm and led her to an empty room.

Turning towards her after closing the door he said, "I have already heard at least two versions from your mother. Which is the truth? It seems to me that Nic-_Danielle_ already admitted the second story we all heard is the truth."

Nervously Jacqueline began her story. "Your Highness, I do not know what the first story is, but I can tell you that Danielle de Barbarac is my step-sister." Henry's eyes widened at this news, but he kept silent, encouraging her to continue. "My mother married Danielle's father when I was seven. Danielle and Marguerite were eight. He died two weeks later, leaving Danielle and the manor in my mother's care. My mother made Danielle work as a servant. When Danielle objected she was lashed and locked in the cellar for weeks. There is no way Danielle could have defended herself in front of my mother, she is _terrified_ of her. Until yesterday it had been ten years since Danielle had disobeyed her."

With a feeling of dread at what he was about to hear, Henry sat down on a nearby chair, head in his hands. "What happened yesterday? Did she get into trouble because I kept her out all day on Sunday?"

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Danielle overslept, making my mother furious. She gave Danielle's mother's wedding gown to Marguerite to wear to the masque. Danielle and Marguerite got into a fight which ended with Marguerite throwing Danielle's favourite book into the fire and Danielle losing the dress and slippers to Marguerite and being severely whipped."

Henry whispered raggedly, "She was _whipped?_ Marguerite burned her favorite book? Her father's copy of Utopia?" It was no wonder she had been crying, he thought. Whipped, he felt sick at the thought. He stood up abruptly when he realized the reason she had cried out when he embraced her was from pain. He felt like a fool for not figuring out sooner that something was seriously wrong.

"Yes, Your Highness. There is more. After Mother and Marguerite returned from court they found Danielle, the gown and slippers missing. Mother threatened to kill Danielle if she didn't produce the dress. She also said something about Danielle turning her mother into a comtesse. Then she locked her in the root cellar. Danielle was in there all night and day. I don't know how she escaped to come to the masque. I was so happy to see her looking so lovely in her mother's dress tonight. That is all I wanted to tell you," she ended on a small sob.

Henry took her hand, "Thank you for sharing that with me. You're name is Jacqueline, isn't it? It answers many of my questions. Just so you know, I was already on my way to go talk to her. Capt. Laurent is waiting for me now. Is your mother still at the masque?" She nodded. "Do not tell your mother or sister that we have spoken."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Henry left to go after Danielle.


	5. Looking for a Clue

**Looking for a Clue**

While Henry had been wrestling with his anger and talking with da Vinci and Jacqueline, the Baroness had been busy. Almost as soon as Henry and Danielle had run off in their opposite directions, she sought out Pierre Le Pieu. Walking off to a quiet corner with him she said quietly, "M. Le Pieu, I think you should have your men go collect your payment right now, before she reaches home, instead of tomorrow as we had planned. You can bring by all of my possessions in a few days. I think having her disappear altogether is the best solution, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why Baroness, what a devious mind you have. I'll have my men pick her up," with that he left to send his men in pursuit of his long desired prize. Seeing her tonight, as she had looked in the ball gown, had increased his desire for her. He was willing to pay well to make her his.

Danielle was making slow progress home through the mud and rain. Her bare feet were sinking into the muddy road, in places. She was holding her remaining slipper in her hand. She was sobbing still, the images of Henry's face tormenting her. The pain and betrayal in his eyes. He hated her now. It was almost more than she could bear. She was on the bridge when she heard a rider coming up behind her. She slowed and turned, hoping, but not really expecting, it was Henry.

As the cloaked figure dismounted in front of her she realized it wasn't Henry and started to run towards the end of the bridge. He overtook her in two steps, knocking her to the ground. Dazed, she was wrapped tightly in a blanket and tossed over his horse. The captor led the horse a short distance, heading away from the castle. Danielle tried to wiggle free, but the blanket was wrapped too tightly. Soon she was tossed into a coach and her captor climbed into the coach, keeping his foot on her so she couldn't get free. Danielle began to weep; the King must have sent his guards to arrest her for her impersonation.

Danielle had no idea how long they travelled. Her captor didn't speak and she could barely breathe under the blanket, making it hard to stay alert. The carriage rolled to a stop. She was picked up and carried into a building and down some stairs.

She heard the squeaking of hinges and was tossed onto the hard floor. Immediately struggling free from the blanket, she got to her feet and looked around the dungeon cell. Her jailor had left without ever saying a single word. She was alone, shaking with cold and fear. Looking at the torch burning outside her cell, she prayed it would stay lit. She wrapped herself back in her blanket and cried herself to sleep.

When Henry met the men he had sent after Danielle they told him what they had learned so far. She had run off on foot, with neither a cloak nor attendants. The storm was still raging, the rain coming down in sheets. Henry was concerned that she might get sick from being out in the cold, wet night. He could see his breath. Tucking the extra cloak into a pack, they headed off towards the Manor. They travelled at a moderate pace, looking for any sign of Danielle along the way. By the time they had reached the manor without finding her Henry was really concerned. She could not possibly have travelled all that way on foot in the storm. Hopefully, someone had given her a ride and he would find her safe and dry inside.

Henry jumped off of his horse into the mud as his horse came to a stop in front of the door. He banged on the door and it was quickly opened by Paulette, who had heard the horses approach.

"Where is she? Is she here?" he demanded. Paulette, stunned to have the soaked Prince on her doorstep stumbled backwards into the house.

"Your Highness!" she stammered. "No one is here except for Louise and me," she said as she motioned to Louise who was standing nearby. "Everyone else is still at the masque."

"Are you positive that _Danielle_ isn't home? She ran out of the masque and I need to find her."

Louise and Paulette paled at the news. "No, Your Highness, the doors were all locked, so we would know if she was in the house. Maybe she could be in one of the outbuildings?"

With that idea giving him hope, he and the men searched the barn and other outbuildings. They then searched the house, just in case. Finding no sign of Danielle, Henry was getting truly alarmed.

"Laurent, you return to the castle and assemble a search party at once. I want every inch of the countryside and every house and barn between here and Hautefort searched immediately. Hopefully, she stopped for shelter somewhere."

"At once, Your Highness," Laurent said as he rode for the castle.

Turning to the rest of the guards, he assigned two to stay at the house in case they had missed her and she returned after they left.

As he prepared to go back out to resume the search, he asked Paulette "Is there anyplace else she might go? Does she have friends or family in the area?"

"Only Gustave Moreau, Your Highness."

"Who is Gustave Moreau? Where does he live?" She ran to another man, he thought miserably.

"Gustave is her best friend, Your Highness. He is an apprentice to Bernard, the painter," Paulette informed him.

"I know where he lives, Your Highness," said one of his men.

The rain came to a stop as they rode into town in search of the painter's house. When they found it the guard banged on the door until an alarmed middle aged man opened it.

"Gustave Moreau?" the Prince said as he pushed his way inside.

Bernard recognized the Prince, "No, Your Highness. I am Bernard. Gustave is my apprentice."

"Where is he?" the Prince demanded.

"In my studio, Your Highness. Upstairs," he indicated a staircase.

The Prince instructed his men to search the house as he took the stairs, two at a time. He found Gustave, who had obviously just awakened. A quick look around showed no sign of her. "Where is Danielle?" the Prince asked the shocked Gustave.

"Y-Your Highness," Gustave bowed. "She went to the masque."

"I know that. She ran off, but didn't go home. Did she come to you?"

Gustave lit a candle. "No, she didn't come here. Are you sure she didn't go home? What happened, Your Highness?"

Ignoring the last question, Henry answered. "We searched from the attic to the cellar. She isn't there," Henry noticed the dress she had worn to court the day they met, hanging in the corner. Walking over to it he touched it gently. "You gave her the dress?" He remembered her feisty spirit. The way she had called him arrogant and refused to tell him her name.

"Yes, Your Highness," Gustave admitted nervously. "I loaned her the dress so she could go to the castle to free Maurice with the money you gave her for her father's horse. I couldn't talk her out of it."

Henry thought over the events of that day. She really had been there to rescue the old servant. She had not come to ensnare a Prince. He had even given her the money, how ironic was that? She was merely trying to avoid giving her real name. "Where else would she have gone? I must find her." He remembered Gustave now, the painter from the field with da Vinci's flying contraption.

"I can think of nowhere but her father's house."

"She must have stopped somewhere for shelter. If she should show up, send word to the castle."

"I would like to help you look for her, Your Highness. I know her better than anyone else in the world."

"Do you ride?" At Gustave's nod he said, "Good, let's go."

They went downstairs. Gustave informed his master that he was going to help in the search. Bernard was furious. Gustave had been gone all afternoon and evening when he was supposed to have been working. Now he was leaving again. "You will stay here. She is not your responsibility. You already neglected your duties all day yesterday."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I must," Gustave informed him. "Hopefully, we will find her very quickly."

Henry was concerned that Gustave would be in trouble. "You do not have to help, Gustave. We will find her. I have a search party being assembled at Hautefort as we speak."

"If you leave this house, you will not be coming back," Bernard threatened. After all, the Prince had just said that he didn't need Gustave to help.

Gustave swallowed nervously. He had served six years as Bernard's apprentice and only had one remaining until he would be independent. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. This is my responsibility. She is like my sister," he said to an astounded Bernard. To the Prince he said, "Thank you, You Highness. This is my fault. I need to help find her."

The Prince was amazed that Gustave would throw away his apprenticeship, probably leaving himself with no means of support, in order to help search for Danielle.

They left the painter's house. Henry sent a guard to borrow a horse for Gustave. "How is this your fault; because you provided the dress?"

"No, she would have gone to rescue Maurice even without my help. She would simply have borrowed one of Marguerite's gowns. I told you where to find her the day you took her to the monastery. I got da Vinci to help free her from the root cellar after the Baroness whipped her and locked her up. We convinced her to go to the masque to face you and confess the truth. We assured her that you would understand. This _is_ my fault. I wish I had never told you where to find her that day, Your Highness" he finished angrily. He had put his best friend in danger.

"Why _did_ you tell me?" Henry wondered.

"I knew she was falling in love with you. You seemed so desperate to find her that I allowed myself to believe that you wouldn't hurt her, as every other person in her life has. I should have known better."

Henry was speechless, feeling like an unworthy suitor with an angry brother. He developed an instant respect for Gustave and his frank speech.

They rode off to continue the search, soon meeting up with the party from Hautefort.


	6. The Questions

**The Questions**

The King and Queen left the party shortly after Danielle's unmasking to discuss what they should do about the girl.

"The effrontery of that girl! A mere servant masquerading as a comtesse and daring to call the Crown Prince by his Christian name. We should have her arrested!" Francis exclaimed.

"Oh Francis, do calm down so we can discuss this rationally. Clearly Henry is in love with the girl. He must have given her leave to call him 'Henry,' surely. He called her 'Nicole', after all. He was just so shocked and angry about what the Baroness said that he lashed out at her. It is all very strange. How did they meet and how was she able to pass as a courtier if she is truly just a servant? Henry is not stupid, My Lord. Surely he would have noticed if she didn't have refined speech or elegant carriage. Another thing Francis: the Baroness confirmed the existence of the Comtesse de Lancret only yesterday. She told me the girl was engaged and leaving for Belgium yesterday afternoon. Clearly, she is hiding something." Marie had seen how Henry's face had lit up when the angel had appeared at the masque. She wasn't prepared to let this go without a fight.

"Yes, I can see that the Baroness is likely hiding something, but I can easily see Henry, or any man for that matter, being more concerned with a pretty face and figure and not noticing lapses in speech nor how a woman carries herself, Marie," the King countered.

"I think she is good for him, Francis. He has seemed to grow and mature in the last few days. I think we have her to thank for that. We owe it to Henry to find out all we can about the situation before we act rashly."

"Yes, I think you are right. Now what are her two names; Comtesse Nicole de Lancret and Danielle de Barbarac, servant to the Baroness de Ghent? I will set some of my men to making inquiries tomorrow."

**Le Pieu's**

In the morning, when Le Pieu heard of the massive search underway for Danielle he was concerned, lest she be discovered here. He pondered his options: Letting her go, killing her immediately, or misdirecting the search effort. Le Pieu had been dreaming of making her his mistress for several years, so he dismissed the first two options quickly and put his mind to how best to get the search called off. Obviously, some evidence of her demise would work best.

Danielle awoke cold and stiff in her cell. Her head was pounding. She wondered how fast her trial would be and what they would do to her. Transport her to the Americas if she were lucky, she assumed. Would Henry come to her trial? She could hear voices and approaching footsteps. The light was dim; when she heard her step-mother's voice she thought she was having a nightmare.

"I have it on good authority that before your rather _embarrassing_ debut, the Prince was going to choose _Marguerite_ to be his bride. Men are so fickle. One minute they're spouting sonnets and the next you're back to being the hired help," the Baroness said airily as she sailed down the stairs.

"What are _you_ doing here? Come to gloat?" Danielle shot back.

"My my my, aren't we feisty this morning. You brought this on yourself, you know."

"Don't you understand? You've _won! _Go! Move into your _palace_ and leave me be!" Danielle shouted.

"You are not my problem anymore," the Baroness said coldly.

"Is that what I am? _Your problem?" _Danielle spat back."I have done_ everything _that you've ever asked, and still you've denied me the only thing I ever wanted!"

"And what was that?" the Baroness asked with a smile, coming closer to the bars of Danielle's cell.

"What do you _think?_ You are the only mother I have ever known. Was there a time, even in its smallest measurement, that you loved me at all?" Danielle pleaded.

"How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?" she said with a spiteful smile.

Danielle nodded at this, turning her back on the Baroness. She wouldn't let her see just how much that hurt.

Another set of footsteps descended the stairs. "Ah, M. Le Pieu, here is the dress you asked for," the Baroness said.

Danielle turned around, wondering what was going on.

The Baroness looked at her, saying, "I can't have you around distracting the Prince, now can I?"

"I don't understand," Danielle said, staring at her step-mother in confusion.

"Welcome to Château Beynac, my dear. I have been eager for this day," Le Pieu said.

Danielle was stunned. She hadn't even considered that her captors were not the King's guards. It had been dark and she hadn't gotten a good look before being taken. "M. Le Pieu, What is the meaning of this? I _insist_ you release me at once!"

He smiled, "No my dear, I'm afraid not. You see, the Baroness and I have come to an _arrangement_. You, in return for all of the items she has sold to me from the manor. I paid quite a high price for you. You should be flattered. Luckily for us both, she didn't just kill you after last night's spectacle."

"She _sold me_?" Danielle said in stunned disbelief. "She had no right to do that!"

"What is done is done, get used to it." Le Pieu unlocked the door and entered the cell. "You will get used to the idea. I can be very generous, you know. Right now, however, I need that dress you are wearing," he looked her up and down hungrily.

Danielle's eyes darted around the cell wildly, looking for a weapon, but found nothing. "Take it off or I will rip it off you." He tossed her the servant dress the Baroness had brought. She looked at it questioningly, wondering why he was giving her another dress to don if he intended to rape her. Sensing her thoughts he backed her into the corner. Whispering into her ear, he said, "I would prefer you come to me willingly, so I will give you a little time to get used to the idea. Now, change your dress," he took a step back.

"Turn around, both of you! I will change when I have some privacy," she demanded. She couldn't believe that her step-mother had sold her. That she would stand there calmly while Le Pieu threatened to rip her clothes off. The last embers of hope that the Baroness would ever come to love her died, as Danielle came to the realization that the Baroness truly was a monster.

"Of course, my dear. I want you to feel at home here. Jacques will be down with your breakfast in a few minutes and he will collect your dress," with that he and the Baroness left, locking the cell.

Danielle hesitated only a minute after they left before quickly struggling out of her mother's thin, damp, muddy gown. Her wool servant's dress was clean and warm and she had it on before Jacques came with her breakfast. She handed him the gown with the one remaining, bedraggled wing and he passed her breakfast through the bars. She was determined to eat everything she was given in order to keep up her strength. She had to find an opportunity to escape.

Le Pieu took Danielle's dress and examined it. He tore a piece from the hem and he tore off the remaining wing along with a part of the back of the dress. He gave them to one of his men with instructions to plant the small piece on the bridge over the river between Hautefort and the manor. The larger piece with the wing was to be planted a few miles downstream. The final touch to Le Pieu's plan was to start a rumor that someone had seen an angel jump from the bridge the night of the masque. The discovery of the dress pieces combined with the story of Danielle jumping should put an end to the Prince's search. There was a reason Le Pieu was known for his brilliant military tactics. Of course, Danielle's death meant that she would never be able to leave Château Beynac.


	7. The Search

**The Search**

Capt. Laurent had arranged a large search party. They fanned out over the whole town and questioned everyone. Several reports came back to the Captain of an angel jumping into the river. Fearing the worst, they combed over the bridges looking for any clue. Near sundown on Wednesday a small, torn scrap of silver lace was discovered caught on the outside edge of a bridge overlooking a steep drop to a rushing river. He wrapped up the scrap of fabric and headed back to Hautefort. The search was suspended until sunrise to give the men time to eat and rest. The Prince had spent the last few hours searching the manor for clues to where she might have gone to hide. He was hoping she was just hiding from the Baroness. He found Danielle's journals in her attic room just before sundown and decided to take them home to Hautefort to read tonight after getting an update from Laurent.

When the Prince arrived, he asked for Capt. Laurent and was told that Marc was awaiting him in his apartments. The men seemed subdued and a chill went down his spine, fearing bad news. He ran through the palace towards his apartments, not even remembering that he was still carrying the sack with the journals.

He entered his apartments to find Marc standing by the fireplace staring into the flames. He looked up when Henry entered. Henry could see he was trying to look composed. Capt. Laurent walked to the Prince and handed him something wrapped in a linen handkerchief. Swallowing, Henry carefully unwrapped the handkerchief and found himself looking at a torn strip of lace that looked as if it could have come from Danielle's ball gown. He was excited to have a clue to what direction she must have taken, and then he noticed that Capt. Laurent wouldn't meet his eyes. "Tell me, Marc," he said simply.

"We found this hanging from the edge of the bridge." Putting his hand on Henry's shoulder he continued, "We heard several reports of someone seeing an angel jump from the bridge last night during the storm. She was illuminated by the lightning. I'm so sorry Henry. We will continue the search tomorrow along the riverbank."

"NO! NO! I don't believe it. It _cannot_ be true! She cannot have _thrown_ herself into the river!" Henry was white with shock. He was picturing the last time he had seen her at the river: Emerging from the water with da Vinci, looking so unconsciously beautiful with her chemise clinging to her and the total shock on her face at seeing him. "She is an _excellent_ swimmer, Marc. Show me exactly where you found this," Henry waved the fabric at Marc and put his cloak back on to go out.

"Your Highness. It is dark and the men need to rest. We will resume the search from the bridge at first light, I promise. You haven't slept in two days, either. You need to rest so you will be alert enough to help."

Henry felt tortured- he wanted to search now, but he new Marc was right. It was much too dark and they were all exhausted. He was picturing Danielle lying dead or injured on a riverbank. He dismissed Capt. Laurent and sat, staring at pieces he had left: the scrap from his angel's dress, his angel's torn off wing, and his angel's slipper. He prayed for his angel.

Shortly the Queen entered, followed by two servants bearing trays of food. "Henry dear, you need to eat something and rest."

"Hello, Mother," was all he said.

After the servants had set up the meal and left, Henry joined his mother at the table. He didn't feel like eating, but he ate anyway, realizing that he was going to need to be fed and rested if he was going to be any help searching for Danielle tomorrow. When had he started thinking of her as Danielle, he wondered? They ate mostly in silence, although Henry did show her the fabric and tell her where it was found.

After they had finished, the Queen rang for the servants to clear the dishes. When they were through she went over to Henry, who was staring without seeing out the window. She gave him a kiss and a hug. He returned the hug fiercely, trying to keep his emotions in check, but not quite succeeding. "Try and get some rest, dear," she said to her son. "The sun will be up before you know it."

As the Queen left, Henry spotted the sack with Danielle's journals in it. He went over and picked up the sack, taking it over to the table. There were four books. He picked up the first one, going over to the fireplace to read it. It was written in French and dated ten years ago. It was filled with tales of a little girl's adventures: Climbing trees, swimming and other adventures with her friend, Gustave, reading with her Papa, Papa teaching her how to use a sword. It painted a vivid picture of an exuberant, joyous childhood. It warmed Henry's heart to think of her as a happy child. Henry laid his head back and fell asleep in the chair, dreams of an angelic little girl bringing a smile to his lips.

As promised, Capt. Laurent came to awaken him just before first light. Marc was relieved to see that the Prince had at least gotten some sleep, even if it was in a chair.

They set out immediately for the bridge where the fabric had been found. The search party fanned out along the sides of the riverbank looking for any sign of Danielle. It was slow going along the uneven river.

At about midday, three miles from the bridge, one of the guards spotted something entangled in the bushes by the bank. He called for help as he waded into the water.

The Prince and Capt. Laurent heard the call and rode over to where the guard was coming out of the water with another piece of the dress. This one was larger and had a mangled wing attached to it. There was no denying that this was part of Danielle's dress.

Henry jumped down, running over to the guard. Taking the wing, he stared at it with disbelieving eyes. He turned to Capt. Laurent. "She must be around here, somewhere!"

Gustave ran up to Henry. Taking in the sight of the mangled wing, he sent an agonized, accusing look at Henry. He didn't have to verbalize what they were both thinking. That Henry was responsible for this, and Gustave had given him access.

Gustave turned and walked away without a word, his mind reeling. He stopped at the edge of the woods, bracing himself on a large boulder. He couldn't imagine anything that would have provoked Danielle into taking her own life.

Henry walked up behind Gustave, touching him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Gustave swung around, shoving the Prince's hand away and striking him.

Henry didn't defend himself, he knew he deserved it. He waved off the guard who came to his defense.

Gustave sank to the ground against the boulder, not even caring that he had just assaulted the Crown Prince of France, which could get him executed. He whispered brokenly, "What did you _do_ to her?" He laid his head back, staring up at the Prince, "For ten years the Baroness has abused her and treated her as a servant, and all Danielle ever wanted was to be loved," he shook his head in disbelief. "She never even ran away, not even after being whipped… _never_." He hung his head, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry.

Henry had been tortured all night by these very thoughts. He had hurt her more in six days than the Baroness had in ten years. "I rejected her, Gustave. I wouldn't listen to her. I told her not to use my Christian name; said she was just like the rest."

Gustave looked at him suspiciously, "There has to be something else. You are leaving something out. One more rejection wouldn't do _this!_" he shouted, waving his hand towards the wing Henry was still holding. "She wouldn't…throw herself in the river." He couldn't bring himself to say she had taken her own life.

"I offered her the world… and my love…and _then_ I rejected her, without giving her a chance to explain," Henry admitted.

"Bastard."

Henry turned and walked away, knowing he deserved all of Gustave's abuse. He went back to join the search, praying for a miracle.

They continued to search the river and banks for the rest of the day. When night fell with no further signs of her everyone but Henry and Gustave believed she had drowned and been swept away. Henry was still in denial, refusing to believe she could really be gone forever. He was haunted by her last moments at the masque. She had looked at him desperately saying 'I can explain' and 'Henry, please!' He had rejected her, sending her fleeing into the night.


	8. Captive

**Captive**

Danielle was determined to escape from Le Pieu. 'I would rather die trying to escape than to leave my fate in the hands of Le Pieu,' she thought to herself again. It had been nearly two weeks of Le Pieu trying to wear down her resistance. She was constantly either under guard or in her cell, but she knew her chance would come. Her daily routine had so far been pretty consistent; Jacques bringing her a meager breakfast in her cell, followed by Le Pieu supervising her chores. These consisted mostly of polishing armour and swords he was supplying to the palace. Danielle had considered trying to use one of the swords to effect her escape, but she knew that her lesser strength coupled with the larger size and battle experience of Le Pieu and his men made that unlikely. If only she could get her hands on one of the smaller daggers to keep with her, then maybe she could surprise one of them. After several hours of chores under Le Pieu's watch, she would be returned to her cell. In the evenings Le Pieu always came to take her on a tour of "Your new home." This was always the scariest part of the day for Danielle, who knew it was only a matter of time before Le Pieu decided to force himself upon her.

Tonight started out no different as he led Danielle up to his room, partly dragging her by the arm as she lagged behind. "Well, my dear, here we are again. Our room," he said with a villainous smile as he dragged her inside and closed and locked the door. This was the only warm and comfortable room that Danielle had seen in the drafty castle. Rich tapestries covered the stone walls, a roaring fire burned in the hearth. A large meal on a table set for two was near the fireplace. She didn't even want to look towards the large bed along one wall. Le Pieu sat in one of the dining chairs and eyed Danielle speculatively. "Won't you join me for dinner, Danielle?" The question was always the same. Danielle knew that accepting the tempting meal would lead to her being that much closer to being raped, so she declined.

"No, thank you M. Le Pieu,"

His eyes briefly narrowed to slits and Danielle swallowed. "Serve me then," he demanded.

Danielle breathed a small sigh of relief that apparently tonight was not going to be the night he forced the issue. She served him his meal while staying out of his reach as much as possible. As usual, though, he would touch her arms, back or hair casually throughout the long ordeal. Danielle's stomach was tortured by the enticing aromas from the table. She had been at Château Beynac for well over a week, she estimated, and she hadn't had a decent meal in that time. Only the breakfasts that usually consisted of bread and water. On a few days there had also been a slice of cheese. Danielle knew that this was all part of his plan to wear her down.

When Le Pieu was done eating, he usually escorted Danielle to her cold, dark cell and made her an offer of a warm place to sleep- in his bed. Tonight he changed tactics. He got up and walked over to the fireplace, staring into the flames for a minute. Danielle waited tensely for his next move while she looked around desperately for a weapon. He always carefully wrapped the cutlery and locked it up as soon as he finished eating. He was no fool.

"The Baroness told me that you know how to read," he surprised her by saying. He looked at her, clearly awaiting a response.

"Yes, I do."

"What do you read?" he wondered.

This seemingly normal conversation worried Danielle. What was he after? She decided not to provoke him and just answered his question. "Science, philosophy, many things," she said.

"Science? Philosophy?" He was clearly surprised. Few servants, she knew, could read at all. "Do you have a favourite book?"

Growing increasingly nervous Danielle answered him, "Utopia," she said.

"You read _LATIN_? What an unusual girl you are," he mused. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Danielle was very relieved, assuming he was going to take her back to her cell. Instead, he called to one of his men and gave him some kind of instruction that Danielle couldn't make out. The servant left and returned moments later with several books. Le Pieu relocked the door and carried the books over to the fireplace. He sat in his chair and saw Danielle looking out of the window.

When Danielle had heard the door lock she had gone over to the window, trying to gauge the drop to the courtyard below. It was a very long way down. She needed either a low window where she might land uninjured and possibly escape or one where she would surely die. She didn't want to jump and survive but be too injured to get away.

Le Pieu startled her by reading her thoughts, "No need to jump, Danielle. Come over here. I want you to read to me before I take you back to your cell tonight."

Danielle turned and decided to look at his books. She cautiously approached him, being careful to stay out of his reach. She read the titles The Praise of Folly by Erasmus, The Passtyme of Pleasure and Philippe de Commines' Memoirs.

She chose The Praise of Folly, a book by Erasmus, a friend of Thomas More. Le Pieu indicated that she should sit on the bear skin in front of the fire. She sat; carefully arranging her skirts, and began reading from the Latin text. She became absorbed in the book and was able to forget for a short time the danger of her present circumstances. After about an hour Le Pieu stopped her. Danielle put aside the book and Le Pieu escorted her down to her cell. He didn't make his usual offer that night. He seemed distracted about something, she thought.

The next day Le Pieu had to go to Hautefort to deliver some armour. He was pleased to hear that the two week search for Danielle had finally been called off. She was presumed drowned. He was in an excellent mood when he returned to Château Beynac, until he found his men just returned from hunting down Danielle, who had escaped while doing her morning chores.

"Well Danielle, I see I shall have to keep a closer eye upon you from now on." To his guard he instructed, "Put her in irons, so she does not try running away again." Tears of frustration and exhaustion streaked down her face as she was led away. She had been so close to getting away, but Le Pieu's men had managed to track her down before she could reach the next town. She spent the next two days alone in the dungeon, except for her daily breakfast delivery and reading to M. Le Pieu in the evenings.


	9. The Betrothal

**The Betrothal**

Three weeks after the masque, and one week after calling off the search, Henry agreed to the Spanish marriage treaty. What did it really matter who he married, now that Danielle was dead because of him? He would never be able to forgive himself for not listening to her. First on the steps to the ball when she had said she needed to speak with him, or a few minutes later when she had whispered to him "I can explain;" and then her plaintiff, tearful "Henry, please!" The last words he would ever hear her say. Those words and the look of hurt on her face as she turned and ran from his anger would haunt him forever. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there.

Henry had spent hours reading all of Danielle's journals. Only the first half of the first book had been in French. The last few French entries had been about her new step-family. She had looked forward to their arrival as if it were Christmas; full of hope and the expectation of a loving mother and sisters. She had switched to Latin after her father's death, a mere two weeks after the Baroness' arrival, knowing her step-mother's Latin was very poor, she said. Henry was physically ill reading some of the things she had been through. The Baroness had whipped to death a servant who had stood up for Danielle, right in front of her eight year old step-daughter. How had she survived growing up? He was amazed at how gracefully she had taken ten years of abuse from the Baroness and still managed to believe in the possibilities of tomorrow. Hope for the future was ever present in the journals. He had somehow managed to destroy that hope in a few days, causing her to take her own life.

He knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to live up to being the kind of man she had once believed him capable of being. He had read the last few entries in the journals so many times in the last week that he had them memorized. Her reflections on meeting him in the orchard and being terrified that he would punish her severely for pelting him with the apples to her thinking him an 'angel of mercy' for providing the money to free Maurice. Next, she had described her feelings in the courtyard when she had first enchanted him. She had been overjoyed that he came along and intervened, but was worried he might recognize her. At first, all she could think of was how to get away, until they began talking. She had been amused at his request for 'a name, any name,' so that gave her the idea to use her mother's name.

By far the hardest entry for him to read was the last. Recounting their day at the monastery, the encounter with the gypsies and revealing her intentions to confess all to him the next day at Amboise. She talked about knowing she was risking her own heart by agreeing to the trip, but being unable to resist the opportunity to spend more time with him. She talked of their magical first kiss and how it would live in her heart forever. She agonized over how to confess the truth to him. Her fears of possibly hurting him. Seeing the soft look in his eyes turn hard and angry.

'How well I lived up to that fear,' he thought again, disgusted with himself. 'If only I could go back to Amboise and insist she tell me why she was so upset, followed her immediately when she ran off…'

**Marguerite's Dilemma**

Rodmilla had been relieved that no one had questioned her too thoroughly after the debacle at the masque. It had been a stroke of genius to have Le Pieu's men go after her while she and Marguerite were still present at the masque. No one suspected she had a thing to do with the disappearance. She knew that a search had been made for Danielle and that she was presumed dead. She suspected that M. Le Pieu had arranged the evidence. A pity Danielle would never have been so helpful as to kill herself. Given that Le Pieu had gone to so much trouble to fake her death, he must be keeping her well hidden away.

The day the announcement of the betrothal between Prince Henry and Princess Gabriella of Spain was made the Baroness was beside herself. "If only that little wretch, Danielle, had not interfered I'm sure he would have chosen _you_, Marguerite! I should have sold her to Le Pieu years ago instead of waiting until after her spectacle at the masque," she fumed.

Rodmilla had never bothered to censor herself around Marguerite, believing they were cut from the same cloth and knowing that Marguerite wanted to be queen as much as her mother did. Marguerite had been raised as a selfish, spoiled child. She had never thought twice about Danielle's life or how unfair it was that she had been made a servant in her own father's house.

Something her mother said, this once, touched a deeper part of her. Marguerite had become accustomed to men looking at her appreciatively by the time she was twelve or thirteen, but M. Le Pieu had always looked at her in a way that made her skin crawl. To think that her mother had considered selling Danielle to him made her uncomfortable.

"Mother, why did M. Le Pieu return all of the items you had sold to him?" she asked.

"Why, in payment for Danielle, of course. Do not fret about it, dear. The Prince isn't married yet. He broke the Spanish engagement once. He can do it again if we give him enough inducement."

Marguerite went to her room and reflected upon all her mother had said. She had sold Danielle to the odious M. Le Pieu? He had returned all of the household items days after Danielle had disappeared. Was it possible her mother had really sold Danielle? Knowing how she felt when M. Le Pieu simply looked at her, Marguerite tried to put herself in Danielle's shoes for the first time in her life. Empathy was a novel experience for the self-centered Marguerite.

'Is Danielle really at Le Pieu's?' she wondered. 'If she truly fell into the river and drowned, then there really is no need to tell anyone.'

That night Marguerite's sleep was continually disturbed by vivid nightmares of Danielle being beaten and abused at Le Pieu's hands.

In the morning Marguerite decided to talk to Jacqueline about her dreams and what their mother had said. Jacqueline was horrified at what Marguerite told her and began to cry. "Jacqueline, get a hold of yourself! We must find out if 'tis possible that she is still alive. Do you think we could get anyone to let us see the dress? We would certainly know if it really was Danielle's dress."

Jacqueline immediately thought of Capt. Laurent. She hadn't seen him since the masque, but thought he might help. "I could try asking Capt. Laurent, Prince Henry's guard. He might be able to help."

"Get dressed, Jacqueline. We head to court right after breakfast."

As the girls arrived at court, they asked around for Capt. Laurent. The Queen happened to be nearby and heard them asking for Henry's guard. She assumed they were trying to affect a meeting with her son and decided to put a stop to the plan immediately. She knew Henry didn't need anyone around who would remind him of the disaster at the masque and she couldn't think of anyone worse than Marguerite and the Baroness. She still considered them both responsible for the girl's untimely death.

The Queen approached the girls, intending to send them home. "Good morning, ladies."

"Your Majesty," both girls curtseyed to the Queen.

"I heard you asking after Capt. Laurent. What is it you want with him?" the queen asked.

"Your Majesty, we have possible news about Danielle's disappearance and we-" the Queen took Marguerite by the arm as she was speaking and propelled her inside, with Jacqueline following. The Queen marched the girls to her apartments and closed the doors, leaving the three of them alone.

"My son is devastated over Danielle's death and you will not be speaking of it with him, is that clear?" she said firmly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the girls said humbly together.

"Now, what is this 'news' you say you have?"

"My mother told me yesterday that she sold Danielle to M. Le Pieu after the masque," Marguerite said.

The Queen was shocked and sat down to digest this story. Marguerite was not a reliable source, but she could think of no reason Marguerite would invent such a story.

Jacqueline spoke up, "Your Majesty, we were hoping that Capt. Laurent would be able to show us the dress that was recovered, so we could determine if it is really Danielle's. We have both seen it before. It was her mother's wedding dress. We had no intention of seeing the Prince."

The Queen made up her mind that this merited looking into, but she didn't want to involve Henry and raise any false hopes. "Wait here," she directed the girls as she went to the door and spoke to a guard. "I have sent for Capt. Laurent and the King. We will see what they have to say about this." The Queen paced restlessly while waiting for the men to arrive. Capt. Laurent arrived first. She instructed him to go get the remains of Danielle's dress, without Henry knowing. Capt. Laurent threw Jacqueline a puzzled glance and left to retrieve the dress. He returned minutes later with the remnants of the dress. "Prince Henry wasn't in his room, so he doesn't know I borrowed these, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Captain. Please bring it over here," she indicated a large writing desk by a bright window.

Capt. Laurent carefully unwrapped the dress fragments and laid them out. The Queen motioned for the girls to come over and examine the dress.

Jacqueline started crying softly and Marguerite confirmed, "Yes, that is Danielle's dress. Why would my mother say she sold her if it isn't true?" Marguerite wondered aloud.

The King had entered during this exchange.

Capt. Laurent exploded at Marguerite, "_Sold her?_ What are you talking about?"

"What is this all about?" the King demanded.

The Queen, meanwhile, was examining the dress. "If Danielle was wearing this dress when it went into the river and was torn on the bushes, the laces would have been tied at the time. This back portion of the dress is clearly ripped, but there are no laces and no trauma where the laces would have been ripped out."

Everyone turned to the Queen, and then Capt. Laurent and the King examined the dress. "Are we saying that someone _planted_ this dress to make us think Danielle was dead?" Capt. Laurent asked.

"Who? Danielle?" the King questioned. "Was she afraid we would hunt her down?"

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid my mother may have sold Danielle to Pierre Le Pieu, according to some things she said to me last night," Marguerite said.

"Danielle has been gone for three weeks," Jacqueline cried.

Capt. Laurent went around the table and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. To the King and Queen he said, "I think we need to inform Prince Henry, Your Majesties."

"Shouldn't we wait until we know for certain?" the Queen said.

"Inform me of what?" Henry asked as he crossed the room to the group at the table. He was shocked to see Marguerite in his mother's apartment and immediately mistrusted her motives. Henry had come to escort his mother to a formal meeting with the Spanish Ambassador to discuss the wedding arrangements.

Henry saw the remains of Danielle's dress on the table and asked his question again, more forcefully this time. "Inform me of what? Why is Danielle's dress in here?" He looked at his father.

The King began, "Now Henry, I don't want you to get your hopes up. Danielle has been gone for three weeks. It is _possible_ that someone planted these pieces of her dress for us to find, hoping to make us believe she was dead."

"What makes you think that? We have reports of people seeing her jump." Henry refused to let the hope take hold. It would be too painful to lose her yet again.

"Examining the dress, it appears that it was not laced when it was torn. She couldn't have been wearing it when it went into the water." Henry picked up the tattered wing and torn dress fragment, examining it carefully. The King paused here to let it sink in before delivering the final bit of news. "Also, Marguerite tells us that the Baroness told her last night that she sold Danielle to Pierre Le Pieu after the masque."

Prince Henry turned and advanced menacingly on Marguerite. "Would you _make up_ a story like this?" he demanded. "You certainly seemed to delight in tormenting Danielle," he was remembering stories from Danielle's journals. "Don't imagine I didn't notice your satisfied expression after your mother's scene at the masque," he accused.

Marguerite had backed away as the Prince approached, fear in her eyes. She stopped when she bumped into Capt. Laurent, who had moved behind her. "I am not making this up, Your Highness. My mother told me last night that she wished she had sold Danielle to M. Le Pieu years ago when he first asked instead of waiting until after the masque. My mother has been selling silver, furniture and artwork from the manor to M. Le Pieu for months. He returned a cartload of those items as payment for Danielle a few days after the masque. I didn't sleep well last night. I was distressed by nightmares of what could be happening to her. This morning Jacqueline and I decided we needed to see the dress to determine if it really was hers."

"You _both_ heard the Baroness say that she _sold Danielle_ to _Le Pieu?"_ he demanded, his blood turning to ice. Henry knew Le Pieu had a well known reputation for abusing women unlucky enough to run afoul of him.

"No, Your Highness. She would never speak so freely in front of Jacqueline. She only did so in front of me because she was upset over your betrothal announcement. She was lamenting that she hadn't gotten rid of Danielle sooner, so you would never have met her," Marguerite continued.

This all crystallized into a very believable, _horrifying_ possibility. Could Danielle really still be alive and at the mercy of Le Pieu? Had he failed her yet again? Left her at the mercy of a man like Le Pieu for _three weeks?_ "We have to go to Château Beynac and look for her. The Spanish Ambassador will have to excuse me," he said, this looking at his father. He was terrified to even imagine what she had been enduring for three weeks, if this were true.

"Yes. Of course. Go after her. I don't know if you will meet any resistance, but Le Pieu is well armed and his château is formidable. He apparently went to a lot of trouble to take her and make us think she was dead. Ride with your normal personal guard, Henry, but bring an additional force riding behind in case you need help," the King advised.

"You two ladies will be remaining at Hautefort as the Queen's guests. We will send a note to your mother. No one is to speak of this matter, is that understood?" the King instructed.

Everyone agreed. The Prince and Capt. Laurent left to marshal a rescue party. The King and Queen left for their meeting with the Ambassador and the girls were escorted to a suite of rooms nearby.

Thirty minutes later, just as the King and Queen greeted the ambassador, Henry left the palace with over fifty soldiers. They rode hard for Château Beynac. When they were within a mile the large group slowed to a walk, while Henry and his guard continued at full speed. They didn't want to alert Le Pieu that a large force was approaching.

For Danielle the day started as had nearly every day of the last three weeks. A meager breakfast followed by several hours of chores. After polishing a group of swords, she was escorted to a room off of Beynac's great hall, where M. Le Pieu awaited her. Danielle carried the bundle of swords and placed them on a long, central table.

Getting up Le Pieu said, "Oh, I do hate to see you in irons. I'd remove them, if only you'd promise not to run away again."

"I have no reason to stay," she said.

"You belong to me, now," he waved the key to her irons in front of her.

"I belong to no one, least of all you," she said as she tried to walk away.

He came around the table, cutting her off. "Oh, I do wish you'd reconsider my offer."

"I would rather rot," she stated calmly.

He stepped closer, touching her hair. "I had a horse like you, once. _Magnificent_ creature." Danielle turned her back to him. "Stubborn, just like you. Willful to a fault. It, too, just needed to be… _broken_," he advised her, as he picked up a lock of her hair and buried his face in it.

"You will maintain your distance, sir," she stated with conviction.

"Oh, you didn't say 'please,'" he taunted.

She reached back carefully, taking his dagger from his belt. Spinning around quickly she held it to his throat. "_Please,_" she said.

"I could hang you for this," he said calmly.

"Not if you are _dead_," she said with determination.

A fire lit in his eyes. "I do love your _spirit_," he said as he slammed her hand holding the dagger aside. He grabbed at her, trying to kiss her, inflamed with impatient desire.

While he was trying to kiss her, Danielle pulled her hand free. She slashed at his face with the dagger, showing a skill and determination he couldn't credit to a young woman. He stumbled back in surprise, bleeding profusely. He hadn't believed she would dare to use the dagger so swiftly.

Danielle spun around and grabbed one of the swords from the table. She brandished it at him, forcing him back into a chair. "My father was an expert swordsman, _monsieur_. He taught me well. Now, hand me that key, or I swear on his grave: I will slit you… from navel to nose," she traced her intended path with the tip of the sword. Her voice and gestures were calm, steady, and determined, informed by ten years of restrained anger.

He looked at her, astonished. Respect dawned in his eyes. He held out the key to her irons. "Your freedom, _My Lady_."


	10. To the Rescue?

**To the rescue?**

Henry and his guards swept into Château Beynac's courtyard unchallenged. All was quiet. Henry looked around, wondering where to start searching the enormous castle. As he dismounted, a movement from an entrance caught his eye.

A servant girl was coming out into the courtyard, looking behind her; as if afraid she may be followed. She turned her head forward with a slight smile on her face. Danielle! Henry started running towards her. He couldn't quite believe she really was alive. He wanted to grab her into his arms, but he realized that the last time he had seen her she had been running away from him in tears over his rejection. That had been three weeks ago.

Pierre Le Pieu watched from the window of his bedchamber as the Prince ran across the courtyard towards Danielle, thankful the Prince hadn't arrived five minutes earlier. One of his men-at-arms came in to ask what he wanted them to do about the army entering the courtyard.

"Do nothing," Le Pieu answered.

"Nothing, milord?"

"That is the Crown Prince of France. We shall not raise a sword against him. Let them enter and take anything they wish," Le Pieu answered distractedly, watching the scene unfold below.

Danielle saw Henry running across the courtyard towards her. Was she imagining, she wondered. No, if she had been imagining it, she wouldn't be dressed in this filthy gown she had been wearing for three weeks, her hair a tangled mess while he looked magnificently handsome, dressed as if he were at court. She couldn't fathom why he was here. If he had forgiven her or cared for her, why would he have waited three weeks to come see her?

Henry stopped a few feet away from her. Taking in her appearance, he was relieved she didn't appear to be hurt. He didn't know what to say to her as they stood there looking at each other for a few moments. Finally he said simply, "Hello."

"Hello," she returned. With a confused look she added "What are you doing here?"

Still trying to recover from the shock of seeing her alive he said, "I am…I came to rescue you." He thought that sounded ridiculous considering she had been missing for three weeks, Château Beynac was less than an hour's ride from his castle, and when he found her she was walking free in a courtyard. She didn't look as if she needed rescuing.

She threw him a shattered look. "Rescue me? A commoner?" she said dejectedly. She turned slightly and walked away from him, exhausted.

He finally determined what he wanted to say. "Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness. I offered you the world and at the first test of honour I betrayed your trust." She continued to walk away from him, "Please Danielle," he begged her to listen.

She swiftly turned around, a stunned look on her face. "Say it again," she asked him softly.

He looked tortured, "_I'm sorry_."

She gave him a small smile. He had misunderstood her. "No, the part where you said _my name_."

She wanted to hear him say her name again, he thought. She must not completely hate me. He smiled in relief, "_Danielle_," he said again.

She closed her eyes, sighing. She hadn't believed she would ever hear him call her by her real name.

He walked close to her, "Danielle, we have much to say to one another, but I would prefer not to do it here." Henry motioned to the dusty courtyard and for the first time she noticed that Henry had come with enough mounted soldiers to storm the castle. "Will you please come with me?" He held out his hand to her. She took it and he slowly pulled her to him. He was watching her carefully for any signs of pain or resistance, determined not to repeat past mistakes. She came willingly into his arms and seemingly melted into him with a sigh. He closed his eyes, feeling a sense of peace having her safe in his arms. He couldn't believe he was holding her again. At last. She felt so right in his arms.

As she took his hand, she felt safe for the first time in weeks. In his arms, she felt as if she were home, where she belonged.

He took a deep breath, "I need to know just one thing before we leave, all right?" She nodded against his chest. He gently tilted her chin up with his finger. He looked into her tear filled eyes-fearing he already knew the answer. "Did Le Pieu hurt you?"

Danielle shook her head 'no,' her throat was too clogged with tears to speak.

Henry looked at her tear streaked face and thought she was again afraid to tell him the truth. "Danielle," he began gently, "is this blood on your dress?" he pointed to a stain on her sleeve from her encounter with Le Pieu only moments ago. "I love you and _nothing _can change that. If he abused you in any way, then I need to know."

Danielle giggled.

Henry looked at her closely, trying to figure out what her teary giggle could mean.

"I can be quite persuasive with a sword, you know. The blood is his. I _persuaded_ him to let me go just before you arrived. He never forced himself upon me. He told me he wanted me to come to him willingly," she shivered. "This morning he was burying his face in my hair, smelling it. I was afraid he was tired of waiting for me, so I grabbed his dagger and held it to his throat. That seemed to… entice him, so he tried to kiss me. I cut him with the dagger, and grabbed a sword. He gave me the key to my irons and let me go."

Henry was amazed that a seasoned swordsman like Le Pieu had allowed himself to be bested by a girl. He was just happy the blood was his and not hers. "He was smelling your hair?" Henry thought it sounded more like something an over-eager suitor bent on seduction would do than a man with Le Pieu's reputation. "Is the kiss he tried to take the worst thing he did to you?"

"Yes, he didn't hurt me or force me, and I never agreed to any of his offers," she gave Henry a tentative smile.

Relief flooded through Henry. He believed her. "Thank God!" He swung her around and gave her a kiss, which she returned eagerly. He put her down and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, _definitely_," she replied. He put her onto the back of his horse.

"I will be back in a minute. You wait here," he said with a smile.

To Laurent he said, "I am not expecting any trouble, but if anything happens you are to take her out of here _immediately_ and I will meet you at Amboise. If I'm not there in half an hour, take her to Hautefort and see the King."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The Prince took half a dozen men and headed for the entrance.

Le Pieu was tormented watching their reunion. He could no longer picture her as any man's mistress, even the Prince's. That was why he had let her go. To see her in the Prince's arms, when the whole world, apart from Danielle, knew the Prince was betrothed was disturbing.

He saw the Prince heading for the entrance and started downstairs to meet his fate, wondering what that would be. He looked around as he went, wondering if his fascination with Danielle had cost him everything he had achieved in his career. King Francis had awarded him Château Beynac and the barony five years previously. He now stood to lose it all, it seemed.

The Prince saw Le Pieu coming down the stairs calmly, noting he was unarmed. "I am taking her with me," he stated flatly.

Le Pieu was master of all his feelings, looking at the Prince. "Yes, Your Highness, I can see that. She was free to go before you arrived."

"Where can we talk privately?" the Prince asked. He didn't want to be overheard by the soldiers.

Le Pieu motioned to the room just off of the Great Hall where he had had his final confrontation with Danielle. They went into the room. Le Pieu closed the doors behind them.

"You are lucky that Danielle told me you did not hurt her, Le Pieu. Given your reputation with women, I was concerned when I learned she was here. Do you still have the rest of the dress she was wearing when she arrived? The parts you did not plant on the bridge or in the river, that is."

"Yes, I have the rest of the dress." He walked over to a chest and took out a package, handing it to the Prince. "Here it is."

"What about her shoe? She lost one on the way out of Hautefort, but there should be another."

"She was barefoot when she arrived, Your Highness." Le Pieu stated calmly.

"The Baroness sold her to you?"

"Yes."

"She _sold_ you her step-daughter?"

"Her step-daughter, Your Highness?" Le Pieu couldn't credit that. "Danielle is a servant."

"No, Danielle is _not_ a servant. She is the Baroness' step-daughter. Her name is Danielle de Barbarac. Their house is called the Manor de Barbarac, in case you didn't know."

Le Pieu was stunned. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I had no idea. I always assumed she was a servant. She was always with the servants, never with the daughters. The Baroness referred to her as a servant." The Baroness had lied to him, sold him her step-daughter and got him into serious trouble with the Prince. She would have to be dealt with, if the Prince didn't take care of her first. "I had hoped to convince her to become my mistress, but she declined, and contrary to my reputation, I am not a rapist."

Henry wasn't sure how much to credit Le Pieu's story. "She had to decline your offer with a dagger before you believed she was serious?" he pointed to the fresh cut on Le Pieu's face.

"I was hoping she would change her mind, until I understood just how serious she was about never being any man's mistress, Your Highness."

"Who else knows she has been here?" he demanded.

"No one but my men."

"See it stays that way. I don't want any talk about her being here if we can avoid it. It would be better for you if none of your men talk about this," the Prince warned.

"I will see to it. They will understand the importance of secrecy, Your Highness."

"You will need to come to Château d'Hautefort tomorrow, so we may discuss this matter further with the King," the Prince said, leaving Le Pieu's ultimate fate in the hands of his father.

"I'll be there, Your Highness," he bowed as the Prince left.

Danielle was relieved when Henry came out of the castle with his men. He smiled up at her and mounted the horse. She slid her arms around his waist and relaxed into his back.

Henry dismissed the men, telling them to speak of this to no one. He then followed with his personal guard. They had to take a slower pace with Henry's horse carrying two riders.

Le Pieu watched them ride out of his courtyard, more in sorrow than in anger at losing her. He cast a last longing look upon Danielle as they rounded a corner, disappearing from view. He realized now that she was his unobtainable ideal. He opened a box on his desk and withdrew the missing glass slipper. He had found it in his carriage the day he had gone to Hautefort and heard the search had been called off. All he would have left was this token remembrance of her: one delicate glass slipper.

Henry wanted time to talk to Danielle before they reached Hautefort, so he decided to stop at Amboise.


	11. Amboise Revisited

**Amboise Revisited**

When Henry stopped, he twisted in his saddle, holding Danielle's hands as he did so. As he suspected, she had fallen asleep. He hated to wake her, but they had so much they needed to talk about and he wanted to do it before they returned to Hautefort where they would be closely observed.

He gently woke her up, "Danielle, wake up." She came awake and smiled sleepily at him. "Are you steady, my love? I'm going to dismount."

"Yes, I'm ready," she smiled.

He dismounted and turned around to help her. He lowered her gently to the ground, glorying in having her here with him.

"I thought Amboise was the perfect place for us to discuss all that has occurred since the last time we met here," Henry explained.

Henry took Danielle by the hand and led her into the ruins so they could have some privacy. "The last time we were here, you had something you wanted to tell me, but I was so excited about sharing what _I_ wanted to say that I was too impatient to allow you to go first. Would you like to tell me now? Or, would you prefer me to tell you what I now know, and then you can tell me anything that I have missed?"

Relieved that he wasn't going to make her speak first she said, "You first, _please_."

Taking a deep breath he began, "Very well. The first time we were here," he motioned to the ruins, "I was so focused on trying to explain how I was feeling and how excited I was that you apparently lost your resolve to tell me what you had come here for. When I kissed you and you recoiled from my touch and ran away I was very hurt and confused. I should have followed you immediately, I realized later. You never act the way I expect," he chuckled. "After you left I went home to Hautefort. My mother told me that she had finally tracked down my elusive comtesse. The Baroness had told her that Comtesse Nicole de Lancret was her cousin. She said that you were engaged to a Belgian and sailing that afternoon. I thought that explained your distress, but I wanted to talk to you before you left. I didn't want to accept that you had chosen someone else over me. I went to the Baroness' house to find you that afternoon. She told me that you had already left, as soon as you had returned from your solitary walk to say farewell to 'France'."

"Oh, no, that isn't true," Danielle interrupted him.

Henry put a finger on her lips. "I know now that it wasn't true, but she convinced me that you had been engaged since you were children and were attached to each other. I had a ship ready to chase you, all the way to Belgium, if necessary. After speaking with the Baroness and seeing that 'your' room was empty I believed that you had chosen your Belgian fiancé over me." Danielle was shaking her head, but she didn't interrupt. "My emotions have been so off-balance. When you unexpectedly showed up at the masque I was ecstatic. I thought you must have changed your mind and come back to me... I know now that I should have listened to you when you said you needed to speak with me 'now, before another word is spoken.' I'm sorry, but I had no idea 'twas so important. When the Baroness unmasked you and you admitted you were 'what she says,' I felt so betrayed. You had lied to me and I was furious."

Danielle looked away, ashamed of what she had done, how she had hurt him.

"Your last words to me, 'I can explain, Henry, please' have tortured me for weeks, as I imagine mine to you did also. I knew you were not really 'just like them,' but it took until I had calmed down to realize it. Leonardo castigated me, telling me I didn't deserve you. He was right. I decided to follow you so that you could try to explain. It had started to rain and I realized that I was soaked through. I was also worrying about you running off without a cloak and presumably without a carriage. I told Laurent we were going after you and to get the horses ready. I went to change and grab two cloaks. On my way to meet Laurent, Jacqueline stopped me, telling me that you were her step-sister, and of the whipping and you being locked in the root cellar. I went in search of you. When we didn't come across you on the road we assumed you had arrived home before us. The servants told us you were not home, but after having been told that the day before I insisted on searching. We searched the house from attic to cellar and all of the outbuildings," at this point Danielle began crying softly. "What is it?"

"I didn't think you were looking for me," she said shakily.

He took her hands in his. "Yes, Danielle, I was. Within an hour of you leaving we were on the road looking for you. When we didn't find you, Laurent went back to gather a full search party and I went to see Gustave, who joined us in the search. We backtracked to Hautefort, checking places where you might have stopped for cover from the rain. By the next day I was going mad trying to figure out how you had simply vanished." He dropped her hands. Running his hands through his hair, he continued. "Believe it or not, this is where it gets worse. A few of the men reported to Laurent that they had heard reports of an angel flying or jumping off of the bridge the night of the masque. Laurent had the bridge searched for any clue that you might have been there. They found a scrap of fabric from your gown on the edge of the bridge. When Laurent showed me the scrap and told me of the reports, I refused to believe it was possible. You are such an optimistic person. I couldn't believe that I had destroyed in a few days what the Baroness hadn't been able to in ten years." Danielle looked confused. Henry paused to collect himself. Danielle went to him. He hugged her tight knowing she wouldn't like the rest of the tale. "The next day we started searching the river at first light. Around midday we found a larger section of your dress, with a mangled wing attached. It now seemed certain that you had gone into the river. Gustave was furious with me and with himself. He blames himself for telling me where to find you, you know; and me, for driving you to take your own life."

Danielle gasped in horror, "You thought I was _dead_?"

"Yes, _everyone_ thinks you are dead," he said as gently as he could.

Danielle was worried about Gustave and the servants thinking she was dead. "We need to let them know that I am not!"

"I will let everyone who matters know, as soon as we return to Hautefort. I promise," he said. "We continued to search for you for another two weeks. It was assumed that your body had been swept away, out to sea." Henry walked over to the wall, leaning his hands against it. "I blamed myself, naturally."

"You are not to blame for any of this! It is all my fault," Danielle said.

Henry went over to her again, looking deeply into her eyes. Taking her hands in his he said huskily, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I love you, Danielle." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you, too," Danielle said softly.

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her again. Even this gentlest, briefest of kisses sent a tingling sense of awareness through them both.

He took a deep breath and continued his story. "After I thought you were…dead," he had trouble getting the word out, "I didn't know how I was supposed to go on…without you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I couldn't figure out why God had put you into my life, just to snatch you away. Then I thought of all you had taught me about being less arrogant and more aware of the needs and burdens on my people, I decided that I would spend my life trying to be the King you once thought I was capable of being."

Danielle was amazed at all he had done to try to find her, but she could sense he wasn't done, so she stayed quiet, listening.

Dropping her hands, he moved a few steps away, staring up through the trees. He closed his eyes, "About a week after we called off the search, the Spanish Ambassador returned with a new marriage contract." He heard Danielle suck in her breath. He turned to her, saying, "I agreed to the treaty. It was signed last week." He took her into his arms again. "I didn't see any reason to object, with you gone. Now that I have you back," he took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes, "I will break my betrothal to Princess Gabriella. I will convince my father that we belong together."

Danielle had never believed the King would allow Henry to marry her, but it hurt to hear he was betrothed to another, nonetheless. "Do you really believe the King would ever allow you to marry so far beneath your station?" she asked tearfully.

"He must, because I am _not_ losing you again. I do not care about _your_ _station_, Danielle." He hugged her tightly, as if he were afraid she might vanish again if he didn't. She wanted so desperately to believe he could convince his father.

In a minute he continued with his account. "Now, as to how I found out you might be still alive and at Le Pieu's. When the Spanish betrothal was announced it apparently sent your step-mother into a rant about you, lamenting that she hadn't sold you to Le Pieu sooner." Danielle shivered at the mention of Le Pieu. "Marguerite told my mother."

"_Marguerite_ told you where I was?" Danielle was stunned.

"Yes, she and Jacqueline came to court asking to see the dress, to determine if it was really yours. When examining it, my mother realized that it hadn't been laced when it was torn, so you probably weren't wearing it. They ascertained Le Pieu had probably planted it, hoping to end the search, which worked. I rode to rescue you immediately. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out three weeks ago, Danielle. I should have realized you would rescue yourself before I got here," he smiled down at her tenderly. They stood there in each other's arms thinking over all that had happened in the last month.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. This is entirely my fault. I wish we could just stay right here, forever," Danielle finally said.

"I do too, but we must be heading back to Château d'Hautefort soon. Will you tell me anything I don't already know? I believe the last time we were here I interrupted you. You started to say, 'There is something I must tell you…' "

Danielle pulled away and tried to collect her thoughts.

"The first time we met was when I threw the apples at you. You gave me twenty gold Francs, which I decided to use to rescue Maurice. The Baroness had sold him to pay her taxes. I didn't think anyone would believe that a servant would have that much money legally, so I decided to dress as a courtier to free him. That is when we met in the courtyard. I wasn't there to see you. I was afraid that you might recognize me when you showed up. When you followed me, asking if we had met and for my name, I didn't know what to do. When you finally asked for 'a name, any name,' I decided to give you 'any name.' I didn't think I would ever see you again after I left. The meeting at the river was an accident."

"The first time I deliberately dressed up to see you was when you came to take me to the monastery," she admitted.

"How did you know I was coming?" he asked, confused.

"I was in the field with Gustave."

"You were? He didn't tell me that."

"Yes, I was the one flying the kite. I hid behind a haystack while you talked to Gustave. When he told you where to find me I was mad at him. You now were going to find out the truth. I knew I would be in trouble when you did. However, I couldn't resist the chance to see you again, so I ran home and changed. I didn't expect you to invite me to spend the whole day with you, but again, I just couldn't resist. I knew I was risking a lot, for myself. I was already half in love with you. I didn't expect that you could ever love someone like me, so I never considered that you would be hurt by my deception. I should have considered how you would feel and told you when you arrived. I'm sorry.

"The night we spent with the gypsies really was the happiest night of my life. I was now heels over head in love with you. I think I was pretending we might be able to have a future together. When you brought me home and called me 'Nicole' the bubble popped. I knew I had to confess the truth. I thought about telling you then, but then you asked me to meet you here. I knew I would have to tell you as soon as I arrived, before I lost courage or was charmed into your bubble again.

"Monday morning was horrible, as you know. I came determined to tell you the truth. I didn't realize, until you told me, that you felt as deeply as I did. I was expecting you to be angry when I told you the truth. When you told me you felt free I was remembering our first meeting, when you told the servant girl that all you wanted was to be free from your gilded cage," she gave him a small smile, remembering how he had given her the gold and his secret about the gilded cage instead of having her punished.

"When I realized you weren't going to be merely angry, but that you were going to be hurt as well, I just couldn't bear it. I feared seeing the love in your eyes turn to hate," Danielle was shaking with emotion.

"When you touched my back, I cried out in pain. My step-mother had whipped me earlier, because I had hit Marguerite. I wasn't thinking of how it might end, I just ran away.

"When I got home, she was waiting for me. She somehow knew I had been meeting you and calling myself Comtesse Nicole de Lancret. She locked me in the cellar overnight. After they left for the masque, Gustave and Sr. da Vinci let me out and convinced me to try confessing again at the masque. Sr. da Vinci made the wings for my mother's dress.

"I think you know everything about the masque. As I was heading home I heard a rider approaching. I stopped, hoping it was you. He threw a blanket over me, put me in a carriage and took me to a dungeon. I didn't realize until the next morning that it wasn't _your dungeon_. In the morning Le Pieu and my step-mother showed up and gave me my servant's dress."

Henry interrupted, "_Your step-mother was there, at Le Pieu's?" _ If only he had had her followed, Henry thought in self-reproach.

"Yes, she took great delight in telling me that I wasn't her problem, anymore. She _sold me!"_ she cried. "Sold me," she repeated, devastated. Henry took her in his arms to comfort her as she again faced the fact of her step-mother's malevolence.

"M. Le Pieu told me that he would prefer I come to him willingly. He had me sleep in the dungeon, but every evening he brought me to his room to serve him dinner. He always offered for me to stay and share his meal and warm his bed. I always refused and made my bed in the dungeon. After I escaped and was recaptured he had me put in irons. Around that time he told me the Baroness had told him I could read. He found that amusing at first. Then he had me read to him every night after dinner. I think you know the rest," she finished.

"I am so thankful he didn't hurt you, sweetheart, but I will never forgive myself for letting this happen."

"It isn't your fault."

"Don't you have something else to tell me? A name? Any name?" he smiled.

"My name is Danielle de Barbarac, and I am but a servant, Your Highness," she said tearfully, looking up at him.

"Henry," he corrected gently. "There now, that wasn't so hard," he teased, alluding to the first time she had given him a name. He kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry I deceived you. I never meant to make you fall in love with a lie. It just happened."

"I forgive you, Danielle. I know you didn't set out to deceive me, and I love _you_, the woman I took to the monastery and kissed by the campfire, not the lie, the name or the title."

They stood smiling at each other, holding hands.

"Now, Mlle. de Barbarac, we need to get you ready to go to court," he smiled playfully.

She looked down at her filthy, worn servant's dress. "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Indeed, I do, my lady," taking her hand he led her back towards the horses.

Capt. Laurent looked relieved to see the couple emerge holding hands and looking completely in charity with one another.

"Capt. Laurent, do you have the bag?"

"Yes, Your Highness, right here," he handed the Prince a bag from the back of his horse.

Henry accepted the bag and led Danielle back into the ruins. On his way, he instructed one of the other guards to get a bucket of water from the well and bring it inside.

He found Danielle a protected corner and began unpacking the bag. Danielle watched him closely, hardly believing this moment wasn't a dream. She saw him pull a dark green velvet riding skirt and matching jacket, trimmed in gold braid, from the bag, followed by the appropriate white undergarments, stockings and even a pair of boots. Danielle fingered the soft velvet carefully, and then stopped, noticing her dirty hands. Henry called the guard over with the water. After the guard had retreated Henry produced a bar of soap, a towel and a hairbrush."

"May I help you?" he asked, almost shyly.

Danielle blushed gorgeously at the idea of Henry helping her change. "No, thank you. I can manage."

Taking her hand and looking into her eyes Henry said softly, "I am afraid if I let you out of my sight you will disappear again."

Danielle touched his cheek, "I promise I will not disappear," she smiled at him.

"I will wait for you on the other side of this wall, then." He walked through a doorway into an adjoining room.

Danielle quickly brushed her hair and washed her face and hands. Taking off her old dress she quickly washed off all over, trying to get rid of any trace of Le Pieu's dungeon. She contemplated trying to wash her hair, but decided it wasn't feasible by herself and with only one bucket of water.

She donned the undergarments and a white blouse she found among them. Then she picked up the skirt and noticed that it was split into two sections, designed for riding. When standing or walking it looked as if it was a regular skirt, but it would make riding much easier. She then donned the matching jacket, which tied in the front, allowing the ruffle from the blouse to spill out. She pulled on the boots, which were a little too big. Everything else fit, by which she was amazed. Every detail was so thoughtful.

She picked up the brush again, wondering how she would make her hair passable without any pins.

Henry called anxiously from the other side of the wall, "Danielle? Does everything fit?" He wondered if she were pleased.

"I am dressed, you can come back."

Henry ran around the wall and stopped a few feet from her. The comtesse was back, he thought, entranced. She looked amazing, even though he knew her hair would attract unwanted attention if left that way. "You look lovely," he ran a hand through her long hair. "I forgot to give you these," he smiled as he pulled out a hair net and a chic little green velvet hat with a long, white feather.

Danielle looked at him in awe. "Do you always travel so well prepared?" she laughed.

"No, I didn't think beyond getting you away from Le Pieu," he admitted. "My mother sent all of this for you. She is going to love you, Danielle. Can I help you with your hair?" he held up the net.

Danielle shook her head, took the net and put up her hair. Henry put the hat on her head and handed her some pins to fasten it in place; watching in fascination as the long, curling feather brushed her cheek as she pinned the hat securely in place.

He kissed her one last time before taking her hand and leading her out to the horses. "Come," he said excitedly. "I want to introduce you to my parents." He wanted to show her off as the lady she had always been.


	12. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the parents**

They rode towards Château d'Hautefort, both in anticipation of the upcoming meeting. Henry was preoccupied with how to convince his father to let him break the Spanish betrothal. Danielle was worrying what kind of reception that she, the counterfeit comtesse, would receive from the King and Queen. They each took comfort in just being together, healing from the heartache and grief of the last three weeks. They rode quietly; neither wanted to burden the other with the anxieties weighing upon their own hearts over the obstacles still to be overcome.

It was still full daylight as they approached Hautefort. Henry had sent one of his men ahead to alert his parents of their arrival. Danielle had been silent and relaxed against him. He had thought her asleep again, but he felt her tense as they approached. He turned slightly, saying, "Don't worry, Danielle. I promise all will be well."

She gave him a small smile and sat up straighter, no longer leaning on him. "I'm ready, milord."

"Good girl," he smiled back, feeling protective of her.

As they rode through the gate together they naturally attracted every eye in the courtyard. The Prince riding in with a beautiful girl riding pillion behind him was a sight never before seen. They were accompanied by the Prince's personal guards.

They approached the palace doors. Henry dismounted and turned to assist Danielle's dismount. He smiled into her eyes and his hands lingered at her waist slightly longer than was strictly proper. He offered his arm as they turned to go inside. The Queen came out to greet them.

"Mother, may I present Mlle. Danielle de Barbarac?" Henry said with a hint of a playful smile.

Danielle curtseyed to the Queen as they were introduced, quaking in her borrowed boots.

"It is lovely to see you again, Danielle," the Queen came forward, immediately accepting her with a heartfelt hug and a beaming smile. She then took Danielle's arm affectionately in hers and led her inside. They had been too far from the courtiers for most to hear any of this exchange, but the Queen's enthusiastic greeting spoke volumes.

Danielle was stunned by this warm welcome and stole a glance at Henry's beaming countenance before the Queen led them inside. As they walked through the great hall and up a grand staircase Danielle was captivated by the beauty surrounding her. At the landing of the staircase they turned right and continued upwards towards the Queen's private apartments. Danielle realized she hadn't been attending to the Queen's chatter as they walked. "I remember your dear father," she was saying. "What a dashing young man he was. I never met your poor mother. Do you remember ever meeting any of her family?" at this point they had reached the Queen's apartments. The three of them went inside and the guard closed the doors after them. Danielle braced herself, expecting the Queen's mask of goodwill to drop now that they were alone. She had seen it happen daily with the Baroness and prepared herself to be chastised and rebuffed. The Queen looked softly at Danielle with compassion in her eyes. She sat down on a padded bench and patted the seat next to her, "Come here, Danielle," she said gently.

Danielle stood rooted to the floor in shock. Surely the Queen did not intend to have her, a servant, sit next to her. _No one_ sits in the presence of the Queen. Danielle knew that. Maybe this was a test, she decided. Danielle approached the Queen cautiously, deciding to lower herself into a deep curtsey instead. The Queen smiled that tender smile of hers again. Taking Danielle's hand she raised Danielle to her feet and guided her to the bench. "Sit down, Danielle. I want to get to know you. We can be informal here in my private apartments."

Danielle smiled and sat down. "Thank You, Your Majesty."

"Well, it seems that you two have worked out your ghastly misunderstanding from the masque?" she stated, looking at both of them.

"Yes, Mother, we stopped on the way home and had a tête-à-tête. We cleared up all misunderstandings."

"Did you inform Danielle of the complications, Henry?" the Queen squeezed Danielle's hand comfortingly. She knew the Queen was delicately alluding to Henry's Spanish betrothal and wondering if she knew.

"Yes, Mother, I told Danielle about the betrothal. I need to speak to Father about breaking it off."

The Queen looked troubled. "Well, we will deal with all of that later, children. Are you hungry? You have been gone nearly all day. I thought we could have a private meal here, instead of in the dining room." Danielle was mortified when her stomach made an audible sound, in anticipation. The Queen merely laughed, "Well, I guess that settles it," she said. "Ring the bell please, Henry."

While they waited for dinner to arrive the Queen asked Danielle to talk about her life. She seemed particularly interested in what Danielle could remember from when her father was alive. Danielle talked of many things, some she hadn't remembered in years.

The King entered while she was speaking. She didn't notice him at first, because her back was to the door. When Henry stood up and said "Father," Danielle paled. She stood up, turned to face him and curtseyed. Henry took her by the hand and led her over to introduce them. "Father, may I present Mlle. Danielle de Barbarac?"

Danielle curtseyed again, "Your Majesty."

The King took Danielle's hand in his, raising her to her feet. "My dear, it is so good to have you here with us, at long last. We have been very worried about you." He tucked Danielle's hand into the crook of his arm and led her over to the table which had been set for four. "Shall we dine?" he said. Danielle was shocked at the King's casual greeting, as if she were already part of the family. The last time she had heard his voice was when he was bellowing about 'the effrontery' of her using Henry's name at the masque.

Henry held out a chair for his mother and the King seated Danielle, to her surprise. She couldn't believe she was sitting down to an intimate dinner with the Royal Family. She didn't eat much or talk much during dinner. She was too overwhelmed. Too exhausted. The royals seemed happy to talk in generalities while the servants served them. The conversation swirled around her like waves in the ocean.

After dinner Danielle thought to herself, 'Surely, I am going to awake from this dream to find myself back in the dungeon.'

She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until Henry reached for her hand, squeezing it. "It isn't a dream, Danielle. You are safe now."

At that point, Danielle lost control and started crying softly. Henry pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. They stood by the fireplace, Henry stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. How he wished he could absorb all of her pain and make her forget all of her bad memories.

The King, uncomfortable with crying women, retreated to the balcony.

"Henry, she is exhausted. Come in here," his mother called. She led the way into a bedchamber adjoining the Queen's own. "She can sleep in here tonight," indicating a beautiful bedchamber. "Go talk to your father while I help Danielle get ready for bed," she ushered Henry out of the room.

"Would you like to bathe before bed, or would you prefer to go straight to bed? You look exhausted, my dear," Marie was concerned with how pale she suddenly looked.

Danielle tried to think of what was the most appropriate answer. She didn't want to be a bother, asking for a bath, but she also didn't want to sleep in the beautiful bed with the filth of the dungeon upon her. She was shocked the Queen was giving her such a room. She couldn't think of what to answer.

The Queen seemed to understand her silence perfectly. "I think a bath would be nice and relaxing. Just sit here and wait. I will have a bath drawn for you," with that the Queen swept out of the room. Danielle sat while the Queen was gone. She didn't feel well at all; too much excitement, perhaps. When the Queen returned Danielle jumped to her feet. She was instantly overcome with a wave of dizziness. She fainted for the first time in her life, collapsing right at the feet of the Queen.

"HENRY! FRANCIS! COME QUICKLY!" the Queen yelled from her place on the floor, cradling Danielle's head.

Henry was through the door so quickly his mother thought he must have jumped over the furniture to get there. Henry had never heard his mother yell before -ever.

Seeing Danielle on the floor nearly paralyzed him in fear. "What happened Mother?" he asked as he knelt next to Danielle.

"She merely fainted. Help me move her to the bed, please."

Henry scooped Danielle up into his arms and carried her tenderly to the bed.

The Queen turned down the covers and sent one of her ladies to fetch the doctor. "She is likely just exhausted and overwhelmed, Henry, but I do think the doctor should examine her, just to be sure."

"Yes Mother, I agree. Thank you." Henry sat on the edge of the bed holding Danielle's hand. He prayed, "Dear God, please let her be all right. I will do _anything_ if you just spare her one more time."

The Queen returned with two of her ladies-in-waiting. "Henry, you are going to have to leave while we change Danielle into a nightgown."

Henry got up, kissed Danielle on the forehead and said, "I'll be in the next room."

Henry paced around his mother's apartment while she and the ladies changed Danielle. He hovered in the doorway as the doctor greeted the Queen.

"Henry, you must wait outside while my doctor examines her, I insist. I will be with her and you may hear the doctor's report," with that she closed the door in Henry's face.

Francis watched his son pacing back and forth, feeling helpless. He wished that he could put Henry's love for Danielle ahead of the marriage treaty with Spain, but doing so would be irresponsible and selfish. Breaking it could lead to war, if the Spanish King chose to be offended. Francis was certain that the King of Spain would take any excuse to reopen the hostilities that plagued their two nations.

A short while later the doctor came out. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, the young lady is suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and possibly malnutrition. I will need to question her tomorrow when she is awake to see how much she was fed in the past few weeks. She was severely whipped some time in the past month or so, but it seems to be healing without incident." Clearing his throat he continued, "She does not appear to have suffered any injuries while she was captive, aside from a few scrapes and bruises. She is still virginal, as well, Your Highness," he finished uncomfortably.

"Thank you, doctor," Henry let out a sigh of relief that she was going to be all right. He had believed Danielle when she told him Le Pieu hadn't raped her, but to have her chastity confirmed, and in front of his father, was still a relief. "May I see her?"

"She is sleeping, do not wake her. If you wish to sit with her I see no problem with that. I am ordering bed rest for her for the next few days. I will come by in the morning to check on her." He bowed to the King, "Your Majesty," and to Henry, "Your Highness," as he left.

"Henry, we need to talk," said the King.

"Can it wait until tomorrow, Father?"

Sighing, "Yes, I suppose it can. I'm glad she is going to be all right Henry. She is a wonderful girl. Go; be with her if you must."

"Thank you Father."

Henry went into the bedchamber and sat on the edge of the bed. Just watching her sleep calmed him. Knowing she would be well was a huge relief. Henry sat there for hours just watching her. One of the Queen's ladies was in the room as a chaperone.

The Queen went to see Marguerite and Jacqueline, who were being confined to their rooms for the time being. Until things were sorted out the Queen didn't want any rumors circulating about Danielle's abduction or rescue. "Good evening, ladies."

"Your Majesty," the girls rose from their game of backgammon and curtseyed.

"I thought you would like to know that Danielle is here. The doctor has seen her and she will be completely recovered in a few days. She is only exhausted and dehydrated. Mercifully, she was not abused in any way."

Jacqueline wept in relief.

Marguerite felt relief that Danielle had been found, but doubted the story about a 100% recovery. Le Pieu had had her for three weeks, after all. She remembered the way Le Pieu had stared at Danielle. "Thank you, Your Majesty. That is a relief."

"Yes, it is. I want to thank you girls for your help. I know it was difficult for you. You will be remaining here for the time being, as my guests. You are not to speak of this to anyone, is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," they agreed.

"People saw Danielle ride into the courtyard on the back of Prince Henry's horse and after the scene at the masque there is bound to be speculation. If questioned, you are only to say that Danielle is your step-sister and that she has been visiting her mother's family. We will decide what, if anything, is to be done with your mother shortly. If you wish to leave your rooms, the guard outside will be happy to escort you about."

"Thank you. May we see Danielle?" asked Jacqueline.

"You may see her tomorrow. She is asleep now."

After attending to her other royal duties the Queen went back to her apartments. She found Henry still sitting on the bed watching Danielle sleep. "Really, Henry, 'tis getting late. You need to sleep, too. Lady Anne is here with her. She will be fine." Lady Anne had been Henry's governess and the Queen hoped Henry would feel comforted with her watching over Danielle for the night.

"No, Mother, I am staying. I have been praying for a miracle for a month—and here she is. I'm afraid if I go to sleep I will wake up and this will all be a dream."

Eventually, Henry lay down on top of the coverlet next to Danielle and put his arm gently around her. He drifted into the first truly peaceful sleep he had known since he had met 'Nicole' to go to the monastery. The Queen found them sleeping peacefully in the early morning. She looked over at Lady Anne; the chaperone had fallen asleep on the couch, as well. She stood and watched them for a few minutes. 'Well now, a most improper sight,' she smiled. Danielle had turned and snuggled into Henry at some point during the night. She knew she had to wake Henry and send him to his own apartments before the servants were about, but she hated to disturb them.

Shaking Henry's shoulder gently, Marie whispered, "Henry, wake up."

He woke up immediately, sitting up looking a little sheepish at having been caught.

"Henry, you must go to your own apartments, sleep in your bed for awhile and change your clothes before coming back to visit," she said softly. "The servants will be along to build up the fires anytime now. We do not need any unsavory gossip to attach to her because you are not behaving as you ought. You are lucky that I left Lady Anne here with you. Even if she noticed you sleeping, she would never say anything."

"Thank you Mother," he kissed his mother on the cheek and left for his own apartments. He messed up his bed, changed into his nightclothes and called for a bath. He felt as if he could conquer the world today.


	13. Château d'Hautefort

**Château d'Hautefort**

Danielle awoke momentarily confused. She wasn't in the cold dungeon and she felt safe and warm. She opened her eyes and looked around the most resplendent bedchamber she had ever seen. The huge bed she was in had a headboard upholstered in pink silk, with matching curtains around the bed and at the windows. The fireplace was elaborately carved and had an elegant painting above it. The coverlet was ivory with pink and green flowers embroidered all over. The pillows were huge and fluffy. 'This must be one of the palace bedchambers, but I don't remember much after dinner. I remember crying,' she cringed in embarrassment, 'and Henry holding me. What happened last night?' she wondered.

Just then the door opened and the Queen peeked in. She saw that Danielle was awake, and she came in. "Oh, good. You are awake, my dear."

Danielle tried to get up when she came in, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Stay in bed, Danielle. I don't want to have to call Henry in again to pick you up," she said with an indulgent, motherly smile.

"Pick me up, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, my dear, you fainted last night."

"I _fainted_? I have never fainted before," Danielle said in embarrassment.

"Well, Danielle, you have been through a lot. The doctor came and examined you. He said you were dehydrated and exhausted. He prescribes a few days of bedrest for you. Other than that he said you appear perfectly healthy."

"A doctor examined me while I was asleep?" Danielle felt vulnerable and exposed at the idea.

"Yes, I was here with you, dear."

"Oh, I see," still feeling very strange about it.

"Are you hungry? I will order you a little breakfast if you are."

Danielle felt a little queasy, "Maybe something small, Your Majesty."

"Danielle, my dear, you do not have to call me 'Your Majesty' more than once in a conversation. When we are in my private apartments you may drop it altogether."

"Thank you," Danielle smiled, slightly embarrassed at having the Queen point out her lack of social graces.

The Queen left and came back a few minutes later with several of her ladies-in-waiting. One of them brought a breakfast tray with pastries, eggs, fruit and tea. Danielle thought this was a feast, not a little breakfast. "Thank you," she said to the lady who brought it.

After Danielle had eaten, the Queen ordered her a bath. "Well, we will finally get you that bath you wanted, my dear. Last night you fainted before it came, you were so exhausted from your trip."

Danielle watched as a parade of servants carried in a large copper tub and bucket after bucket of steaming water. When it was full, two ladies maids helped Danielle bathe. Being waited upon was an unfamiliar experience for Danielle, but one she enjoyed. The hot bath was heavenly. She couldn't remember the last time she had had one. Soon they had Danielle back in bed in another fresh nightgown, her hair freshly washed and brushed.

After the servants had cleared away the remains of the bath the Queen returned. "How are you feeling? Do you need to take a nap?"

Danielle laughed, "No, Your Majesty, I couldn't possibly sleep anymore. Do I really need to stay in bed for two whole days? I feel fine."

"Well, my son will be glad you don't want to nap. He has been waiting to see you," turning around she nearly collided with Henry. "Do not tire her out, Henry. You may visit for a bit. Lady Anne will be your chaperone," she said in an undertone as he passed her.

He gave her a sheepish smile as he passed her, but made no objection. Lady Anne followed him into the room at a nod from the Queen. She sat unobtrusively in a corner working on her needlepoint.

Henry pulled a chair next to the bed. "Good morning, Danielle. Did you sleep well?" he said with an irresistible smile.

Danielle did not resist it; her face lit up. "Good morning, Your Highness," Henry raised an eyebrow at her use of his title. "I slept wonderfully," she said shyly.

"My name is _Henry_, if you don't mind," he said, cocking his head teasingly, as he took her hand in his. He leaned closer to the bed and whispered, "Lady Anne is a bit hard of hearing, you know. We can speak freely. You look wonderful this morning. You gave us a bit of a scare last night, when you fainted."

"I'm sorry! I have never fainted before. I don't know what came over me."

"You need not apologize. You had quite a busy day. What would you like to do today?"

"I cannot do anything! The Queen told me that a doctor has decided I must stay abed for two days."

"If you like, I could bring some books to read."

"Yes, that would be nice," she said without much enthusiasm.

"What is wrong, Danielle?"

"I don't know what is the matter. Maybe 'tis just worrying over the uncertainties." She looked away from him, willing her tears under control.

"I am going to speak with my father today, Danielle. My parents both adore you, you know. We just need to find a way to break off the betrothal without causing a war. Even if I have to go through with the marriage, I don't want you to worry about what will happen to you. I will make sure you are well taken care of, always. I love you."

"I love you, too, Henry," she said, her eyes swimming with tears. Taking a deep breath she said, "I know you love me, but I also understand that you are as much a servant to your crown as I have been to my step-mother. If breaking the betrothal will mean a _war_, then there really isn't a choice, is there? Surely the happiness of only two people, when weighed against the welfare of all of your people, cannot be considered. Do you really think there is any chance? Even if you broke the betrothal, would they ever let you marry _me_?"

"I have to believe there is still a chance. I gave you my heart. 'Tis yours, and I don't know how I could live without it."

"As you gave me your heart, I also gave you mine. We will always be part of one another." They sat quietly, holding hands, both aware of the chaperone across the room.

A few minutes later the Queen entered the bedchamber to find them sitting quietly, still holding hands. "Henry, the doctor is here to see Danielle. My dressmaker will be coming after he leaves. Go; find something to do for a few hours."

Henry went in search of the King, finding him in the throne room. "Father, what are the options for breaking off this Spanish betrothal? Is there any way to do it without there being disastrous consequences?" Henry asked hopefully.

The King reflected on the profound change he had seen in his son over the last month. A month ago he had been a boy; one running from his responsibilities. Now he was a man; coming to discuss the same problem as a responsible adult; as Crown Prince of France. "Henry, I am proud of the way you are handling this. I understand you are in an impossible situation. How is Danielle?" He knew he was dodging the question, but he wasn't looking forward to this conversation. It would define the future of his relationship with his son -forever.

"Thank you, Father. Danielle is better this morning, except she is understandably distressed over the indeterminate status of my betrothal. What can be done?" He looked at his father desperately, hoping he would offer a solution.

The King walked around the table, strewn with the papers he had been reading, and put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm afraid it would take a miracle at this point to break the betrothal and not have an international crisis on our hands; possibly a war. The King of Spain has been pushing for this marriage for years, as you know. I just received confirmation that the wedding party has embarked on the journey here. They should start arriving in a fortnight. The wedding is to be in three weeks. I'm sorry Henry," he said grimly.

Henry had closed his eyes during his father's explanation-his mouth set likewise in a grim line. Taking a deep breath Henry said, "Very well Father, then I shall marry her," he choked out. He walked over to the window, staring blindly out at the countryside.

The King went back to his work, giving Henry time to process the finality of his betrothal.

Henry wrestled with the gnawing grief eating at his soul. He prayed silently 'Lord, I am Thy servant. Please give me the strength to trust in Your Divine plan. Give me the faith to trust that events are unfolding according to Your will. I thank You for sparing Danielle from harm and letting me bring her home. Please unveil to me Your plan for Danielle's future, that I may endeavor to let her go.'

Henry turned towards the King. "Father, what can we do for Danielle's future? She cannot go back to the Baroness. I need to know she will be protected and provided for, but I do not want people to think she has been my mistress. She is too virtuous and innocent to be labeled so."

"Henry, I want you to know that after getting to know Danielle, and especially seeing her affect upon you, that I am most sorry she will not be your wife."

Henry walked over to his father, surprised to hear that he would have accepted Danielle, if not for the betrothal.

"After the scene at the masque and the conflicting stories we were hearing about her, I initiated an investigation into her background. I wish she had stood up to the Baroness and not run away that night, but I understand she has had a most difficult life these last ten years."

"Yes, Father. I know that her father's name was Auguste de Barbarac. He owned the Manor de Barbarac, where she grew up. He married the Baroness when Danielle was eight. He died two weeks later, leaving her at the mercy of her step-mother. Danielle's mother was Nicole de Lancret. She died giving birth to Danielle, I believe. She doesn't seem to have any other family."

The King nodded, "We will need to introduce her to court before the Spanish arrive."

Henry was shocked at his father's proposal. What could he be thinking? "Father, is that really necessary? I hate to put her through what is sure to be a huge scandal. She may not wish to remain at court after I am married, in any case."

"I wouldn't be suggesting it without a compelling reason, Henry. My investigators turned up a great deal of interesting information about her family. Her father was an untitled noble-"

Henry interrupted the King, "Danielle is a noblewoman? I'm shocked and not, simultaneously, if that makes any sense. Shocked that the Baroness would have the gall to make her noble step-daughter work as a servant; not shocked that Danielle is noble. Instinctively, I knew. I simply _knew_! It makes perfect sense, actually. The Baroness would have lost her courtesy title if she had married a commoner. Danielle probably doesn't realize I…I'm sorry, I interrupted you, Father. Please continue," Henry said, shaking his head.

"Yes, well, we found that he left Danielle as his heiress. He did not leave his estate to the Baroness. It will take further investigation to determine what the value of the estate was at the time of his death. Suffice to say, it was a _very_ prosperous holding and we found no living relatives on her father's side."

Henry was thinking he didn't like the idea of Danielle living alone with her servants at her father's house. She would be too vulnerable.

The King continued, "Her mother, Nicole, as you said, died in childbed. They had been married only a year. Her parents disapproved of the marriage, but her grandmother allowed the wedding to take place at her estate, without their blessing. They did not challenge the marriage. Afraid of the scandal, I daresay. Nicole was estranged from her parents from that day forward."

"Well, are any of them still living? Would they be open to reconciliation with the daughter of the misalliance? Where are they from?" Henry was hopeful that she might have some family with whom to reconnect. It might make the future more hopeful for her.

"Henry, Nicole was the eldest daughter, and heiress, to the Comte de Lancret," the King said gently, allowing the meaning to sink in.

"_What?"_ Henry nearly shouted, drawing the attention of the King's ministers who were at the far end of the throne room. He hissed, "Her grandfather was a _comte_? How could Danielle have believed her step-mother that she was a commoner if her mother was the daughter of a Comte? It makes no sense."

"I don't know, Henry. She was just a young child, remember. Nicole's father passed away ten months after Nicole's marriage, making her the Comtesse."

"Are you telling me that her mother really was _Comtesse _Nicole de Lancret?" Henry laughed ironically. If only they had known. If only…

"Yes, and when she died giving birth to Danielle two months later…"

"The title passed to Danielle?" Henry was nearly struck dumb with the shock.

"Yes, she is rightfully Danielle de Barbarac, Comtesse de Lancret."

Henry started laughing bitterly. "_Danielle de Barbarac, Comtesse de Lancret._ Is it really possible she doesn't know? More importantly, does the _Baroness_ know? Auguste de Barbarac surely must have mentioned such a 'detail' as his daughter being a comtesse. What about the family?"

"Her closest male relative is the Duc de LeVey. He arrived yesterday afternoon in response to my inquiries. He assumed the title only six months ago, but brought along correspondence between his father and the Baroness regarding the Comtesse's education and upbringing. He even has a few letters from Danielle. I read the ones that are signed 'Danielle' and they cannot have been written by your sweet girl. They are short and terse, blaming her mother's family for her death and declining any interest in meeting them or going to live with them. The old Duc was sending money for her upkeep, as well."

"Is there no low to which this woman will not stoop? We need to tear her life apart and find out what else she has been up to, lo, these last ten years, before we _confront_ her."

"Henry, I am surprised you aren't riding over there now with a _whip_ in your hand," the King chuckled.

"No, Father. The costliest lesson I have ever learned was to get all of the facts before drawing any conclusions. Being rash and emotional is what cost me Danielle. The Baroness will pay -eventually."

"Before we may properly introduce Danielle to court, we need to deal with M. Le Pieu. He wasn't breaking any laws as far as he knew. I'm sure the Baroness didn't take him into her confidence regarding Danielle's history. He also didn't force himself upon her. We do need to make sure he remains silent about where Danielle was when she was missing. It would ruin her reputation if it were found out that she spent three weeks as his captive," the King said.

"Since he didn't hurt her and we need him to remain silent I am inclined to be somewhat lenient. He claimed to have no knowledge of her being the Baroness' step-daughter. Since he also has powerful supporters, it would be well if we don't have to publicly punish him. He is, however, _solely_ responsible for us thinking she was dead. He planted those pieces of her dress for us to find." Henry added.

"I agree. He interfered with our search and we cannot ignore an implicit lie to the Crown. I will deal with him, Henry. I understand he didn't resist when you arrived, he wouldn't raise a sword against you. You told him to come today?"

"Yes, I would like to be here when you meet with him, if you please."

"I will have my Chamberlain inform you when he arrives."

"Excellent. I would like to meet Danielle's cousin before I tell her. Did you like him? Is he married? We cannot send her off to live with a bachelor."

"I like him very well, Henry. I knew his father. He came with his mother, Danielle's aunt, and three other cousins. They seem most eager to make her acquaintance. He is unmarried, and his mother and sister live with him. I gave them apartments in the West Tower, if you want to go meet them. Take your mother," he suggested.

Danielle had a brief visit from the doctor, who was pleased with her swift recovery and gave tentative approval for her to be out of bed tomorrow. The Queen then brought in her dressmakers to take Danielle's measurements. They looked at dozens of fabric samples and dress styles. Danielle made two selections with the Queen's help. The Queen ordered a dozen more while Danielle was resting, giving the dressmaker instructions to provide all of the necessary undergarments, nightwear and accessories to comprise a full wardrobe -one fit for a comtesse.

After Danielle took a rest, Marguerite and Jacqueline came for a short visit. Marguerite had a difficult time adjusting to the sight of Danielle in the opulent bedchamber. It was a most awkward visit.

"Oh Danielle, it is so good to see you!" gushed Jacqueline.

"It is nice to see you, too, Jacqueline. Hello Marguerite," Danielle said.

"Hello, Danielle. I am sorry for what my mother did to you," absolving herself, hopefully. "It wasn't right. Can you ever forgive me for the way I have treated you?" Marguerite asked with heartfelt earnestness.

"Thank you, and yes, Marguerite, I forgive you. I want to also thank you for telling Prince Henry where to find me." Danielle held out her hand to Marguerite as a peace offering. Marguerite took it and smiled in relief.

"Danielle, will you be marrying the Prince?" Jacqueline inquired.

Taking a deep breath, Danielle explained. "While I was missing and thought dead, Henry agreed to marry Princess Gabriella. He isn't sure if he will be able to break the betrothal."

"I'm so sorry Danielle," said Marguerite, feeling guilty for the first time in her life, and disappointed that neither of them would be marrying the Prince.

The Queen returned. "I'm sorry to cut your visit short Danielle, but the dressmaker has returned for your first fitting."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Marguerite and Jacqueline bid farewell and left. Capt. Laurent was waiting for them in the corridor. "Would you ladies care to go for a walk in the gardens before lunch?" Jacqueline was thrilled to see him and accepted his invitation on their behalf.


	14. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

After Danielle's fitting the Queen insisted she take another nap. The Queen then went for a walk in the gardens. Henry found her walking there and invited her to go meet Danielle's family. The King had already informed her of their arrival the previous afternoon.

As they prepared to go inside, Henry heard a familiar laugh behind him. He looked back and was shocked to see Danielle walking in the gardens with a man he didn't recognize. "Mother, I thought you said Danielle was taking a nap? What is she doing out here?" He watched in surprise, as Danielle laughed up at her companion. They seemed to know each other very well. 'Yes, quite well', he thought, feeling an unwelcome twinge of jealousy. "_Who_ is that man she is with?"

"She was in bed just a short time ago, Henry. I don't know who that is with her… or where she got _that_ dress," said his mother, equally puzzled.

Henry led his mother across the gardens to find out what Danielle was doing out of bed and wandering about in the gardens. She was smiling up at her companion. Henry had never seen that particular smile, he thought, suddenly irritated at the recipient of that smile. Who _is_ he?

"What are you doing out of bed?" he said solicitously as he approached Danielle. "The doctor said you were to stay in bed all day, remember?"

She looked up at him in total confusion. "Excuse me, _monsieur_?" she said, her eyes widening in surprise.

_Monsieur?_ She didn't recognize him? Henry took her hands in his, "Are you all right, Danielle?" looking at her in concern. She looked so shocked and not quite like herself that he nearly picked her up to take her back to bed.

Distressed, she tried to pull her hands away, "_Monsieur!_ My name is Nicole."

Henry said a little loudly, leaning closer to her, "Nicole? Your name is _Nicole_?"

The Queen gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Had she hit her head when she fainted? Some kind of amnesia?

The man with Nicole recognized them and spoke up, disregarding the etiquette that requires a royal to address you before you may speak. "Your Highness, If I may explain your confusion?" he bowed.

Henry looked at Danielle's companion. A handsome man of about 25, of medium height with reddish brown hair and blue eyes; he looked familiar, but Henry couldn't put a name with the face. "And you are?"

"I am Antoine, the Duc de LeVey, Your Highness, and this;" he indicated his companion "is my sister, Lady Nicole de LeVey. Danielle is our first cousin."

Nicole curtseyed, embarrassed that she had been so rude to the Prince, and flustered that he was still holding her hands! "Your Highness." She found it most awkward to curtsey while he was holding her hands.

Henry and the Queen were taken aback. "_Nicole_?" Henry said again, wondering if he was going mad, unable to take his eyes off of her. He realized that he was still holding her hands and sheepishly released them. "Have we ever met, Nicole…? My lady?" he inquired, attempting to recover his footing.

"No, Your Highness. This is my first time at court," she explained with amusement, relieved to have her hands back. He was peering at her closely now. He could see she looked different, somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on what the difference was.

"Well, we are delighted to make your acquaintance, Lady Nicole, Duc" the Queen smiled charmingly. "You have come to see your cousin, Danielle, I presume?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Duc bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty, we have," Nicole curtseyed. "I have never met her. Do I really look so much like her, Your Highness? You look positively…mesmerized," she blushed. Nicole had never had a man stare at her so openly and was nonplussed.

Henry laughed, realizing that he had been gazing at her in fascination. "Yes, _Lady_ Nicole," he said deliberately, as if trying to convince himself, "the resemblance is quite… striking. Please excuse my staring," which he continued.

"Our mothers were twins, so perhaps we, too, look alike."

The Duc spoke up, "I met our cousin only once, about ten or twelve years ago. I was amazed at the resemblance to my sister... and thankful she didn't live with us. At the time, I couldn't imagine having two of you around," he teased his sister affectionately. She made a face at him, which made her look even younger than she probably was and slightly different than Danielle, Henry thought.

Henry liked them immediately. He was sure that Danielle would, too. "I understand that your mother is here, as well?"

"Yes, and my brothers," the Duc answered. "Would you care to meet them?"

The Queen spoke up. "Henry, why don't you and the Duc go along? I want to take Lady Nicole with me for a bit, if you do not mind?" She took Nicole's arm and led her away, her mind busy with the possibilities presented by Nicole's unexpected appearance.

The Prince and the Duc walked along, discussing how the family had tried to keep in contact and been refused by the Baroness. They also discussed Danielle's life after the death of her father and the possibility of Danielle making her home with them. After they reached the Duc's rooms Henry made it plain that Danielle was to have as much freedom as possible. She was to be introduced to court before they left. Henry also stipulated that Danielle was to be encouraged to choose her own husband, in her own time. The only condition Henry made was that she and her intended had to come to him, personally, to get approval. Henry needed to know that she would be choosing freely and could think of no other way to ensure it. He didn't know the Duc well enough to trust that he wouldn't arrange a 'suitable' marriage for his cousin, the Comtesse.

The Duc thought this was a very strange obligation. "Forgive me, Your Highness, may I ask you a delicate question?"

Prince Henry knew what was coming and admired the Duc for having the courage to question him on behalf of his unknown cousin. "Yes, go ahead and ask your question."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I think, in order for me to help my cousin, I need to know the full extent of her connection with you. It seems clear that you are taking a great, _personal_ interest in her future."

Henry smiled at the Duc. "I am in love with your cousin. If I were not betrothed to Princess Gabriella I would be marrying Danielle." Henry paused here, taking a deep breath before continuing. "She has been abused by the Baroness for ten years, cheated out of both her inheritance and her family. Her step-mother's treachery caused me to believe Danielle was dead when she was actually a captive nearby. I will always love Danielle, but I cannot break my betrothal and I will not dishonour her by asking her to become my mistress. She is innocence itself. Goodness itself. She should marry when she is ready. I will provide anything she ever needs, including a dowry, but it must not look as though the money is coming from me. We will need to incur a measure of scandal when she is officially introduced. Her step-mother claimed she was a servant at a masque, in front of the whole court. Danielle didn't deny it, and we had an argument in full view. Actually, that is how I learned her real name. It ended with her running away after I publicly rejected her." Henry walked over to the fireplace, staring down into the flames and reliving the horrid scene. He couldn't believe he had ever acted that way, hearing his own story. "Having you here as head of her family will make people predisposed to accept her, I hope. There will be questions about where she was for the weeks between the masque and when she rode into the courtyard on the back of my horse yesterday afternoon."

"We don't have to answer those questions, Your Highness. Let people assume she was with us. We arrived at nearly the same time yesterday, after all. It would make sense for her to have gone to her family after such an event."

"Yes, I think that is the best approach. I haven't yet told Danielle that we found her mother's family. She knows nothing about you or her title. I will need to prepare her, you understand?"

"Of course, Your Highness. You will have no need to provide anything for Danielle. She is our family and we would take care of anything she ever needed. However, that won't be necessary, as she inherited a vast fortune and a splendid château, along with her title from her mother. She is a wealthy woman in her own right. Her father's estate was a rather minor holding. The Baroness never had access to any of the principal estate, so even if she squandered the de Barbarac holdings, it won't substantially affect my cousin's wealth. When she is ready to marry, I will screen her suitors, and she will have as much freedom as possible. She will be able to live like a Princess and marry any man in the kingdom, so you have no need to worry. Her husband will be a rich, powerful man, once in control of her estate, so I hesitate to let her choose completely on emotion."

"If she wants to marry a farmer, then she should be allowed to! I will not permit you to arrange her marriage, is that clear?" the Prince dictated.

"Yes, I understand, Your Highness. I just don't want her to be the target of a fortune hunter." Antoine was amused by the prince's outburst; a farmer, indeed. "After the pain caused by my grandparents estrangement from my Aunt Nicole, I would never do anything to interfere with her happiness, you may be sure. Our family has been through enough. You may trust me with this, with _her_," he vowed solemnly. Antoine was curious to meet his cousin who had such a champion- the Crown Prince of France. She must be quite extraordinary, he thought. "Would you care to meet the rest of her family? My mother and brothers are in the next room."

Henry nodded his assent and a minute later the Duc returned with an elegant woman on his arm and two younger brothers trailing behind. Henry immediately saw that she was an older version of both Danielle and Nicole. "Your Highness, May I present my mother, Danielle, the Duchess de LeVey?"

Henry smiled at this older Danielle, pleased the twins had named their daughters after each other; a close family, indeed. "I'm delighted to meet you, Madame. You look so much like your niece."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I cannot tell you how long I have yearned to meet my sister's child," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You will meet her tomorrow. I haven't yet told Danielle that we found her mother's family. The Duc will enlighten you."

Henry approved heartily of Danielle's long lost family. They appeared warm and friendly and sincerely eager to meet her. He gained a measure of peace imagining her in the bosom of such a family. It was most unfortunate they hadn't found each other ten years ago.

Henry departed with assurances they would meet Danielle on the morrow. How diverting it was going to be, introducing Danielle and Nicole to the court on the same day, he thought; near twins and each so lovely. That would certainly add a whole new level of distractions for the courtiers. They would have to wonder if it was Nicole or Danielle at the masque. He was curious to see the cousins side by side, himself. He had been shocked she wasn't Danielle.

He hurried to see Danielle. He hoped she was done with her nap. He had missed her. He walked into his mother's apartments.

The Queen greeted him. "Oh Henry, you're back. What did you find out?"

"Hello Mother, is Danielle awake?" he didn't want her to overhear any of his news. He wanted to tell her directly.

"She is much better this afternoon. I had her moved next door, to Charlotte's old rooms. She is getting ready for dinner. We will be eating in here in a few minutes."

"I will have to marry Princess Gabriella," he informed her, heavyhearted. "How am I going to tell Danielle?" he looked at her in despair.

"You will find the right words, Henry. I am _so_ very sorry," she wished she could comfort him.

Henry knew he had to be composed when Danielle arrived. He needed to break the news to her gently. "I also met the rest of her family. They are everything I could have hoped for. Danielle will love them, as indeed, they already love her. I need to prepare her to meet them tomorrow. I think she will be happy with them."

"That sounds wonderful, Henry. Danielle told me that she was thinking of entering a convent," his mother said.

"A _convent_! Danielle? No! She must not be allowed to lock herself away from the world, mourning for what we cannot have. She has so much love to give, and a passion for life. I will not permit her to do that." Henry paced around his mother's apartment, distressed. "Hopefully she will forgo that misguided idea after she meets her aunt and cousins." He continued to pace around her room like a caged bear. "Danielle must be going mad cooped up in here. Did the doctor say she could go out and about, yet?"

"He feels that tomorrow is soon enough for her to venture out, but he said she could join us for dinner this evening. We need to plan her presentation carefully, Henry. I think she should be presented along with her cousin. I took Lady Nicole to my dressmaker this afternoon to have a dress made. I have Danielle in green and Nicole in blue, but the same dress. Tomorrow should be diverting. Imagine the courtiers trying to figure out if it was Comtesse Danielle or Lady Nicole they saw at the masque and in the courtyard the day you met."

"Yes, I thought of that. It should prove entertaining, I am sure," he said drily. "I just hope it works. I suppose we should present them tomorrow, but I have only two weeks left with her, Mother. I find myself covetous of my time with her. They will have her forever," he walked over to stare down into the fire.

"Yes, Henry. I understand. You want to hold onto her, but you both need to find a way to let go. It is the only way to survive," his mother told him, gently.

Danielle was getting dressed in the next apartment. The Queen had said these rooms were used by Henry's sister, Princess Charlotte, when she visited. She was married now, and didn't visit often. 'Can Henry really get out of this betrothal? If he does, would they really let him marry _me_? It doesn't seem possible. I am just a simple country girl. He is the _Crown Prince_ of France. Why would the Queen have these pretty dresses made for me and let me sleep in the royal apartments?' She fingered the elegant burgundy silk dress laid out on the bed, thoughtfully. She had chosen to wear her other new gown, a jade green velvet. It had long sleeves that were just slightly full, gathered in several placed with openings along the length to show off the white sleeves beneath. It was cut lower across the bosom than Danielle was used to wearing, but it looked very elegant. There was a gold belt at the waist that made a "V" and hung down the front of the skirt, emphasizing her slim waist and hips, and gold cording edging the sleeves. Around the hem was embroidered a gold border. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever owned, next to her mother's wedding dress. She even had new shoes to match each dress; dainty little slippers of the same fabric as the gowns. They fit, unlike the shoes of Marguerite's she had borrowed when she had dressed up as the Comtesse, which were too big for Danielle's tiny feet. Her hair was elaborately braided on top and hanging in loose waves down the back. 'I certainly feel like a fairy princess tonight,' thought Danielle.

The maid answered the door and let her know one of the Queen's ladies was there to escort her to dinner. They walked down the hall to the next door, where a guard was standing. He opened the door as they approached. "Thank you," Danielle said to him with a smile as she passed. The Queen's lady left her at the door.

She saw Henry staring into the fireplace as she entered. He turned immediately upon hearing her and his face lit up with pleasure at the sight of her. He looked handsome in his gold doublet. He walked over to Danielle, taking her hands in his and kissing her on the cheek. "Hello Danielle, you look radiant tonight."

"Hello Henry. I missed you today." She smiled at him. "Do you like my new dress?" she asked him sweetly. "Your mother helped me pick it out."

"It is lovely. How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful. Are your parents joining us for dinner?"

"My mother will be joining us. Danielle, I need to ask you something." She looked up at him smiling, "Have you told me everything you know about your mother's family?"

"Yes, I don't know much about them. I don't remember Papa ever speaking of them."

"The day we met you said the name you could leave me with was 'Comtesse Nicole de Lancret.' Why did you give your mother the title?" he asked gently.

She looked a bit embarrassed, being reminded of her lie. "I don't know. I was trying to get away from you, if you remember. Persistent fellow," she laughed self consciously. "It just popped from mind to mouth, I guess. I didn't have a plan of what to say if someone asked me my name. Why is it important?"

He led Danielle over to the chairs in front of the fireplace and sat her in one. He stood by the fireplace, looking at her. "When you disappeared the night of the masque, my father launched an investigation into your background."

"He did? Why?" Danielle was surprised and a little apprehensive.

"My father doesn't like conflicting accounts from people. He was told you were a comtesse, a servant and the step-daughter to a baroness all in one evening. He had to get to the bottom of it."

"Oh, I guess that would make sense. Did he find out anything interesting?" She was eager to hear what they had learned. She knew next to nothing about her parent's families.

"Yes, he did. He located your aunt and some cousins on your mother's side."

Danielle jumped to her feet and interrupted, "I have an _aunt_…and _cousins?_ Where?"

"Yes, they are here. You will meet them in the morning."

Danielle threw herself into Henry's arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Henry. I cannot believe I have an aunt and cousins. Here under this roof. I need to thank your father, too."

"I'm sure he will be thrilled to have such a beautiful woman throw herself into his arms," he joked.

Danielle had noticed that Henry had put his arms around her rather tentatively. She knew instinctively what that meant. He was still betrothed, but she didn't want to hear him say the words. She wanted to dream a little longer. She stayed quietly in his arms, but the tears started to fall.

The Queen found them there by the fireplace a few minutes later. "Well, the King won't be joining us for dinner tonight. Henry, did you tell Danielle the news?" She had noticed Danielle's tears, assuming he had.

They broke apart and came over to the table as the servants came in with dinner. Danielle wiped away her remaining tears. She found her voice. "Yes, Your Majesty. Henry was just telling me that the King found my mother's family. I have an aunt and cousins! I am excited to meet them. I had never heard about them before."

"Your aunt is your mother's twin. One of her children is a daughter just about your age," the Queen said.

"Really? My mother had a twin? Oh, I do hope my aunt will be able to tell me about my mother. I know so very little about her."

They finished the meal talking of nothing consequential. No one ventured to bring up the topic of the betrothal in front of the servants.

After the dishes were cleared, the Queen announced that she had some letters to write and suggested to Henry that he and Danielle go sit by the fire across the room.

Henry took Danielle by the hand and they went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. They were quiet, both knowing the topic and knowing each wanted to avoid it.

Finally, Danielle broke the silence, "You are going to marry her, aren't you?" she whispered.

Henry pulled her gently into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "I wish we could just run away together."

"I know, Henry. Why couldn't you have been a farmer?" she asked tearfully.

He chuckled, despite his grief. "I don't know how to let you go, Danielle. I could abdicate."

"You must be _strong_, Henry. I will always be your most devoted, loving subject, but _all_ of your people need you. You were born to privilege and have specific obligations to them. If you abdicated, Spain would still be furious, maybe more so. Spurning their Princess and giving up your crown to marry a _servant_? Your cousin Louis would take the throne and he is already married, so that would be no help." She pulled back to look into his eyes, "Would you trust Louis to take care of your _horse_, Henry?"

Henry wondered what his horse had to do with anything. "No. He is terrible with animals."

"Would you trust him with me?"

"_Of course not!"_ He knew where she was going with this argument, now. He couldn't imagine trusting anyone with her, but especially not a man like his cousin who was not the most trustworthy man he knew. He also knew he was going to have to trust her cousin the Duc with her, since they were related and she was the Duc's responsibility. He determined to get to know the Duc better before he would allow Danielle go anywhere with him. Cousin or no cousin.

Danielle was speaking, "If he were King, he could take any woman he wanted as his mistress; whether she were willing or not. How could you trust such a man with your people…_your country?_ Would he care about the tax burden on the people? Would he care about their welfare or only his own? Would _he_ sacrifice his own happiness to prevent a war? We are only two people. What right do we have to selfishly put our happiness above the needs of millions? You will be a wonderful King, Henry. Your people will love you; _do love you_."

"Danielle, how can you be so calm, so selfless? I am the one who was raised with the importance of my _'specific obligations'_ pointed out constantly."

"If I seem strong, I suspect 'tis only because I am more accustomed to disappointment. I almost never get what I want, you know. I have enjoyed the dream of being your princess more than you will _ever_ be able to understand." He noticed tears streaming down her face. "I never believed that we would be permitted to marry. I knew I was a servant and you a Prince from the moment we met. You believed me to be a comtesse, so you believed it _was_ possible for us to marry. That is my fault. I imagine the Prince is used to getting what he wants. You probably haven't had to learn to deal with many disappointed dreams. You have two loving parents. You know your destiny. You are quite blessed, Henry. I may not be able to be your Princess, but I will always be the Prince's," she finished, praying she would have the strength to help them both survive this.

Henry thought it ironic that he had been correct that she _was_ a comtesse, and they could have married if things had worked out differently. How to tell her?

They sat together on the couch; unaware the King had joined the Queen across the room and that everything they were saying was overheard, despite their low voices.

Francis took Marie out to the balcony, "Did you hear her talking to him about his responsibilities to his people? About their happiness not weighing against the people? She has made more of an impact on him in a few weeks than I have in a lifetime. I have half a mind to sink that Spanish ship! She is wonderful; it is hard to remember what she has been through these last ten years. Henry chose better for himself than I did for him, I see."

"She is good for him, Francis. Henry told me that she saved his life from a band of gypsies."

"Saved his _life_? When?"

"That day he stayed out all night and woke us up with his university idea," she explained.

"Well, we will let them have as much time together as possible over the next fortnight, but there is, unfortunately, little else we can do for them at this point," the King said sadly.

Sitting by the fire, Henry broke the silence again. "When you were missing, I prayed a lot. I even initiated a bargain with God! I offered to do anything, even marry her, if he would spare you and let me find you well."

"When will the wedding take place?"

"In three weeks. They should arrive in a fortnight."

"I will have to leave before they arrive," she said softly. She couldn't be here. Couldn't bear to see the woman he would marry.

"You could stay at court, Danielle."

"No, Henry. That wouldn't be fair to either of us or to Gabriella. You need to find happiness with her. I would just be a distraction. I really cannot bear to see you married to another. I was thinking of entering a convent, but perhaps my mother's family will welcome me into their home, instead."

Sighing, Henry said, "You do not belong locked away from the world, Danielle. Right now it looks like a safe, peaceful retreat, but you need love and someday, children."

"Tell me about my mother's family. Where are they from?"

"They are from LeVey and Dieppe, north of Paris on the seacoast."

"I have never seen the ocean. I have heard 'tis breathtaking."

It was time to tell her. "Your mother was one of two children of the Comte de Lancret," he said.

She sat up straight, looking at him, "You are jesting."

"No, I am serious."

"My grandfather was a comte? Then, my grandmother was _the Comtesse de Lancret?_ My father never told me." Danielle started laughing until she was crying at the irony.

Henry held her until she quieted, and continued. "Yes, your grandparents were the Comte and Comtesse de Lancret. Your mother was their oldest child. They disapproved of her marriage and became estranged. The Comte died two months before you were born, leaving both his title and lands to your mother, the _Comtesse Nicole de Lancret_… When she died they passed to you… Comtesse." Henry waited for her reaction.

She lifted her head and looked doubtfully at Henry. "My mother _truly was_ a comtesse? _I_ am a comtesse? Do you really expect anyone to believe that, Henry?" she was overwhelmed.

"Yes, of course! I expect everyone to believe it. It is true. You have _always_ been a comtesse. You don't remember your father ever speaking of it?"

"No, never... I don't remember." She was struck by a horrible thought, "H-how long have you known?" She looked at him with huge eyes, not wanting to think this had influenced his words and actions of the last two days. If he loved her- simply as Danielle- that, at least, would be something to hold onto and cherish in her memory. If he loved the comtesse, that would be different.

"My father told me this afternoon," Henry said casually, having no idea how important that little piece of information was to Danielle. "You must have heard it at some point, even if you do not remember. That probably explains why you used the title without planning to. Your aunt is your mother's twin sister. She married the Duc de LeVey. Her name is _Danielle_. Her daughter looks almost exactly like you. In fact, when I saw her this afternoon in the garden I wondered why _you_ were out of bed. After we were introduced and I looked at her more closely, I could see it wasn't you, but the resemblance is shocking. Her name is _Nicole_."

"Nicole? _Nicole de Lancret?"_ she whispered.

"No, Nicole de LeVey. Her father was the old Duc de LeVey. Your cousin, Antoine, is the current duc."

She looked at him in wonder. "I am a comtesse? My aunt and cousin are a duchess and a duc? I have an identical cousin named Nicole? This is just too much, Henry." She couldn't absorb it all at once. She leaned back on the couch, thinking.

"So, _Comtesse de Lancret_, you will be meeting them all in the morning. After that, you and your cousin Nicole will be formerly presented to court."

"Oh, no. That isn't necessary, is it?" she cried, not wanting to go through another scene, remembering the masque.

"It must be done. Otherwise, there will always be speculation about Danielle/Nicole. It is necessary that you both be presented so that both of you are seen as accepted by my parents, the court and your mother's family. If you went into hiding it would simply be assumed that _your cousin_ is the mysterious woman from the masque. It will also allow you and me to be seen together in the next two weeks without it being such a spectacle. It is necessary for both of your sakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt my cousin. I can put up with some curious stares and whispers…It does seem…cruel that I was the comtesse all along but never knew until it was too late," she said sadly. She sat up, suddenly, "Did my step-mother know?"

"The Duc has letters from the Baroness telling him you did not want contact with them."

"Why must she hate me so? I felt it from the moment we met, but it was so much worse after Papa died. She was livid that his last words were to me and not to her."

"Jealousy and bitterness can be powerful emotions. When you met her, do you remember how your father introduced you? _Exactly_ what he said?" he asked curiously.

Danielle thought back to that long ago day, "I was covered in mud; Papa was disappointed that I didn't look like a little lady. Then he said, 'Danielle, may I present the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline?' She didn't look happy to meet me, although she tried to pretend. She said 'Hello, Danielle. At last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else. Ladies, say hello to your new stepsister.' "

"I suppose you never noticed that he presented the Baroness _to you_ and not the other way around? That shows that he was aware that you outranked his new wife, the Baroness," he pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose it does, but I never thought about it before. What will happen to her?"

"She will eventually be tried on a list of charges. We are still investigating the extent of her crimes. She lied to the Queen. She lied to the Crown Prince. She lied to your cousins and the old Duc, who was your rightful guardian. She lied to you, telling you you were a servant when she knew you were a comtesse and your father's heiress. Any money she spent over the last ten years was without your approval and essentially embezzled from your estate. She may be exiled to the Americas, imprisoned or even executed."

They sat quietly on the couch, taking comfort in being together. When the Queen came over to them later Danielle was asleep leaning against Henry's shoulder. "Can we just let her sleep, Mother?"

The Queen took pity on them, "This is the _last time_, Henry. Tomorrow we are presenting her to court and you need to start treating her less familiar. It isn't fair to her, you know. She is much too attached to you and spending time alone with her will just make it harder in the end, for both of you." She left to sleep in the next room, leaving Lady Anne working on a tapestry with Henry and Danielle.

A few hours before dawn, Danielle awoke snuggled up next to Henry. The fire had died down and it was chilly in the room. She glanced up, expecting to see Henry sleeping. He was gazing tenderly down at her.

"Henry," she murmured sleepily.

"You have a big day ahead of you, you should go to bed, sweetheart."

She sighed, reaching up; she pushed a lock of his hair off of his forehead. "Tomorrow I will be a comtesse, cousin to a duc. Tonight I am just Danielle. Can you be 'simply Henry,' for a few more hours, as you were that day with the gypsies?"

Henry smiled down at her, wishing he could kiss her, but Lady Anne must have taken a nap during the day, for she was still working on her tapestry nearby. She would indulge him to a fair degree, but not that far, he was sure. "You are wonderful, do you know that?"

"Tell me about our university. You will still build it, with a large library?"

"Yes, I will still build it. You inspired it, and I will always associate it with you." They talked for several more hours. They talked of the future of France, of politics and religion. They shared stories from when they were little. They talked of everything except their own futures. As the sun started to rise, they stirred off of the couch and went to the window to watch the new day dawn.

Henry led Danielle over to a hidden door. Opening it, he led her into a passageway. He stopped a short way down and opened another door. He peered inside, and then led Danielle into the room. It was her new bedroom, the one belonging to Henry's sister.

"A secret passageway, Henry? We could have explored all night," she teased.

Henry smiled back. "Not so. They do not cover the whole palace. These passageways just connect the royal apartments to one another."

"Oh, do they connect to yours, too?" she wondered.

"Yes. Time for you to still get a few hours of sleep before your maid comes to rekindle your fire, my lady. Goodnight." More than anything he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. The attraction was magnetic. The closer he got to her, the stronger was the pull. But, he was betrothed and she would eventually belong to someone else. He didn't have the right to kiss her. Hold her. Teach her about what she was feeling. Awaken her desires. His mother was right. Now that he knew they would not be able to marry, he had to treat her as the innocent girl she was. He had decided to marry her before that first kiss at the campfire, and now it was nearly impossible to stop what had started that night. "Goodnight," he said again, and then he turned and left by the concealed doorway.

Danielle took off her dress, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	15. Family Reunion

**Family reunion**

It was late morning when Danielle heard her maid moving around, laying out a dress for her to wear. She brought Danielle's breakfast and continued arranging things around the room. When Danielle had finished eating and getting dressed she sent a message to Henry and the Queen, as she had been instructed.

Shortly, Henry appeared at her door, smiling. "Good morning, Comtesse."

"Good morning, Your Highness," she replied.

"Are you ready? They are waiting for us."

Danielle gave Henry a radiant smile, "Yes, I am ready."

Henry was enchanted. He hadn't seen that smile in weeks, the one that lit up her whole face and made her eyes sparkle; not since he had taken her home after their day at the monastery. He had missed it.

He offered her his arm and they travelled down the corridor to the Queen's apartment. As they walked through the door Danielle was so nervous she thought she may faint for the second time in her life. She was glad to have Henry's arm to hold onto.

She looked across the room to see the King and Queen talking to a group of people. They all turned when they heard Henry and Danielle walk into the room. Even being forewarned at how similar she looked to her cousin, she found it strange to look at her. It was as if she were looking into a mirror. The one she was most curious to meet, however, was her aunt: her mother's twin sister. This was as close to seeing her actual mother as she would ever come.

The Duchess was crying, crushing Danielle in an emotional embrace. Danielle had been told she looked like her mother, but until seeing her aunt and cousin had not truly believed it. She was crying too, being embraced by her aunt was like embracing her mother. It was something she had never dreamed possible.

The introductions were made, everyone exclaiming over the likeness between the cousins. Hugs were exchanged and tears were shed. They talked of Danielle's life, of her mother's estrangement from the family and of wanting Danielle to make her home with them. Danielle felt loved and accepted immediately. She was truly part of a family again, for the first time in over ten years.

Henry watched Danielle interacting with her newfound family with a mixture of pleasure and sorrow. He was happy for her, finding her mother's family after all of these years of being alone, but acutely aware that this was the first step in preparing her to leave him, leaving an aching void in his life.

Now that Henry had seen Danielle and Nicole together he was certain he would never confuse them again. Although they had the same auburn hair, the same fair coloring, the same heart shaped face, the same slim nose; there were differences. There was a slight difference in their eye color; Danielle's being more green and Nicole's slightly more blue than green. Their expressions also differed. Especially their smiles. There was definitely a difference around the mouth, he thought. The resemblance was really quite striking, he marveled. He knew the courtiers were never going to be able to tell the girls apart.

Within a couple of hours, Danielle felt as if she had known them her entire life: especially her cousin Nicole. They struck up an immediate friendship, and they knew they would be closer than any other friends, forever.

Eventually, the Queen and the Duchess announced they were taking the girls to get ready for their presentations. They went next door to Danielle's room, where she was surprised to see the dressmaker, her assistants and all of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting.

"The Duchess and I decided you girls needed new dresses for your presentation," the Queen announced.

"Another new dress?" Danielle was surprised. She had received two new dresses only the day before.

The Queen's dressmaker had her assistants bring out two elegant gowns. Done in embroidered silk, with velvet trims they were breathtaking: one in Emerald green, one in Sapphire blue. They had sleeves that were full at the top, fitted at the wrists and tapered onto the hands. The dresses each had a train longer and more formal than any Danielle had seen. "They are beautiful, Your Majesty. Thank you so much," Danielle hugged her impulsively.

"Oh, my! How beautiful! Thank you, Your Majesty," Nicole agreed.

"You girls are most welcome. Now you must have a fitting, then they can make any necessary adjustments while you have your hair done properly. I will see you all later. I must be off," and with that she swept out of the room with several of her ladies.

The cousins chatted like the best of friends while they had their fittings and hair done. The Duchess sat nearby, remembering times past when she and her twin had sat together getting ready for special occasions. To have the daughters together, finally, was an answer to years of heartfelt prayers.

When the cousins were dressed in their coordinating gowns, and their hair elegantly braided, the Duchess was moved to tears. She gave the girls a hug and told them to wait. She left the room and came back shortly with the Prince and the Duc. The servants were all dismissed, leaving the family alone with the Prince.

Henry looked at Danielle, in her emerald gown -love shining in his eyes. He went to her, picked up her hand and kissed it. "You look lovely, Comtesse," he said. He then pulled out a jewel box and opened it. Inside was a large pendant on a gold chain. It was a tear shaped emerald, surrounded by diamonds.

"Henry, it is the most beautiful pendant I have ever seen, but I cannot accept such an expensive gift," she told him, looking from the pendant to his eyes.

"I will never be able to look at an emerald without remembering your eyes." He loved how the green colour of the gown brought out the green in her eyes. "Consider it a reward for saving my life, if you like. You cannot refuse a gift from your Prince, you know," he teased. He went behind her and fastened it around her neck. "I need you to be _my comtesse_ today: the one who outsmarted the gypsies and called her Prince arrogant in the courtyard."

Danielle smiled, "I understand perfectly," and she did.

He then went over to the Duc and Nicole, taking out a similar pendant for Nicole. This one was a square Sapphire surrounded by diamonds. He handed it to the Duc, saying, "This is for Nicole. Consider it a thank you for taking care of Danielle for me." The Duc fastened the pendant around his sister's neck.

Looking at the girls in amazement, Henry said, "I will see you all soon in the throne room. It is almost time for the audiences to begin." With a smile he left to join the King and Queen.

After the Prince left, there was a knock at the door. One of the Queen's ladies answered it. It was Leonardo and Gustave. "Leonardo! Gustave!" Danielle was excited to see her friends.

They came forward, hugging her enthusiastically. "Danielle! The Prince told us you returned!" Gustave said. "I am so happy to see you!" he was hugging her tightly, so relieved she was alive and well.

Danielle introduced them to her family. Her friends were delighted to learn that she had a family; after all she had been through. They apologized for not helping more the night of the ill fated masque.

"You are not to blame. I should have been more insistent that he listen to me before he whisked me away into the crowd."

Leonardo asked if he could make a sketch of the girls together. They agreed and he made a quick sketch.

After Leonardo left, he went to the throne room to watch the audiences. He didn't want to miss the reaction when Danielle and Nicole entered. He had already heard much speculation about Danielle's identity after she had ridden in on the Prince's horse and was greeted by the Queen. Some had claimed he called her 'Nicole' in the garden yesterday. Others claimed the Queen had called her 'Danielle' on the stairs. Since everyone knew he was betrothed to the Spanish Princess now, the theories of who she was to the Prince were wildly varied. Some believed she was his mistress, others, she was his truelove. Certainly, the Queen would _never_ acknowledge his mistress, therefore most dismissed that idea out of hand. Some even claimed she _was_ the Spanish Princess!


	16. The Presentation

**The Presentation**

The girls spent some time practicing walking, curtsying, turning around and backing up in their court dresses. "However will I remember to move the train out of the way as I back away from the throne after the presentation?" Danielle wondered, nearly tripping on her train.

"You will become accustomed to it quickly enough, Danielle. That is a difficult maneuver for the most experienced courtier, just keep practicing," assured her aunt with a fond smile. It was fortunate indeed that Danielle had inherited her mother's natural grace, her aunt thought, remembering her sister, wishing she could have been here this day to see their daughters being presented to court together.

"Nicole, I am so sorry you have been drawn into this intrigue. Henry insists that the only way to deal with it is for us to be introduced together," Danielle apologized.

"I think it is famous fun, Danielle. Please do not apologize. I am quite looking forward to the whole event. It was actually quite brilliant of your Prince to use our striking resemblance to confound the curious courtiers," she smiled conspiratorially at her cousin.

Coming up to the girls, the Duchess embraced them warmly. "Danielle, your mother would be so proud of the lady you have grown to be."

"Thank you, _Matante_," said Danielle, blinking back tears.

"Come! It is time, ladies." As they proceeded from the secluded royal apartments into the more public areas of the palace the three ladies drew every eye.

Speculation built as word travelled more quickly through the palace than they could walk. Word spread that "SHE" had emerged from wherever the royal family had hidden her away. Rumors were that there were, in fact, two masque girls.

When they reached the antechamber to the throne room, it was near overflowing with courtiers hoping to gain admittance. There were gasps, whispers, and exclamations from the courtiers when they spied _two_ beautiful girls. Danielle and Nicole whispered to each other in amusement. Sailing forward, the Duchess found her sons waiting for them. The Chamberlain greeted her immediately and prepared to usher the group inside the throne room.

The doors opened and they stepped through the doorway into yet another crowded room. In this room the crowd was separated in two, flanking the walls, and leaving an aisle in the middle leading to the dais. The King and Queen sat on their thrones, dressed in their most formal attire and wearing their crowns. Danielle saw that Henry stood to the King's right and he also wore his crown. She had never seen Henry in his crown before, she realized, mesmerized, and it helped her to stay focused upon him, instead of the whispers flowing through the crowd as she and Nicole were noticed. 'How could the Prince of France possibly love one such as I?' she wondered, gazing at him.

At a nod from the King, the Chamberlain announced the Duc de LeVey and the Dowager Duchess de LeVey. The King and Queen greeted them as the crowd watched raptly. The courtiers thought they were finally going to have the mystery of the girl from the masque solved.

Some turned to look at the Baroness de Ghent. She looked ashen. No one had seen her at court since the masque. Until today. She had been summoned to appear. Since Marguerite had been at the castle as the Queen's guest for several days, the Baroness had been hoping this would be an announcement of _her_ engagement to the Prince. Seeing Danielle at court was a complete shock. She had believed Danielle was still at Le Pieu's until that very moment.

The Duchess then asked permission of the royals to present her daughter and niece. "Your Majesties, may I present my niece, Danielle, Comtesse de Lancret and my daughter, Lady Nicole de LeVey?"

There were murmurs of "Comtesse", "Danielle" and "Nicole" from the crowd.

The Baroness was staring at Danielle in shock and horror. 'How can this be happening? Why isn't she in Le Pieu's dungeon?'

The Queen beamed fondly at the girls, who curtseyed in unison. "It is so lovely to see you two young ladies again. As alike as ever, I see." Danielle and Nicole made their curtsies and backed gracefully away from the thrones.

With that acknowledgement from the Queen, the Duc and the Duchess, there was no way the Baroness could place any creditable doubt on Danielle's identity or pedigree. What would they do to her, she wondered? As the Duc's party moved into the crowd across from her, to allow the audiences to continue, the Baroness tried to slip out unnoticed.

The King had been waiting for her to make that very move. He addressed her in a voice of iron, "Baroness de Ghent."

Rodmilla had no choice but to approach the dais after being addressed by the King. Jacqueline and Marguerite stepped out from the crowd to line up behind her, as they had been instructed. "Yes, Your Majesty," she said in her sweetest voice, raising her most innocent smile up to him as she sank into a deep curtsey.

The King was completely annoyed.

Henry wondered what he was planning since they hadn't completed their investigation of the Baroness. He had been unpleasantly surprised she was here. She had not been welcome at court after the scene at the masque.

"Baroness did you, or did you not, lie to Her Majesty, the Queen of France?" the King charged.

The normally benevolent Queen glared frostily at the Baroness. This woman's spite and treachery had cost her son the love of his life. She had sentenced both Henry and Danielle to years of grief and loneliness. She must be inflicted with extreme penalty. "Choose your words wisely, madame, for they may be your last," she warned icily.

The Baroness looked nervously from Queen to King, feeling as if she were prey. She proffered unsteadily, "A woman would do practically _anything_ for the love of a daughter, Your Majesty." Marguerite looked uncertainly at her mother. Jacqueline looked disgusted. "Perhaps I did get a _little_ carried away."

At that, Marguerite simply panicked and ran in front of her mother. "Mother! What have you done?" She turned to the King and Queen, "Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here. She has lied to us both and I am _ashamed_ to call her family," she said with feeling.

The outburst from Marguerite drove the Baroness into such a wrathful indignation that she lashed out, viciously shoving Marguerite aside. "How _dare_ you turn on me, you little ingrate?"

"_You see_?" Marguerite addressed the King defensively. "You see what I have to put up with?"

Henry was sickened watching this. If the Baroness could be provoked to such a temper, directed at her favourite daughter, and in the King's throne room, what did that say about how she treated Danielle in private? He didn't move, his eyes searching out Danielle. There she was, looking back at him, a question in her eyes. He turned his head slightly and smiled at her before turning his attention back to the show.

The King was shocked at this ill-bred, vulgar outburst in his court. "_Silence_, both of you!" He looked at Jacqueline, "Good Lord, are they always like this?"

Jacqueline nodded, looking amused and embarrassed simultaneously. "Worse, Your Majesty."

"Jacqueline, _darling_, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this," the Baroness said, her voice veiled with threat.

Jacqueline smiled, "Of course not, Mother. I'm only here for the food," she said wryly. Someone in the crowd laughed. Capt. Laurent smiled at Jacqueline's show of spirit.

The Baroness glared menacingly at Danielle. She had to be to blame for this. Danielle could feel the loathing, as if it were coming off of her step-mother in physical waves; each more intense than the last. She stepped back involuntarily, bumping her cousin, the Duc. He put his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. Danielle looked over at Henry, who looked as if he would like to leap from the dais and physically strangle the Baroness. Nicole took her hand and gave it a squeeze. The Duchess put a motherly arm around her waist. She felt and received so much tenderness and love from these people she cared about and who cared for her that she was able to look back at the Baroness with a steely composure.

Queen Marie sentenced her, "Baroness de Ghent, you are forthwith stripped of your title; and you are to be shipped to the Americas on the next available boat, unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."

Rodmilla's eyes widened in fear. She backed away from the dais looking into the crowd, frantically searching for sympathy; a single friend or ally. Most of the courtiers refused to meet her eyes or returned cold, unmerciful stares. "There seem to be quite a few people out of town," she replied unsteadily.

"I will speak for her," said Danielle calmly, stepping into the aisle. She approached Rodmilla unflinchingly. The courtiers leaned forward, breathless with anticipation. _This_ one must be the girl from the masque. The one in the green gown, the comtesse. Henry was proud of Danielle, beaming his pride. "She is, after all, my step-mother," Danielle continued. Gasps from the crowd were quickly stifled. She stopped directly in front of her now untitled step-mother, who was required by protocol to curtsey to the Comtesse.

Rodmilla gave her a malicious smile, followed by an insincere, but deep, curtsey, "My lady."

Danielle gave her back to Rodmilla and addressed the King and Queen. "All I ask, Your Majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me."

The King nodded and then he looked at Marguerite. "Marguerite de Ghent, you supported your mother's lie to Her Majesty, the Queen of France," he said, convicting her in a single sentence.

Marguerite's eyes were huge in her face. She swallowed anxiously. "Yes, Your Majesty. I did. I am sorry, and there is no excuse for what I did," Marguerite admitted tearfully, wondering if she was destined to share her mother's fate. The _Americas_, what a frightful place!

Danielle walked up to stand next to Marguerite, who looked at her in surprise.

The King regarded Danielle fondly. "Well, Comtesse, What do you think we should do about Marguerite?"

Danielle looked at the King, the Queen and Henry, all of whom were looking at her warmly. They were deferring to her, she realized with amazement. "Your Majesty, I have forgiven Marguerite for any hurts she has caused me. I do not wish for her to be punished for anything she may have done with respect to me." Danielle looked at the Queen, since it was the Queen to whom Marguerite had lied. "I ask that you have mercy on her for her offence to you, Your Majesty. Anyone who has not lived with Rodmilla de Ghent cannot imagine the fear in which those under her authority live."

"Thank you, Danielle," the Queen said, smiling at Danielle, approving of her grace. "Marguerite, you are indeed fortunate to have a champion in the Comtesse. You are forgiven." Marguerite nearly collapsed with relief. She threw herself into Danielle's arms, weeping.

Marguerite couldn't believe that Danielle had truly forgiven her for all of the selfish, unkind things she had done in the last ten years. Her mother's love and approval had always been very conditional. Being 'forgiven' never truly meant forgiveness in her young experience. "Thank you, Danielle. I'm so sorry."

Danielle held the weeping Marguerite saying, "You're welcome, Marguerite, but you know I have already forgiven you."

Rodmilla had watched this exchange in shocked silence. Suddenly she screeched behind them, causing them jump and turn in surprise. "_How dare you, Marguerite_! You little turncoat! I did it _all_ for _you_! I will get you for this, _Danielle_!" At her threat, three things happened simultaneously: Henry jumped off the dais, putting himself between the Baroness and Danielle; two guards grabbed Rodmilla; and the King shouted to the guards, "Take her out of here!"

After she had been removed, the courtiers all turned their attention back to the Prince, the Comtesse and Marguerite standing in the center of the room. The Comtesse and Marguerite were step-sisters? Everyone knew that Marguerite had been pursuing the Prince before the masque and wondered what she had apologized to the Comtesse about. What had the lie to the Queen been about? Was the Comtesse the girl from the masque or was it her cousin, Nicole?

The King announced, "Well, I think we have had enough excitement for one day. Everyone withdraw."

When everyone but the royals and Danielle's family had left the room the King signaled the Chamberlain to shut the door. "Well, that was quite a spectacle." Everyone turned towards the King as he was speaking. "The gossip mongers will feed upon it for months, no_, years!"_

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Danielle whispered. "I should have kept my silence." Henry slid an arm around her waist, giving her a comforting squeeze, forgetting, for the moment, his resolve not to treat her as the woman he planned to marry.

The King smiled at Danielle, "Nonsense, Danielle. You were magnificent. It was a spectacle and will be much talked of, but everything that needs to be addressed publicly has been addressed publicly. Very well. Now we just need to brazen out the first crush of curiosity."

"Henry," the Queen said, "Why don't you young people take a stroll in the gardens while we elders rest and recuperate from the excitement?"

"Certainly, Mother. Feeding your young to the wolves?" he joked, bowing. To the group he simply said, "Shall we?" He offered an arm to Nicole and one to Danielle. "I will be the envy of every gentleman in the court," he declared playfully. The Duc offered his arm to Jacqueline and his brothers, André and Philippe, escorted Marguerite.

They walked casually through the anteroom and the corridors, stopping often to greet people and introduce Nicole, Danielle, Antoine, Philippe and André to everyone in their path. Eventually, the group reached the gardens, which were uncrowded. Most courtiers were still crammed inside the palace, breathlessly reviewing the day's events. Many came to the conclusion that Nicole and Danielle had most likely been playing some kind of game, pretending to be each other with the Prince and that perhaps he had found out at the masque. The Prince was clearly protective of Danielle, so most assumed a secret, romantic attraction there. Some of Henry's closest friends knew he had been in love with 'Nicole,' so thought she was the one he preferred. Step-mothers were generally regarded as mean or uncaring of their step-children, so the Baroness' rant at the masque was summarily dismissed. Everyone knew the Baroness had counted on Marguerite marrying the Prince and assumed she was just trying to give the Prince a disgust of her step-daughter, the Comtesse, at the masque.

By early evening, Danielle was practically asleep on her feet as Henry took her back to her door. "You were _magnificent_ today," he said softly. "I am so proud of how you handled everything thrown at you."

"Thank you. I was quite apprehensive about it all, but we seem to have survived it. Everyone was very friendly this evening."

"I will see you tomorrow, Danielle. Goodnight." He smiled, remembering how she had glowed today, charming everyone. Him most of all.

"Goodnight, Henry," she said softly as he turned and left.

Danielle called for her maid and got ready for bed. She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.


	17. Growing & Changing

**Growing and changing**

Late the next morning, Danielle awoke when her maid brought in her breakfast tray. As she was eating, the maid was chattering away about the weather and which dress Danielle wanted to wear. "The Queen's dressmaker had these three trunks of dresses, slippers, cloaks, undergarments and all kinds of accessories delivered for you yesterday, my lady. She said the Queen ordered them for you."

Danielle got out of bed and padded over to the trunks lined up along the far wall. She opened the first one, astonished at the array of beautiful gowns within. She opened the second and third trunks, seeing yet more gowns, each more beautiful than the last. She didn't know what to say or think about such generosity. It was like having a fairy Godmother.

Nicole came in then to discuss what was on the agenda for the day. Seeing the overflowing trunks she exclaimed, "Ooh! Look at all of these gorgeous gowns! The Queen sent me a trunk full, too." She twirled around, showing Danielle her new dress. "Isn't it _lovely?_" Nicole was glowing with pleasure. "She obviously likes me in blue. _All_ of my new gowns are blue," she laughed delightedly. Digging through Danielle's trunks she pulled out a nearly identical gown. "Oh, look, here is _yours_, in _green_. I know the Prince loves you in green. I see that most of your new gowns are green. I see a theme developing here."

While they were discussing their new finery and exploring the treasures in the trunks, there was a knock at the door to Danielle's apartment. The maid went to see who it was. She came back into the bedchamber and told Danielle that Marguerite was here to see her. "Thank you, Suzanne. Please ask her to come in here," Danielle said.

Marguerite came into the room a bit awkwardly. "Good morning Danielle, Nicole."

"Good morning, Marguerite," they answered in chorus.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Danielle. I was wondering if you could spare me a few minutes of your time to speak privately at some point today."

"We can talk now, if you like. You don't mind, Nicole? I'll come by your room when I am ready."

"Of course, Danielle. I don't mind at all." She nodded to Marguerite on her way out.

Danielle sat down next to the dressing table and regarded Marguerite curiously. Marguerite looked uncomfortably at the maid, who was laying out Danielle's new green gown. "Suzanne, would you mind getting us some fresh tea?" Danielle asked the girl, in order to give Marguerite the privacy she seemed to desire.

"Of course, my lady. I will only be a few minutes," with that she left them alone.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me alone. This is very awkward... If I were in your place I wouldn't be as gracious as you are. I wanted to apologize on behalf of my mother and myself. She will never do so… When we heard the rumor that Prince Henry was going to be allowed to choose his own bride, Mother depended upon me enticing him to marry _me_. I was drawn to the allure of being Queen, with all of the attendant wealth and power. Prince Henry, the man, was really a secondary consideration, I'm ashamed to admit. Mother wouldn't have cared if he were a toad, as long as he was heir to the throne. She had me convinced that I was beautiful enough to ensnare _any man_ in marriage. Beauty, courteous behavior and allurement were all that were necessary- according to her." Danielle actually felt sorry for Marguerite, hearing this. " Marguerite took a deep breath, walking around the room restlessly. "I had no idea you were a comtesse, Danielle. I'm sorry that our ambitions ruined your chance at happiness."

"Thank you."

Marguerite walked up to the dressing table and picked up Danielle's new hairbrush, a gift from the Queen. With downcast eyes she turned and walked behind Danielle. She began very gently to brush Danielle's hair, as Danielle had done for her so many times in the past.

"Why are you brushing my hair, Marguerite?" Danielle asked gently.

"I feel I need to do _something_ to make up for the comtemptible way I have treated you and all of the shameful, selfish things I have done." She continued to brush Danielle's hair. "When I see how the Prince looks at you, I am both envious and amazed. He seems to light up from the inside, his eyes so full of love. I had never seen a man look at a woman in such a way. When you appeared at the masque, I thought he was looking at me for a moment. I have seen desire in the eyes of many men, but this is something deeper. The King and Queen love you, too. Even your mother's family, who you have only known for a few days, clearly loves you. When I walked in on you and your cousin this morning, you looked so happy. So like sisters should be that I feel ashamed we were not the family you needed when your father died."

"Thank you, Marguerite," said Danielle, moved by Marguerite's words and the humble act of brushing her hair.

"There is something in you that inspires love in others. I think that lovability is what my mother envies about you. Your father loved you more than her and that she could not accept. My mother is incapable of love, but she knows it exists. She doesn't inspire it in others and when the one she wanted to love her- loved you instead- she blamed you and hated you for it. It was as if you had stolen something of immeasurable value from her."

The maid returned with the tea then. The girls went over to sit at the table and drink the tea. Danielle was searching for a lighter topic of conversation, "What do you think of Capt. Laurent? He seems very taken with Jacqueline."

"Really? Prince Henry's captain of the guard?"

"Yes, haven't you noticed how he seeks her company?"

"N-no, I hadn't noticed. Am I really so self-absorbed that I am oblivious to what is going on around me?"

"Well, it has been very stressful, lately, with so much going on. If you watch them together I think you will see."

The door opened and the Duchess swept in. "Danielle, child, you are not even dressed. Get up and come over here so that Suzanne may braid your hair." Looking at Marguerite she said, "Good morning, Marguerite."

Danielle obediently got up and went over to have her hair braided as Marguerite said, "Good morning, Your Grace." Marguerite watched the Duchess and Danielle together, thinking they seemed like a loving mother and daughter. Thinking aloud without realizing it she said, "Why would my mother have kept Danielle with us all of these years when you wanted to give her a home? It doesn't make sense. She never even liked Danielle."

The two Danielles looked at Marguerite. The Duchess simply said, "That is a good question. I expect it has to do with your mother wanting to maintain control over Danielle's inheritance. Luckily, the bulk of her estate was never available to your mother. My husband took care to see that Château de Lancret and the monies inherited from her grandfather were well invested and safe."

"I have a _château_?" Danielle asked, startled. She hadn't considered that there was more to her inheritance than the title.

"Yes, the Château de Lancret is a large castle in northern France. Your mother and I grew up there. You are one of the wealthiest heiresses in France, Danielle."

Danielle was speechless at the news.

Marguerite also had had no idea that Danielle was wealthy. One of the wealthiest heiresses in France? It made her feel small, poor and unequal to her step-sister. Somehow, it made her mother's mistreatment of Danielle even worse. "Thank you, Danielle. I am going to see if I can find where Jacqueline has gone off to this morning. Your Grace," she curtseyed to leave.

The Duchess observed after Marguerite had left, "She certainly doesn't appear half as awful as everyone says she is. Is it all an act, do you think?"

Danielle pondered before answering. "I do not believe it an act. She has done some horribly mean and selfish things over the years, but I sense a genuine change in her. What will become of her and Jacqueline?"

"I do not know what will be done with them. For now, they appear to be staying, but when the court moves to Paris in a few weeks I do not know."

Danielle's hair was done and Suzanne helped her don the pretty green gown that Nicole had selected. It was an exact replica of Nicole's, but for the colour, of course. When Danielle was ready, they stopped to get Nicole and continued down to the courtyard.

Danielle spent a simply charming day in the company of her aunt and cousin, exploring the extensive gardens and getting to know each other. They had lunch with the Queen, in her garden, and Danielle was surprised how naturally she found herself relating to these illustrious people. She felt as if she belonged here with them, whereas she had always been an outsider in her step-family. Home now. Among family. It was a lovely feeling.

Henry joined them for part of the afternoon, but he couldn't spend an entire day in their company without drawing censorious attention to the girls. He was very careful to keep his manner towards the girls, and Danielle in particular, very circumspect.

Danielle was aware that Henry was trying to protect her reputation, but she didn't worry about her reputation as much as the fact they were wasting their last days together.

Several days passed in similar vein. She spent hours and hours with her family, and saw Henry only for an hour or two each day, and always with her family present. She spent more time with the Queen than with Henry.

The first three days, she and Nicole had been swarmed with courtiers who wanted to get to know the masque girls and delve into their mysterious past. After that first few days, their curiosity largely appeased, Danielle and Nicole drew markedly less attention as they wandered about the château, inseparable.

Henry had been impatiently biding his time, hoping his apparent disinterest in the first dew days would allow him greater freedom in the remaining week and a half before Danielle would be leaving.

On the fourth day, he joined them for lunch with the Queen and took Danielle for a walk in the garden afterwards.

"Henry, I was beginning to think we would never have a chance to talk _again_. I have hardly seen you at all in the last few days," Danielle said, distressed.

"I know, Danielle. _I am sorry_. I can't be seen with you all of the time. I wish we could be together more. It is so hard to know you are here and not to able to be with you. How do you like your family?"

"They are _wonderful_. I have learned so much about my mother. My aunt has been absolutely a dream come true. She spent nearly _every moment_ of her life with my mother up until she married the Duc, so she knows the answers to nearly every question I have ever had about my mother. Simple things like her favorite color and the foods she liked and important things like what she liked to read and talk about. What she was _passionate_ about. What things were important to her- _everything."_ Danielle was sparkling and animated as she warmed to her topic, sharing her newfound delights with him. He was completely captivated- all over again.

Henry noticed the curious looks they were drawing with an exasperated sigh. He still had to be careful. They would never have a moment of privacy, it seemed.

The courtiers took note of the Prince and the girl in the green dress. The green dress, yes, that one was the Comtesse Danielle, they knew.

"Leonardo has invited us to spend tomorrow with him. He has several new inventions to try out. Your cousins are invited, as well, of course. We will be away from court for much of the day, if you choose to accept." He smiled down at her, anticipating her reaction.

"Oh, Henry! That sounds _wonderful!_ A whole day away from here? What time do we leave?" she laughed irrepressibly up at him, overflowing with happiness at the chance to spend nearly an entire day together. She knew there wouldn't be many more of these opportunities, and she was determined to enjoy every minute.

"After luncheon." He smiled in return, unable to resist her infectious joy. They walked back towards her aunt and his mother, glowing with happiness. Their mutual glow attracted the interest Henry had been working so very hard to dispel in the last few days.

The next day, directly after luncheon, Danielle and her cousins set off on horseback for the spot by the river where she had met Henry and Leonardo that day all those weeks ago. They would meet Henry and Leonardo there.

When they arrived, Danielle was dismayed to find that the King had come with a dozen of his friends and a contingent of guards. So much for a day away from curious eyes, she thought.

Henry seemed unconcerned with the extra eyes and ran over to meet them when they arrived. "Danielle! At last," he helped her to dismount and took her by the hand over to where there was a lovely waterfall. Leonardo was studying the spiraling water, making detailed drawings, totally fascinated. Most of the crowd was quite a distance away, having been bored watching Leonardo study the swirling water for what seemed like hours.

Leonardo greeted them warmly and shared what he was seeing with them. They watched him for awhile and then Henry and Danielle walked along the riverbank, talking confidentially. They turned around and walked back towards the group before they had gone out of sight. When they returned, however, most of the King's party had left, leaving mostly Danielle's family. Leonardo was showing his sketches of the water and some plants to Nicole.

When Danielle and Henry rejoined the group, Leonardo took out his kite and demonstrated it for everyone, to their amazed delight. While others were taking turns with the kite, he allowed Danielle's cousins to try out his water shoes on the river. It was a fun afternoon for everyone. Relaxed and delighted, they returned in a group to the castle in time for dinner. Nicole had been especially delighted with Leonardo's sketches of plants and flowers. He had shared his sketchbook with her and she had appreciated it as few others could, being an artist herself.

After dinner, Danielle was surprised when the King asked her to take a walk alone with him. She wondered what he could possibly have to say to her alone. He was the King of France, after all. She was a nobody.

They walked along the corridors, the King pointing out here and there various paintings and works or art for her to appreciate. He was a charming man and she soon relaxed perceptibly, as they talked of art, of family and of the afternoon at the river. He was completely charmed by Danielle and he had no trouble imagining why Henry found her irresistible.

To her surprise, he led her outside to the gardens. It was dark outside at this hour, the gardens lit by only the occasional torch. It was a mild night for this late in the fall. There was only a crescent moon, so it provided little additional light. No one else was around at this hour. She began to get nervous as he led her further into the gardens, away from the torches and the windows of the castle. Just where were they going?

"I think maybe I should return to my aunt, Your Majesty. It is getting late and I don't want her to worry where I have disappeared to," she smiled up at him uncertainly.

"She will not worry, Danielle, and neither should you," he smiled down at her, patting her hand, which rested in the crook of his arm. They rounded the corner of a path and she saw two figures in the near distance. One turned and hurried towards them. Henry!

Henry hurried up to them. "Thank you, Father."

"You are quite welcome, Henry. Danielle and I have had a most lovely walk. Now, what exactly, does our friend have planned for us, tonight?" the King asked, releasing Danielle's hand.

Henry took her hand and led her towards the remaining figure. It was Leonardo. He had a table covered with small, round pieces of glass and his ever-present notebook set up to the side.

"Good, good, you are all here, now," Leonardo said, enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. His enthusiasm was contagious. "What we have here are magnifying lenses. You will see the glass is not flat. These can be used to make items appear larger, in order to examine things in more detail."

The King picked up one of the lenses and examined it, curiously. Henry and Danielle were more interested in each other than in the small pieces of glass scattered on the table. They were holding hands, standing very close together, a short distance away.

The King said, "Wouldn't it be better to have plenty of light to use these, Leonardo?" He suspected his friend had something special planned and that their location and timing was no mere accident. He was always fascinated by Leonardo's presentations and experiments.

"Not for what we are going to be looking at. Tonight we are going to make the moon larger!"

"The moon, itself?" the King said, fascinated.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We will hold two of these lenses, like so, and hold them up towards the moon and gaze through."

The King copied him and was amazed at how much larger and detailed the moon appeared.

Henry and Danielle came over and tried out the lenses, as well, looking at the moon and stars, delighted.

Leonardo was explaining his theory that the ghostly glow of the moon they could see inside the crescent was the moon reflecting the Earth's glow. Light bouncing from the sun to the Earth to the moon. It was fascinating to hear this brilliant mind theorizing about the Heavens and the universe.

They spent several hours with Leonardo, gazing at the stars. Eventually, Danielle's cousin, Antoine, found them there. Despite the King's assurance to Danielle, her aunt had eventually gotten worried when Danielle didn't return from her walk with the King and sent Antoine in search of her. He was relieved to find her innocently occupied, stargazing with the three men and not alone, somewhere, with the Prince.

"Danielle, there you are. My mother has been looking for you."

"Oh, hello, Antoine," she smiled in greeting. "You must try these lenses, to look at the moon. They are simply amazing!" She handed him two lenses and showed him how to use them.

He felt awkward; joining this intimate little group of stargazers without an invitation from the King, but the King was in animated discussion with Leonardo and seemed oblivious to his arrival. He tried out the lenses and was as amazed as the others at what he saw.

The King accepted his arrival without question and included him in the conversations from then on.

Eventually, they packed up the lenses and headed back towards the castle, together. It was quite late and most of the courtiers had already retired for the night by their return.

Henry told Danielle and her cousin to meet him in the courtyard after breakfast tomorrow. He bid Danielle goodnight and reluctantly allowed her cousin to escort her to her room.

"Danielle, you really ought not to have disappeared like that, tonight. We were growing quite concerned." Antoine gently admonished her.

"I'm sorry, Cousin. The King asked me to go for a walk. I had no idea we would be gone for so long, nor that Henry would be there. I did tell the King at one point that I thought I should return, that my aunt would be worried, but he told me not to worry. That she wouldn't be concerned," she smiled up at him earnestly and he found he couldn't remain irritated with her.

"I understand. It is all right." He patted her hand. "Tomorrow, after you have broken your fast, go to my mother's room and come down to the courtyard -together with Nicole and my mother- to meet the Prince. I will meet you there." He was going to have to keep a _much_ closer eye on her until they left, he realized.

Nicole came to Danielle's apartment just after she had breakfasted. "Good morning, Danielle. And, _where_ did you disappear to last night? Surely, the King was not taking you off to a secret assignation with the Prince? Where did you go?" she plopped down on the bed, awaiting an answer.

Danielle laughed at her cousin's wild imagination. Secret assignation, indeed. "The King took me to see his art collection and then out to the gardens where we looked at the stars with Leonardo, if you must know."

"_Really?"_ Nicole looked decidedly skeptical.

"Oh, yes, _really_," Danielle laughed. Nicole raised an eyebrow and Danielle laughed again. "Oh, yes. Henry was there, as well- but it was _not_ an assignation! We were not alone and I didn't even know where we were going."

"Was stargazing with the Prince very _romantic?_" Nicole sighed.

"As romantic as it could be with his father and Leonardo standing within arms reach of us, silly." Yes, it had been quite romantic, Danielle reflected. Leaning back against Henry's chest while he held the lenses for her to look through, gazing at the heavens. Yes, _quite_ romantic. She sighed.

Soon they were dressed, in yet another set of coordinating blue and green gowns, and heading for the courtyard with the Duchess.

There they found the Prince and Nicole's three brothers, waiting.

"Well ladies, what a wonderful day for a ride. Will you join us?" Henry asked politely.

Danielle looked down at her beautiful new gown and then at the horses which, she was dismayed to see, were saddled with sidesaddles. She had never learned to ride sidesaddle.

Henry immediately sensed her unease. "I am assured, Comtesse, that riding sidesaddle is just like sitting in a chair," he smiled at her.

Danielle raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, _really?_ Would you care to demonstrate, Sire?" she asked sweetly.

The Prince burst out laughing, "Oh, you would like that, I am sure. Let us allow Lady Nicole to demonstrate, shall we?" He helped Nicole to mount. The Duc assisted his mother. Henry returned to Danielle, "Ready?"

"Yes," she said with a resigned sigh.

"I promise this outing will be worth the risk, all right?" she nodded, and then Henry put his hands around her waist and lifted her into the saddle. She had watched how Nicole sat and arranged her skirts, and after a brief adjustment she, too, was seated correctly.

They were soon off, out of the castle courtyard and on the way. They were, as always, accompanied by the Prince's personal guard, but Danielle felt free for the first time in weeks. After a few minutes Danielle had grown accustomed to the new sidesaddle. "This sidesaddle really isn't difficult, although I would be afraid if we were travelling at more than a walk that she would leave me behind," she said to Henry, who was at her side.

"I thought you might like to go visit your father's house and the servants today," Henry said with an indulgent smile.

"Oh, _yes!_ That would be wonderful, Henry. _Thank you_."

A short while later they rode up to the Manor de Barbarac. The three elderly servants were waiting out front. They had obviously been told to expect visitors today.

The servants had not seen Danielle since she left for the masque, weeks before. Henry helped Danielle dismount and she immediately ran into the arms of the old servants who had been her only family for the past ten years. They were all crying and exclaiming over how 'wonderful' and 'elegant' she looked.

When the initial buoyant greeting was over, Danielle turned to introduce them to the Prince and her family. "Your Highness, may I present Maurice? You will remember him from the day we met. The Baroness had sold him to pay her taxes. These are Louise and Paulette." She then introduced them to her newly found family. They were in tears when they saw Danielle and Nicole together. They had always prayed that her mother's family would come and get her someday. Danielle didn't care about the impropriety of introducing her servants to the Crown Prince of France, a duc and a duchess and, fortunately, neither did they.

Danielle invited everyone inside and gave them a tour. They all enjoyed watching Danielle show off her childhood home with such enthusiasm. The Prince decided they needed to hire a steward to take over the management of the manor and unburden the elderly servants.

After the tour, the Duc spoke to Danielle alone, "Cousin, I can see how much you love your home." Danielle smiled at him as he continued, "It belongs to you, and you may wish to move back here someday, after you are married. I do hope you realize that we would really love it if you made your home with us. We _are_ your family, even though we have only recently reconnected. We have so much lost time to make up for."

Danielle turned away, looking around the manor. There were so many memories here. Good and bad.

Seeing her indecision, he continued, "We can hire a steward and additional servants to see to the restoration and maintenance of the manor while you are away. Your other estate, the Château de Lancret, is near to Château de Dieppe. Your mother and mine grew up there. Your grandmother still lives there."

She turned quickly back to him, "My grandmother is _alive?_ The Comtesse de Lancret?"

"Yes, she lives at your château. It is several hours ride from my seat. It is a profitable estate. We will be able to fund any improvements you want to make here with the money diverted from there. What would you like to do about your elderly servants? I assume they have family here?"

"Thank you, Cousin," Danielle whispered, touched that he was considering what would happen to her servants and the manor while she would be away.

"Please, call me Antoine."

"Thank you, Antoine. I do love Manor de Barbarac. I have _so many_ memories here." She walked around the room, touching things as she went. "I will be sad to leave it, but my memories are in my heart, too… I think I need to choose the love and friendship of my family over these bricks and ghosts of the past..." she sighed, making her decision. "It is time for me to find a new life. I would be _honoured_ to come and live with the family, Antoine."

"I am glad you feel that way, Danielle. You will have everything you need at Château de Dieppe, but please make a list of anything you wish to bring with you. I will send some of my servants over to retrieve anything you wish next week."

"Thank you, I will think about what I will bring. I do know I will want _all_ my father's books."

"Of course, anything you wish."

"It will be hardest to leave Maurice, Paulette and Louise. They have been like my family for so long. They do have children here, so I would never ask them to leave. I would like to make sure they want for nothing. They could stay on here, if they like, or maybe we could get them a cottage, if they preferred. I really am not sure. We should ask them. Could my friend Gustave live here? His apprenticeship is nearly over."

"Certainly, it is your house. We can arrange for him to live here and we will ask the servants what they would like. May I tell the family that you will be coming to live with us?"

"Yes, you may tell them." They walked outside to join the others. Danielle saw Henry standing a distance away, gazing off into the trees. She went over to him. "What are you thinking about?"

He continued to stare into the trees and she realized he was looking towards the orchard. "I was thinking about apples," he said lightly. "I never realized one well thrown apple could unseat a rider," he smiled down at her. The sun was shining through the trees, lighting up her auburn hair like a flame, he noticed. The deep green of her gown made her seem one with the trees.

She thought back to that fateful day in the orchard when Henry had borrowed her father's horse. "I was surprised, too," she admitted with a smile.

"Did you and the Duc have a good talk?" he asked, deliberately casual.

Danielle took a deep breath. "Yes. He asked me to come live with his family."

Henry was hoping she had agreed. He would much prefer to think of her safe within her family's care than alone with her elderly servants in this shabby manor. If she stayed here alone, she would be vulnerable to any fortune hunting libertine who came along. He turned towards her. "What have you decided?"

"I have accepted his offer. I really feel warmly welcomed into the family, Henry. I think I will fare better with them around me. Especially Nicole, for we are so alike. I don't mean how we look, either. We like the same things and we always seem to understand each other perfectly. I have never had such a friend before."

"I am glad to hear you will be living with your family. They will take good care of you and ensure you do not shut yourself away from the world. I'll arrange for a steward to take over the running of the manor and see to your servants for you."

"Thank you, but Antoine said he would see to all of that. He said I have another estate that will be able to finance any work needed here."

Henry was glad to hear that the Duc was taking responsibility for all of Danielle's needs, but he felt a distance growing between them. It was a necessary distance for them both to be able to survive and move on, but it hurt nonetheless. "That is good. I like the Duc. He will look out for you, I think." He took her hands in his, saying seriously, "Danielle, I want you to marry someday. You will make some fortunate man an _amazing_ wife and you will be a _wonderful_ mother." She wasn't prepared for such a serious topic and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "Promise me you will be open to love again, someday."

"I shall try," she whispered.

He leaned his forehead into hers. "I told the Duc that it was to be your choice. He can introduce you to men and make recommendations, but the choice will be yours."

The tears trickled from her eyes and turned into a flow and her shoulders started to shake as she tried not to break down. As Henry gathered her into his arms, she broke down into heartrending sobs. "I'm sorry Danielle! I didn't mean to make you cry," he held her until she quieted.

When she had calmed he continued, "I didn't mean to upset you, but we need to talk about these things. I'm almost done, all right?" She nodded against his chest, taking comfort from him holding her. "When you have chosen someone, you and he will need to come to me for approval."

She shoved out of his arms at that. "Your _approval?_" she yelled at him, suddenly near hysterics. "Why should I come to you?" She couldn't imagine choosing someone else, but if she did she certainly wouldn't want to see Henry with him: comparing them side by side. Knowing she was forced to settle for someone other than Henry. Settle for something less than love. She would be better off if she never saw him again, she realized, dying a little inside.

He was taken aback at her angry outburst. "Danielle, _it is the law_ that the marriage of a titled noblewoman must be sanctioned by the Crown. I must ensure that any choice you make is of your own free will and not made under the _slightest pressure_. The only way to ensure that is to require you both to come to court to see me. Be he farmer or nobleman, the _choice will be yours,_ as long as it is freely made. I want you to find someone you can love."

She stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "If I chose someone else to love, Henry, it would only be make-believe. In my heart it will be you, _always_." She couldn't imagine feeling enough affection for anyone else, _ever_, to make her want to marry. Then she simply turned, running away. This was too much. She needed some privacy to get herself under control.

Henry watched her run away from him, _again_, resisting the urge to follow. He felt like an a thoughtless bastard for forcing the talk on Danielle when she wasn't ready for it, but time was short before she would be gone from his life and he married to another. He turned and went back to the others. Perhaps it was better if she were angry with him. Maybe the anger would help her to let go.

Everyone was talking, pretending not to have noticed the tearful, angry exchange. The Duc spoke to the Prince. "Your Highness, my mother is tired. Would you mind escorting her back to Hautefort while I wait for my cousin?"

Henry was grateful to the Duc for giving him cause to leave. Danielle probably would be relieved not to see him when she calmed down. He left for Hautefort with the Duchess, Nicole and half of his guards. The Duc, Philippe and André waited to accompany Danielle.

When only half of the Prince's riding party returned it was noticed with great interest by the courtiers that he was accompanied only by Lady Nicole. The blue dress, yes, where was the green dress they wondered?

Danielle sat down in the orchard and cried. Gustave found her there.

"Danielle?"

She looked up, wiping away her tears. "Hello, Gustave."

"What did he do this time?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Prince High and Mighty, he _always_ makes you cry."

"Not always, Gustave. He was merely trying to make sure I would be cared for."

"How can you defend him, Danielle? After the way he treated you?"

"What are you talking about? He has never treated me badly."

"Never treated you badly? What about the masque? He rejected you because you were a servant, _after_ he had told you he loved you."

"Gustave, it was _not_ his fault. He was about to introduce me to his parents as his _fiancée_ and he didn't even know my _real name!_ I was unmasked at the masque. He learned my real name in front of the entire court. I never told him. He thought I was deceiving him deliberately. He was understandably furious with me. He was totally honest with me, while it was I who deceived. He felt betrayed. It was _my lies_, not my station, to which he objected. He was the wronged party, not I. I should have told him the truth long before the masque."

"You are too good for him," Gustave insisted, loyally.

Danielle was both disappointed and relieved that Henry had ridden on ahead. She wasn't sure she could have kept her composure, otherwise.

When Danielle returned to her room she was surprised to see Jacqueline anxiously awaiting her. "Hello, Jacqueline. How are you?" she said.

"Oh Danielle, I am so happy to see you. I have been bursting to share the news, but I wanted to tell you first."

Danielle had a suspicion of what this news would be. "Well, shall we go inside then?" she said as they entered her apartment. Danielle noticed a large bouquet of flowers and a small package on the table across the room, but decided to investigate them later. She turned to Jacqueline with a smile, "Well? What is it?"

"Capt. Laurent has asked me to marry him!" she squealed in delight.

Danielle hugged her, "Oh, that is _wonderful_, Jacqueline! I am _so_ happy for you. I knew that he liked you. It is in his eyes every time he looks at you."

"Thank you, Danielle. After Mother was arrested, I thought that no one would ever want to take the risk of being connected with the family of de Ghent. I have to thank you for your kindness to Marguerite and me. If it hadn't been for your support, I fear we may have been ostracized."

"You do not need to thank me. You have always been kind to me and I would never want you to be punished merely because of who your mother is. When will you be getting married?"

"A week from Thursday. Since the court will be moving to Paris soon, he said we should marry before the move." The move was scheduled for right after the Prince's marriage they both knew, but were careful to leave unmentioned.

"I am leaving Friday of next week," Danielle said.

"Would you be one of my wedding attendants?"

"You know I will, Jacqueline," she smiled at her step-sister, thankful she would be here to see Jacqueline get married before she left.

"Thank you. I must go and find Marguerite. Won't she be shocked that her little sister will be wed before she is?" and with that she left Danielle alone.

The Queen had heard of Henry's quarrel with Danielle, for indeed there were already rumors circulating about the court. She decided to have a private dinner with Danielle to see what she could learn. Danielle was grateful to get the Queen's invitation. She didn't feel like being on display tonight. When she arrived there were servants and the Queen's ladies about, so they talked of Jacqueline's marriage plans. Danielle had spoken to her aunt, who had assured Danielle that she was, indeed, very wealthy and could easily afford to pay for her step-sister's wedding. They talked of gowns and Danielle had playfully rebuked the Queen for her extravagance in furnishing her with the wardrobe of a princess. By this time the servants had withdrawn and they were alone.

"My dear, I _so_ wish you were going to be Henry's Princess," she said kindly.

Danielle had recovered her control from earlier in the day. Strange how she could stay more in control of her emotions when Henry wasn't around, she thought. "Yes, well, we know that _isn't_ going to happen."

"What happened on your outing?"

Danielle knew she was referring to the quarrel with Henry. She didn't pretend to misunderstand. "I told Henry I was going to go live with my family. Then he told me that I was to choose someone to marry and bring him to Henry for his approval."

The Queen rolled her eyes, "Oh, _honestly_. Men state things so badly. You took offense at his directing your life, I assume?"

"Yes, I just couldn't bear to hear him telling me to find someone else. I don't _want_ someone else," at this point Danielle got up and went to stare out the window. "I understand why he is doing it, but it still made me angry. Then he ran off back to Hautefort," she waved her hand in the air.

"Perhaps he thought you _wanted_ him to leave?" Marie offered.

"Perhaps."

"Dear, I know this will be of no comfort now, but being married to the Crown Prince is not always the fairytale girls imagine. Princes and Kings can be horribly arrogant and controlling. It is in their nature. They have tremendous stress and responsibilities to deal with daily. Someone is always seeking a piece of them. They can never give 100% to their wife and children. God and Country _must _come first with them. You also would have found the restrictions necessary to your freedoms quite stifling, I'm afraid. Security is a _serious_ issue, one reason we worry so every time Henry feels the need to escape. You never would have been able to live at the manor together. Not even when the court was at Hautefort. Everyone wants to know where you are, with whom and what you are doing, and at every moment of every day. It can be quite wearing."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You are most correct, that brings me _no_ comfort. I know Henry can be quite arrogant, but I would gladly have learned to cope with it all to be with him," she said quietly.

"I know, my dear. When are you travelling?"

"Friday next."

"Will you be travelling straight to Château de Dieppe or stopping at Château de Lancret or Château de LeVey?"

"Antoine said they always spend Christmas at Château de Dieppe, so we will travel to Dieppe."

When Danielle returned to her apartment she again saw the flowers and package on the table. Her maid prepared her for bed, and then she looked at the note with the flowers.

_"I'm sorry._

_Henry"_

Was all it said. She picked one of the flowers, holding it to her nose, inhaling deeply. She put down the note and unwrapped the package. It was a new copy of Utopia to replace the one Marguerite had destroyed.

Danielle took the note, tucked it into the book and climbed into bed, reading herself to sleep.

The week leading up to Jacqueline's wedding was busy and hectic. Danielle scarcely had a minute to herself between planning for Jacqueline's wedding, readying to put the Manor into the hands of the steward Antoine had hired, and packing for the trip to Dieppe. Most of their luggage had been sent on ahead several days earlier to make its way to the ship in Bordeaux that would take them to Dieppe.

Danielle thought that Jacqueline's wedding was the perfect excuse to provide Jacqueline with a new wardrobe. She only had two gowns that fit and neither one was at all attractive or flattering. She had spoken to the Queen, asking her to recommend a dressmaker who would be able to furnish a trousseau for Jacqueline. The Queen's personal dressmaker had designed Danielle's wardrobe, so Danielle didn't know of any other dressmakers.

Queen Marie arranged for one of the court dressmakers to meet with Danielle and Jacqueline the very next morning. Danielle and Jacqueline invited Nicole and Marguerite to participate. They were meeting with the dressmaker in Danielle's apartment, since it was the largest and gave them plenty of room to look at the bolts of fabric and sample gowns the dressmaker had brought along to determine what best suited Jacqueline. Shortly after they got started they were surprised when the Queen joined them.

"Good afternoon, ladies." the Queen said as she entered.

"Your Majesty," they all answered, curtseying.

"I cannot stay long, I just wanted to see how you girls are doing. Make sure that you find a more flattering style than the gowns Jacqueline's mother chose for her. It would be difficult to do worse." Jacqueline was standing in the bedchamber in her chemise, staring in shock at the Queen. Her old dresses were laid out on the bed. The Queen continued, looking at the dresses on the bed, "These have absolutely no shape or embellishment. And these _sleeves!"_ she shuddered in distaste. "These would make any woman look 2 stone heavier, they are so oversized and the same color as the entire gown." She addressed the dressmaker, "Be sure to make her sleeves more close fitting, with some embellishment and a different color than the gown itself. The gowns themselves should have two fabrics each, unlike this green brocade _curtain_ she has been wearing," she waved towards the bed. She turned to regard Jacqueline with a smile, "I hope you are not offended that I called your gown a curtain, my dear. It is just so _terribly_ unflattering that I was always amazed that your mother allowed you to wear it. Marguerite and your mother always dress so well, that it is unaccountable she would dress you as if you were ten years old, instead of the young lady you are."

Jacqueline was stunned. She nearly laughed. The Queen had called her gown a curtain. "No, Your Majesty. I am not at all offended. It is a shapeless curtain. I am quite unable to account for the honour of your assistance here today. It quite overwhelms me."

"I am happy to help. This chemise must go, as well. The sleeves are much too full. It will not work with the new styles of gowns you will be wearing. The neckline should be lower, as well. You may keep it to sleep in, I suppose."

They were all astounded that the Queen would take time from her busy schedule to give her advice on Jacqueline's wardrobe. Danielle thanked her, "Thank you so much, Your Majesty. It means a great deal that you would take the time to help us with Jacqueline's wardrobe. Your fashion sense is so far superior to ours that your advice is invaluable."

"Thank you, Danielle. There is little I enjoy more than designing gowns for you beautiful young ladies. It makes me feel young again. One last thing. The colors should be rich and vibrant. No pastels. Rich blues, reds, deep pink and even green. Do not despair, Jacqueline. The color your mother chose is a perfectly lovely color for you, it is only the fabrics and styles that were unsuitable. Trust me in this," she said with a smile.

After the Queen left they got back to work designing Jacqueline's new wardrobe. They followed her advice and designed a wardrobe of flattering dresses in a rich color palette, with a vareity of sleeve styles. By dinnertime the dressmaker had one gown ready for Jacqueline to wear. It was a rich blue silk damask with a lighter blue damask front panel and a silver cord accenting the waistline. The light blue sleeve gauntlets were tight fitting, allowing poufs of the chemise to show at the shoulder and elbows. The light blue front panel was delicately embroidered in a floral pattern. Her hair was elaborately braided and curled, making it appear much shorter. When she was completely dressed she came out to the sitting room for the others to see. They were shocked at the difference in her appearance. Who would have guessed that a new dress and hairstyle could account for such a dramatic transformation.

"Oh, Jacqueline, you look beautiful!" Danielle cried, coming forward and giving her a hug.

Marguerite was speechless. _This_ was her awkward little sister?

Danielle lead Jacqueline over to the full length mirror so she could view her transformation herself. Jacqueline looked at her reflection in wonder. Was this elegant woman looking back at her really Marguerite's plain little sister? The change in dress style accentuated her lush, curvy figure and the contrasting sleeves and front panel were very slimming. The colour made her skin glow. She couldn't wait to see Marc's reaction!

Marguerite came forward and gave her sister a hug. "You look stunning, Jacqueline. My little sister is all grown up," she smiled. It was the first compliment she had ever given Jacqueline- and it was sincerely meant.

Nicole also commented on how lovely she looked. The four girls made their way down to the dining hall together, anxious to see what everyone's reaction would be to Jacqueline. The four lovely girls drew many appreciative looks, many of them not even realizing that the beauty in the blue dress was Jacqueline de Ghent.

Danielle and Jacqueline were standing together talking when Danielle saw Henry come into the dining hall with Marc Laurent . Henry saw Danielle and immediately headed in her direction with a smile. He hadn't seen her all day. Jacqueline's back was to them, so she was unaware of their approach. Danielle wondered if Marc even realized she was with Jacqueline, as his eyes were scanning the crowd.

Henry greeted them with a smile, "Ladies."

"Your Highness," they curtseyed.

"Marc, you may go find Jacqueline. You don't need to wait upon me," he smiled, all of his attention on Danielle.

"Thank you, Your Highness." he started to move away, as Jacqueline turned towards him with a smile. He stopped, doing a double take. "_Jacqueline?" _his eyes widening in appreciation. He was astonished at the change in Jacqueline. "You look _lovely_. I highly approve of your new gown. I confess, I must have been looking for your green dress," he laughed.

She smiled and blushed at his besotted expression. He had never looked at her in such blatant admiration. "Thank you. I have spent the whole of the afternoon with the dressmaker, Danielle, Marguerite and Nicole."

"It was time well spent. Your gown is very elegant. Did you have fun?" Marc asked.

"Yes, I have never had so much fun buying a new gown."

"I expect it has to do with the company involved," Marc said, knowing he had Danielle to thank for her delight. He took her arm and they moved away as a crowd of courtiers descended on Henry and Danielle. "I don't mind if you let the Comtesse redesign your whole wardrobe, if you are enjoying it, but don't let her change who you are _inside_. I love you for the sweet, caring, unspoiled woman you are. Who knew that a new dress and hairstyle would transform you into such a ravishingly beautiful courtier?" he smiled at her.

Jacqueline laughed at hearing herself described in such a way, "I think you must be blinded by love, Marc, for, although I have a new, more flattering dress, the rest of me is exactly the same as I have always been."

"I'm so glad to hear that," he smiled into her eyes. Those eyes a man could drown in, he thought.

Danielle and Henry hadn't had a moment alone since their argument at the manor. They were _always_ surrounded by other people. Tonight was no exception. As soon as Marc and Jacqueline had walked away they were enveloped. Antoine made sure that his cousin was well chaperoned at all times. Her disappearance the night of the star gazing had made him acutely aware of how vulnerable she was. Apparently even the King was willing to assist them in having time together.

Early on the morning of Jacqueline's wedding, Henry looked from his window and spotted Danielle walking arm in arm with her aunt in the gardens. They seemed to be sharing a special moment. He saw Danielle turn and embrace her aunt. He was certain it was Danielle, even though he couldn't see her face clearly and she wasn't wearing her hallmark green. He just knew. Then he saw Nicole come bounding up to them, talking excitedly. She took Danielle by the hand and they hurried off. He wondered what they were doing. He knew he would see them later in the morning, at Marc and Jacqueline's wedding.

Jacqueline was a radiant bride as she walked down the aisle. Henry stood at the front of the church next to the bridegroom. Capt. Laurent only had eyes for his Jacqueline. She was escorted by her sister Marguerite and her step-sister, the Comtesse. Henry couldn't tear his eyes off of Danielle, wishing with every fiber of his being that she were walking down the aisle to marry him and not just to escort her sister to marry his friend. Henry and Danielle stood separated by the church aisle and an unseen Spanish fiancée as Jacqueline and Marc Laurent exchanged their vows, promising to love each other forever. Henry and Danielle looked only at each other during the ceremony, feeling at once intimately connected and impossibly divided from one another.

The bride and the groom, now joined, walked back up the aisle together. Next came Henry and Danielle, followed by Marguerite and another of Capt. Laurent's friends. Henry and Danielle walking together drew as many, if not more, romantic sighs and comments from the crowd than the newly married couple.

At the wedding breakfast many toasts were made and drunk to the happy couple. Danielle had invited them to spend the first week of their married life at the manor, away from the court crowds.

Shortly after Capt. and Madame Laurent had left, Danielle noticed that Henry had left the party, too. She wondered, dejectedly, if he were avoiding her. She would be gone by this time tomorrow.


	18. A Last Adventure

**A Last Adventure**

She walked around the castle for awhile, hoping to find Henry. She finally surrendered and went back to her room, disappointed that she hadn't been able to find him. After she closed the door she heard a movement behind her. She turned and saw Henry, standing at the entrance to the hidden passageway.

"I thought you would _never_ return," he said, coming towards her quickly.

She laughed in relief, "I was looking for _you_."

"Why?" he said, taking her hands in his, with a smile.

"I didn't want our last words to be spoken in anger," she said softly.

He leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips, surprising her. "I'm not angry with you." He turned, pulling her along urgently by the hand. He pushed her behind the changing screen, "Change into your riding dress."

"Henry? Why?" she was confused. He hadn't kissed her since they had returned to Hautefort. Not since he had learned he couldn't break his betrothal. What had changed?

"Just do it, please," he entreated her.

She noticed her riding costume was all laid out behind the screen. She wondered if he had done it himself or if Suzanne had simply laid it out for the morning. She changed into it and emerged from behind the screen; it was the same one she had worn the day he had brought her to Hautefort. Could it be only a fortnight ago? She felt as if she was a totally different person, and that the world itself had changed.

He smiled and reached for her hand. She noticed now that he had changed from his formal clothes he had worn to the wedding into his riding clothes, as well. As he started to pull her through the hidden door she pleaded, "Henry, please stop! _What_ are we doing?" She was confused and concerned. Were they running away?

"I thought we would have one last adventure before we must sacrifice everything for the good of the country. One night _just for us_," he said passionately, pulling her once more towards the passageway.

"Henry, please! _Wait!_" she pulled hard on her hand.

He stopped, looking hurt and desperate. Then he had a flashback to the last time they had played out this scene: at the masque. He hadn't listened to her then. He would now. He released her hand and closed the door carefully. He turned to face her, leaning back on the door, his arms crossed over his chest, to keep himself from reaching out to pull her through the door. "Very well, I am waiting."

She took a long breath, relieved that he could listen. "_Where_ are we going? _When_ will we be back? If we just disappear they will send out a search party. The Spanish will be arriving in two days for _your wedding_. Surely you do not want Gabriella to hear that you had to be hunted down with your mistress and brought back forcibly to marry her."

He pushed away from the door, coming towards her. "You are _not_ my mistress! I am almost beyond caring what they think, anyway. She will have my hand and my crown," he took her hands, looking into her eyes, "but I wish to give this last night to _you_. Your family is planning to leave at midday tomorrow. We will return by then."

She took a deep breath. "Fine, I will go with you- on two conditions," she offered.

"Conditions? What do you mean _conditions_? Don't you want to be with me tonight?" he asked, stung.

"_Yes_, of course I want to spend tonight with you, Henry, but we _must_ tell someone that we will be back," she insisted.

He dropped her hands, walking away frustrated. "If we tell anyone, they will try to stop us."

"I can tell Nicole. She will not betray us," she promised confidently. "If we are discovered missing, she can assure the King and Queen that we will return. It might prevent them hunting us down. If they do discover you missing and hunt us down, _everyone_ will believe I am your mistress, Henry."

"Are you sure she will keep our secret until _after_ we are discovered missing?" he asked doubtfully. She had a good point, he thought unsurprised. He certainly didn't want anyone assuming she was his _mistress_.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Very well then, I'll trust your judgment. I will wait in the passageway. Can you send for her?"

"I will, but I need you to agree to my second condition before I do," she said a bit nervously.

"What is your second condition?" he turned back to her, now wary.

She hesitated, knowing he was not going to like what she had to say. "Henry, I am not going to bring my future husband to you for approval," she stated flatly.

"Why not? _Please Danielle_," he took her hands in his again, "I don't want us to argue tonight," he pleaded. "I am insisting on that _only_ to protect you. I am not trying to control you. He will be your choice. Please, just allow me to _protect_ you. Come with me now," he implored, tugging on her hands.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't look into his beautiful eyes right now. "Henry, I know you are trying to protect me, but that isn't your responsibility." She pulled away, "I don't think Antoine is going to try and arrange a marriage for me. I can stand up for myself if he tries. Tomorrow, I must start a whole new life: with a new family, and in a new part of the country… A life without _you_," she whispered pointedly. She walked a few steps away. "I have been thinking a lot about this for the past week. I realize that I do want to have children someday, so you are right, I will need to find someone to marry, eventually… Hopefully, I can find someone I can care for." She turned back to look at him, saying softly, "I believe a love like ours only comes around _once_ in a lifetime."

"You can bring him to me, Danielle; whoever he is. I just need to know you will be loved," he said gently. He couldn't bring himself to trust her future to anyone else. Yes, only himself.

He just couldn't understand why she couldn't do it, she sighed. How could she explain it to him? "Henry, you are like the Sun. You light my world. You make it bright and warm and alive, vivid in your light. If I am lucky enough to find someone else, he would be the Moon... Both give off light, and you can find your way by moonlight, but you do not see the Moon when the Sun is nearby. There is only one Sun." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Danielle, he could be another Sun. There is no reason to think he couldn't be," he answered, walking closer, trying to soothe her pain. And his.

She didn't know how to tell him the rest, without hurting him. She knew she couldn't see him again for a very long time, maybe never, but he clearly didn't understand. Seeing him again would tear her and her newly rebuilt life to pieces. She plunged on, "I can't move on and build this new life, knowing I will have to see you again only in order to marry another. It will be too painful to bring him to you…comparing the make-believe love with the reality of our once-in-a-lifetime love…I…" She hesitated, "After tomorrow, I can't see you again,"… "For a long time," she added, trying to soften the blow. She watched to see if he would argue with her. He was silent, just staring at her. "Please Henry," she whispered, imploring him.

He just continued to stare at her. She didn't want to see him after tomorrow… not for a long time. She hadn't said it, but he knew she thought they might _never_ see one another again. He wanted to hold on, make her come to him. He _needed_ to know he would see her again; that she would be happy, content. But, she needed a clean break. His heart felt as if pierced, mortally. _Could_ he set her free? How could he protect her without requiring her to see him? He could actually see this last cord connecting them fraying, as if it were a tangible thing one could reach out and touch. She was asking him to sever it. She needed him to, he realized. He turned away from her, taking a deep breath, thinking. Severing it would be like cutting off his arm. He needed to find a way to do it, for her.

After a few moments he turned back to her. She knew she had hurt him deeply. She could barely look at him, knowing she had inflicted such pain. He looked physically changed. He had retreated behind the Prince's mask. She knew he had made his decision. She waited for him to share it with her.

"I will compromise with you," he began in his princely tone of voice, preparing to sever the tie. He imagined her as da Vinci's kite, preparing to take flight. He was the one holding onto the string… He let go. "You will write to me and I will have someone I trust come to see you, to make sure you are…happy."

"I will write to your mother, Henry," she countered.

"I am not negotiating, Danielle. _You_ will write to _me_, or I will show up on your threshold. Is that clear? _You_, not Antoine nor your aunt nor your intended. You," he directed calmly, as the Crown Prince. Her Prince.

She nodded, relieved he had compromised. He had been pushed as far as he would go. "I will write to you myself," she promised. She smiled at this glimpse of the King he would be, someday: compassionate, but in command. The King she would never know.

If he had insisted on keeping to his original mandate, there wasn't much she could have done about it. He was the Crown Prince and she did need the Crown's approval to marry. Despite what she had said about it being a condition of her going with him, she would have gone anyway. She couldn't say no to him. She wanted this time together as much as he.

Dropping his mask, Henry walked over to her, stroking her cheek. "Thank you." He smiled, "Very well, write that note to Nicole now, please. I'll wait in the passageway."

She covered his hand with her own, "Henry, I'm _sorry._ I didn't mean to hurt you. I would have gone with you tonight, under _any_ conditions," she admitted. "We will only get this night once, and I wouldn't have sacrificed it for anything. _Truly_."

He smiled at her, the tension leaving his body. "You were right. We needed to settle this," he said softly. "Now, summon Nicole, please. I don't want to further waste any of our time together."

She sat and jotted a note to Nicole, giving it to one of the guards stationed at her door. She noticed for the first time that she had guards at her door like each member of the royal family, as no one else had. Who was responsible for that, she wondered. Surely Henry, she thought.

In a few minutes Nicole rushed into Danielle's room. She stopped short upon seeing Danielle dressed for riding this late in the afternoon. It would be dark soon. "Danielle, why are you dressed for riding? What was so urgent?...You are _running away_ with the Prince, aren't you?" she stammered.

Henry was pacing the passageway considering what Danielle had said about them being discovered missing. He opened the secret door and popped his head in. Nicole gave a little squeak of surprise.

"Honestly, Henry, was that necessary?" Danielle chided him.

"I forgot to do something. I'll be back in a few minutes," he left and closed the door.

Danielle explained the plan to Nicole, asking her to cover for as long as possible. "I promise… we will be back before midday tomorrow."

Nicole agreed, feeling uneasy about deceiving her mother and brothers, but excited to help the Prince and Danielle have their "one last adventure," Danielle had called it. Nicole was a true romantic at heart.

True to his word, Henry returned ten minutes later to collect Danielle. Normally, Henry climbed out a window, but with Danielle along he decided to sneak out the servant's entrance. Danielle's heart nearly stopped each time they heard a noise, but soon they were outside in the cool, evening air. The sun had just set, so no one was out, except for a few servants. They went over behind the stables to get the horses Henry had waiting for them. As they rounded the corner, Danielle crashed into something solid. Arms came up to steady her and she found herself staring at the King.

She nearly fainted. She wished she had fainted, so she wouldn't have to hear what he was going to say. Oh, they were in big trouble now. She was sure. "Your Majesty," she whispered.

Henry said nothing, merely going to get the horses from his waiting guard. He came back and draped a dark, hooded cloak over Danielle's shoulders.

The King and Danielle were still staring at each other. When he spoke, he addressed himself to Henry, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Henry? I do not want either one of you getting hurt and we certainly cannot have this become known." The King pulled up Danielle's hood, concealing her face and hair.

Danielle was speechless. The King was in on the plan! He was letting them go. Henry had told his father. She was proud of him. It had taken courage to go to his father with a madcap adventure such as this.

"I promise we will be back before it is time for Danielle to leave. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, Father." Henry practically tossed Danielle up onto her horse and hurriedly mounted his, impatient to be away.

"Pull up your hood, Henry. I don't want anyone to recognize you as you leave. I will have your guard waiting at Amboise to escort you home, at daybreak."

"Thank you, Father."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Danielle said softly.

The King reached up, taking Danielle's hands. "You may as well call me 'Father', Danielle, for I certainly wouldn't allow him to go riding off into the night with _anyone_ else," the King said solemnly, entrusting them with the future of the monarchy, for if they didn't return the consequences would be disastrous.

"Thank You, Father," Danielle said softly with a smile. Pulling her hood lower over her face she followed Henry around the stables, through the courtyard and out the gate.

They rode for awhile in companionable silence. Finally, Danielle asked, "Where are we going, Henry?"

Just then a group of rough looking men on horseback detached themselves from the trees and surrounded them. Danielle looked to Henry for an indication of what they should do. The Queen's admonitions about the need for security flashed through Danielle's mind. There were eight of the riders and only the two of them, making either fighting or escaping impractical. Could they outrun them? Unlikely. Hopefully they just wanted money, or the horses. Why wasn't Henry reacting, she wondered, confused.

Suddenly, one of the men laughed. Henry smiled. Danielle threw him a suspicious look. "I think milady doesn't remember us," laughed one of the men. "Will you carry him off to safety tonight, Comtesse?"

At last, it dawned on Danielle that these were the gypsies. She relaxed immediately, "Henry, why didn't you warn me?" she pouted.

"I was curious to see how you would decide to rescue me this time," he laughed.

Danielle laughed and the gypsies joined in. Suddenly it was as if they were transported back in time to that halcyon day. The day they had fallen in love. The perfect day.

They rode on, talking about that day. How Danielle had jumped out of a tree, knocking down their leader and grabbing his sword. They had adored the Comtesse from the moment she had lifted the Prince onto her back and bowed, walking away with their prize; outwitting the band of worldly gypsies.

Riding into the gypsy camp they received a warm welcome. Henry dismounted and lifted Danielle down. He held her close, saying to her, "Tonight, I am simply Henry."

She laughed delightedly as he led her into the camp. When Henry had contacted the gypsies, asking if they could come for a visit tonight, he had sent along a large offering of food from yesterday's hunt. They had several large fires blazing with meat roasting.

The gypsies were in a jovial mood, their homemade wine flowing freely and soon there was music and dancing. Henry and Danielle sat by a fire watching the gypsies singing and dancing merrily. "This was a wonderful idea, Henry," she said, leaning on his shoulder.

He smiled down into her eyes. It was wonderful to simply relax and enjoy each other's company without worrying about what anyone thought.

Just then the gypsy leader came over and took Danielle by the hand. "Milady, may I have this dance?" he laughed.

Danielle got up and joined the dancing. She didn't know the steps, but just went along instinctively, gracefully.

The leader's wife pulled Henry into the dance and soon they were both dancing along.

Meanwhile, at Hautefort, Nicole had told several people what Danielle had told her to. "Danielle told me to tell you that she has a headache and went to bed early."

Later, Nicole went to Danielle's room and allowed the maid to get 'Danielle' ready for bed. After the maid left her, she struggled back into her clothes and went to her room, there Nicole allowed her maid to get _her_ ready for bed. Again. "So far, so good," she thought, exhausted, just before she drifted off to sleep.

Danielle and Henry were walking hand in hand along the edge of the camp. Most of the gypsies had gone to sleep hours before. They had cuddled by one of the fires talking all night. They didn't want to waste a moment of their time sleeping. It was nearly daybreak; the sky was beginning to lighten. "I'll always love you, Danielle," said Henry, gazing into her eyes.

"…and I you, Henry," she said softly.

Henry took Danielle's hand, leading her over to the gypsy leader. They thanked him for his family's hospitality and bid him farewell. He chose eight of his men to escort them on to Amboise.

Henry and Danielle rode slowly into Amboise just as the sun was clearing the horizon. The gypsies left them once it was in sight. Through the remains of the morning fog Henry saw the guards his father had promised, waiting for them. Their last chance at freedom evaporated with the early morning dew as they rode out of the fog, submitting to their destinies.

Henry greeted his men, telling them they would be leaving in an hour for Château d'Hautefort. Henry's men dismounted and prepared to relax until it was time.

Henry took Danielle into the ruins. They walked around talking, hand in hand. As the time passed it became harder and harder to keep up the composed façade they were both wearing.

Henry turned to Danielle and took her into his arms, desperately. "I can't believe you are leaving today," he choked out. "I have to marry her, but I will never love her," he vowed.

"Henry," Danielle leaned back in his arms, taking his face in her hands. "This is not _her_ fault. I'm sure she is as scared as we are about what the future holds, maybe more so. Not only is she marrying a complete stranger, she is leaving behind her family, her friends, her country, even her language. How frightened she must be right now. She doesn't yet know how truly wonderful you are."

Henry rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head. "Danielle, _only you_ could be as selfless as to worry about how _she_ feels at a time such as this." It was no wonder why he loved this woman, he thought.

"Henry, do you remember what we were talking about that day at the manor, when I got angry with you?"

"Yes…we were talking about you getting married someday and you bringing your choice to me for approval. I thought we settled all of that last night?"

"This isn't about your approval. You were talking about wanting me to fall in love again. That you wanted to meet any man I might agree to marry to make sure I felt affection for him."

"Yes, I remember, and I do want that for you," he now held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"I know you do, Henry. I want you to be happy with her, too. I hope she is beautiful and wonderful and kind and fun." She whispered, "Loving her wouldn't be disloyal to me. Love her, for me."

They stood clinging to each other for a long time, afraid to let go of these last private moments together.

"Danielle, my love, it is time to go," Henry whispered gently, but he didn't move.

"I know, Henry," she could barely speak past the lump in her throat.

"I will always consider Amboise our special place, Danielle... You are unlike any other woman I have ever met."

"…As you are unlike any other man. I will always remember this place as ours, too, Henry," she whispered, tears streaming down her face

It took every ounce of self-control Henry had, to resist the need to kiss her. His stomach was in knots and his pulse beat erratically as he gazed at Danielle in his arms. For what would be the last time, he knew.

Danielle's stomach dropped at the hungry look on Henry's face. Her skin was tingling where his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Her lips suddenly felt dry. She unconsciously moistened then with the tip of her tongue and heard him gasp. He stiffened and started to pull away. She held on, "No!" she cried. "Please kiss me, Henry," she pleaded.

He crushed her to him and lowered his head, taking her lips in a long, sensual, wistful kiss. She returned his kiss, full of wonder and curiosity. He forced himself to keep his hands still on her back. Keep the kiss gentle. She is innocent, he reminded himself.

Danielle could sense his resistance. She instinctively pressed herself closer, wrapping her hands around his back. She felt as if her insides were melting, her knees too weak to support her.

He broke the kiss off with a groan- cradling her head against his chest, fighting to regain control of his breathing- and his desires. He had no right to awaken her to sensual pleasures, he reminded himself for the hundredth time. No right at all.

He stepped back, "I'm sorry Danielle. I shouldn't have kissed you-"

Danielle covered his lips with her fingers. "Don't you dare apologize, Henry. I asked you to kiss me. I wanted it. Needed it. As much as you did."

Henry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He handed her a handkerchief to clean her face. He tucked in a few strands of her hair that had come loose. "We should return now," he said in a gentle whisper.

"I know. I am ready," she said calmly, with a brave smile. "I want to thank you for last night, I will remember it always."

"Danielle, if you ever need anything, _anything at all_, you only have to let me know and it is yours. Don't _ever_ forget that. Promise me."

She nodded her understanding, "I won't forget. I promise."

Henry smiled, took her hand and led her out to the horses. When the guards saw them emerge they, too, mounted. Henry and Danielle slowly led the group back towards Château d'Hautefort and their futures.


	19. Farewells

**Farewells**

Nicole had had a very busy morning. She had changed her clothes four or five times. She got dressed by two different maids. She had made several appearances as herself, alternating with brief appearances as Danielle. She had just changed back into Danielle's dress and went for a quick walk in the garden. She was getting worried. It was past midmorning and she didn't know when Danielle would return. Surely she had made enough appearances as Danielle and could change back into herself until they returned. Suddenly, she heard someone calling Danielle's name. She turned around and saw that Marguerite was almost upon her. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'surely Marguerite will see that I am not Danielle,' she smiled at Marguerite.

"Danielle, I just wanted to say goodbye and God speed on your journey," Marguerite said to Nicole, apparently not noticing anything amiss.

"Thank you, Marguerite. I must be going, I need to change before we leave," said Nicole, amazed that Danielle's step-sister couldn't tell them apart. She had carefully avoided her brothers and mother when dressed as Danielle, knowing she wouldn't be able to fool them.

A few moments after they parted Nicole heard the Queen say, "Marguerite, have you seen Danielle? I have been chasing after her all morning, but I cannot seem to find her." Nicole sped up.

"Yes, Your Majesty, she is right over there. I just spoke with her." Marguerite pointed to Nicole's retreating back.

The Queen called out to her, "Danielle!"

'Could I pretend I didn't hear her?' wondered Nicole as someone tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

It was the Marquis de Limoges; he looked at her oddly, perhaps wondering why she hadn't heard the Queen calling her. "The Queen is calling to you, my lady."

"Oh, thank you," said Nicole with a nervous smile as she turned around. "Good morning, Your Majesty," she curtseyed, keeping her eyes lowered.

The Queen came up to her, "Good morning, Danielle. I have been looking for you. Please come with me to my apartments." She took Nicole by the arm and sailed off, giving her no choice but to follow. She did not speak until they were in the Queen's bedchamber and her ladies had been dismissed. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Your Majesty?" Nicole stalled.

The Queen raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Nicole squirmed, "I was just about to go change my clothes."

"Where is Danielle and why are you wearing her dress? Nicole? Do you really think you can fool me?" the Queen probed, wondering what the girls were up to.

"Danielle asked me to," she admitted.

"Danielle asked you to dress as her and try to fool people? Whyever would she do that? Where is she, Nicole?" she demanded, her suspicions growing.

Nicole swallowed hard, "Forgive me, Your Majesty. Marguerite didn't notice."

"Where _is_ she, Nicole?" she was growing alarmed at Nicole's evasive answers.

Taking a deep breath she took the plunge, "Danielle is with Prince Henry, Your Majesty."

The Queen's eyes widened in alarm, "Why are you dressed as Danielle? Where are they?" the Queen thought back to the last time she remembered seeing Henry: yesterday at the wedding breakfast; Danielle: shortly after the breakfast. The Queen's suspicions grew into full fledged alarm, realizing she hadn't seen them since yesterday.

"I d-do not know where they are, Your Majesty. D-Danielle asked me to cover for her so she wouldn't be missed," she stammered.

The Queen collapsed into a nearby chair. "When did you last see them? They have _run away_?" she asked faintly.

"They _promised_ they would be back before it was time for us to leave. They left yesterday afternoon, just as the sun was setting, Your Majesty."

"They have been gone nearly an entire day?" She stood up and went to the door, speaking to someone outside. "Please find the King and tell him I must see him _immediately_," she closed the door and turned back to Nicole. "Who else knows they are gone?"

"I do not know if they told anyone else. I have told no one."

"Well, I hope you are right, and they are planning to come back. If not, we have a serious problem."

The King entered, "What is this serious problem, Marie? Lady Nicole?"

The Queen was surprised the King had so quickly identified Nicole correctly.

"Francis, please sit down and do not have a stroke when I tell you this. Henry and Danielle are _missing_. They have been gone since _yesterday_ afternoon! Nicole assures me they planned on coming back this morning, but they are not here. I am terribly afraid they may not return…Well, say _something_ Francis. What are we to do, call out the guard?"

The King was very calm, much to the consternation of the two ladies watching him. "Marie, they will be back," he assured her.

"How can you be sure? They are so in _love_!" the Queen wailed. "They have run off to be together."

"Because, Henry gave me his word they would return before midday today," the King informed her.

The Queen turned towards him in shock, "Henry gave you his word?" She walked up to him, "You _knew_? You knew _before_ they left?"

"Henry came to me yesterday. He told me that he and Danielle were going to spend some quiet time together to say goodbye. He promised that they would be back before midday and that Danielle would remain innocent and marriageable, as long as we didn't raise an alarm and start a search that might tarnish her reputation. I believe him. I trust him. I trust them, Marie."

The Queen was speechless.

Nicole was shocked that the King had known all along. That might make the Queen less angry with her, she thought hopefully.

The Queen said to Nicole, "What was Danielle wearing?"

"Her green riding dress, Your Majesty," Nicole offered.

"Well then, go change into yours, and pray they come back soon. You may go, Nicole."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," she curtseyed and fled the room.

"Oh Francis, I do hope you are right. I fear that their good intentions may not prevail when the reality of their separation hits them this morning."

"I better be, Marie, or we will have a crisis on our hands when the wedding party arrives tomorrow."

The King sent for the Duc de LeVey. When he arrived, the King explained the situation and asked him to take his sister out for a ride in the direction of Amboise. If they happened to meet Henry and Danielle they should all return together. The Duc and his sister were to wear cloaks and leave directly from the stables to avoid being seen leaving.

Antoine was alarmed for his cousin. What a foolish risk they had taken! Danielle risked _everything_: her reputation- her very future. The Prince couldn't marry her, so if it were discovered they had sneaked out of the castle- alone and overnight- she would be completely ruined. She would never be able to marry. Never be received anywhere. The more he thought about it, the more furious he became. The Prince had risked nothing, but he had put Danielle's future in great jeopardy. He tried to conceal his displeasure from the King and agreed that having he and Nicole meet them on the return ride was the best chance they had of saving Danielle's reputation. He was suddenly glad they were leaving today.

Half an hour into their ride the Duc spotted them. "Here they come, Nicole."

They joined together, greeting each other with relief. "The King sent us out to meet you, Your Highness. The four of us arriving together should not cause any comment. Especially since Danielle and Nicole have _both_ been seen this morning at Hautefort," he looked pointedly at his sister, "somehow."

Henry, Danielle and Nicole all laughed at that bit of news. The Prince and the Duc fell in together, the girls following behind. They arrived at Hautefort without much speculation, although no one could recall having seen the party ride out.

After they dismounted, the Duc told the girls, "We will be leaving in about an hour. Danielle, the Queen wished to see you when we returned."

Danielle looked up at Henry, "I am sure to be in for a scolding."

Henry said, "I am coming with you, don't make yourself uneasy." With that, he took her arm and they headed slowly up to the Queen's apartments. It was common knowledge that the Comtesse and her family were leaving today, and generally accepted that the Prince and Comtesse were in love. On that account, not a single person interrupted them as they walked through Hautefort to see his mother.

It made all of the young ladies of the court sigh wistfully. The Prince was sacrificing his truelove for his obligations. It was a case of pure, courtly love, destined to be unfulfilled: the stuff of romantic tragedies and troubadour stories.

As they approached the Queen's apartments, Danielle became increasingly anxious. The Queen had been nothing but loving, accepting and generous to her and she had let the Queen down. They were expected and the guards opened the doors as they approached. Henry squeezed Danielle's hand in support and smiled into her eyes as they entered.

"Good morning, Mother," Henry then noticed his father in the room as well, "Father."

Danielle curtseyed, "Your Majesties," keeping her eyes lowered. She was afraid to see a look of disappointment or disgust on the Queen's face.

She was surprised when the Queen enveloped them both into a warm, welcoming embrace.

"Oh! Thank goodness you are back! I have been so worried! Henry! How could you have run off like that? It was a foolish, _dangerous_ thing to do," she scolded. "What if something had happened? Are you all right?" this last comment was made directly to Danielle.

"Yes, Your Majesty, we are fine. I am sorry that you were concerned." She couldn't say she was sorry for running off, but she was sorry the Queen was upset.

"Danielle, I hope you know that I love you, as if you were my daughter, but something like this must never happen again. Do you understand? We women must be the strong and sensible ones. Sometimes we must stand firm against our men's foolish notions. Riding off into the night together_, alone_?"

Danielle felt as if she had failed to live up to the Queen's expectations and was miserable. A beating or a harsh scolding she was used to, but disappointment from someone she cared for was far worse. "I am sorry," she whispered tearfully.

"Mother, it is not fair to blame Danielle for this. It was my idea, and I was not taking 'no' for an answer. She didn't have a choice. It was she who insisted we tell someone so you knew we would be back. As for this not happening again; Danielle is leaving today, so obviously it won't. If you wish to scold someone, let it be me. It will have to wait, though; she is leaving in an hour and I am not leaving her side until then," Henry declared.

"Very well. Danielle, there are some people waiting in your room to bid you farewell. We will see you in the courtyard in an hour," the Queen relented.

Danielle and Henry left and went to her room where they found Gustave, Maurice, Louise and Paulette waiting. They had a tearful round of goodbyes and well wishes, after which Henry and Danielle went for a walk. It was a chilly early December day and few were outside. They walked around the gardens, talking quietly.

Too soon, they saw Danielle's cousins gathering in the courtyard and the horses being brought around. Danielle found it hard to breathe, a lump in her throat. Her eyes brimming with tears, she turned to him, wishing he would take her into his arms again.

"I will love you _forever_, Henry," she whispered, a few tears escaping.

"…and I you, Danielle," Henry said gently, leaning close to her. He kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Taking a long breath he said, "Come, now it is time."

He took her hand and they walked out of the gardens towards Danielle's waiting family. They were so focused upon each other that they were completely unaware of the scores of people who were watching their last minutes together from the castle windows. Floods of letters detailing the Prince's poignant farewell with his truelove were destined to be written that day.

When they reached the family, Danielle was surprised to see dozens of courtiers pouring into the courtyard to see her family off. Henry was accustomed to having his every movement watched, so he knew they were there to see them say goodbye to each other.

The King and Queen bid farewell to the Duc, the Duchess and Danielle's cousins.

The King said, "Danielle, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you only need to send word. Anything in this world I would give to you if it is within my power."

"Thank you," Danielle said tearfully, remembering Henry saying nearly the exact same thing earlier at Amboise. She was overwhelmed. The King of France offering her anything she ever needed. The only thing she needed was the one thing he _couldn't_ give her. _Henry_.

The Queen embraced her, "Don't ever forget how much we love you, Danielle. Please write to me often, dear. I am going to miss you so."

"Thank you, I shall miss you, too. I will write," Danielle promised, so overwhelmed she could barely speak.

With a final, shuddering breath, Danielle turned to say goodbye to Henry. He took her hand in his and led her to her horse. "Goodbye Henry," she said, her voice trembling. Somehow she managed to keep the tears swimming in her eyes from spilling over. No one gasped in outrage this time they heard her use his name.

"Goodbye Danielle," he returned after a moment. They looked intently into each other's eyes, fully aware of their audience. Henry put his hands around her waist and lifted her carefully into her saddle. As he let go and stepped back, his heart stopped beating. He watched, tormented, as the party readied to depart, taking his heart with them, leaving an aching void.

Danielle nearly began sobbing when Henry's hands fell away and he stepped back. She had lost the love of her life; now she had to ride out of his castle, his life. As she was center stage, she must hold her composure together until they cleared the gates.

As the Duc started, everyone waved; everyone, except for Henry and Danielle, who just stared at each other. The moment hung in time- a portrait to love.

Danielle heard Nicole say softly, "Come Danielle, it is time to go." She started her horse walking, following her family from Hautefort.

When they had cleared the gate, Henry went quickly inside and headed for the highest lookout point in the castle. He wanted to keep her in sight as long as possible. When they had disappeared from view he sat down against the stone wall and hung his head. He couldn't…couldn't…well, just _couldn't_. Couldn't what? Lose hope? Believe? Live? Go on? Believe she was really gone? Just…couldn't.

The King came up to the lookout. Standing next to Henry, he said, "If ever I met a woman worth fighting a war over, it was Danielle. I'm sorry, Henry. I wished things had worked out differently."

By the time they had cleared the gates, Danielle's tears flowed freely. She was working hard to not have a complete breakdown. The grief and heartache were unbearable. The lack of sleep made it impossible for her to keep the tears at bay. She was thankful that Nicole didn't try to talk, but just respected her privacy as much as was possible riding along side by side.

After an hours ride, they reached the place on the river where they were to board a barge to take them to Bordeaux. From Bordeaux they would take a larger ship and sail up France's Atlantic coast to Dieppe. Danielle knew the entire trip would take two to three weeks.

When they dismounted and boarded the first barge, Danielle was relieved to be able to sit alone in a corner, staring out at the water and finally let herself cry. Everyone left her alone as the barge slowly sailed west towards the ocean. Away. Away.


	20. Drifting Apart

**Drifting Apart**

It was dark when they reached the coast. Danielle could hear the water crashing onto rocks and smell the salty air, but could see only a never-ending blackness on this moonless night. It suited her mood perfectly, she thought, as they climbed aboard the Duc's ship waiting for them.

"We will be sailing when the tide turns, ladies. If the winds are in our favour we may be home in two weeks," Antoine said. He showed them to their cabins. Nicole and Danielle would be sharing one. They got ready for bed and Danielle was asleep instantly.

When she awoke it was late afternoon. She got dressed and went up on deck. The sight of the endless ocean was breathtaking. She stood there for hours, imagining what Henry was doing. Had he met Gabriella, she wondered?

Henry slept late. The Spanish delegation was due to begin arriving that afternoon. Henry got dressed and went to meet his parents.

The first party of the Spanish delegation arrived that afternoon. The King, Queen and Prince were in the courtyard to greet them. They expected Henry's betrothed to be in the first group to arrive. They were informed that the Princess would be arriving later in the week, the night before the wedding. The King of Spain intended that the couple would meet at the altar and not a moment before.

Henry knew it was not uncommon for a royal couple to meet at the altar, but he had been hoping he could meet her before the wedding. Any hope of convincing her to cry-off from the wedding died at the news.

At least they had not insisted on a proxy wedding before she had left Spain. If he had been already married to Gabriella by proxy he wouldn't have had the right, as a married man, to spend his last night with Danielle.

The Prince spent the week leading up to his wedding going through the motions of life at court. Days of heartache and desolation gave way to a welcome sense of numbness. It was not real. It couldn't be.

His seeming coldness worried his mother. She felt as if she was watching a part of her son die. His father was proud of the stoicism he was displaying: no begging, no pleading, and no bad tempers; just a calm acceptance of his responsibilities.

This change in their Prince did not go unnoticed by the courtiers. Their happy, charming, boyish Prince was growing into a mature, aloof Prince, and one prepared to sacrifice himself for his country.

As the days passed, life on board the ship settled into a routine. Keeping Danielle occupied and distracted from the Prince's impending marriage was uppermost on the family's mind. The Duchess had decided that since Danielle would be home for Christmas, she would be introduced into local society at their annual Christmas Eve Ball. Danielle had protested that she didn't know how to dance. The Duchess then declared that, since they had nothing to do but stare at the ocean for two weeks, they would teach her to dance. Her cousin André was a talented lute player, and agreed to play for them. Philippe and Antoine danced with Danielle and Nicole.

They spent hours every day teaching Danielle all of the various court and country dances she would need to know. She turned out to be a natural dancer. It was a wonderful bonding time for the whole family and the days passed swiftly.

**A Royal Wedding**

The day of the royal wedding dawned cold and wet along the coast where the Duc's ship sailed northward. Danielle refused to get out of bed in the morning, knowing it would be one of the hardest days of her life. She spent the whole of the morning crying and praying. She prayed for herself, for the strength to go on and find a purpose in her life. She prayed for Henry to be strong, making this sacrifice. She prayed that Henry be able to love his wife and find happiness. She also prayed for Gabriella to be comforted and to find happiness and love. The wedding was to be in the morning, so by midday Danielle decided that the wedding was over and she went up on deck. It was cold and wet and few people were on deck. She stood at the railing, watching the coastline of France pass by.

Antoine saw her standing alone at the railing. He went over to her, covering one of her hands with his. She didn't move or even appear to notice him, so lost in her own misery as she was.

"We are halfway home. We should arrive in about a week," he finally offered, breaking the silence.

"I like the ship. It is very soothing."

"I am glad you like it. Winter is not a good time for travelling, but in the spring we could travel, if you like. Where would you like to go?"

"Someplace far away," she said softly. "Away, away," she repeated.

They stood quietly, watching the little fishing villages slip away. Yes, away.

The day of the royal wedding dawned warm, but overcast at Hautefort. Henry woke up in a panic. He was getting married today- to the _wrong_ woman! He ruthlessly squashed the thought. Fighting to regain the detachment he had felt for the last few days, he prayed, "Father God, if there is any way to spare me from this fate, please tell me. It is in Your hands. Help me to be Thy faithful servant in all things. Help me to be a worthy, faithful King and husband. Please be with Danielle and Gabriella today as we will all need you desperately."

He thought about where Danielle was now, sailing up the coast with her family. He hoped she was all right.

He remembered a conversation he had with Leonardo, about destiny and finding love. What happened if the one you love is struck by lightning and you marry another? Was that one then, meant to be? When Danielle had disappeared, the stories had said _she_ was illuminated by the lightning when she jumped. Could that mean that Gabriella was meant to be? Of course, that had all been a lie, invented by Le Pieu. It was hopeless. Henry would never be able to convince himself that _this_ was meant to be. _Danielle_ was his perfect match. He couldn't imagine that Gabriella could be a match, as well.

He got dressed for his wedding in a red doublet and buff hose with black boots. Once at the church, he donned the long, ivory satin cape covered in fleurs-de-lis, and formally represented his country.

Henry stood facing the altar, stoically. This was it. He was getting married: to prevent a war... Forsaking all others… Forsaking _Danielle_.

The crowds on both sides of the aisle were standing, as was customary in the presence of the King and Queen. As the choir started singing, Henry heard the doors open, signaling the arrival of his bride. He could hear several sets of footsteps walking down the aisle. His parents stood, followed by her parents, the King and Queen of Spain.

As the footsteps neared, Henry heard someone crying. As his bride approached it became louder and he now knew that it was _Gabriella_ crying. She was sobbing, he realized, despondent. Henry looked towards his parents with a pained expression. Gabriella looked towards her parents and said something, pleading, in Spanish. The only part Henry understood was 'por favour,' which he knew meant 'please.' Danielle had been right; this was as hard on Gabriella as it was on them. She was begging her parents. He felt compassion for her.

She was standing beside him, now, but still looking towards her parents, pleading. He held out his hand to her and she took it. They climbed the steps to the altar and the Archbishop began the ceremony. Gabriella's sobbing cries increased in volume until she was wailing. The Archbishop indicated that they should kneel. They knelt, Gabriella collapsing onto the railing, now shrieking and moaning. Henry closed his eyes, praying 'What do I do, God?' Then he looked at his parents. The King nodded at Henry. 'Could he be telling me what I want so badly to believe? I can stop the wedding? Surely, Spain cannot hold it against me if their Princess made such a scene, could they?'

Henry motioned to the Archbishop to stop. He laughed aloud, in relief. He had done it; stopped the wedding. What would King Carlos do?

The crowd, which had been acutely uncomfortable at the bride's sobbing, was now astounded to hear the Prince's inappropriate laughter.

Henry stood up and pulled Gabriella to her feet. He pushed back her veil as she began rambling in Spanish, still crying. She was pretty, he noted in surprise; quite lovely, actually. He didn't understand most of her words, but he heard his name and a string of pleading 'no's' and 'por favors.'

She was gesturing towards a member of the Spanish delegation. The man had obviously been crying, as well. He mirrored her hopeless look of longing as he looked back at them.

"Madame…madame," Henry said, trying to get Gabriella to listen to him. She quieted. "I know _exactly_ how you feel," he said with a sympathetic smile.

Gabriella made a confused sounding sigh, thinking he was just trying to calm her down so they could continue with the wedding. Henry took her hand, gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and waved his hand in the direction of the man in the crowd.

Gabriella looked at Henry in momentary surprise, and then she gathered up her skirts and fled from the altar, straight into the arms of her waiting love. She was yelling excitedly in Spanish, kissing him passionately. Henry simply smiled at the happy couple.

The church erupted into chaos. The King and Queen of Spain argued with each other, trying to place blame for their daughter's unacceptable behavior. Gasps of shock and speculation erupted from the guests. Bedlam. Chaos.

The King and Queen of France were astonished at Princess Gabriella's display. Francis said in an undertone to Marie, "and I thought I had problems." He and Marie began laughing, quickly hiding their merriment behind their hands.

Henry had dropped his ceremonial mantle and run from the church after Gabriella fled the altar. His mind, too, was in chaos. 'I need to get out of here before King Carlos drags her back to the altar. Danielle! She must be halfway to Dieppe by now. Am I going to wake up only to find this is merely another dream?'

**Pursuit of Love**

He had run back to Château d'Hautefort and to his apartment. He looked around frantically, deciding what he needed bring. Most of his things had already been packed in anticipation of the court's removal to Paris. His personal servants were shocked to see him here. He was supposed to be at a wedding. _His wedding!_ He gave them instructions to pack for a few weeks at sea. He wanted to leave within the hour. He wondered what ships would be available when he got to Bordeaux. He would simply commandeer the fastest one in port. Danielle had a se'nnight head start on him. It would take him two to three weeks to reach Dieppe, he calculated.

He was preparing to leave his apartments when Capt. Laurent entered. "Marc, we leave immediately. We ride to Bordeaux and from there find a ship to take us to Dieppe. Will you come?" making a double take, as he wondered if Marc would prefer to travel with Jacqueline to Paris.

"I am coming with you, Henry. I will meet Jacqueline in Paris. The King and Queen wish to see you. They are in your mother's apartments."

"I'll see them directly. Get the men ready, will you?"

"Yes, Your Highness," he said as the Prince rushed out of the door.

Henry was apprehensive on the way to his mother's apartments, 'I am out of this betrothal, aren't I? Please, God, do not let them tell me the Spanish King intends to force Gabriella? Not after that scene.' He and Danielle had been torn apart so many times; it was hard not to expect the worst.

He entered his mother's apartments purposefully. "Mother, Father, I am going after Danielle." There was a note of steel, a challenge, in his voice his parents had never heard before.

"Of course you are, Henry. We knew that," his father said with an approving smile. Henry relaxed.

"I am going to Bordeaux to find a ship to take me to Dieppe," he said.

"Good, I have a ship _waiting_ for you, Henry. The crew is all aboard, along with your luggage. As soon as you and your men are aboard, you sail," the King informed him.

"However did you manage that?" Henry marveled.

"I gave the orders yesterday," the King said, immensely pleased with himself.

"_Yesterday_? How could you have known?" Henry was thunderstruck.

Marie interjected. "I have been hearing rumors all week Gabriella was in love with a member of the Spanish delegation. I managed to speak to her privately last night and I recognized her feelings. I did tell her that if she managed to make a big enough scene at the church, you would release her and she may force her father to allow her to marry who she favored. I didn't know if she was brave enough to go through with it, but she did marvelously. I think she will be allowed to marry him, after that shocking royal display."

"Please tell Danielle we are anxious to welcome her as your wife, Henry," his father added.

Henry gave his mother a thankful embrace. "Thank you Mother. This means the world to us."

The King spoke, "It should take you two to three weeks to reach Dieppe and another week to reach Paris from there. Shall we plan the wedding for the Feast of St. Hilary?" (Jan 13)

"I would much prefer to take the Archbishop with me and marry her the instant I go ashore, before she has a chance to disappear again," Henry said with pent up frustration.

"The court will be in Paris, Henry. We don't want this marriage to look suspicious or secretive in any way. We will do it up with the pomp and pageantry such a special, joyous, royal wedding deserves," his mother told him firmly. "Please do not cut it as close as you did last week. Come to Paris a week early, if you can manage. We leave for Paris in the morning and we will begin the preparations immediately upon our arrival."

"Agreed. I will have Danielle in Paris by Epiphany," Henry concurred.

"We will announce your betrothal to Danielle in Paris at the Christmas Eve Ball. If you arrive in time for the Duc's Christmas Eve Ball, you may have him announce it, as well. Take the Archbishop with you. He knows you are not married and can perform the betrothal ceremony Christmas Eve. We have already officially ended your betrothal to Princess Gabriella," the King said. "Tearing up a contract doesn't take long, after all."

Henry was immeasurably relieved to hear his betrothal was officially dissolved. "What if it takes me three weeks? She could hear of her engagement from a stranger, Father."

"I think there is little chance of that happening. We need time to make the announcement, three weeks before, as is customary, Henry. Surely you must see that?" his mother added.

"Yes, I should get there first. I have a ship waiting, after all," Henry smiled at his father, hugged his parents and left.

Henry and his men rode hard for Bordeaux, where, as promised, they found a ship waiting. Early the next morning, when the tide turned, they sailed from Bordeaux in pursuit of Danielle. Henry was exhilarated! _Finally_, he was going to be able to claim Danielle as his own and make it known to the world. "Danielle, I am coming for you. Hold on, sweetheart," he said softly to himself, looking out at the sea.


	21. Moving On

**Moving On**

Danielle awoke the day after the wedding feeling much calmer than she had felt in the week since leaving Hautefort. It was a calm, sunny day. She spent the day, as usual, on deck with her cousins. They danced, sang songs and talked about many interesting topics. Danielle felt as though she belonged to them, a comforting feeling. She had accepted that Henry was now married, so the constant anxiety and panic of the last week had eased, somewhat.

The week passed quickly and one morning when she came up on deck she found her cousin, Antoine, smiling and waiting for her.

"Good morning, Cousin," he said.

"Good morning, Antoine. What has you looking so happy this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"We are almost home. We have made excellent time. We will be anchored by midday," he beamed.

"Truly? I am anxious to see Dieppe after all I have heard," Danielle said.

Nicole came up then, "Oh Danielle, look! We are almost home," she exclaimed.

Danielle went with them to view the coastline that was to be part of her new home. They stood there talking for an hour or so, and then they went below to get ready to go ashore.

When the girls came back up on deck, Nicole pointed to a castle coming into view in the distance. "There it is. Château de Dieppe."

"It is beautiful, Nicole. I didn't realize it was so close to the sea."

"Oh, yes. It is only a short walk to the beach from the castle. Your room overlooks the sea."

"You already picked my room?" Danielle was touched.

"Oh, yes. Mother picked out a room for you several years ago, when we heard your father had died. She was ever hopeful that someday you would want to come live with us."

"Really?" Danielle was surprised yet again. "I wonder how different I might be if I had lived these last ten years here, with my family, instead of with my step-mother?" she mused.

Soon they were being rowed ashore towards the castle. A group of servants met the boats as they arrived.

Danielle and Nicole walked arm in arm up the beach, climbed the stairs that ascended the cliffs and crossed the grassy park up to the castle. The servants they passed were all very curious when they saw Nicole walking arm in arm with her twin. Many of the long time servants knew who she must be. They were familiar with the story of the Duchess' estranged twin sister, the Comtesse.

Danielle was enchanted by the old castle. It had suits of armour of renowned past owners in the great hall, rich tapestries on the walls and lots of interesting nooks everywhere. Nicole showed her up to a room with a big canopied bed hung in blue and green velvet curtains and large windows overlooking the beach and ocean. Blue and green again! Nicole's room was next door. They spent the day settling in and resting.

At dinner, the Duchess announced her intention to have the family attend a ball the next evening. "It will be the perfect opportunity for us to introduce Danielle into local society. That way when we have the Christmas Eve Ball next week she will already know some people."

Danielle was doing well most days. Keeping herself busy wasn't hard with her boisterous family. The nights were the hardest, when she was alone and missing Henry terribly.

The morning of the ball, Nicole had a friend visit in the morning, before Danielle was up. This friend was full of gossip she had, both from local friends and letters from far away friends. She chided Nicole for not writing from the Royal Court. Her friend had heard all about the girl at the masque and even the Prince and Comtesse's tender farewell in the garden. On stage Danielle had been, indeed. Nicole gave her just the basic information she couldn't avoid and sent her on her way with an excuse as soon as she could.

Nicole sought out her mother to discuss the gossip. The Duchess was surprised to hear that the gossip was so complete and had travelled so quickly. They would have to prepare Danielle for a virtual onslaught of people seeking to meet her tonight. The Duchess had been hoping to have Danielle well established before having to deal with any gossip.

The Duchess gave a lot of thought to the best way to introduce Danielle and how to respond to the rumors bound to bombard them. She called upon several friends to get an idea of just how widespread the gossip was.

It seemed that every lady in the kingdom had heard of the masque and the Prince's lost love. The mysterious Comtesse de Lancret was seen as the heartbroken heroine of a real life story of star-crossed lovers. All were in breathless anticipation of meeting the woman who had won the heart of a Prince. Obviously they were going to have to meet this gossip straight on.

She decided the girls should wear their coordinating green and blue ball gowns and pendants to tonight's ball. Let everyone see them as the Queen had wanted them seen together. Let them wonder about who was at the masque. Surely, a touch of mystery could only help them to accept the beautiful Comtesse.

She returned home with her plans fully formed. Now, she had to inform Danielle that she would continue to be under similar scrutiny to what she had experienced at Hautefort. She was thankful that Danielle was a strong-willed, sensible young woman.

Danielle was utterly dismayed to learn she was to be a continued focus of attention. She had believed that with the distance they had travelled from Hautefort she would have gained some measure of anonymity. She hoped the curiosity would be short-lived. Aunt Danielle insisted that the best way to conquer it was to be seen out in company regularly. As people got to know her, rumors would fade. She hoped this was true.

As the girls sat next to each other having their hair braided for the ball they discussed who they were likely to see and meet and what kinds of reactions they would draw. Nicole was already well known as the Duc's little sister, but she was sure to have a new court of admirers with her mysterious connection to the romance of the Prince and the Comtesse.

The Duchess had come to realize what the Queen had known all along: that the slight difference in the girls' eye colour was actually accentuated by the choice of green and blue for their attire. People assumed Danielle's eyes were green and Nicole's blue; in reality they were both a green/blue mixture, taking on the hue of the clothing. People quickly came to differentiate the girls by their attire, just as they had at court. Only the most perceptive could tell them apart without the cues from the clothing.

The ball was well underway when the Duc's party arrived. Word had already spread throughout the area that the Prince's Comtesse was first cousin to the Duc de LeVey and was staying with his family. The guests were on the lookout for the Duc and his family, in expectation of having their curiosity satisfied at last.

The Duc and Duchess entered first, followed by the younger cousins. An anticipatory hush spread over the crowd as they made their way to greet their host and hostess. After the introductions were made, they joined the rest of the guests in the ballroom.

Conversations immediately resumed, centering on observations of Danielle and Nicole, of course. They were surrounded by acquaintances and friends wishing to be introduced to the mysterious comtesse they had heard so many intriguing stories about.

Danielle charmed and enchanted everyone she met, with her friendly manner and easy smile. The young men found her both attractive and approachable. The parents of the young men found her a prized candidate for marriage with her wealth, title and connections.

Ladies of all ages regarded Nicole and Danielle's dresses with envious eyes. The Queen's dressmaker had spared neither effort nor expense crafting their exquisite dresses.

Fortunately, few people were bold enough to ask Danielle direct questions. Most questions were more general or open ended: 'Where had she grown up', 'Did she realize she looked exactly like her cousin?', 'Had she enjoyed her stay at Hautefort?' Danielle had no trouble managing the questions and actually enjoyed herself, much to her surprise.

Nicole, as expected, found herself quite in demand as well. She always enjoyed the excitement of a ball and having an extra layer of intrigue on top was like icing on the cake. She handled all questions about her cousin and the Prince with aplomb.

It was quite late when they returned to Château de Dieppe, but all were satisfied that Danielle had been well launched. They retired to bed soon upon their return. They were expecting to receive a flood of callers in the next few days.

Henry was impatient and restless as his ship sailed northward. To know that she was travelling away from him and he wasn't getting any closer to her for the first week was frustrating. They were making excellent time, and as they rounded the northwest corner of France, his anticipation of his reunion with Danielle grew. He imagined it dozens of different ways: her seeing his ship from the castle and running to meet him, her walking in a winter garden and him sneaking up to surprise her, her in the great hall, at dinner with her family, or at a ball. He was longing to take her in his arms and tell her they could finally be together. He wanted to see her face, smell her hair, and hear her laughter. Dry her tears for the last time. He would be in Dieppe for Christmas; and what a wonderful Christmas it would be.

The week after the ball was full of visits to and from local friends. Outings with groups of young people to go shopping, riding or sailing kept them busy. Danielle and Nicole were more popular than ever and no one doubted that the Prince of France had fallen in love with the most enchanting Comtesse. The Duc was certain he would be fielding offers for her hand soon, and often. He was equally certain that she was not nearly ready to move on.

**Rumors of a Wedding**

The day before the Christmas Eve ball the Duchess was hosting a group of ladies for tea. The subject she had most dread finally arose that morning. News of the Prince's marriage had reached Dieppe. It was the first topic brought up after the tea was served. It was the only topic. Not surprising, since everyone would want to witness the Comtesse's reaction to the news.

A lady with a daughter Danielle's age said to the group, "Have you heard the news? Prince Henry has married Princess Gabriella of Spain, at long last."

Danielle had known this news would be coming any day, so she was able to smile with apparent composure and say, "Really, do tell us."

The Duchess was impressed with how Danielle handled the news.

"Why, yes, just two weeks ago. It was the most shocking spectacle, I heard," she said, pausing for dramatic effect.

Another lady pleaded, "Oh, do tell us details!"

Danielle braced herself for whatever this woman deemed a 'shocking spectacle,' and hoped it hadn't truly been too awful. It was hard enough just hearing that he was actually married. She reminded herself to breathe. Just breathe.

"Well, the bride, Princess Gabriella, cried and sobbed the whole way down the aisle," Danielle went white, what a tragic, horrible beginning to a marriage. How humiliating for Henry to have such an obviously unwilling bride. Her heart broke for him. "When they knelt before the altar she was crying so hard she was gasping for breath!" She thought she had everyone's undivided attention, but in reality most people were surreptitiously watching Danielle's face; her strained, white face. She continued dramatically, "Then the Prince _laughed_ at her!"

Danielle blurted out, "He didn't! _He wouldn't!"_ horrified. He wasn't some insensitive brute, who would laugh at his crying bride. He wasn't! She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Nicole laid her hand on Danielle's knee.

The lady continued, "Oh, indeed he did, Comtesse. After all, who could consider marrying a handsome, charming Prince, the heir to the French throne, as something to cry about, after all? _Really_, she must be the most _pathetic_ creature. The Princess then fled from the altar into the arms of her lover in the crowd. The King of Spain dragged her back to the altar, to finish the ceremony."

It was much worse than Danielle could ever have possibly imagined. She was physically ill. She managed to say, "Princess Gabriella is now the _Dauphine_. You should show her some _respect!_" before she dropped her teacup, covering her mouth, stood and then ran from the room. She couldn't bear the painful images flashing before her eyes: Henry at the altar, a bride crying hysterically, Henry _laughing_, a King dragging his daughter to the altar, Henry kissing a crying bride. She ran out of the castle, across the grassy park and down the steps to the beach. Blinded by her tears, she tripped and fell. She picked herself up and ran down the beach, inconsolable with grief. She wanted Henry to be happy, but it now seemed certain that his marriage was going to be a nightmare. How could they ever recover from such an inauspicious beginning?

Nicole followed her outside to see where she was going. She ran to the edge of the grassy area and watched until Danielle threw herself down on the beach, dissolving into tears. Her brothers, who had been fencing on the grassy park, had seen Danielle run by and asked Nicole what had happened; wondering if they should go after her. Nicole relayed the news about the wedding and told her brothers Danielle needed some time alone. Nicole sat on the terrace, working on her embroidery and watching Danielle sitting on the beach below, as her brothers resumed their practice.


	22. A Tearful Reunion

**A Tearful Reunion**

When the castle came into view, Henry was nearly ready to jump into the water and _swim_ to shore, he was so excited. The ship dropped anchor, as Henry looked at the castle and beach through the spyglass. He spotted a girl sitting alone on the beach, her head on her knees. Danielle. He could see her auburn hair blowing in the wind. She looked so sad and forlorn.

It preyed on his heart to see her looking so sad. So lonely. He must get to her _now_. He went over to where the sailors had lowered the first boat and climbed in. Two of his personal guards joined him in the boat as they headed for shore.

Henry kept his eyes focused on her, willing her to look up to see him coming for her, but she never lifted her head. He jumped out of the boat a few feet from the shore and ran up the beach towards her, anticipating her reaction. Remarkably, she didn't seem aware he was there. He stopped a few feet from her, noticing with concern her shaking shoulders, her tangled, windblown hair and her torn dress. She appeared- undone.

"Danielle?" he said softly, smiling tenderly at her.

She stiffened and looked up. She had obviously been crying; her eyes were red, her face, streaked with tears. "_Henry?_" she breathed, as if he were a ghost. His face haunted her dreams, was he now haunting her waking hours, as well? She stood up, watching him warily, "What are you doing here?" She was trembling with the force of her emotions.

Her reaction threw him quite off-balance. She didn't look the least bit happy to see him. He hadn't expected to find her in tears after three weeks. Didn't she _know_ why he was here? "I came for you," he said simply, coming closer, intending to take her in his arms.

She stumbled backwards, out of his reach. "Me?" her eyes were huge in her pale, tear streaked face. How were her wounds supposed to heal if he wouldn't leave her be? Why wasn't he with his wife? His wife!

This was not the reaction he had been imagining, either. He looked at her in dismay and disappointment. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe," he said, as he pulled her glass slipper from his waistband, smiling at her, hoping to penetrate her shock at seeing him.

"Where did you find that?"

He walked closer again, "You are my match in every way, Danielle. I need you, as I need the air that I breathe," he said tenderly, leaning close, love shining in his eyes.

She looked into those eyes, hypnotized. What was he doing? What was _she_ doing? She stepped back, shaking her head, "I can't do this… Your Highness," she cried tearfully, backing away.

He couldn't have been more shocked if she had slapped him. "Can't do this?" he repeated, stricken. "What do you mean you _can't do this_?" he roared in pain. He had just travelled halfway across the country, expecting her to throw herself into his arms, and now she was backing away from him in tears. Something was very wrong here. How many times in the past had she run away, crying? This time he followed her, "_Danielle! I love you_. Please, tell me what is wrong!" She looked afraid of him, he thought, shaken. "_Tell me!_" he implored, reaching for her.

She was shaking her head, backing away from him again. "Go back to your _wife_! I can't…I _won't…_ be your _mistress_," she screamed at him, rejecting him as she turned and ran away. She had to get away, before she shattered into a million pieces before him. Before he took her in his arms and convinced her to abandon her every conviction. She had very nearly thrown herself into his arms, even knowing he was married.

From the cliffs Danielle's cousins watched in concern, as a man approached her on the beach. They raced down the stairs, desperate to protect her, as she screamed something at him and ran- and he gave chase.

'She thinks I'm married!' Henry nearly laughed in relief, finally knowing why she was so upset with him. He pursued her down the beach; catching her from behind, drawing her to him. "Danielle, wait! Please listen to me!"

She doubled over in anguish as he pulled her to him. She was sobbing inconsolably, trying to pull free. "No…_ please_," she whimpered, as he gathered her in his arms, turning her to face him.

"I'm _not_ married, Danielle!" he enlightened her, wanting desperately to soothe her pain.

At the same instant, Henry heard a wrathful voice from behind him yell, "_Unhand_ my cousin, sir!" Henry immediately released Danielle and spun around to find himself facing Danielle's three cousins, each with their swords drawn, each with murder in their eyes.

Henry drew his sword instinctively at the clear threat; his guards were rushing up from where he had left them at the boat.

"Stand-down LeVey!" the Prince ordered. "I'm not going to _hurt_ her!"

The Duc stopped abruptly when Henry turned around and he recognized the Prince, in astonishment. Antoine put his hand up to stop his brothers' advance. "_Your Highness!"_ he bowed to Henry, unable to fathom why Danielle had reacted to the Prince so violently. "Forgive me, I did not see you," he said distractedly, watching Danielle as she stumbled away, crying and looking utterly destroyed. He tried to recall what she had been screaming at the Prince.

"That seems to run in your family. Attack first, see it is I second," Henry said ironically.

"You _are_ _hurting_ her! Can't you see the anguish she is in?" Antoine demanded angrily. Antoine now realized what she had said. She had refused to be his mistress, and Antoine wasn't prepared to let the Prince pressure her into agreeing, if he could prevent it. "She doesn't want to be your mistress, Your Highness. She deserves better. _If_ you love her, let her be."

"I _do_ love her, and I will _not_ let her be," the Prince stated most emphatically. Not accustomed to being challenged or having to defend his intentions, he was becoming exasperated with the Duc. "She and I need to speak privately, LeVey."

"You are _married_, and she is _my_ responsibility. What happened to not dishonouring her? Her being innocence itself? Goodness itself," the Duc persisted.

Henry rolled his eyes, frustrated with this interruption. Would anyone just _listen?_ To their Prince? All he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and ease her pain. Ask her to marry him. "_Enough_! I _did not_ ask her to be my _mistress_! And, I am _not_ married! The Archbishop is on my ship and will attest to the fact, _if necessary_," he intoned furiously. He looked behind him, seeing that Danielle had wandered a distance down the beach and was sitting on a low, stone wall, staring out towards his ship. He sheathed his sword, turned and headed down the beach towards her, effectively dismissing her cousins.

When Henry had released her she had stumbled away, trying to recover her scattered wits. Had he _really_ said he wasn't married? Surely she had just imagined what she wanted him to say. Why was he here? Antoine and Henry were yelling at each other furiously. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the sounds of the ocean. She sat, trembling, on the wall.

As Henry approached, she said quietly, "Say it again."

Henry stood in front of her, still holding the slipper, smiling at her. "I am _not_ married," he said gently, realizing that she was still in shock.

She heaved a deep sigh, looking up at him bewildered, trembling.

He knelt down on bended knee before her. "I kneel before you, not as a Prince, but as a man _in love_," he said, staring intently into her eyes. He picked up one of her feet, removing her shoe, "but I would feel like a King, if you, Danielle de Barbarac, would be _my wife_," he slipped the glass slipper onto her foot, as if sealing a vow.

She went from dazed to overwhelmed; she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with emotion.

Henry couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. He waited tensely for her answer.

When she raised her face to his, her eyes were sparkling, her face luminously happy. She threw herself into his arms, laughing, kissing him eagerly.

He picked her up, spinning her in circles, laughing in shared delight. _This_ was the reaction he had been anticipating!

Up the beach, the Duc and his brothers sheathed their swords, as did Henry's nervous guards. "I think it is safe to let them have that privacy, now," said the Duc. They headed back to the castle.

Nicole had seen the Prince's standard flying from his ship and watched the whole scene unfold below. The Duchess had joined her to see how Danielle was doing and saw Danielle throw herself into Henry's arms. Nicole and her mother hugged, cried and laughed together.

"We should probably see about getting an extra room ready, don't you think, Mother?" Nicole laughed, enormously pleased.

"Unless you think he intends to drag her off with him on his ship."

They went to join the men and await Danielle and Henry. The Duc told them the full story that they hadn't been able to hear. The Duchess was aghast to hear that her three sons had held the Prince at swords point and made him defend his good intentions, but, overjoyed to hear the Prince was not, in fact, married.

On the beach, Henry and Danielle were still wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and laughing.

"That was a 'yes,' right, Danielle? I don't want anymore miscommunication between us, _ever_," he smiled down at her.

"YES! YES! YES!" she kissed him again.

"Good, you alarmed me when I first arrived," he laughed, still recovering from the shock of this latest misunderstanding. "Trying to make me pay for three weeks of tears?" he asked gently.

She smiled up at him, "I wasn't 'trying' to do anything, Your Highness. I had heard that you were actually married just before you arrived. It was a horrifying tale, that you had laughed at Gabriella crying and she had to be forced to the altar by her father. What _did_ happen?"

"_Henry_," he reminded her gently, stroking her face, kissing her; unable to keep his hands off. "Well, apparently, your informant didn't stay until the end. They were in such a rush to spread the news that they must have made up their _own _ending. Shall we go inside so that I may explain to everyone at once? I thought your cousins were going to run me through. It is nice to know they are so protective of you. I did wonder when I saw you sitting all alone on the beach."

"They have been wonderful to me, Henry," she shivered as a gust of wind blew. He took off his cloak, wrapping her in it. She leaned against him contentedly.

"There now, let's go inside, shall we?"

"No, I want to stay right here, in your arms- forever. I was so lonesome and desperate for you, Henry," she started crying softly, then more forcefully, breaching the dam of her fears and loneliness, allowing them to be swept away...

They stood there for a long time, holding onto each other; content to be together, at last. As the sun started to set, he took her hand and led her up the beach towards the castle.

Once inside, they officially shared their engagement with Danielle's family and Henry explained what really happened at his near-wedding.

"Duchess, do you still hold your Christmas Eve Ball?" Henry inquired.

"Yes, Your Highness. Tomorrow night. I hope you will stay for the ball, and for Christmas," she offered.

"Thank you, I should be delighted. The King shall be announcing my betrothal to Danielle tomorrow night at the ball in Paris," he smiled at Danielle. "LeVey, would you do us the honour of announcing it at your ball tomorrow, as well? I brought the Archbishop along to perform the betrothal ceremony. He witnessed the dissolution of my betrothal to Princess Gabriella, and everything will be quite official."

The Duc was much honoured to be given such an important announcement to make, especially after his behavior to the Prince on the beach. "The honour will be mine, Your Highness. I hope you will forgive and understand my behavior on the beach this afternoon."

"I am very grateful, actually, that you have been taking such special care of my Danielle. Friends?" Henry offered Antoine his hand to shake. Antoine smiled, taking the offered hand.

"Well, it is nearly dinnertime. Danielle, dear, you _must_ go upstairs and change for dinner. The Prince must think we have had you _scrubbing floors_ with the way you look this afternoon," the Duchess said kindly.

Danielle looked down at her dress in surprise, seeing the tea stain and a tear from when she had tripped on the stairs, along with sand all over the front of the dress. "Oh!" she blushed, "Yes, I will go change, _Matante_." She fled the room, embarrassed at having been such a mess and not having realized it.

After she had left, Henry addressed the Duchess, "I did wonder about the state of her dress, but I didn't think you had her scrubbing floors, Duchess." Those days are gone, he smiled.

Nicole shared the story of their morning tea, explaining how Danielle had ended up crying on the beach when he arrived.

"Thank you, Nicole. I'm sorry I didn't make it here before the rumors. I'd like to know how these rumors travel. I had a ship waiting and was riding for Bordeaux within an hour and still could not overtake the racing rumors," Henry said, perplexed.

The Duchess added, "Well, if we are to announce your betrothal to my niece tomorrow, we will first need to address the stories of your non-wedding to Princess Gabriella."

"There is little doubt that your ship, flying your standard, has been noted by now. It is common knowledge that you are in love with the Comtesse and that she is here. We will likely be facing rumors of you fleeing your unhappy marriage to rekindle your romance with my cousin if we do not put a stop to it tonight," the Duc said.

Henry could well believe that, since _even Danielle_ had believed that when he arrived. "What are you suggesting, then?" Henry asked.

"I propose that we, the men that is, go into town this evening and let it be known that Princess Gabriella ran off with the other man and that you are unmarried. There will certainly be speculation about why you are here, but with the marriage rumor dispelled the speculation will be more along the lines of whether you intend to marry the Comtesse rather than assuming you came to seduce a mistress," the Duc proposed.

"Yes, I think that is a good plan, except that I _loathe_ the idea of Danielle being out of my sight for an entire evening. She has a habit of running off, you see," Henry explained with a smile.

"I am not going anywhere, Henry," Danielle said softly from behind him. She had quickly changed from her ruined gown into a pretty, pink, velvet gown with full sleeves and a gold cord about her waist. Her hair was freshly brushed and simply braided. Her face was clean and she looked radiantly happy.

Henry turned towards her, "You look lovely, even if you are not wearing green," he teased.

They all went into dinner. It was a meal full of high spirits as they discussed the events of the past few weeks and the plans for the Christmas Eve Ball to be held the following night.

After dinner, as planned, the Duc and his brothers took the Prince into town in order to be clear there was nothing to hide and to let it be known that, contrary to the rumors, the Prince was not married. They met a number of nobles known to the Duc and introduced them to the Prince. Most of them assured the Duc that they would be at his Christmas Eve Ball on the morrow; their wives wouldn't let them miss it, especially with the Prince in attendance.

When they returned to the château, it was late and the ladies had all gone to bed. It was cold and windy and the men were all looking forward to a fire and a warm bed.

Henry decided to look in on Danielle before he retired. He had gotten into the habit, when she was at Hautefort, of peeking in on her after she was asleep, just to make sure she was safe. She had shown him the location of her room and Nicole's earlier in the day.

He opened her door and slipped quietly inside. He looked towards her bed and saw the moonlight spilling over the empty, rumpled sheets. 'Where is she?' he wondered, looking around the room. "Danielle?" She wasn't in the room. He went over to the bed and put his hand on the sheet. It was warm to the touch, so she had been in bed recently. 'Maybe she went to the library or Nicole's room?'

He decided to check the library first. It was empty. Henry went back upstairs, checking her room again, then his room. He listened at Nicole's door and didn't hear any voices and there was no light coming from under the door. 'Where is she? It is the middle of the night!' He was getting worried and decided to ask the Duc to check his sister's room.

Walking down the hall, he found the room the Duc was using during Henry's visit. He had given Henry the master bedroom, as was proper protocol for visiting royalty. He found the door and knocked. He could see a glow coming from under the door, so knew the Duc was still awake.

"Enter," called the Duc.

Henry opened the door and spotted the Duc standing by the window, looking out into the night.

"Antoine, Danielle is not in her room nor the library. Would you mind checking Nicole's room? I am worried she isn't in bed."

"You went to Danielle's room in the middle of the night?" the Duc asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned towards the Prince.

"Obviously. I have spent so much time chasing after her in the last two months that I felt I needed to make sure she was where she should be. And she _is not!_ I had no ulterior motive. I was not planning to anticipate my vows, Antoine. She is _missing_, will you help me?" Henry asked, getting frustrated with the Duc's seeming unconcern.

The Duc looked at him calmly, and then he turned back towards the window deliberately. "When Danielle is upset or cannot sleep she likes to go for a walk."

Henry went over to the Duc and looked out the window. In the moonlight, he could clearly make out a solitary figure walking near the cliffs, a cloak billowing in the wind. "She goes out at night, _alone?_" Henry was visibly upset. "That is _dangerous!_" He watched her cloak whipping about her in alarm, trying to gauge her distance from the edge of the cliffs.

"We have talked about it. She is accustomed to a large measure of independence. The step-mother never worried about where she was, unless the chores didn't get done. She never leaves the grounds and she stays away from the edge of the cliffs. You once told me she was to have as much freedom as possible, and I have been doing my best to give it to her. Do you not remember, Your Highness?"

Henry ran his hands through his hair. He remembered. "She is not going to be able to have that kind of freedom once we are married."

"I expect she knows that."

"You are not pleased with her marrying me, are you?"

"It isn't you, so much as your position, which concerns me."

"She loves me and I love her," Henry argued.

"Yes, I know that. I hope your love is enough to sustain her in that elegant glass bubble she will have to live in."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Henry asked, becoming alarmed.

"She is a beautiful, spirited, adventurous, passionate woman. She is used to independence and self-reliance. When you figure in her wealth and her title, she could marry any man in the kingdom."

"Even you?" Henry asked a bit jealously.

"No," the Duc laughed. "I do love her, but as one loves a cousin, or a sister, not a lover." Henry relaxed. "She is marrying you because she loves you, _in spite_ of your position, unlike some others who would have married you _because_ of it. I just realize that she will be forced to make many sacrifices to conform to rigid royal protocols. Much will be expected of her as the Dauphine, and even more as Queen of France. You know how hard it is to live your life in a fishbowl and you have never known anything else. She has no idea. She will be giving up any freedom she has to be with you. She will have no privacy. She has grown up completely anonymous, so that will be a shock. She may have difficulty adjusting to her new life."

"She will make an excellent Queen. She is intelligent, well-read, compassionate, and gracious. She makes me a better man. I will be a better King with her at my side."

"Just be sure to cherish and protect her, but allow her some space to breathe. You fell in love with her spiritedness and charm. Don't allow the position to crush her spirit."

"I won't. I love her the way she is: muddy, torn dresses and all. I'll simply have to find a way to balance her need for privacy and freedom with the need to keep her safe. Goodnight, Antoine, and thank you for speaking your mind. A family trait, I see." Henry smiled, remembering the day he and Danielle met. "Danielle spoke her mind freely the day we first met, too. It was one of the things that intrigued me most about her," and with that he turned to leave, thinking Antoine was a lot like his female cousin. He certainly wasn't afraid to speak his mind to the Crown Prince. Nor was she.

"The staircase in the northwest tower is the fastest way to the cliffs," the Duc offered, easily reading his mind. Yes, just as she can.

Henry took that route and soon came upon Danielle. Her hair and cloak were billowing in the wind. There was fog swirling around her, making her look ethereal, as if she might just dissolve into the air. A most lovely ghost.

"Danielle, why are you out here alone in the middle of the night? Are you well?" he asked gently.

"Hello, Henry," she turned and smiled at him. "I couldn't sleep. I love the clean, brisk air up here."

"It is refreshing, but you shouldn't come up here alone at night. Next time you feel the need for a nocturnal outing, include me, all right?" he laughed.

"Very well," she gave him that shy smile that always made him want to kiss her.

He came closer, slipping his hands around her waist, under her cloak and pulled her to him. She melted right into his arms as his lips came down to take hers. She felt so perfect in his arms. Too perfect. He pulled away, reluctantly, and gathered her cloak snugly around her. "Are you wearing only your chemise under your cloak?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, why?" she wondered innocently why he cared about what she was wearing right this minute. "I am not cold," fully missing his meaning and his desire for her.

"Yes, well, I am not cold, either. Just don't let me see you in nothing but your chemise again until we are wed," he said, looking intently into her eyes. He definitely didn't have enough self control to kiss her while she was dressed like that- and not get carried away.

She blushed at his implication and nodded her head demurely.

He took her hand and smiled. "Let's go inside. We both need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for us: we will be officially betrothed." He searched her face for any signs of worry or distress, finding none. "Have you thought about what that will mean?"

"I can hardly believe it is truly going to happen. I feel as if I am going to wake up from this dream to find myself in my step-mother's attic. That none of you truly exist, except in my mind. I made you all up and this is just a wonderful dream."

"It is not a dream. I know what you mean, though. I went to check on you tonight, to make sure you hadn't disappeared again."

"You did? Is that how you found me here?"

"Antoine told me," he said, watching for her reaction. Was he ready to be jealous, he wondered?

"Yes, Antoine has told me I really shouldn't be out walking alone. So many changes have happened in so short a time; so much to reflect upon and contemplate. I do that best by myself, I guess."

Henry stopped walking. He took a deep breath and took both of her hands in his. "Do you worry about marrying the _Dauphin_, Danielle? What it will mean in terms of your freedoms, your ability to wander off, alone at night, or to go swimming by yourself in a river on a whim? Your life is about to become subject to royal protocols." He stroked her cheek, "I love you and I _desperately_ want you to marry me, but I need to make sure you are aware of what you will be sacrificing. I, myself, have been trying to escape the suffocating restrictions for years, as you know. The Duc tells me that you are so wealthy you could live like a princess and marry any man in the kingdom, if you chose." Pointing out the negatives of marriage to him was unnerving. What if she had doubts? He had to make sure she understood.

"Henry," she said, her eyes glowing with love. "You are the _only_ man in the kingdom that I want. I am marrying _Henry_. Do I sometimes wish that you were a farmer or a minor noble, instead of the Crown Prince of France? Yes, I admit, I do. But then again, you wouldn't be who you are. The man I love; the Sun. The only princess I want to be is _yours_. I could be happy in a cottage; I will learn to be happy in a castle, as long as I am with you," she smiled.

Henry gathered her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. He hadn't realized just how tense he was, waiting for her response.

She continued, "I do worry that I will disappoint you and your parents. I wasn't raised to be a Queen, as Princess Gabriella was."

"You couldn't possibly disappoint us, Danielle. You were born to be a Queen. God created you to be _my_ Queen. Just as he created Eve for Adam."

Looking up into his eyes she said seriously, "Well then, I suppose I will just have to climb into that gilded cage of yours and learn to enjoy being locked inside, with you."

He smiled at the image she had painted, then picked her up, spinning her around. "You have eternally sealed your fate, milady," he said as he quickly kissed her again. And again. He held her hand as he led her into the castle, kissing her once again at her door. "Goodnight, _My_ Lady."

"Goodnight, _My_ Lord."

After she had closed her door he went off to find his own bed, hoping they would both get some sleep before their big day. Three more weeks until she would be completely his.


	23. Christmas

**Christmas**

Christmas Eve day dawned clear and cold along the northern coast of France. The family in Château de Dieppe slept late, in anticipation of the late night Christmas festivities to come. As final preparations for the ball were completed, they enjoyed a quiet, family afternoon. They were grateful that courtesy prevented any callers from visiting on the day of a ball.

No one called at the castle that day, but word was spreading quickly that the Prince was not married. He had apparently brought the Archbishop with him on his visit to the Château de Dieppe. Speculation of what it all meant assured that _everyone_ who had been fortunate enough to receive an invitation to the annual Christmas Eve Ball would be in attendance.

They were in breathless anticipation of seeing the Prince and the Comtesse together. Many had already been charmed by Danielle in the previous week, so they felt a keen interest in her future. Stories of Danielle's horrified reaction to the wedding rumors were also speculated upon. Had she known the Prince wasn't married? It didn't seem so. She had been genuinely distraught.

The ball would begin with the family greeting guests, followed by dancing. Protocol demanded that the Prince arrive subsequent to the rest of the guests, so Henry had to bide his time until he could announce to the world his betrothal to Danielle.

Henry paced back and forth, impatiently, willing the time to pass faster. Never had he been so eager to attend a ball! It seemed as though most of the guests had arrived simultaneously, not wanting to miss a moment of the possibly historic events. Once he had noted a cessation in the arrival of carriages, he prepared to join the party.

The Duchess had decided to dress the girls in the one pair of dresses that were completely identical. They were made of an iridescent blue-green taffeta with an overskirt heavily embroidered in silver threads. The Queen's dressmaker had outdone herself this time. The sleeves were full at the top, tight fitting on the forearms, slashed to show the chemise beneath and trimmed in silver. Jeweled silver belts adorned the waistlines. Their hair was elaborately braided in a coronet on top, accented with jewels, and curled down the back. They wore no other jewelry this time. They looked beautiful and enchanting and absolutely no one, other than their family, could tell them apart.

This heightened the excitement brewing over the Prince's expected arrival. It was rumored, they remembered, that the girls had played a game of switching identities on him at a masque, back in October, and that he had been furious with them. Why, they wondered, would the Comtesse and Lady Nicole dare to dress alike tonight? To provoke the Prince?

Midway through the evening, a trumpet fanfare announced the arrival of the Prince. The crowd parted, bowing and curtsying to him as he passed. When he came upon the Duc, they greeted each other warmly, and then he greeted the Duchess. As he turned to greet Danielle and Nicole a hush fell over the assembled guests and one would have heard a feather drop.

The girls curtseyed together, "Your Highness," they chorused.

Henry's eyes widened a moment in surprise, and then he roared with laughter. "Oh no, this will not do at all, ladies. Did you lose your pendants?" he smiled charmingly. "You shan't deprive us all of a method to tell you apart!" he chuckled. He reached unerringly for Danielle's hand, taking it and placing it on his arm, his actions belying his words. "Please excuse us for a moment, the _Comtesse_ and I have something to discuss," he said as he led her from the room.

The crowd erupted into a cacophony of voices when they left. People began surrounding Nicole when the Duc signaled for their attention.

"Friends, thank you all for joining us to celebrate the birth of our Savior this Christmas Eve. As I think most of you already know, Prince Henry is not married, as previous reports had indicated," a murmur went through the crowd at this confirmation.

Henry had pulled Danielle into a small anteroom off of the ballroom. "What kind of a silly trick was that, Danielle? Did you have any doubt that I would be able to tell you apart?" he said as he pulled her to him for a quick kiss.

"It was my aunt's idea, Henry. I think she just wanted people to remember that you called me 'Nicole' at the masque; or maybe she just wanted to be sure you could tell us apart. She told me once that she and my mother would only consider the offer of a man who could tell them apart. Their marriages were arranged, or at least my aunt's was, but they insisted on that."

"Well, I have a present for you," he said as he picked up a box from a nearby table.

"I don't have anything for you," she said like a little child.

"_You_ are my present. Come now, open this," he handed her the heavy box.

She put it on the table, untied the bow and opened the box. Inside was a necklace of emeralds and diamonds. "Oh Henry, it is the most magnificent necklace I have ever seen. Thank you." She kissed him quickly.

"Here, allow me," he said as he fastened it around her neck. "Merry Christmas," he said, kissing her exposed neck, making her laugh and blush. He took her hand and led her back into the ballroom just as the Duc finished announcing that the Prince remained unmarried. Henry led Danielle up onto the dais next to her cousin. Danielle was trembling slightly, remembering the calamity of the masque. Henry smiled adoringly at her, squeezing her hand.

At a nod from the Prince, the Duc continued, "My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen, The King has given me the great honour of sharing with you, on this festive occasion, a most joyous announcement. The King, himself, is making the same announcement in Paris, tonight. I am honoured to announce the engagement of Prince Henry, Dauphin of France, to my lovely cousin, Danielle, the Comtesse de Lancret."

The Duc called the Archbishop over to bless the betrothal. As Henry placed a ring with a large emerald, surrounded by diamonds, on Danielle's hand, she gasped in delight. The Prince and the Duc then signed the betrothal documents. It was official. They were betrothed.

Danielle felt as if floating on a cloud the entire evening. "If I am dreaming, please do not wake me, Your Highness," she teased at one point.

Shortly before midnight, the ball was interrupted for everyone to attend the traditional Christmas Eve midnight mass.

As they were putting on their cloaks, preparing for the short walk to the church, Henry pulled Danielle aside. "I have a gift for you, from my mother."

"Another gift?" she laughed. "Why not save it for after mass?"

Henry had turned around to get something from one of his servants. "Well, because it is very cold tonight and I think you will enjoy this now," he said as he draped a magnificent hooded cloak around her shoulders. It was of emerald green velvet, fully lined and trimmed in ermine. Danielle had never seen ermine before, but she had heard of the luxurious white fur with its distinctive black spots: the fur traditionally reserved for royalty. A matching ermine muff completed the look.

"Oh, Henry, it is amazing," she said with tears in her eyes.

"My mother had this made for you and put on the ship, hoping I would be able to give it to you for Christmas. She ordered it before you left Hautefort."

He took her arm, leading her out to where the others were waiting. There was no doubting which of the girls the Prince's fiancée was now, with her emeralds and ermine on display. She looked every inch a Princess.

When they returned from mass, the traditional Christmas feast awaited them. The festivities would go on until the wee hours of Christmas morning.

Of course, no one could leave the party while the Prince was still in attendance, and since he and Danielle were having a marvelous time, he stayed quite late. After he and Danielle finally left the party, many others quickly took their leave. It would be a quiet Christmas Day in Dieppe, with most of the nobles sleeping the day away.

When Henry got up at midday, he found that most of the family was still abed. He did find Nicole sitting in the library, reading. "Good morning, Nicole."

"Good morning, Your Highness," she stood up and curtseyed.

"I think we can be informal when it is only family, Nicole. You must call me 'Henry,' and please feel free to sit down," he smiled charmingly.

"Thank you, Your –Henry," she blushed.

"Is Danielle up, yet?" he wondered.

"Yes, she went out for a walk. She invited me to go, but it is too cold for me, today, with the wind blowing off the water. I think she hopes for snow."

"Thank you, Nicole." Shaking his head, he smiled, wondering why he hadn't checked outside, first. Donning his cloak, he went outside in search of his betrothed. He found her, minutes later, walking along the cliffs; her green, woolen cloak wrapped tightly around her. "Good morning," he said brightly from behind her.

She spun around, a radiant smile on her face. "Good morning or perhaps I should say 'good day,' for surely 'tis past midday," she said teasingly. She was so ecstatically happy she felt as if she could fly, and it radiated from her whole being.

"Perhaps, or we could simply say 'Merry Christmas' and not worry over the hour at all," he smiled. "Are you warm enough? You look cold. Your nose is red," he said, enfolding her in his arms, absorbing some of that radiance.

"I am fine," she said, snuggling against him.

"We will be leaving for Paris in a week. Have you thought about what you would like to do before then? Antoine tells me that you haven't yet been to visit the Château de Lancret or your grandmother."

"I know. I am so conflicted. I do want to see where my mother and Aunt Danielle grew up, but my grandmother is responsible for their estrangement. My Aunt Danielle still doesn't speak to her and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt my aunt."

"Antoine said that your aunt doesn't speak to her, but neither has she prevented your cousins from having a relationship with her. He has offered to ride over with us tomorrow, if you like."

She sighed, "Very well, with you there I shan't be as afraid to meet her. She didn't approve of my parents marriage, but I imagine she will be in transports over ours. Not that I care what she thinks," she added stubbornly.

"Good, 'tis settled, then. Now may we go inside and warm up?"

"If we must, but if it snows I am coming back outside," she warned.

**Rodmilla's Christmas**

The Servants from the court's laundry had had Christmas Day off, to spend with their families. Rodmilla de Ghent had therefore spent the day alone in her cell. Since the other laundry servants were discouraged from talking with her, she had little idea of what was happening beyond her cell or the laundry room. She had heard that Danielle had left court with her mother's family and that the Prince was marrying the Spanish Princess. 'Serves Danielle right for crossing me,' she thought. She spent endless hours dreaming and plotting revenge against Danielle for spoiling everything. She rarely gave a thought to what had become of Marguerite or Jacqueline, so great was her preoccupation with Danielle. 'Live like a Comtesse, will she? I will find a way to put a spoke in her wheel, even if it takes me ten years.'

**Château de Lancret**

The next morning they set out early for Château de Lancret. It was normally about a two hour ride from Dieppe. The small party, accompanied by a dozen royal guards and a few servants, drew a lot of attention as they rode through a series of small towns on their way. The Royal procession had to stop in every town to greet officials, so what normally took two hours took five. Henry enjoyed showing off Danielle as his and had insisted she wear her new, ermine trimmed cloak on the trip. Danielle thought it a bit ostentatious for a ride in the country, but didn't object. What did she know of royal fashion, after all? And, it was wonderfully warm and soft. The peasants in the towns were quite impressed by their presence and appearance. It wasn't often they got to see a royal procession, of any type.

Along the way Nicole mentioned to Danielle, "I wonder what Grand'Mere will make of us? Will she be surprised, do you think?"

"I have no idea, since we have never met. Surely she must suspect some resemblance, given that our mothers were twins," Danielle returned.

Antoine dropped back next to the girls at this point. "Danielle, once, when I was about fourteen, Grand'Mere took me with her to visit the court at Hautefort."

"Really? You never mentioned that, before."

Henry now dropped back so that the four were riding abreast. "I think I met you then, Antoine."

"Yes, Your Highness, we did meet that summer. I also met you that summer, Danielle."

Danielle was shocked. "We met? How long ago? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Mother doesn't know. Grand'Mere made me promise never to tell her. You were about seven or eight. We used to ride by the manor every day. I didn't know why, but one day we saw you playing with a little boy in the lane out front. She told me to ask you for directions to Hautefort, even though we knew the way. You told us how to get there. You were admiring my horse when your father saw us. He came out and sent you into the house. Then he reproached Grand'Mere for contacting you without his permission. He went on to say that you were his and that he wasn't going to allow her any contact with you until you were eighteen.

"She protested that you needed our guidance to be brought up as a proper lady, to be prepared to take your rightful place in society. She called you a wild, little ruffian. He said that he would see that you were ready, when the time came. He told us to leave and not come back. I remember being struck with how like Nicole you looked."

"I think I remember the day, although 'tis a little hazy. What did she do then?"

"We returned to Hautefort and she made me promise to never tell anyone about it. We left a short time later and never returned."

"That must have been shortly before my father remarried… He might never have married my step-mother, if not for your grandmother's interference. He told me he married her, in part, to help me learn to be a proper lady," Danielle said, stricken at the thought of the likely chain of events.

Henry reached out to touch her arm. "Danielle, it was a long time ago and it sounds as if she was concerned about you, growing up without a mother. She could have had no idea he would marry your step-mother and die shortly thereafter, leaving you in such dire circumstances. She travelled across the country, hoping to see you. Obviously, your father had denied her."

"I suppose. I just feel as if my life is a book that has these missing chapters I am only now discovering. It is so very strange," she blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.

The Duc interrupted. "We did not find out about your father's death until a few years ago. By that time, your step-mother convinced my father that you were settled and happy with her and didn't want anything to do with us. If we had found out when it happened, I'm sure my father would have insisted you come to live with us." They rode along in silence for a few minutes. "We will be able to see your château across the valley in a minute. It should look lovely with the morning sun shining upon it."

Danielle began to get truly excited about seeing her mother's home for the first time.

As they cleared a stand of trees, Nicole said, "Look, up ahead. There it is."

Henry and Danielle stopped to look at the breathtaking white castle across the valley from them. "It looks like something out of a fairytale," Danielle breathed. Château de Lancret was a large castle made from a white stone, surrounded by a crenellated curtain wall, studded with towers and turrets. The roofs were blue tiles. It had a long, winding approach and dominated the landscape for miles.

Even Henry, who had grown up at various royal palaces and castles, was impressed. "It is beautiful, Danielle. It looks like the Louvre did before my father tore down the old castle to make room for the modern palace. As it looked when I was a little boy, except this setting is much more idyllic than Paris. Remember, it actually belongs to you, Comtesse de Lancret. Your grandmother lives there because you have never taken ownership or objected."

They rode down into the valley and up across the other side. The castle guards watched them approach with interest, alerting the chamberlain. The aged Comtesse rarely entertained visitors anymore, and they had not been notified to expect anyone.

The Duc spoke to them when they arrived at the gatehouse, telling the guards that he was accompanied by Prince Henry and his cousin, the current Comtesse.

The drawbridge was customarily left down, and they were allowed into the castle's bailey. They rode up to the entrance and dismounted. The Chamberlain appeared at the door, slightly flustered at the unexpected arrivals.

"Your Grace, Lady Nicole, I'm sorry for not greeting you properly. The Comtesse did not notify us to expect your arrival." He glanced nervously at the Prince and Danielle. "Your Highness! My Lady," he bowed low as he saw Henry's standards.

"Fontaine, Grand'Mere wasn't expecting us. This, of course, is Prince Henry, and this is his betrothed, our cousin Danielle, the current Comtesse de Lancret."

"Your Highness, My Lady, Welcome to Château de Lancret. Please come in and make yourselves at home. I will tell the Comtesse you are here."

"Fontaine, just tell her that I am here with Nicole. I will explain the rest," the Duc instructed.

"Yes, Your Grace," he said as he bowed them into the castle's great hall.

Danielle looked around the great hall, mesmerized. The castle was richly decorated and elegantly furnished, with artwork and tapestries everywhere. Obviously some previous occupant had been an art lover and collector. She wandered around, touching everything in awe, trying to imagine her mother growing up in such a fabulous place. Château de Lancret was at least twice the size of Château d'Hautefort.

She heard a rustle of fabric behind her and heard a brusque voice say, "Nicole, please do not touch the statue." She turned to see an older woman, of perhaps sixty, looking at her sternly.

"Madame," Danielle said by way of greeting, nodding her head.

"Did your brother buy you that ridiculously ostentatious cloak? It is much too sophisticated for a young, unmarried lady," she said bluntly. "Take it off."

Danielle stole a glance at the others, standing mutely by the doorway, unseen. She obediently removed the cloak, handing it to a servant who materialized at her side. "No, Madame. It was a gift from the Queen." Danielle was quite amused by the old woman's bluster.

"_What_?" she exclaimed. "Why would the Queen give you such a gift?"

The three by the doorway finally dissolved into laughter at the unladylike outburst. She looked over and spied them. "What kind of game is this Antoine? What is she talking about? Who are they?" she indicated Nicole and Henry who were slightly obscured by shadow.

The Duc indicated Nicole, "This is my sister, Nicole."

The old lady turned back to Danielle. "If she is Nicole, then you are…?" she asked shakily.

"I am Danielle de Barbarac," Danielle said, watching her reaction closely, unsure how she felt about this woman…her grandmother.

Her grandmother paled and her eyes brimmed with tears. "_Danielle_?" she said on a choked whisper, coming forward and enveloping Danielle in a crushing embrace. "I never thought I would see you again." She started sobbing softly. Danielle was overcome by her emotion and hugged her back.

Antoine spoke up. "Grand'Mere, why don't we go into the salon and sit down?" He had never before seen his grandmother break down. She was normally a formidable figure.

The old Comtesse took Danielle by the hand and led the way. She took Danielle to a small couch and sat down with her, never letting go of her hand. "Nicole, please come here. I want to see you two together," as Nicole came up the old Comtesse's eyes filled again with tears. "It is like going back in time twenty years. If only I could redo some of my past decisions."

A few moments later she had regained a measure of her composure and noticed Henry standing next to Antoine. "Who is your friend, Antoine? Aren't you going to introduce him to me?"

"Of course Grand'Mere. I was just waiting until I had your attention. This is Danielle's betrothed-" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Her betrothed? Oh, I expect you wanted to have a look at her château. I have-"

The Duc cut her off, "Grand'Mere, let me tell you-"

She cut him off again, "Do not _interrupt_ me, Antoine," she said as if instructing a schoolboy.

Antoine just shrugged his shoulders at Henry, who smiled his understanding in return. Henry was quite entertained by the entire exchange. His family was much too formal for something like this to have ever occurred with his grandmother.

"Now, as I was saying, I have taken excellent care of the château and all of its treasures for my granddaughter, anticipating her return. Would you like a tour?" She looked briefly at Henry, then back to Danielle.

Danielle was surprised she didn't seem to care who her betrothed was. Hadn't she disapproved of her mother's choice to the point of causing a family rupture? "In a little while, Grand'Mere," Danielle had used the familiar name, without even realizing it. "Would you like to be introduced to my betrothed, before we take the tour?" she asked, walking over to Henry and taking his hand. He smiled tenderly down at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Danielle, I can see that you are happy, and that is _all_ I care about. I assume Antoine has already given his approval, since you are here together. I will never forgive myself for cutting contact with your mother. Can you ever bring yourself to forgive me?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, I do forgive you, Grand'Mere," she went over and hugged her grandmother, who broke down into tears. Danielle couldn't imagine holding a grudge against this woman who was so obviously broken up over what she had done. Forgiving her had come surprisingly easy.

A few minutes later, she recovered herself again and realized that Danielle's betrothed must think they were totally without manners or grace. "Well, young man, so you are planning to marry my granddaughter, are you?"

"Yes, Madame, I am," Henry said with his most charming smile, coming forward.

"And, what is your name, young man? Where is your family from?"

"Henry de Valois. My family is from Paris."

Danielle's mouth fell open in shock and she nearly kicked him for his evasive answers. What was he up to? Giving his family name and without his rank. Royals _never_ use their family name. As a matter of fact, his family name would be Capet, she realized. De Valois was merely the house he was descended from, wasn't it?

The Comtesse's eyes narrowed. "Henry de Valois of Paris, did you say?" She looked at Danielle's stunned expression, "Who did you say gave you that cloak?"

"Queen Marie," Danielle said gently.

"Henry de Valois, is it? What kind of game are you children playing on me?" she asked suspiciously. She stood and looked at Henry closely. "My granddaughter is a lady, a Comtesse. If you are here for my approval of a betrothal, then no more games, if you please."

"Your pardon, Comtesse. We did not mean any disrespect. I am Henry, Crown Prince of France and I am betrothed to your granddaughter, Danielle. My mother, the Queen, did make a present of the ermine cloak to Danielle. I gave it to her on my mother's behalf on Christmas Eve, just after we announced the betrothal."

She sat, stunned for a moment, letting it sink in. Then she abruptly stood and curtseyed to him. "Your Highness, please forgive me. It has been a morning of surprises."

"Do not concern yourself, Madame. We are all family here," he smiled.

The old Comtesse turned on the Duc, "_Antoine!_ How could you possibly let this get so out of control? You failed to introduce _the Prince_ and you allowed us to _sit_ in his presence?" she demanded.

"I was assured that the Prince did not mind. The initial purpose of this visit was to reunite you and Danielle and to let Danielle see the château. Bringing the Prince along to inform you of the betrothal was a secondary consideration." That was the case, given that he had planned on the visit before the Prince had arrived two days ago and proposed to Danielle.

"How can the betrothal of my granddaughter to _the Dauphin_ be secondary to anything? Slipped your mind, did it?" to Henry she added, "I am, of course, delighted to give my approval, Your Highness. When is the wedding to take place? In the spring?"

"In three weeks, in Paris," Henry said.

"Three weeks? In _January_? Surely the roads are too bad to travel in January. Danielle could stay here with me until the weather is better," she offered, taking Danielle's hand and holding it tightly.

"The King chose the date, my lady. We are expected in Paris next week. We could come for a visit in the spring, perhaps, if that would be convenient."

The Comtesse recognized she was going to have to be content with a visit in the spring. She was overflowing with gratitude that she had had a chance to meet Nicole's daughter and receive her forgiveness. She had lived for twenty years with the bitterness of regret for having disapproved of Nicole's marriage, causing the fracture within the family. The irony that the daughter of that marriage had shown up engaged to the Dauphin, of all men, wasn't lost on her.

She took the whole group on an exhaustive tour of the castle, from the dungeons to the battlements. Throughout the entire tour she entertained them all with many stories about her daughters growing up in the castle. They enjoyed a lively luncheon before mounting the battlements for a view of the valley and beyond.

They walked around enjoying the views. The sky had clouded over and the wind picked up since they had arrived. It was just past midday and they would need to be leaving soon to make it back to Dieppe before nightfall.

Danielle was standing by herself, looking out over the countryside. Henry came up behind her, putting his hands around her waist. "You have a beautiful castle, here, Comtesse. I have rarely seen its equal, and believe me when I tell you. I have seen many."

"It is beautiful, isn't it? 'Tis so strange to think that, had things worked out differently, I might have spent the last ten years living here. Even stranger still to think of it as belonging to me; my family has lived here for _five-hundred years_," she said in wonder. Grand'Mere had explained the current castle was three-hundred years old, but parts of the five-hundred year old keep were still visible.

"Do you see that flag, there?" he pointed to a flag on a turret near the front of the castle.

"Yes, what about it?"

"That flag means that _you_ are in residence, Comtesse. They must have run it up after we got here. It wasn't flying when we arrived."

"Really? I have a flag? I never thought about it. My grandmother doesn't use it? She lives here. She is the Comtesse, too."

"She doesn't hold the title in her own right, as you do. She uses it as a courtesy title, because she was married to the Comte. Your servants wear your arms on their livery and carry your flag. Green and Gold: Green is for love and loyalty; Gold is for generosity."

"Do you think your mother realized those were the colors of my family? Nearly all of my dresses are green and many of them have gold embroidery on them as well."

He turned her to face him, smiling down into her eyes, "I think she chose green because of your eyes, but they are certainly appropriate, aren't they."

"Can we really come for a visit in the spring?"

"I think we will be able to arrange a visit," he lowered his head to kiss her. Suddenly they felt small, wet drops falling gently on their eyelids.

"It is snowing!" she squealed in delight. "We get so little snow back home." He released her and watched her childish delight in the snow, with a smile.

She played around, catching snowflakes on her tongue. The snow had picked up and was coming down hard. Soon, the whole countryside was blanketed in a soft, white layer. "Oh, how beautiful, look Henry!" she was pointing to the trees, coated with snow.

"Yes, beautiful," he agreed. But, he was looking at her. She sparkled with delight, her hair and eyelashes glistening with the fallen snow.

Antoine joined them. "Nicole and Grand'Mere went inside. If this snow keeps up much longer we will need to stay the night. We cannot risk travelling in a heavy snowstorm."

"Won't your mother worry if we do not return as scheduled?" Danielle worried.

"I will send a messenger. He will make better time travelling alone than our large party would" the Duc said.

"Oh, well then, in that case, I would _love_ to stay over. What do you think Henry?" she smiled up at him.

"How could I possibly resist that smile?" he answered. "Of course we stay."

They all went inside and informed the Comtesse that she would be enjoying their company overnight. She was thrilled and immediately set about having rooms readied for them. Nicole and Danielle would have their mothers' rooms. Henry would use the master bedchamber, which hadn't been used since the Comte passed away. Antoine was assigned his usual room.

After dinner, the Comtesse took Danielle up to the room intended for the Comtesse. "Danielle, this room is for the Comtesse. It adjoins the master bedchamber, which I gave to your Prince," she smiled. "I have slept here since I married your grandfather. On your next visit, in the spring, it will be yours; after your marriage.

"Thank you, Grand'Mere. You really do not need to give me your room. I will only be a visitor, after all."

"Nonsense, you are the Comtesse de Lancret. This room has been occupied by the Comtesse for three-hundred years. I would give it to you tonight, if your handsome young man wasn't going to be right through that door," Danielle blushed at the implication.

"However, that is not the reason I brought you up here. I wanted to show you something," she led Danielle over to a large painting of two girls about Danielle's age. It was obvious it must be the original Danielle and Nicole, but the resemblance to the cousins was startling.

"Oh! I have never seen a likeness of my mother, before. Which is she?" Danielle looked with tearful, pleading eyes at her grandmother.

"Nicole is the one with the glint in her eye. She was always quite determined. She didn't like to stand still for the time required for a portrait."

"I'm so glad you insisted." Danielle stared raptly at her mother's portrait and tried to incorporate all of the new stories she had heard today into her vision of her mother.

"So am I. This was painted just a few months before she met your father."

"Why did you oppose their marriage?" Danielle asked gently.

"Your Grandfather had already arranged her marriage to another. Her first fiancé had died shortly before they were to be wed, and then your mother was ill for a time. My husband had finally arranged another marriage for her. That is why your Aunt Danielle married several years earlier than your mother. He was scheduled to travel from Belgium to marry her a month after she met your father. She refused to honour her engagement and married your father without our consent. Fortunately for you, the betrothal agreements had not been signed. They were to be signed when he arrived for the wedding. Therefore, your parents marriage was legal, but without our blessing. Your father was a respectable, untitled nobleman, but he was not her equal in social standing, title or wealth. And she was _engaged!_ We accused him of marrying her for her title and wealth. Your father was affronted. And outraged. He declared he wanted only Nicole, not her title or her wealth; as if they could be separated. We never saw Nicole again. A year later, both she and my husband were dead, and we had no relationship with your father. It is unsurprising he then wanted nothing to do with us. We all mishandled it terribly," she finished tearfully. "I'm so sorry, Danielle."

"It is all right, Grand'Mere. I understand." Danielle hugged her in comfort. She did understand. It was tragic, but she understood. Both sides.

"I have one other likeness of your mother," Grand'Mere said as she got up and walked over to a desk by the window. She picked up a miniature, about 3 inches by 4 inches, caressing her fingers over the picture. It depicted a smiling Nicole of about sixteen summers. "You may take this one with you, if you like."

Danielle took it as if were made of the most delicate glass, "Truly, I may have this?"

"Yes, of course. You look so like your mother, Danielle. Only your eyes are your father's. Your mother's were bright blue; your father's were the blue green mixture, like yours."

That evening, just as Danielle was preparing to go to bed there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Henry standing there.

"Hello," she said curiously.

"Hello, are you going to sleep now or were you planning on sneaking out for a walk tonight?"

She laughed, "I was planning on going to sleep."

"Oh. I thought with all that has happened today you might have trouble sleeping."

"Well, I may, but I haven't tried, yet."

"It is still snowing," he smiled.

"It is? Are you trying to lure me outside, Your Highness?" she looked up at him with a saucy smile.

"Perhaps I am," he smiled back.

"Well then, I suppose I should get my cloak."

"Yes, I suppose you should. And your boots and gloves, as well."

She bit back a smile. 'What is he up to?' she wondered as she drew on her boots and gloves. Henry came up behind her and draped her ermine cloak over her chemise.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." He took her hand and led her out into the hallway and up the stairs to the battlements. There was a full moon illuminating a pristine snow covered landscape. The snow still fell softly as they walked along, holding hands.

Since Henry knew that Danielle liked her solitary walks in order to think, he kept silent, enjoying being with her.

"It is hard to believe that my family was so divided over my parents' marriage that Grand'Mere and Aunt Danielle still do not speak after all of these years."

"Yes, but these family matters can be very complicated and emotional. The wounds can run very deep. Did you find out what, specifically, caused the estrangement?"

"Yes, my mother was engaged to a Belgian when she ran off to marry my father."

"Engaged? To a Belgian?" Henry said in surprise.

"Yes, why does that surprise you?"

"Your step-mother said that _you_ were engaged to a Belgian when I went looking for you before the masque."

"How ironic. She must know everything. I was wondering, where is she now? What will happen to her?"

"She is in Paris with the court. She was sentenced to ten years in prison; she spends her days working in the court's laundry."

Danielle laughed, "Never say you made her into a servant?" she turned to him, flushed with laughter.

"I thought it was the most appropriate punishment. Stripping her of her title and being a servant for ten years," Henry explained.

"Well, she got _part _of what she wanted," said Danielle with a glint in her eye.

"What was that?"

"She wanted to be in Paris for Christmas; to celebrate your betrothal- _to Marguerite_," she laughed.

"Hmm, well she was in Paris, and one of her daughters is engaged to me. Do you think she celebrated?" he lifted her gloved hand to his lips, kissing the exposed skin at her wrist.

"I rather doubt it," Danielle said with a shiver.

Henry saw her shiver and he took her into his arms. "Are you too cold? Should we go inside, now?"

"No, I am not cold. Thinking about her gives me the shivers," she said with a hollow laugh.

Henry held her tighter, "Ah, I see. Well, she cannot hurt you any longer, Danielle."

"I know," she said, looking up into his eyes.

Henry took a deep breath and lowered his mouth to kiss hers. She leaned up to meet him, loving the feel of his lips on hers. He held her tightly against him. His lips hard, then soft, moulding hers. He slid his tongue across her lips, causing her to gasp in surprise. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, flirting with her tongue. She was clinging to his shoulders, certain she would fall down if he let go. Lost in the sensations. She tentatively touched his lips with her tongue, feeling wicked and daring. She spun out of control.

He pulled back slightly, taking in her flushed countenance, her heavy breathing. He kissed her cheek, her ear, the hollow of her throat, where her pulse beat erratically. He was holding her up, he realized with a grin. She was so passionate, his angel. She responded to him so instinctively. He had known she would. She was made for him. They for each other. A perfect match. He held her close, stroking her back. Getting himself under control with an effort.

A few minutes later, once her breathing had slowed and she was again standing on her own legs, Henry pulled back. "I think we should go inside."

"Are you cold?" she asked, in innocent disappointment.

"Cold? Ha, most definitely not. I think we are melting the snow. But, it grows late, and we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow. You need to sleep. We both do."

**Riding for Dieppe**

The next morning the party set out early for Dieppe. It was a beautiful, crisp day. Blanketed with yesterday's snow, it looked like a completely different world to Danielle. When they reached the far side of the valley, where they had first seen the château, Danielle pulled her horse to a stop.

"Is something amiss, Danielle?" asked Henry.

"No, I just wanted to paint a picture of the château and the snow in my mind. I connected with my mother here, in a way I never believed would be possible," she smiled her pleasure at Henry, reminding him of how she had looked that day at the monastery when speaking of her father.

They stopped briefly in the town nearest to the château to let Danielle look around. The Duc introduced her to the few nobles seen that they hadn't met the day before. Danielle was intrigued by the quaint, little town and hoped she would have a chance to explore it in the spring.

They continued on their journey and arrived home in Dieppe by mid-afternoon.

That evening, Danielle wanted to speak privately with her aunt about all the things she had learned at Château de Lancret. She put a wrapper on over her chemise and left her room. On the way, she decided she had better let Henry know where she was going, so he didn't call out a search party. She laughed to herself. She found his room and knocked quietly on the door.

Henry opened the door, his eyes widening with pleasure at the sight of her standing there. "Danielle! Not going for a walk dressed like that, are you?"

"Hello Henry, I hope I'm not disturbing you?" she said, suddenly feeling inexplicably shy.

"No, never," he assured her earnestly, smiling at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be in my aunt's room. So you needn't send out a search party, if you found me missing again, that is," she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Danielle. Sometimes I am just so afraid that you are going to vanish again. I hope you do not find it insufferable of me." He reached out to touch her cheek. He was finding it increasingly hard not to touch her, especially with her standing there in her bedclothes.

"No, never," echoing his response from a minute before. "'Tis actually quite nice to know that someone cares enough to bother searching for me if they think I am missing. No one has cared about me so much since my father died."

"I don't ever want to suffocate or control you, but I cannot help worrying about you. It has become something of a habit already, I'm afraid. Go, see your aunt. Just promise to come get me if you decide to take a walk, all right?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll come get you if I get restless," she promised as she left. Danielle walked down to her aunt's room and knocked on the door.

"Danielle, come in dear," said her aunt upon opening the door.

"Hello _Matante_. I wanted to talk to you about my mother and grandmother, if we may."

"Of course, I should have realized you would want to talk after meeting her. What did you think of the château?"

"It is beautiful. I had no idea how grand it was. Like a picture from a fairytale. My grandmother seems to genuinely regret how she treated my parents. She apologized… and I forgave her."

Danielle's aunt got up and walked over to gaze down into the fireplace. "I'm glad you were able to find it in your heart to forgive her, Danielle. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive her. When your mother died, a part of me died as well. I don't think most people can understand that special bond. If she had not been banished from the family and so heartbroken over it, perhaps things would have worked out differently."

"There is no way to know if things would have been any different if she had had their approval."

"I know. Nicole was not strong, constitutionally. She had been quite ill the year before. She nearly died then, as well."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Danielle," she went over and hugged her aunt. "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

"I haven't seen her in ten years," she replied flatly.

"Don't you think it is about time?" Danielle asked gently.

The Duchess took a deep breath, "I suppose I can try. I guess it would be a good idea for me to go see her before your wedding."

"Thank you, _Matante_. I think you will find some peace if you can find it in your heart to forgive her."


	24. Winter in Paris

**Paris**

A few days later the Prince, the Duc, the Comtesse Danielle and Lady Nicole set off for Paris. They were planning to arrive in time for Epiphany, as promised. The Duchess, Philippe and André were travelling first to Château de Lancret and escorting Grand'Mere to Paris for the wedding.

The Prince's elaborate procession to the capital was a source of delight to the people. Danielle's grandmother had insisted on providing the Comtesse with a retinue of servants in her own livery and carrying her standard, in addition to outfitting her horse in the colors of the House of Lancret. This, in addition to the Royal guards and servants of the Prince and the Duc, made for quite an impressive, colorful display.

Danielle had never been to Paris before and was excited as they entered the city. Crowds lined the streets to welcome the Prince and his betrothed. The Dauphin's wedding was a week away and there was already a celebratory air in the city. Stories about his betrothed had been widely circulated. The fact that she was French simply delighted the people. They had no wish for a Spanish Queen.

When the Louvre Palace came into view, Danielle was astonished at the size and elegance of this, the royal seat of power. "Oh, my goodness! This makes Château de Lancret look like a simple country cottage, Henry. You live here?"

"_We_ live here, Danielle. 'Tis your home too, as of this day."

"I am sure to get lost in such an edifice. It is a good thing you are used to searching for me, Henry," she laughed, overwhelmed.

Henry had sent a herald ahead to notify the court of their arrival. Therefore, when they arrived, at sunset, there was a large group of courtiers, as well as the King and Queen in the courtyard to greet them. Many of the same courtiers who had witnessed their touching and painful farewell at Hautefort the previous month were again present to see their touching and joyful return.

As they pulled up in front of the entrance Henry jumped down excitedly and helped Danielle to dismount. They were immediately embraced by the King and Queen. None could doubt the genuine joy displayed on both sides. The Comtesse was clearly on the most intimate terms with Their Majesties.

They were quickly ushered inside and shown to their rooms. As at Hautefort, Danielle was given the room next to the Queen's. The next room was given to Nicole. Antoine was across the hall from the girls. Henry's apartments were on an upper floor.

Danielle soon found herself swept up in the daily activities of court life. She was busy nearly every minute of every day. She had been introduced to hundreds of people and despaired of ever remembering any names. Henry, she discovered, had many official duties that kept him occupied the entire day. He did make an effort to find her several times each day and steal her away for a respite.

One afternoon, two days before their wedding, Henry stole her away, again, taking her for a tour of some of his father's art collection. They walked for hours, never passing the same place twice. "Oh, Henry, I am _never_ going to learn my way around. I think we have walked _miles_ this afternoon. However do you remember it all?"

"I was born at the Louvre, remember. It was much smaller, then. My father had most of the old castle demolished when I was a boy, replacing it with what we see today. I loved seeing the different sections that would appear each time we returned from visiting one of the other châteaux. It was a marvelous adventure for a boy to explore, especially when escaping from tutors. I spent hundreds of hours investigating each new section." Henry smiled, remembering the fun he had had as a boy in the growing palace.

"Mother will help you to select your ladies-in-waiting. Part of their function is to simply be your companions; another is to help you find your way about. I imagine you will want Nicole to be one? The others you may select from the high-born ladies of the court. Girls your age who also grew up here will be your best choices."

"I have met so many people; 'tis hard to remember all of the names. How do you do it? It seems very strange to think of asking these high born ladies to be my servants, Henry. Why would they want to do such a thing?"

"A lady-in-waiting is not, technically, a servant. They assist you, but there are also servants assisting them with the duties. It is a great honour to be selected as a lady-in-waiting. Mother said she has had some small luncheons with you and some ladies for you to consider. Has that been at all helpful?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it has. Will you give me your opinions, too? I wouldn't want to select someone who has been after you, like Marguerite. That would be- awkward," she smiled.

"Yes, if you like," Henry smiled, liking the idea of her being jealous of someone from his past, even though she had no reason to be.

"Your mother said that tomorrow I will be busy nearly the whole day with fittings for the wedding. She has ordered me more gowns, too. I already have a dozen gowns, but she is most insistent. Apparently those gowns were fit for a comtesse, but not a _Princess_. I love the gowns I have now," she laughed softly. "Listen to me, complaining about having too many gowns, when just weeks ago I had nothing. I am being silly."

Henry turned down a hallway and pulled Danielle into a small, deserted room. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her softly. "You just need to let Mother have her way with the gowns, for now. She is caught up in the excitement of the wedding and she wants you to look every inch a Princess. You can keep the other dresses, or give them to Nicole. She may just feel they are not formal enough for Paris."

"Your mother dresses so elegantly. Should I emulate her? She is the Queen, but she is also _twice_ my age."

"Feel free to express your opinions to her and the dressmaker. You will develop your own style."

She leaned into him, "Oh, 'tis just wonderful to be here, alone with you, in this quiet place. You calm me down and remind me to breathe. Sometimes, I feel as if I am being pulled in several directions at once."

"I'm sorry, darling. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, I'm hoping that after the wedding it will be easier. I can put up with it for a few days. At least I will be assured of a little more time with you after the wedding. That is what I am looking forward to the most."

Henry gazed down into her eyes, wondering what he had ever done in his life to deserve such a wife. She wanted time with him: not the crown or jewels that would be hers by right, nor the power and popularity, not even the coveted title of Princess. She just wanted time with him. He felt the most fortunate man on earth. "I _love you_, Danielle. I, too, am anxious to be able to spend more time with you; only one more day and two more nights. Have you been tempted to sneak out for walks at night?"

She laughed delightedly, "I would need to be able to find my way to a door to do that. I do not even know where _your_ room is, Henry. I'm supposed to let you know if I go out, remember?"

"I will make sure you know where it is." He tilted her face up, "You will be moving into my apartments after the wedding, after all. If you need to go for a walk before then, take your attendants and walk inside the palace. It is too cold to go into the gardens at night. _Never_, under any circumstances, do you leave the palace without a full escort, understand? This is Paris, not a little village."

"Yes, I understand, Henry."

"Good."

"Does the palace have a library, Henry?"

"Yes, it has two, as a matter of fact."

"_Two_? Will you show me, and draw me a map?"

"Certainly, right after this," he kissed her again, and lingered. He kept it gentle. He couldn't have her looking heated and flustered when they emerged from this room. Taking her hand, he led her through two more doors and down a small passageway. They passed by some guards, who admitted them into a restricted room. From there they went through a short series of rooms and up a spiral staircase. "Well, here we are. This is the King's private library," he smiled down at her.

Danielle felt as if they were trespassing on the King's private domain. She looked around, fascinated. She whispered to Henry, "If this is the King's private library, then should we be in here?" she worried.

"Father knows you share his love of reading. He will not mind sharing it with you."

Danielle walked around the library, wondering how she had come so far from her life as a servant in so short a time. "Thank you, Henry."

"Don't you want to borrow a book?" he asked.

"Not today. I will be too busy to read in the next few days. I never realized how busy you royals are. Before I met you, I always imagined you lived a life of leisure."

"Yes, you will be busy. So will I. I must take you back to Mother, now. I am supposed to be at a council meeting. I am _neglecting_ my duties," taking her hands he kissed her briefly on the lips. They left the King's library and headed back towards the Queen's chambers.

The morning before her wedding, Danielle met with the Queen to discuss her wedding gown. "Danielle, after Henry went to fetch you, I was wondering what you wanted to wear for your wedding, so I asked Jacqueline and Marguerite if they had any ideas." Danielle wondered what they had said. It wasn't as if they had ever talked of sisterly things like wedding dreams.

"Oh, what did you decide on? I'm sure anything you have chosen will be exquisite. Honestly, I could quite happily marry Henry in any of the lovely gowns you have already given me, Mother," she smiled sincerely at the Queen. She enjoyed calling her 'Mother.'

The Queen enjoyed suddenly having this new daughter in Danielle. Her daughter Charlotte had moved away when she married and they rarely saw each other. Danielle was the daughter she was gaining by marriage and she couldn't have been happier with Henry's choice of a bride.

"Well, here is the dressmaker now. I have two for you to choose from, but if you aren't happy with them, we will find something else. You just have to let us know." Danielle went obediently behind the changing screen and stripped down to her chemise. The dressmaker took out a beautiful silver lace gown and showed it to Danielle. Upon seeing it, Danielle burst into tears.

"Oh, Danielle, I am so sorry!" the Queen apologized, waving the dressmaker to put away the gown. "I thought you wanted to wear your mother's wedding gown, so I had the dressmaker restore it. Henry had it retrieved for you. We have another dress. Louise go; the other gown, quickly now." The dressmaker hurried off to fetch the other gown.

Danielle finally found her voice, "No, I'm sorry I distressed you, Your Majesty. I-I thought my mother's dress was gone. I cannot believe you found it. Are you sure it is grand enough for a royal wedding?" She sniffled.

The Queen was both relieved and delighted. "It will be _perfect_. We will just need to add a long mantle and headdress. I'm so glad you are pleased. I was uncertain if it had painful memories associated with it, now."

"No, it does not. Everything that we have been through over the past few months just makes me ever more grateful to be marrying Henry."

The dressmaker hurried in with a second gown, "Oh, my lady, this one will be beautiful on you."

The Queen interrupted the dressmaker, "She is going to wear the silver for the wedding, Louise. We will save the second dress for another occasion. She was just overcome by your magnificent restoration work."

They checked the fit of the dress and tried several different hairstyles, headdresses and sets of jewelry. When they were satisfied, the dressmaker left to make the final adjustments.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon in the Queen's chambers, visiting with the final group of young ladies being considered for Danielle's ladies-in-waiting. After they left, Danielle, Nicole and the Queen discussed the different ladies and narrowed down the list.

Henry joined them for dinner and listened as they discussed the candidates. When asked, Henry suggested removing the names of two young ladies, saying it might be awkward to have them around all the time.

Danielle was intrigued and struck their names from the list. They narrowed the list to the five needed. The Queen thought Danielle should have six in total, so they needed five in addition to Nicole.

When they were finished, Henry announced his intention of taking Danielle for a walk and he escorted her out of the Queen's apartments. "Shall we stop in your room and get your cloak, Comtesse?" Henry offered.

"Oh, are we going outside? I thought we were just taking a stroll inside the palace," said Danielle.

"I thought we could take a brief walk in the gardens. Our last evening stroll as a betrothed couple," he smiled.

Danielle smiled in return as she opened her door and ran in to get her cloak. "I am ready," she said, as she came out wearing a cloak.

Henry led her through the palace and out into the gardens. It was a mild night for January and they enjoyed a quiet, companionable walk.

Danielle was marveling over the many changes in her life, thankful Henry was content to walk quietly, for the moment. Being always on display had become very tiring in the past week and she craved some quiet time. Then, she saw people watching them from the windows, she let out a small sigh.

She noticed a present on a bench in the garden. Henry had directed their path to this spot, so she guessed the present was for her. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Oh, yes."

"Thank you, Henry."

"You should open it before you thank me," he laughed. "What if you hate it?" He picked up the box and held it while she opened it.

She laughed and opened the box. Inside was a jeweled belt with a fabulously enameled book attached to it on a chain. She looked at him curiously. "I have never seen such a book before, Henry." She opened the book cover and saw that it was Utopia. She laughed again, thinking what a thoughtful gift this was. "Now I can take Utopia with me wherever I go and I don't have to worry about losing it?" She smiled up at him, "Thank you, Henry."

"You're welcome. Now you have two copies, one to keep with all of the books in _our_ apartments, or beside the bed, and one to take with you any where you like." He stroked her cheek, suddenly impatient for tomorrow. "Tomorrow is _the_ day. It is _finally_ here. Are you pleased with the plans for everything? I want it to be perfect."

"As long as we get married, tomorrow _will be_ perfect. If it rains, or snows, if the cooks burn the whole feast, I won't care. I could wear anything and feel like the Prince's." She took the box from him and placed it back on the bench. She put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so she could kiss him, not caring that they had a most attentive audience at the windows. She was becoming accustomed to being always watched and had decided she wasn't going to let it affect the way she acted. She would be herself.

Henry gave her a quick kiss and spun her around, laughing. He gave her another quick kiss and put her down. He enjoyed the fact that she wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't about to share her with the whole court while they did. "Are you ready to go in? You'll need to get a good night's sleep tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a _very_ long day, indeed."

"How will I _ever_ be able to sleep? Do you remember telling me that first day at Amboise how you felt that your skin was the only thing holding you together?"

"Yes, I remember." He remembered _everything_ about that day. His amazing excitement and proposing to her, her recoiling in pain and running away…learning that 'Nicole' was gone.

"Well, that is how I feel tonight. I feel as if I am in a cocoon and tomorrow I will be a butterfly."

Henry thought it a wonderful analogy: Danielle the lovely butterfly. He laughed, "Well, Comtesse Butterfly, I, for one, intend to go immediately to sleep tonight. The morning will come that much faster if I do." He took her hand, picked up her package and led her inside. At her door he bid her goodnight. "Goodnight, Comtesse. Will you meet me at Notre Dame tomorrow?" he teased, reminding her of his invitation to meet him at Amboise three months ago.

"I shall try," she offered, repeating her lines as before.

"Then I shall wait all day," repeating his lines as well, "goodnight."


	25. The Fairytale

**The Fairytale Wedding**

Danielle sat up when Nicole came into her room. "Good morning, Danielle. How can you possibly be sleeping? You are marrying your Prince today!" she said excitedly.

Danielle stretched; her book Utopia at her side. She was excited to finally be marrying Henry, and not as nervous as she had expected. "I am awake, _vividly_ awake! I thought I was going to be a nervous wreck today, marrying the _heir_ to the _throne_; but, really, it will be my Henry at the end of the aisle. I _know_ that marrying Henry is the right thing. I feel as if my life is about to begin; as if everything that came before I met Henry doesn't matter, anymore. Doesn't exist. Does that make sense? My life with my step-mother seems almost as if it happened to another."

Soon her room was a beehive of activity; dressmakers, hairdressers and servants coming and going, as well as the Queen, the Duchess, Nicole and her new ladies-in-waiting.

Danielle was arrayed in her mother's silver lace wedding gown and a magnificent new pair of slippers. Her elegant silver mantle, lined and trimmed in ermine, flowing behind her. Her hair was curled and left loose down her back, befitting a bride. She wore a chaplet of orange blossoms on her hair: the traditional headpiece of French noble brides, symbolizing happiness and fertility. Around her neck she wore a diamond necklace her grandmother had given her, part of the large collection of jewels she had inherited with her estate.

She looked radiant, every inch the bride of a Prince. Antoine came in to escort her down for the wedding procession to Notre Dame Cathedral. "You look radiant this morning, Danielle," he smiled at her, taking her hand. Danielle was trembling with nerves and excitement. He looked at her in concern, "Danielle, are you having second thoughts about this? If you have changed your mind, it _isn't_ too late."

Danielle looked at him in astonishment. "Why would you think I have changed my mind?"

"You are _trembling_. I just want to be assured you know what you are about to do."

Danielle smiled at him, "I appreciate your concern, Antoine, I really do, but you are _mistaken._ I have no doubts about marrying Henry."

"You are certain? You are trembling like an aspen leaf, Danielle. If you are not certain- now is the time to call it off." She must be terrified to be trembling so, he thought. He had never seen her in such a state.

"I am _excited!_ It is a little overwhelming to imagine six thousand people sitting in Notre Dame to watch me get married, in addition to the crowds outside. Even if I had doubts- which _I do not- _I could never_ humiliate Henry _in such a way! Leave him at the altar? Do you have any idea what that would _do_ to him? What people would _think?_" she couldn't believe he had even suggested such a thing.

"Simply that you had changed your mind?"

"Princess Gabriella left him at the altar. People would _blame_ him. They would think there was something _wrong_ with him, for two brides to flee. To even suggest such a course is _unthinkable_," she scolded him. "I have no misgivings. I know I am leaving behind the world I used to live in. I accept that. Henry and I have discussed this at length. He was concerned that I understand what marrying the heir to the throne entailed, and I do. I am choosing Henry and _all_ that comes with him. I know it won't always be easy, but that doesn't make me tremble in fear. You must trust me, Antoine."

"I dare not doubt my future princess. I yield to your decision, cousin," he said.

"Thank you, Antoine. Pray, _do not_ be ill at ease. This is meant to be," she smiled at him and he could tell, she _was_ merely excited and not fearful.

He regretted doubting her and questioning her at this last moment. She was undoubtedly right. If she had cried off at this last moment everyone would assume the Prince had some fatal flaw that had driven two brides away.

"You are right. Please forgive my questioning your conviction at this last moment. I mistook your excitement for fear and it will always be my first instinct to protect you from any unpleasantness. I know that you and the Prince will do very well together. I have never seen another couple as well suited. He is a _most fortunate_ man- to be taking you to wife. Most assume that you gain the most by this marriage, but they are mistaken. You are sacrificing as much as you are gaining. The Prince is gaining a treasure _beyond_ price. Indeed, the whole of France will be incalculably blessed by your union."

Danielle was moved to tears by Antoine's declaration. "Antoine, that is so sweet of you to say- but you must not make me _cry!"_ she said with a smile, fanning her eyes and blinking back the tears. "If we do not leave for the church I will be late and Henry is likely to send a search party to find me, you know," she laughed.

"We will not be late. It is merely a fifteen minute carriage ride. Notre Dame is only a mile away, after all."

"Yes, but everyone else has already left. We must hurry!" she said as they left her apartment. Danielle hurried down the hall, with Antoine, Nicole and her ladies close behind. Her shoe caught on the top step of the staircase and she fell forward. Fortunately Antoine was close enough to catch her arm and prevent her from falling the entire flight of stairs. She landed hard -two steps down from the top. Antoine barely managed not to land on top of her.

"Danielle! Are you alright?" he asked. She was sitting, looking a bit stunned. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I do not think so. Thank you, Antoine. I certainly would have been if you had not caught me." She looked down at her feet, "I lost my shoe."

Relieved she was not hurt, they looked around for her shoe, finding it at the bottom of the staircase. "Here it is. It is broken," Nicole said, examining the broken heel of the offending shoe.

"Broken? We do not have time to find another pair of shoes. I will go barefoot," Danielle decided.

"You cannot marry the Crown Prince of France, _barefoot_, Danielle!" Nicole declared, aghast.

"It will not take too long to find another pair of shoes and it is far too cold to go barefoot, Danielle," Antoine insisted. "You have to walk from the palace to the carriage and the carriage to the cathedral and then down the stone aisle of Notre Dame. You will be in there for over an hour, with the ceremony and mass. You cannot do that barefoot- or in your stockings, as it may be."

"Your gown will drag in front if you do not wear shoes," Nicole pointed out.

"_Fine_, would someone _please_ go fetch another pair of shoes, _quickly? Any pair will do."_ Danielle was getting a bit panicked. Now they _were_ going to be late. Two of her ladies hurried back to her apartment to find another pair of shoes while Nicole and Antoine assured themselves that Danielle was not hurt.

As Antoine helped Danielle to her feet, he noticed her wince in pain, "You _are_ hurt! Shall I carry you down?"

"No! It is only my ankle. It is fine. I merely twisted it," she insisted.

"It could be _broken_, Danielle. You should not walk on it," Antoine warned.

"It is not broken. I know the difference between twisted and broken. Please, just lend me your arm."

He assisted her to the bottom of the staircase, watching her closely. "We must have the doctor look at your ankle, Danielle."

"Not now. I have twisted my ankle before and never needed a doctor. I will not be late for my wedding over this. I merely need to walk carefully." She let go of his arm and took a few steps. It hurt to walk, but it was not a shooting pain and the foot was stable. Antoine followed closely as she walked a bit more. Danielle schooled her features, ignoring the pain. "I am fine."

Nicole examined the gown carefully, assuring Danielle that it was undamaged. Her ladies returned with her slippers and she slipped them on. "I am ready," she smiled at Antoine. "Are you coming?" she asked as she headed outside.

Antoine was preparing to hand Danielle into the carriage when they saw Capt. Laurent and Henry's other guards canter up to the carriage.

Marc smiled at his sister-in-law, relieved to see she was ready to depart. "When you didn't arrive _promptly_ after the King and Queen, His Highness sent us to make certain your carriage had not met with an accident, my lady."

Danielle smiled and laughed. Henry _had_ sent a search party. Where did he think she was? "You may assure him that the carriage is sound and we will be there presently." She knew the men on horseback could reach the church in five minutes at a canter on the roads which had been blocked off for the wedding procession. It would take her carriage fifteen to twenty minutes to travel that same mile at the walk expected of the procession. She was tempted to ask to borrow one of their horses, but that would be monstrously indelicate. She knew if Henry didn't receive confirmation she was enroute soon he would come fetch her himself.

"I am to escort your carriage, _personally_. I will send a messenger to relay your whereabouts to the Prince." To one of the guards he said, "As soon as the Comtesse is aboard, return to Notre Dame and inform His Highness we are enroute."

Crowds had lined the path from the palace to the cathedral, hoping for a glimpse of the Prince's bride and the royals. Some had been waiting all night in the cold. Danielle was amazed at the crowds and the cheers that accompanied them the entire route to the cathedral.

When the bridal carriage finally arrived, the Duc took his place at the front of the church while Danielle and her ladies waited at the back of the cathedral. The Prince, wearing his crown and a blue doublet embroidered in silver with a long, silver mantle covered in blue fleurs-de-lis, waited at the altar for his bride.

Danielle had attended mass at the cathedral a few days previously, but was still overcome by it's size and magnificence as she stood waiting for her cue. The aisle was so long, the height so soaring and the thousands of guests so inconceivable. It was unbelievable- dreamlike- that _she_ was here. She was marrying the Crown Prince of France! Breathe. Just breathe, she reminded herself. _Henry_ was at the end of this aisle. _Her Henry_. She smiled, a feeling of serenity replacing her nervousness. This was right. This was meant to be.

When the trumpet fanfare announced the bride, Henry turned eagerly to watch her walk down the aisle towards him. She was finally here! He was captivated by her beauty and her radiant smile. She was escorted gracefully by Nicole and her five other ladies-in-waiting, all in blue gowns.

Henry took Danielle's hand and smiled lovingly into her eyes when she at last reached him. She returned his smile, radiating her joy. As the Archbishop began the ceremony the guests could not but compare this glowing couple to the stoic prince and wailing princess of a few months ago.

After the challenge had gone unanswered, the Archbishop said to Henry, "Henry, Wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Henry answered, smiling down at Danielle.

The Archbishop turned to Danielle, "Danielle, Wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Danielle smiled up at Henry.

The Archbishop turned to the guests, "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

The Duc stepped forward saying, "I do."

Henry, taking Danielle's hands and looking into her eyes, repeated his vow after the Archbishop:

"I, Henry, take thee, Danielle, to my wedded wife,

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better or worse,

For richer or poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love and to cherish,

Till death us depart,

According to God's holy ordinance;

And thereunto I grant thee my troth."

.

Danielle, looking up to Henry repeated:

"I, Danielle, take thee, Henry, to be my wedded husband,

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better or worse,

For richer or poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love and to cherish,

According to God's holy ordinance;

And thereunto I plight thee my troth."

The Archbishop blessed the ring and handed it to the Prince.

Henry vowed to Danielle, holding her hand, "With this ring, I thee wed. This gold and silver I thee give. With my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen." He slid the ring onto her finger. Danielle looked from the ring- now on her finger- up into Henry's smiling eyes, her own twinkling in return.

The Archbishop declared, "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as Prince Henry and Comtesse Danielle have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife, Prince and Princess together, in the name of God and our King, who is the protector of the Holy Spirit and our people. Amen." He turned around and accepted the Dauphine's crown.

The Prince carefully removed the chaplet of orange blossoms from Danielle's hair and handed it to Nicole.

The Archbishop said a prayer over Danielle and placed the Dauphine's crown upon her head.

Henry then pulled Danielle into his arms and gave her an enthusiastic kiss.

When the Prince and Princess emerged from the cathedral, Danielle was astonished when the crowd, which had swelled to thousands, let out a tremendous roar. Cheers. Applause. She smiled and waved at the crowd in response, drawing an even greater reaction in return. Henry smiled at her and then also waved at the crowd as they climbed into the carriage and started the trip back to the palace.

"We did it, Henry. We are really married, aren't we? Nothing happened to stop it, this time," she whispered to him in the carriage.

"Yes, we did," he laughed in delight. "And, why are you whispering? We are quite alone," he whispered back, smiling.

"Well, except for a few thousand onlookers," she waved towards the crowd, drawing another cheer.

Henry also waved towards the crowds, "They cannot hear what we are saying, you know."

She laughed, "No, I suppose not. It is amazing. Look at all of these people standing out here in the cold to celebrate with us." They continued to wave at the crowds on the short trip back to the palace.

The courtyard of the palace was crammed full of well-wishers, as well. They emerged from their carriage to another loud cheer.

They entered the palace where a huge feast was being prepared in their honour. Soon they were joined by the King and Queen, Danielle's family and the rest of the court. The feasting and dancing would go on all day and into the night.

Danielle ignored the pain in her ankle, which wasn't hard. She had been injured many times in the past and had a high tolerance for pain. After she danced with Henry, Antoine asked her to dance. As he led her towards the dance floor he watched her closely, noticing she was not walking with her usual grace or energy. He stopped walking, "Your ankle still pains you? You should have declined my offer to dance. I insist you let the doctor examine your ankle now."

Henry came over to them, overhearing Antoine's last comment, "What is wrong with your ankle?"

"She fell down the stairs this morning, Your Highness."

Henry was immediately concerned and sat Danielle in the nearest chair. "You fell down the stairs! Why didn't you say something? Why wouldn't you let the doctor look at your ankle?"

Danielle smiled at the two men hovering solicitously over her. "It is only my ankle. It isn't broken. It doesn't even hurt as much as it did this morning."

"You said it didn't hurt this morning," Antoine pointed out.

"She fell down the stairs and you didn't _insist_ on a doctor?" Henry said to Antoine.

"Henry," Danielle touched his arm to get his attention. "I tripped- Antoine caught my arm and I landed _on_ the stairs. I did not fall down an entire flight. He tried to insist on having it examined, but I refused."

"Why?"

"We were _already_ late. The heel broke off of my slipper and we needed to get another pair. If we had summoned the doctor there is no telling how long that would have taken. I knew you would be upset that we were late. I knew everyone would wonder why I wasn't there."

Henry listened to her in surprise. He knelt in front of her. "You came to our wedding and walked down that long aisle on an injured ankle? Just so I wouldn't worry? So that people wouldn't think you had changed your mind?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, and I was right. You were worried and you did send your guard to find me. It isn't that bad. I can walk."

"I want to have the doctor look at it. Are you certain you can walk on it without making it worse?"

"Yes, I have been walking on it all morning," she reminded him.

Henry walked her to a nearby room and called the doctor in to examine her ankle. The doctor assured him it wasn't broken and that their was no reason she shouldn't return to the party. The swelling was minimal, but he did recommend no more dancing for today.

They returned to the wedding feast, where Henry found a chair for Danielle to sit in for much of the day. He found that most of the guests had already heard of Danielle's broken slipper, her fall and injured ankle. He was, apparently, the last to know. This was the second time she had fallen as the result of a slipper, he realized, remembering she had fallen and lost a slipper on the night of the masque.

At one point Henry said, "I have a present for you, _Princess_." He handed her a small box.

Smiling up at him, she opened it. Inside was an exquisite butterfly broach. The wings were intricately worked in silver filigree and edged in diamonds. The body was made up of several diamonds, an emerald for the head, and for the tips of the antennae. "Oh, Henry, it is _exquisite._ Thank You. I told you about the butterfly only last night," she said in amazement.

"Being the Crown Prince has its advantages. I had the Crown Jeweler come to see me last night, after I took you to your room. He had this ready for you this morning. Are you a butterfly or a caterpillar today, Princess?"

"I am a... _butterfly_," she smiled delightedly up at him.

"I thought you were an angel at the masque, were you really a butterfly all along?" he said teasingly.

"I was a bird, actually," she said remembering her talk with Leonardo and how he had painted a glittery silver mask on her face.

"A _bird?" _he said in surprise. "What sort of bird?" he asked with a playful grin.

"When Leonardo told me you deserved to hear the truth, from the one you loved, I queried him that a bird may love a fish, but where would they live? He said he would make me wings. So, perhaps, I was a fish with wings?" she said laughingly.

He laughed in delight at the story, so happy that they could laugh together over the memories of that most painful night.

She continued, "This time, I have a gift for you, too, Your Highness."

He lit up like an excited schoolboy, "_You do?_ What is it?"

"I had Antoine buy it for me, since he is in charge of my money. I think he thought it an odd gift," she said shyly. "What does a Prince need after all?" she smiled up at him as she signaled to a servant to bring something over. Three men carried over something large, draped with fabric and placed it carefully before the Prince.

Henry looked at the large present curiously, wondering what she could have possibly gotten for him that was so large. They had the attention of everyone in the hall.

"You can pull off the cover," she said when he hesitated.

He smiled back at her and pulled off the cover. Underneath was a large gilded birdcage with two green birds inside. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Parrots," she said shyly to him. "They are actually called _lovebirds,_ because they love being together," she added with a blush.

He took her hands in his and leaned his head close to hers, "You are _amazing_, Danielle. This is the most thoughtful gift I have ever been given. Thank You."

The courtiers saw the large birdcage and paired birds and had to wonder what was so special about it that the Prince had laughed in such obvious delight. Upon noticing how interested the guests were in the birds, Henry predicted, "I think I shall be getting many more birds for my birthday, Danielle. Everyone is astonished that they didn't realize how much I _love_ birds," he teased.

Later in the evening, the Duchess and Danielle's ladies-in-waiting took Danielle away to prepare her for the wedding bed. Danielle knew that the bedding ritual had to be observed for a royal marriage of the heir to the throne. She was _mortified_ to know that men, including the King and all the King's ministers, would see her in only her chemise. She was apprehensive, not knowing what to expect. 'How long would they stay? Would they be there when she and Henry got into bed?' All of these thoughts were racing through her mind when her aunt dismissed all the unmarried girls, leaving them alone. She explained the many rules governing marital intimacies. She warned of pain. Of blood. She emphasized that under no circumstances was Danielle to cry, scream, fight or take flight. She also informed Danielle that the witnesses would be _staying_ until the marriage was consummated (not merely until they were in bed together, as was the case with non-royal weddings). This talk- did not prepare Danielle for the night ahead as her aunt had intended- it sent her into a panic!

The Duchess escorted Danielle into the bedchamber. Danielle was unsurprised but dismayed to see _dozens_ of courtiers, as well as the King and Archbishop, in the bedchamber. Henry wore nothing but a nightshirt, she nothing but her chemise. She felt as if she would simply die of mortification. She kept her eyes downcast and focused on keeping her breathing even. Breathe. Just breathe. She was trembling. The Archbishop anointed the bed and intoned a ritualistic prayer. The Duchess then put Danielle into the bed.

Danielle pulled the covers up to her chin, resisting the urge to cover her whole head.

Her maidenly fears were met with satisfied approval by the courtiers who had wondered about their openly affectionate relationship.

Henry spoke up then, "Very well, thank you, I can handle it from here."

"It is customary for the witnesses to stay until the marriage has been consummated, Your Highness," the Archbishop started.

Henry took one look at Danielle, pale and trembling in the bed. Her breath coming in quick, shallow gasps. He turned back to the Archbishop, "Not anymore. Everyone is leaving- _now_."

Danielle looked at him in surprise. Could he do that?

Everyone was silent, waiting to see what the Archbishop would say. Henry looked at his father.

The King spoke, "We will leave once you are in bed, Henry. I know we can trust you to handle matters from there." There really was no need to stay to ensure this marriage was consummated. Henry had chosen his own bride, after all. This was not a political alliance to an unknown Princess. This was a marriage of two young people very much in love.

Henry nodded, turned and climbed into bed next to Danielle.

The King turned and exited, the Archbishop following closely behind. The rest of the courtiers filed out after them, closing the door behind the last.

Henry turned to Danielle and gently lifted up her chin, "Don't be afraid, sweetheart; they will not be coming back." He gathered her in his arms, stroking her back, trying to calm her. "Now then, what is the matter? You didn't seem nervous when your ladies took you away to prepare you for bed," he whispered gently.

"Nothing…I-I am sorry," she sniffled, making a visible effort to pull herself together. But she remained stiff in his arms.

Tilting her face upwards again, his eyes searched hers. Hers were misty with unshed tears. "Did your aunt _say_ anything to upset you?"

Danielle lowered her eyes demurely, and did not speak.

"Well then, tell me what she said. I must know why you are crying," he said gently, kissing her eyelids. "Tell me, Danielle," he insisted when she didn't answer.

The tears spilled down her cheeks, "I-_I'm sorry_. She told me not to cry, or scream, or fight you," she whispered, highly embarrassed.

"Oh Danielle, she should not have said _that_," horrified that her aunt had scared her- and needlessly. Wiping away her tears, he continued gently, "The only situation when a woman would feel like fighting her husband in her wedding bed would be if she felt fear or disgust for him. If he were a stranger, she might feel like crying, even if he were gentle, just because 'tis so intimate. It is sharing one another's bodies. Your aunt had an arranged marriage to a man much older than she. She doesn't understand what we have. We are so _fortunate,_ sweetheart. We _love_ one another. That makes all the difference. You do find pleasure when I kiss you?" she nodded against his chest. "You find comfort in my embrace?" again she nodded. Her breathing evened out, he was pleased to notice. "Marital intimacy is but an extension of those feelings and desires. Pleasure and comfort. Supreme trust. Do you remember the part of my vow today, when I said 'With my body I thee worship,'? Does that sound like something you need to fear?" She stayed quietly in his arms, but he finally felt her relax. "Do you _trust_ me, Danielle?" he asked, suddenly sounding vulnerable.

She looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes. "Yes, I trust you, Henry," she smiled, realizing that she did trust him, implicitly. She couldn't imagine that he would ever do anything that would make her feel like screaming or fighting. "I trust you, _supremely_, in every respect," she said with relieved conviction and a tremulous smile.

He smiled tenderly and lowered his head, taking her lips in a gentle kiss. She returned his kiss and melted into his arms. Henry sighed, pleased. Yes, extraordinarily pleased.

"I'm going to snuff the candles, now," he got up and walked around the room, putting out the candles. He hadn't expected Danielle to be so nervous, and- for the first time in his life- he wished that he had more experience with women. How best to approach tonight without alarming her again, he wondered?

Danielle watched Henry walking slowly around the room as he put out the candles. She knew he had been eagerly anticipating tonight- as, indeed she had been. She knew her panicked reaction had affected him. It had stolen some of his joy, she realized, feeling guilty. She must remedy it. "Henry," she called.

He turned around as he put out the last candle, leaving only the glow from the fireplace.

"Come to bed," she smiled invitingly, patting the space next to her.

He came back to bed, climbing in next to her, a curious look and a smile on his face.

"I am sorry," she looked embarrassed, nervously fiddling with the coverlet. "I was quite looking forward to tonight," she said with a blush, not meeting his eyes. "I was nervous _only_ about the witnesses, until my aunt started telling me what to expect and what _not_ to do. I didn't know the witnesses were planning to _stay_ until she told me, either," Henry noticed with alarm that she started to tremble again. He leaned forward, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. She sighed, relaxing once again. "I think if you were to kiss me, like you did in the snow, at Château de Lancret…I- I will forget everything my aunt has said," she looked up at him, shyly.

Henry smiled, reaching out and stroking her hair, "You didn't need her to explain anything. It will all happen quite naturally. Instinctively. Just relax and allow me to please you, truly," he said as he gathered her in his arms and lowered his head to hers, leaning her back onto the pillows.

He seduced her with his lips and his hands. He explored her body and encouraged her to explore his. Kissing… caressing… tasting… sharing their bodies. Learning what brought pleasure to each other. Their love, already a strong bond, deepened and grew as they came to know each other on this new level of intimacy.

When Henry turned Danielle onto her stomach, so he could explore her back, his breath caught in horror at the sight of crisscrossing scars on her back. He had been responsible for this. The whipping she had been given because he had kept her out all night. His hand trembled as he reached out to touch her. The wounds had healed, but the scars would never completely disappear. He could see evidence of older marks, barely visible, as well. He stroked her back tenderly, kissing each scar, not making any comment. He didn't want her thinking about such painful memories on this night. This special night. How could he have let this happen to her? He had already decided to marry her. He should have been able to _protect_ her. What good was being the Crown Prince if he couldn't manage to protect the woman he loved?

He rolled her onto her back, continuing his instinctive seduction, kissing her deeply. Danielle was beyond conscious thought, so carried away on the tides of pleasure he was washing over her. Responding on instinct to his caresses and kisses. Completely surrendering herself to Henry and Henry's love, learning that she had nothing to fear, after all. No, nothing at all.

Henry knew she was ready, the moment came for the two to become one and he claimed her for his own. For all eternity. The perfect union of two perfectly matched bodies, hearts and souls. Married. Made for each other. Yes, only for each other. Made one- eternally.

Later, as Danielle lay contentedly in her mate's arms, she knew she was exactly where she belonged. Completely secure in Henry's arms, as in his love. Their shared love. Their destiny.

Henry had nearly fallen asleep, completely content, holding his wife, when he felt Danielle's shoulders begin to shake. At first, he thought her cold and he gathered her closer, pulling up the coverlet to cover her more fully. He suddenly realized she wasn't cold. Was she… _crying?_ "Danielle? Are you crying, sweetheart?" he asked in concern, tilting her chin up. In the glow from the fire he could see her face clearly. She wasn't crying, he saw with relief, she was _laughing!_ "What are you laughing about?" he smiled down at her, rolling her onto her back, leaning over to kiss her ever so softly.

"I was just trying to imagine how my aunt could _possibly_ have been describing what we shared tonight. It_ cannot _be the same thing. It isn't _possible!"_ she smiled up at him, laughing.

"That, Princess," he kissed her, "is because we are so _very_ fortunate as to be _completely_ in love with one another. As we wish to be together and miss each other when we are apart, our bodies, too, _yearn_ for each other." He kissed her again, "Because we are in love. Because we were made to be one." And they were.

The next morning, Danielle awoke, wrapped snugly in her husband's arms. She felt such a sense of complete belonging; safe and loved, more so than at any time in her life. She wanted to stay in bed the whole day and not face everyone at the celebrations which would continue today, starting with the wedding breakfast. She snuggled closer to Henry.

"Good morning, Princess," said Henry, when he realized she was awake. He loved calling her his Princess.

"Good morning, _husband_," she said, turning to look at him. Feeling completely woman. Completely feminine.

"And, how are you this morning?" he smiled. "How is your ankle?"

"I am a little tired," she blushed, realizing she was naked under the sheets. "My ankle is fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

"Good. Well, we will have to be up soon. We are expected for breakfast."

She buried her head in his chest, "Do we have to? How can I _face_ them?" she pleaded, pitifully embarrassed.

Henry laughed, "You are brave enough to take on a whole band of armed gypsies, a burly wagon-master, and an arrogant Prince, and you will overcome this as well. You are the Dauphine, Princess of France, just hold your head up and smile. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But, everyone _knows!_ 'Tis so embarrassing," she was blushing crimson.

"I love you," he chuckled, hugging her, simply adoring her innocence. "Yesterday, when you gave me that gilded cage, I was so _very_ moved. The symbol of what you were giving up to be with me was, I am sure, lost upon everyone except me. Last night, you set aside your fears, putting your trust in me, and that was the most precious gift of _all._ We are in that gilded cage together now. People are going to look at us, gossip about us, and want to know everything about us. It's not something from which we can hide," he explained patiently, stroking her cheek softly.

Danielle sighed, sitting up, realizing he was right. Smiling at him she said, "I know, you are right. You are going to make a wonderful King someday, Henry. You could convince me of anything."

He got up, put on his nightshirt and went over to the table nearest the fireplace to get something. "This is for you," he said, almost shyly, handing her a large box.

"Thank you, Henry. Are you going to give me a gift _every_ day?" she laughed. "No wonder your father needed to build a larger palace." She took the gift from him.

"Well, maybe not _every_ day," he smiled. He adored showering her with presents. Making her smile.

"Hmm, maybe I should send Antoine on another shopping trip. I don't have anything else for you. Surely, the Paris shopkeepers wouldn't mind a little extra business."

"I don't need gifts." He sat down on the bed, gazing into her eyes, his hand on her cheek, "You asked me yesterday, 'what does a Prince need?' All this Prince needs is his Princess. All I need is _you_. Only you." He kissed her, slowly, reverently. He pulled back, smiling. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked eagerly as a child, reminding her of the box.

She smiled at him as she untied the bow, wondering if this was going to be more jewels or something more personal. He seemed especially eager for her to open it. She opened the box to reveal two delicate tiaras. One in gold and one in platinum, each set with hundreds of tiny diamonds, making them sparkle in the early morning sunlight. "Oh, they are _beautiful_, Henry."

"The Dauphine crown is for more formal occasions. These are for _everyday_ wear. I don't want people getting you and Nicole confused anymore." He stroked her hair as he said this, picturing her wearing the tiaras. Marking her as his to the world. He wanted the world to know she was his. _Completely_ his. She completed him.

She laughed brightly. A piece of paper in the bottom of the box caught her eye. She took it out and unfolded it. It was a poem. She looked at him curiously. He looked a little embarrassed, she thought, intrigued.

Henry was nervous- sharing his poem with her. His hope that she liked it made him feel vulnerable.

"Well?" he asked.

Danielle read it aloud:

**Summer Rain**

And Spring turns to Dance

With her newfound Romance

'Til Spring gives life to Summer.

.

Finally a breath of Summer rain

Splashes her leaves, soothes her pain

'Til Summer fell to Fall.

.

Then Fall turns colors bright

Altogether, but unseen in the Night

'Til Fall yields to Winter.

.

So, Winter strips bare and wraps her tight

Under a blanket of white

'Til Light finds Night.

.

And Knight fights on alone toward Dawn

With love his only song

'Til Twilight embraces Light.

.

"This poem is _beautiful_, Henry. Wherever did you find it? I have never seen it before," she said, smiling up at him. "Who is the poet?"

"I am the poet. _Your_ poet. No one has ever seen it. I wrote it on the ship when I was in pursuit of you," he said quietly, getting up and walking a few steps away, awkwardly.

"_You_ wrote this? For _me_?" she said, stunned and touched. "It is amazing, Henry. No one has ever written me a poem before," she said in awe. "I think _few_ ladies have _ever_ had such a beautiful poem written for them."

"Thank you, my inspiration," he smiled back at her, pleased.

She got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her carefully, "This is the most wonderful gift _ever_, Henry," she said as she embraced him. She was moved to tears, overwhelmed with the emotions he stirred within her. What had she ever done to deserve him, she wondered? She didn't deserve him, but for some reason God had blessed her with him, anyway, she thought, humbly, gratefully.

He hugged her back, laughing, "Most ladies would think the tiaras were _more_ wonderful."

She leaned back in his arms, looking up at him, "Then they would be wrong. The tiaras are lovely and I will be proud to wear them. They mark me as yours to the world, which I cannot_ quite_ believe is true. It is _too_ amazing," she laughed, shaking her head. "But, the _poem_ is just for me, and a window to your soul. I will treasure it_, always_," she said, hugging him close.

He kissed her, thinking again how amazing she was. Any other woman, he was sure, would prefer the tiaras and jewels. _His_ Danielle preferred a poem. "I love you. Now, you need to put on something more substantial than that sheet you are wearing or we are going to be _very_ late for breakfast."

He went over to pick up her chemise; slipping it over her head. He caught the sheet as Danielle slipped her arms into her chemise. He tossed the sheet back onto the bed, covering the blood. Danielle was self-conscious enough about what everyone would be thinking. He didn't want her noticing the sheets. Thankfully the old custom of displaying the bloody sheets to the entire court was no longer practiced, but since he had kicked the witnesses out before they consummated their vows, he was sure someone would be by to collect the sheets, as proof they had consummated their marriage.

He picked up the box with the tiaras, handing it to her, "Here, take these with you to your dressing room. Come back when you are ready and we will go down together."

Her ladies were waiting for her, with buckets of steaming water being kept warm by the fire, for her bath. She felt like a totally different person this morning. Surely, she must look different, she thought. She certainly _felt_ different. She was unusually quiet, embarrassed, even in front of Nicole.

After she finished her bath and was dressed, she felt more like herself. Her hair was braided and pinned up, as she was now a married woman. As Nicole finished arranging the new tiara in her hair, their eyes met in the mirror and Danielle smiled, blushing; radiating happiness, and something else Nicole couldn't identify.

Nicole's answering smile was filled with relief. They didn't have time to talk privately, now, but she knew that Danielle was happy. And Content. The Duchess had been upset last night after she returned from the bedding ceremony, but wouldn't talk about it, leaving Nicole alone with her concerns for Danielle.

Danielle stood up and embraced Nicole, impulsively. Nicole whispered urgently, "You are all right this morning? You were very quiet."

"I am _beyond_ all right. Last night was beyond words. _Wondrous, amazing_; those don't even come close," she whispered back, hugging her, laughing in delight.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. Nicole said, "Well, you _do_ look amazing this morning. I hope Prince Henry isn't disappointed you aren't wearing green, today, _Your Highness_" she laughed, straightening Danielle's gown. She looked positively regal this morning, wearing her tiara and dressed in the exquisite purple gown. Purple, the color reserved for royalty. The bodice, detachable sleeves, and overskirt were made from a delicately patterned, purple, silk damask. The bodice had a low square neckline edged in cloth of gold and trimmed in jewels. The overskirt was split in front to reveal the cloth of gold underskirt, which was richly embroidered. It was pleated in the back to allow for a graceful flowing train as she walked. The two-piece purple sleeve gauntlets attached with gold lacing, allowing generous poufs of the semi-sheer gold, silk organza chemise sleeves to show at the shoulders, elbows and wrists.

She wore a gold and amethyst pendant on a gold chain and the gold and diamond tiara Henry had given her this morning. She positively _glowed_ with contentment and love.

Danielle went back into the bedchamber to meet Henry when she was ready. He was shaved and dressed, waiting for her. The bed was made.

His breath was taken away at the sight of her. Stunningly beautiful, but more than that; she exuded sensuality. Was she walking with a new sway to her hips, or was that his imagination? Her smile was entrancing… seductive …knowing. His mouth went dry. He wanted to drag her back into bed and make love to her all day. He certainly didn't want to have any other man feast his eyes upon her. Ogling her. Not today. Not while she looked like that.

Her smile faltered, "I-is something wrong?" She looked down at her new dress in dismay. It looked all right to her. "Don't you like my dress?" she looked at him for an answer. The sensual aura evaporated in her distress.

He took a deep breath, walking towards her. It _wasn't_ the dress. "The dress is fine; better than fine. It is exquisite. You look lovely," he said, feeling awkwardly for the right words, taking her hands and kissing her on the cheek. She wasn't entirely convinced, he could see, but that was probably a good thing. He no longer felt the urge to wrap her in a cloak before taking her down to breakfast. She had been worried enough about what people would be thinking and didn't need the added interest that her radiating such a sensual aura would arouse. Yes, _arouse_. That- she could save entirely for him.

She smiled at him uncertainly.

"You look _glorious_, Danielle. You simply took my breath away for a moment. Purple and gold. Very appropriate. Purple for the Princess and gold for the comtesse." The dress reminded him a bit of the gold dress she had worn in the courtyard the day they first met. He had been enchanted then, as he was now. He smiled at her and she smiled in return, her confidence returning. Pleased that he was pleased.

"Do you know, purple suits you. I thought that the first time I saw you in purple," he said with a smile.

"_Henry!" _she poked him playfully in the ribs. She couldn't believe he would give her such a patently false compliment. "I have _never_ worn purple before today! It isn't _allowed_ for anyone but royalty," she reminded him, laughing.

He pulled her into his arms with a slightly crooked smile, "_The first time I saw you in purple_," he repeated, "I thought how well it suited you. You were enchanting. You completely fascinated me that day- by the river- wearing _my_ purple cloak."

She gasped in surprise, she hadn't thought of his cloak, only that she had never worn a purple gown before. She smiled, remembering that day. Remembering how easy it had been to talk to him. How much she had enjoyed being with him. How he had teased her, deliberately tried to irritate her, just to see how she would react. How she had melted at his smile. How she had fallen for him, even as she was woefully aware he was from a different world than she. She still couldn't quite believe she was _married_ to him.

They walked into the breakfast, welcomed by everyone. Danielle smiled and held her head up high, wearing her new tiara, and feeling at home, next to Henry; feeling like his Princess, like she belonged there.

Danielle spied Gustave in the hall. "Oh, look! There is Gustave!" she said to Henry, in surprise.

"Yes, my father invited him. The King ennobled him at my request. I thought it fitting, after his matchmaking helped to bring us together and he abandoned his apprenticeship to help in the search for you," Henry said.

"He abandoned his _apprenticeship?_ You never told me that. That is terrible! What will he do, now?" she said, distressed.

"Nobles don't 'do' anything, as you know," Henry chuckled. "At least they don't work in trades, generally. For now, he is a guest of the court, and studying under Leonardo. My father has decided to arrange a marriage for Marguerite. He wants to have some portraits made of her to send to prospective grooms. I suggested Gustave do the portraits. What do you think?"

"Well, I think 'tis a wonderful opportunity for Gustave, _especially_ being able to study under Leonardo, but he and Marguerite have always fought terribly. I'm not sure how well it will work out. What does Marguerite think about the marriage?"

"I think she is relieved, actually. Undowered, and as the daughter of her disgraced mother, 'tis unlikely she would have found a suitable husband on her own. As a ward of the King, she will fare much better, you must agree. She thanked my parents when they broached the subject with her."

"That was kind of your parents to think of helping her. I'm sure they have so many important things to deal with every day."

They went over to see Gustave, who was dressed as befitting a noble. Danielle had never seen him looking so fine. "Gustave! Look at you, you look positively debonair."

"_Your Highness_," he answered with a bow and a cocky grin. "You look positively _resplendent!" _He couldn't quite get over how dazzlingly regal his childhood friend looked. "How have you been since you went away? I have missed you."

"Thank you, Gustave. I am _wonderfully_ happy," she smiled up at Henry. "I am so glad you have come to court. I have missed you, too."

"He is treating you well, then?" he looked at the Prince.

Danielle sensed a little tension between Gustave and Henry and wondered about it. "Of course, he is _always_ wonderful to me," she said, looking luminously happy. Realizing the tension likely stemmed from the masque, she said, "Gustave, you must not blame him for what happened. It was entirely my fault. Now- tell me about why you are here. I heard the King wants you to paint Marguerite's portrait."

"Yes, to send to potential husbands. Some poor dupe is going to fall for her exquisite beauty, not realizing it conceals a churlish personality."

"I think Marguerite has really changed. She helped Henry find me after my step-mother lied about where I was, don't forget."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Gustave scoffed.


	26. Springtime in Paris

**Springtime in Paris**

Rodmilla had been left in her cell since Christmas. She was glad she wasn't being forced to act the part of a servant, but wondered what the change meant. She had noticed the laundry servants gossiping more than usual and throwing her strange looks the last time she was there. She spent her days pacing back and forth, formulating and discarding revenge plans. First, she needed to escape. Then, she needed to find where Danielle was hiding. Somewhere near Dieppe, she knew.

The winter passed swiftly for the members of the royal court. Soon it was March and strolling out of doors was a welcome change to being always indoors.

Marguerite had spent many hours posing for her portraits with Gustave. She had come to care for him deeply, but she knew he would never forgive her for her treatment of Danielle while they were growing up. The fact that she had been instrumental in Danielle's rescue was not enough it appeared, to redeem her.

Marguerite had become involved in helping to raise money for the orphanages in Paris. She felt that in helping orphans she could somehow make up for her ill-treatment of her orphaned step-sister. She had become more involved as the winter progressed, visiting the orphanages regularly. She rarely talked about her visits to the orphanages at court. She didn't want it to get back to Danielle, who might then think she was doing it for show. She found she actually liked the orphans. Their good cheer uplifted her spirits more than she did theirs.

In late March, Henry had to leave Danielle for a few days, on the King's business. "I shall be back in a week, at the most," he comforted Danielle after he told her. "If I can get back sooner, I will let you know."

Four days later, a page delivered a note to Danielle. She opened it curiously.

_Danielle,_

_Change of plans. I am coming back tonight. I have a surprise for you. Sneak out of the palace and meet me behind the stables at nine o'clock. Tell no one, or it will ruin my surprise._

_Love, Henry_

Danielle was, at first, ecstatic to read that Henry would be home early. The more she read and re-read the note the more troubled she became. Henry had made her promise to never leave the palace without a proper escort. Now he was telling her to sneak out to meet him? Why should she have to sneak out to meet him? He was her husband, after all. She agonized over what to do for several hours before coming to a decision. She went in search of the King.

The King was in a meeting with his ministers when she arrived. She asked the Chamberlain to tell the King she needed to speak with him as soon as he could spare her a few minutes. The Chamberlain came immediately back out, "The King will see you now, Your Highness," he led her inside. Her ladies followed her inside, but stayed near the door, as they knew the Princess wanted to speak to the King privately.

She approached the King, not sure how to get him alone to speak of Henry's note. She had never interrupted him before and felt awkward doing so now.

The King smiled at Danielle, sensing her nervousness and wondering at it. "What can I do for you, my dear? I haven't had any news from Henry, if you are wondering."

"Your Majesty," she curtseyed, "I received a note this afternoon that I wanted to ask your advice about, if you have a few minutes to spare," she said, haltingly.

"Certainly, Danielle," he dismissed his ministers with a nod. "Who is the note from?" he asked gently. He was most curious. She had never approached him for advice before. And she seemed- upset.

"Henry," after a slight pause she added, "I think."

The King raised an eyebrow at the qualification. "Do you have the note with you?"

She handed him the note. He read it quickly, and then asked her, "Why do you doubt it is from Henry?"

She swallowed, feeling foolish at his question. "Henry made me promise to never leave the palace without a full escort, especially in Paris. Why would I need to sneak out to meet my husband? Also, why tell no one? Even when we snuck out that one time at Hautefort, before we were married, we told both you and Nicole, even at the risk of being stopped," she finished, wringing her hands.

The King reached out and covered her hands with his. "I am very pleased that you felt you could come to me with this, Danielle. You did right, bringing it to me. I agree with _everything_ you said. It looks consistent with Henry's handwriting, but he would _never_ take such a risk with you. If he had a surprise for you, he could come in and get you, or have someone he trusted escort you out. But even so-you should _never_ leave with just one escort- not even Henry or Capt. Laurent. Your safety is to be closely guarded. You are a member of the Royal Family and neither of you should _ever_ leave the palace without guards. It is simply too dangerous. You are too precious to us all, my dear. You are _not _to follow the directions in this letter. I want you, and Nicole, to stay in your apartments tonight with your ladies. Do you understand?" she nodded. He continued, "Where did you get the note?"

"A page delivered it to me a couple of hours ago."

"Did you recognize the page?"

"I have seen him before. He is short, with long, curly blond hair. He is older."

The King called his ministers back, showing them the note.

He pulled an aide aside, telling him quietly, "Please see that Princess Danielle gets back to her room. Tell the head of security to put two extra guards at her door. And, station guards below the Dauphin's windows. Our most trusted men. _No one_ is to get near her, other than her ladies, the Queen, the Prince or me. Not servants, nor pages. No one."

The King put his hand on Danielle's shoulder, "I'll handle this, Danielle. I do not want you to worry."

"Thank you. Will you let me know if you discover anything?" she asked.

"Yes, I will see you tonight," he promised with a fatherly smile.

After she left, the King turned back to his ministers, determined to protect her and find the person responsible. He was much more alarmed than he had let Danielle see. "The Princess received this note, ostensibly from the Prince, this afternoon. I do not believe he sent it. We must act on the assumption that someone is trying to lure her out of the palace."

They discussed what they would do. A rider was dispatched to the Prince, inquiries were made into who this page might be and a trap was set to catch whoever was meant to intercept the Princess.

Jacqueline and Marguerite both recognized the description of the page that had passed information to their mother.

At precisely nine o'clock, a young page, dressed in a gown and one of Danielle's hooded cloaks, walked behind the stables whispering "Henry, Where are you?"

A shadow ran towards the cloaked figure, brandishing a knife. "Scream and you die!" it said, swinging the knife at "Danielle's" chest.

A dozen guards materialized suddenly from the shadows, knocking the attacker to the ground and disarming him. He was promptly tied up and taken to the dungeon to be questioned. The King was notified of the capture. He went to see the Queen.

"Someone tried to lure Danielle out of the palace and _kill_ her?" the Queen said in shock. "However did you discover the plot?"

"They sent a note to Danielle, claiming to be Henry. She brought the note to me, quite wisely. If she hadn't, she might be dead. She is safe, under guard in Henry's apartments. I have sent for Henry, as well. I need to tell her that we caught the man, but not that his job was to kill her. We need to find out who he is working for."

Danielle was pacing her room, hoping that Henry would come in, wondering why she hadn't come in response to his note. Praying that the note had been from him. She expected, however, that something more sinister was afoot.

The King and Queen entered, looking grave. Danielle stopped her pacing and looked up expectantly.

"We caught a man behind the stables. He was not sent by Henry," the King said calmly.

"What does that mean? What did he want?" she pleaded. She had tried to convince herself that she was overreacting. That the note was from Henry. It wasn't.

"We are questioning him now, but you are safe," he assured her.

Danielle sat, stunned. It was not from Henry. Someone had been trying to lure her out if the palace. Why? She was truly alarmed for the first time. Where was Henry? She needed him. She wrapped her arms around herself, holding onto her composure.

Henry rode into the palace courtyard in the wee hours of the morning. When he arrived, he was told that the King wanted to see him immediately in the King's apartments. Henry was frustrated. He wanted to see Danielle for himself, to assure himself that she was unhurt. Someone had tried to lure her out of the palace! To what end, he didn't want to contemplate. As instructed, he headed directly for the King.

He arrived to find the King and his ministers in the midst of a tense discussion. "Father, what has happened?"

The King was relieved to see Henry. The attempt upon Danielle was assumed to be an attempt to alter the succession by preventing the Dauphin from siring an heir. That meant Henry was likely in danger, as well. The King filled Henry in on what they knew so far. The man, a page who had been with the court for years, claimed to be working alone. His associations were being investigated.

Henry felt sick that he had put her in such danger. He was profoundly grateful that she had remembered his admonishment about never leaving without an escort and had doubted the letter's authenticity. He was relieved she apparently realized her safety was now a matter of state.

The King interrupted his thoughts, "Go, assure yourself that she is well, and then join us for the interrogation."

"Yes, thank you Father," Henry headed for his apartments at a near run. He entered the outer chamber to find all of Danielle's ladies still up. He didn't see Danielle or Nicole. "Where is my wife?" he demanded, shattering the tense silence within. Several of the ladies jumped to their feet. One let out an undignified shriek.

"She is in the next room with Lady Nicole, Your Highness," Danielle's most composed lady offered.

He turned and entered the bedchamber, sweeping the dark room with fierce eyes. He finally spotted them, sitting close together on the couch in front of the fire. He walked around to see them. Danielle's head was resting on Nicole's shoulder. She was asleep and holding Nicole's hand. "Hello, Your Highness," Nicole whispered. "Would you like to take my place?" she smiled. "She has just now fallen asleep."

"Thank you, Nicole. I appreciate you being here for her when I wasn't."

"You have no need to thank me, Your Highness. I love her as a sister, you know."

Henry smiled at them. They looked so sweet and peaceful. "The King is waiting for me. I just needed to see for myself that she was unhurt. Please stay with her, if you don't mind."

"I will take care of her, don't worry." He knew Nicole would. He was thankful she had been here for Danielle today. When he hadn't been.

"Shall I send the rest of the ladies to bed, or do you want them to stay?" he asked quietly.

"You may send them to bed, thank you."

"Should I move her to the bed, or do you think that will wake her?"

"We can stay here, 'tis comfortable enough to sleep on and moving her might wake her."

Henry nodded. Then he went over to the bed and pulled off the coverlet. He put Danielle's feet up on the couch and covered them both, tucking them in. He kissed Danielle on the forehead. He thanked Nicole and left, dismissing the ladies on his way out. He conferred briefly with the guards before leaving to join his father for the interrogation.

Throughout the entire time since his capture the page had told the same story: He was working alone. No one had told him to attack the Princess. Why had he done it? He didn't like her. Something was missing, they were sure.

Eventually, one of the investigators came to report what they had found out about his activities. He had been seen talking to all of Danielle's ladies as well as her step-sisters. They could find no connections between him and anyone in line for the throne. Marguerite and Jacqueline had both identified him as a conspirator in league with their mother.

When he was confronted with this information, he admitted giving the Baroness information back in the fall, but denied her involvement in the attack. He eventually admitted that he did it because he was in love with the Baroness (as he continued to refer to her), but insisted that she had no knowledge of his plan and had never asked him to harm Danielle.

He claimed to not have spoken to her since she had been arrested, although he would see her being escorted into the laundry before the Prince's betrothal to Danielle. He apparently blamed Danielle's reappearance for his no longer being able to see the Baroness.

"We should have executed that woman when we had the chance!" Henry said to the King when they were back in the King's presence chamber.

"Even that may not have prevented this, Henry; if he blames Danielle for her step-mother's punishment. We _can_ charge her with embezzling from Danielle's inheritance. We have plenty of evidence to support the charge, but exile is the harshest punishment. To execute her, we need to prove a crime against the Crown. If the page will not implicate her in the attack, we will need to get a confession from her or find some other evidence against her. We will continue to investigate his activities and the comings and goings of anyone he has ever spoken to. Henry, it is very possible that she was not directly involved. She has had no visitors since her arrest. Her only contact was with the laundry servants. Since Danielle returned to court, she hasn't even been out of her cell," the King said.

"We have to be able to _protect_ Danielle!" Henry cried in frustration. "I cannot _believe_ how close he came to getting her alone out there…" He had chills running down his spine, just thinking of the possibilities. "Do you believe he acted alone?"

"Rodmilla de Ghent doesn't even know that you married Danielle, as far as I know. I think he acted on his own, hoping to please her."

"Maybe 'tis time we bring her up here to ask her about it. See how she reacts to the charges and to the sight of Danielle as my Princess," Henry suggested.

"Tomorrow, after we have all had some sleep. We'll also see what else the investigators come up with today. How is Danielle? She should make an appearance today. Stories of the attempt are bound to be circulating, and we need it known that she is unharmed."

"She had just fallen asleep when I checked on her a few hours ago. We will make an appearance for dinner," Henry decided.

"Fine then, off to bed with you," the King said.

Henry returned to his apartments. It was still early morning, about seven or eight, he estimated. He found Danielle and Nicole curled up together on the couch where he had left them, except they were now both asleep. He sat in the chair adjacent to the couch they were on and watched them sleep. He marveled at how alike they looked. More so when they were asleep, he noticed. You couldn't see their personalities written on their faces or their eye color when they were sleeping. 'Their father's must have looked very alike, in addition to their mother's being twins,' he mused. 'How am I going to keep her, keep them both, safe? Nicole could easily be mistaken for Danielle, so she, too, is in danger.' He made a mental note to assign Nicole her own guards.

After watching them for awhile, he woke Nicole, thanking her and telling her to go to her bed. Her room was, fortunately, just across the hall, so the guards would be guarding both rooms. Then he scooped Danielle up and carried her to their bed. He climbed in and pulled her close, protectively, falling asleep instantly. Danielle had woken up when he carried her to the bed. Relieved to have him home, she snuggled in and went right back to sleep.

The news that someone had tried to abduct or kill Princess Danielle swept like a raging inferno through the court. The investigators were questioning dozens of people, both about any encounters with the nefarious page and about their whereabouts that entire day.

It was discovered that Marguerite had been out of the palace for several hours yesterday afternoon. She had also been seen talking to the page at some point. Further investigation revealed that Marguerite seemed to be unaccounted for several times every week. This was deemed suspicious and reported to the King.

The King was disturbed upon reading this report. Could Danielle have been wrong about Marguerite? Danielle always believed the best of people. Marguerite would have to be questioned officially. Since she had been spending hours each day with Danielle's painter friend, Gustave Moreau, they would start there.

After they had talked to Gustave, they brought in Marguerite. They questioned her extensively about the page, her mother, her feelings towards Danielle, and where she had been disappearing to in the last few weeks; particularly where she had been yesterday afternoon. Since Gustave was Danielle's oldest friend and he had also known Marguerite for ten years, they had him stay for her interview. They were all shocked at her claim that she had been visiting an orphanage on those occasions, including yesterday. She claimed that Madame du Barry, an elderly matron of the court who was well respected and loved for her charity work with children, would confirm her story.

Marguerite displayed no animosity towards Danielle. She claimed she had not spoken to her mother since her arrest, although she had tried to visit once and been turned away. She said the page had approached her asking if she had been to visit her mother. She also claimed the page had been an informant to her mother before the masque.

After they were done with their questions, they told her she was to stay in her room while they verified her story. She then asked, "Is Danielle all right? There are stories about her being attacked."

Henry looked at her hard. Could she be faking all of this concern, he wondered. "She is unharmed. The plot was discovered before she was in any danger."

"I'm glad she is safe. I didn't have anything to do with it, Your Highness. Please tell her that for me," she had tears in her big, blue eyes, he noticed.

"You may go, now," the King said.

After she had left, they discussed her interview with Gustave. He admitted to believing her story. "She seems to be genuinely changed. Danielle told me that two months ago and I didn't believe her then. As you know, we have spent many hours together these past two months. She is not the same petulant, spoiled child she used to be. Her story must be confirmed, of course, but I think it will turn out to be the truth."

The investigators verified Marguerite's story while the rest of the interviews took place. They found Madame du Barry, and she upheld Marguerite's story and gave the name of the orphanage they had been at yesterday. One of the investigators went to interview the staff there, as well.

Late in the afternoon there was a knock on Marguerite's door. She opened it, surprised to see Gustave standing there. "Hello," she said.

"Hello, Danielle would like to see you. The Prince asked me to come fetch you," he said.

They walked silently to Prince Henry's apartments. The guards opened the doors, since they were expected. They found Henry, Danielle and Nicole waiting inside.

"Your Highness," Marguerite curtseyed.

"Hello Marguerite," Danielle welcomed her. "We are about to go for a walk in the gardens before dinner. Would you care to join us?"

Marguerite knew this meant that she had been cleared of suspicion, and in Danielle's usual gracious manner, she intended to let the whole court know it.

"Thank you, Your Highness; I would be honoured to join you."

A few minutes later, they all made their way to the garden, speaking animatedly. It was particularly important that Danielle and Nicole be noted as being happy and healthy looking. This outing put to rest rumors Danielle had been injured.

They all went to bed early, knowing that tomorrow would be an emotionally taxing day. Danielle was dreading this confrontation with her step-mother, but she understood their reasons. They were hoping to shock her into a confession of her involvement.

April first dawned warm and sunny, Rodmilla could tell from the narrow window in her cell. Her jailor brought some soap, two pitchers of water and her own dress. The one she had been wearing the day she was arrested. He told her that she would be going up to court today and not returning. She was amazed. "_Not returning?"_ she said to him. They had sentenced her to ten years, not exile or execution, so she wondered if she were possibly being released. Had Marguerite found herself a powerful husband at court, at last? She washed as best she could and dressed herself in her best dress. The one she had chosen to wear the day she had expected the Prince to offer for Marguerite and had ended up humiliated by her step-daughter, _the Comtesse_ Danielle, instead.

Danielle dressed with care for her confrontation with her step-mother. The Queen had helped her select a deep burgundy velvet dress, with a slim white V shaped silk insert in the center of the bodice, the sleeves of which were quilted with gold thread in a diamond pattern. They attached to the bodice with burgundy cording and were slit down the back, revealing the white chemise beneath and held closed with a series of gold buttons and burgundy cording. A red and gold silk brocade overdress with a deep V in the front, trimmed in gold, and a gold belt went over all. The Dauphine crown, which was adorned with many jewels, and a ruby and gold pendant completed the picture of a Princess.

It took Rodmilla's eyes a little while to adjust to the sunshine after so long in a cell with only limited sunlight. She enjoyed her glimpse of the full sky and the fresher air of the courtyard as she was led from the dungeon to the Throne Room.

As Rodmilla walked in, she was forcibly reminded of a similar scene several months earlier at Hautefort. The Throne Room at the Louvre was much larger and more impressive than the one at Chateâu d'Hautefort. Hundreds of courtiers flanked the walls and filled the galleries today, dressed in an impressive, colourful display of finery. At least Danielle wouldn't be here to spoil today, she thought. When announced she walked up to the dais and dropped into her most elegant curtsey. She noted with pleasure Marguerite standing near the front of the crowd. 'Where is the Prince's Spanish bride?' she wondered.

The King addressed her, "Madame de Ghent, we have several serious matters to address with you today. The first is to ask you if you admit to embezzling money from your step-daughter's estate."

She was surprised by the question. She looked quickly around and was relieved that she didn't see Danielle anywhere. "I merely used the money from my late husband's estate to raise our three girls, Your Majesty." Her attention was briefly distracted by the elegant woman standing next to Marguerite. _Jacqueline?_ How had she grown up so fast? She had been such an awkward girl just a few months ago. The King continued, regaining her attention, "The second matter before us is much more serious. There was a plot to attack Prince Henry's wife, the Dauphine. Do you know anything of it?"

She was stunned. How could they possibly think she was involved in a plot against the Spanish bride when she had been imprisoned since before she arrived in France? "Of course not, Your Majesty! How could I? I have been in prison with no visitors since before she arrived. I would not lift a hand to the Spanish, I mean, French Princess." There were murmurs from the court at her mention of the _Spanish_ Princess.

"The page, Paul Petit, confessed that he did it for you," the King added.

She nearly sputtered, "No! Your Majesty, I have not seen him since before the masque. I never asked him to hurt _anyone_," she pleaded.

Danielle was listening to this exchange, out of sight, gathering her courage to face her step-mother. Her step-mother couldn't hurt her, she reminded herself. She was safe…loved. Her step-mother was powerless, here. She heard Henry's voice. That was her cue. Nicole gave her a reassuring smile as they stepped into view, behind Rodmilla.

The Prince was addressing Rodmilla, "Mme. de Ghent, I don't believe you have met _my wife,_" he smiled triumphantly and motioned behind her. As she slowly turned around, an icy dread taking hold of her, she heard someone walking up behind her and titters from the crowd. The courtiers bowed as the Dauphine entered.

She turned and saw _Danielle_ standing there behind her, dressed supremely elegant and wearing the crown of the Dauphine of France. Her eyes widened in shock and she said in an agonized cry, "_NO! It cannot be!"_

"Hello, _Step-Mother_," Danielle said with a serene smile, completely poised. Completely the Princess.

Rodmilla got a firm grip on herself and lowered herself into a deep curtsey, "Your… H-Highness" she choked out.

Danielle looked at her step-mother in mild surprise. She had pictured the guards having to force her to curtsey to her hated step-daughter. Looking at her step-mother she said, "I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again. But you, I am certain, will think of me every single day for the rest of your life."

"And, how _long_ might that be?" she asked fearfully, assuming Danielle would have her executed on any pretext the royals could invent, now that she was _one_ of them.

Danielle, with Nicole close behind, walked around her without another word, to stand next to Henry.

"So, you deny embezzling her estate?" the King asked again.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rodmilla stood and turned back to the King.

"…and the attack on Princess Danielle?" he continued.

"I had _nothing_ to do with that. He acted without my knowledge." She was near hysterics over the shock at the mention of 'Princess Danielle.'

"What about lying to her mother's family and not allowing her to go live with her cousins when the Duc was her rightful guardian?"

Rodmilla started laughing- on the edge of hysterics. "Her _COUSIN?_" she spat. "Are you all completely blind? Her _loving_ family has been _lying_ to her all along. _They_," she pointed at Danielle and Nicole, "are not _cousins_, they are _TWINS!_ Their mother was Nicole, my husband's first wife. When she died giving birth to Nicole he sent_ her_ to the family and kept the other one, _Danielle_, for himself." She continued to laugh until tears were streaming from her eyes. "He even named them after the original set, _Danielle and Nicole_, at her insistence, before she died. He sent Nicole to her family to replace Nicole."

There were shocked gasps and whispers all about. Could it be true? Danielle and Nicole were staring at her in shocked horror. They were numb, holding hands tightly.

The King continued, "Why would he do such a thing? Do you have any proof, madame? You were not present at the births, I presume?"

"He was _deranged_ with grief. Nicole's dying wish was for him to reconcile with her family and let her sister the Duchess raise the girls. He couldn't bear to reconcile with the family, nor to part with both of the girls, so he sent one and kept one for himself, in a _pathetic_ attempt to honor her last wish. The very proof- stands before you," she said, pointing again to Danielle and Nicole, each mirroring identical shocked expressions. Henry looked at them in concern, instantly regretting having had Rodmilla brought before them. Causing them pain. Once again.

The King continued, "You are to be tried for the embezzlement of the estate of your step-daughter, Princess Danielle, Dauphine of France and Comtesse de Lancret. You are to be held at the Conciergerie, pending the outcome of your trial." To the guards he motioned for her to be taken away.

Danielle and Nicole were stricken immobile by Rodmilla's allegations. They didn't know if she was mad, or simply making it up, or if it might even be true.

The King dismissed the Court, telling Henry to bring the girls to his apartments after they had eaten lunch. Henry escorted them back to his apartments and ordered them lunch. He didn't know what to say to them. They sat on the couch as they had last night. They were not speaking, just holding hands, communing silently as twins can do, he suspected. He had never thought them twins, in truth, but it wasn't hard to believe, looking at them. And…he _had_ thought them the same person, initially.

The Duc and Duchess had left for Dieppe a month ago; therefore they wouldn't be able to get any answers for at least a couple of weeks. Assuming the Duchess would ever admit that such a thing took place, if indeed it had.

After they had eaten a quiet lunch, they joined the King and Queen in the King's apartments. "Well, as usual, Rodmilla de Ghent never fails to make a spectacle. You two girls need to discuss this and decide if you _want _to know the truth or not. We can dismiss this as mad rantings, or we can question the servants and family members from both households. Whatever the truth of your births, I know the Duchess loves you both. Do you need to know or would you rather go on the way you are? If you decide _not_ to investigate, you must be sure. Eventually, it will be too late to change your minds."

"I never know what to believe when my step-mother is talking. She lies as easily as she breathes," Danielle said. "The decision is up to you, Nicole. I would like to know for certain, but this truly affects you more than it does me. Whatever the truth may be, I know that our family loves us both."

Nicole closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "If 'tis true, then I am not who I have believed my entire life: my parents not my parents, my name not my name. In fact, my _real_ father would have given me away out of some kind of misplaced guilt, or he blamed me for my mother's death. Has my mother lied to me my entire life?" she cried.

Danielle went to Nicole, enfolding her in an embrace, "We can just forget it, Nicole. Your parents are the ones who loved you and raised you. You are _my cousin,_ and I love you, too."

"I have felt a connection with you from the moment we met, Danielle. It was as if we were the best of friends who hadn't seen each other in ages, but could pick up without the least awkwardness. When she said we were twins, I didn't doubt it, not really. I _knew_. I think we both know it in our hearts."

"I believe it, too," Danielle said on a choked whisper.

A few moments later the Queen said, "Well then, where do we start? I suppose we send someone to question the Duchess and the servants."

Henry walked over to the girls, "Danielle?"

She turned to him, "Yes?"

"I feel rather foolish that I don't know this about my own wife," he chuckled, embarrassed, "but, when, exactly, is your birthday?"

She smiled up at him, "I will be nineteen on May 9th."

Nicole sobbed, falling back into Danielle's arms. A minute later she pulled back and said, "me too."

The next week, the page went on trial for the attempted abduction and murder of Princess Danielle. The trial lasted two days. He was convicted and sentenced to death. It was swift.

The following week, Rodmilla de Ghent went on trial for embezzlement. The trial lasted two weeks. She was convicted and sentenced to permanent exile from France to the Americas. They sold her as an indentured servant for seven years to serve out the remainder of her original ten year sentence. She was scheduled to be taken from Paris to the coast on May 1st.

After the sentencing, Danielle went to Jacqueline and Marguerite to ask if they wanted to visit with their mother before she sailed. Jacqueline declined, saying simply, "I never had a mother."

Marguerite did want to see her mother. Danielle requested permission from the King, and Marguerite was authorized a visit. She was taken to the Concergerie Prison with an escort.

Marguerite was not surprised to find her mother still enraged over her fate. She had been sold and exiled from France. How _dare_ they? She asked dozens of questions about Danielle, but not once asked about Jacqueline.

"Have you managed to find yourself a useful husband, yet? You must marry a powerful noble who will use his influence to have my sentence overturned," she declared. All about herself, as usual.

"The King had my portrait painted and sent to several potential suitors. He assures me that he will find me a suitable husband soon."

"With your beauty, he should be powerful. Do not settle for less than a title _and _wealth, Marguerite. We will need both to get us out of this mess Danielle has made."

"Mother, _really_. You must accept that you will not be coming back to France. Danielle is going to be _Queen_. The King and Queen _adore_ her. Nothing that_ anyone_ could say can alter your fate. They think you were somehow involved in the plot against her. You are considered a _threat,_" Marguerite said, exasperated, trying to convince her mother.

"Well, the Prince will soon get tired of that _nobody_. Maybe he will look for a mistress. Few women at court hold as much power as the King's mistress. Seduce him."

"_Mother!_ I am _not_ going to be any man's _mistress_; and Prince Henry is _in love_ with Danielle. You should see them together. They positively _glow_. I would wish to marry for a love like that," she finished wistfully.

"How _vulgar,_ Marguerite. Women of our class do not marry for _love,_" she shuddered in distaste. "You marry for _money_ and _position_, for the benefit of your _entire_ family. After you have provided your husband with an heir, you may look for love elsewhere, providing you do it discreetly, of course."

Marguerite knew it was pointless arguing with her mother. It always was. She changed the subject. "Jacqueline has married, Mother."

Rodmilla laughed scornfully, "_Jacqueline?_ Who would want such a gauche creature as she?" She conveniently forgot the glimpse she had had of the transformed Jacqueline.

"She married the Captain of Prince Henry's guard, Marc Laurent. They are quite content."

"Humph, with her bloodlines _even she_ should have done better than a guard. If only that page had succeeded in his plot of ridding the Prince of Danielle, we wouldn't be in this trouble."

"Mother, you need to accept that Danielle is untouchable. Forget her."

"Ha! _No one_ is untouchable Marguerite, _surely_ you must see that."

"Mother, why can you not be happy for Danielle? Surely you would have been happier as the Princess' step-mother than where you are now. She even asked for _leniency_ for you. After all you did to her."

"I will _never_ accept her as Queen. _She_ is not fit to produce the next King of France! It should have been _you_!"

"My time here is over, Mother. I hope that you can find happiness and build a new life in the Americas. Goodbye Mother." Marguerite watched her mother for any sign that she would welcome an embrace, but Rodmilla just turned away.

"Goodbye then."

The King had thrown a big birthday ball for Danielle and Nicole. The Duc and Duchess had come to Paris for the occasion. Nicole and the Duchess were barely on speaking terms. Nicole was not ready to accept the Duchess' explanations or apology.

Danielle was exhausted by the end of the evening. She nearly fell asleep watching some of the entertainers. Henry noticed her fatigue, and he excused them from the party to get her some rest. They had had an emotionally exhausting month with the trials of Rodmilla and the page, followed by Rodmilla's exile and the page's execution. This was all occurring while they were dealing with the shock and scandal of Nicole's true parentage. Henry was hoping for a quiet, peaceful summer with his bride, at last.

The next morning, Henry woke up when Danielle got out of bed and went running for the chamber pot. He heard her retching and got up to see if she was all right. "Danielle? Are you ill?" he asked with concern.

She was wiping her face with a wet cloth. "I haven't been feeling well for the last few mornings, but I will be fine after breakfast. I think it must be all of the stress of the last few weeks catching up with me. I am so tired all of the time," she smiled at him weakly.

Alarmed, he insisted she get back in bed. "I am going to have the doctor come to see you, just to make sure." He scooped her up, carrying her back to their bed and tucking her in. He poured her a drink of water from the pitcher on the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he left to summon her ladies and the doctor.

An hour later, Henry was pacing around their outer chamber waiting for the doctor to come out of the bedchamber. She was fine. She had to be.

Soon the doctor emerged, coming over to the Prince. He smiled. "Your Highness, your wife is in perfect health. And, so is the baby. I expect you will be welcoming a new little Prince or Princess around the New Year.

Henry's face lit up, first with relief, and then with excitement. "A baby? She is not ill? What of this morning?"

"Some women experience a period of illness in the mornings during the first few months of pregnancy, Your Highness. 'Tis perfectly normal and will not harm her nor the baby," the doctor assured him.

Henry thanked the doctor and went to see Danielle. He dismissed her ladies as he went over to sit on the bed next to her. He took her hands, smiling down at her. "The doctor tells me that we are to have a child," he said excitedly.

Danielle blushed, shyly. "Yes, we are. Isn't it an amazing thought? Our child," she put her hands on her flat abdomen, "growing inside of me."

News of the pregnancy spread quickly. The possibility of securing the succession for another generation was cause for celebration throughout France. Within a few weeks the whole country knew.

Rodmilla had boarded the ship bound for the Americas. She knew she needed to escape before it set sail. She had stolen the identity papers of a wealthy widow on the ship. Since she was travelling to the colonies with a family, as their servant, she had access to the whole ship. While the ship was still anchored off of Bordeaux, she stole clothes from one of the sailors and went ashore with members of the crew, undetected. Once she was ashore she changed back into her black dress, bought a black veil and assumed the identity from her stolen papers. She used letters of credit she had also stolen to put her plans into motion. The first thing she needed to do was to find out where Danielle was spending the summer.

She began making inquiries about the court's plans and Danielle. People loved to discuss the royals so it was not difficult to discover that the Prince and Princess were spending the summer at Château de Lancret. This suited Rodmilla perfectly. The security was bound to be significantly less than at a royal palace. She hired a carriage to take her to Paris to make preparations for her ultimate revenge.


	27. Summertime

**Summertime**

**Rodmilla makes her Move**

Henry and Danielle had travelled to Château de Lancret at the beginning of June to visit Danielle's grandmother. At the beginning of July Henry had to travel to Paris for a few weeks to attend to some business with the King. Danielle was disappointed, but she didn't complain. She had known from the beginning that Henry had responsibilities he couldn't neglect and making demands on him wouldn't be fair. Henry wouldn't allow her to accompany him to Paris in the summer. The air was too unhealthy in the city during the summer, especially considering her condition. She and Nicole would have another two weeks away from the formalities of court, although all of her ladies and a few dozen other courtiers and their servants were to stay with them, along with a contingent of royal guards. Henry would return to escort them to Fontainebleau when he concluded his business.

Danielle spent many hours with Nicole, exploring the château and its art collection and visiting with Grand'Mere. They talked a great deal about how and why they had been separated at birth, trying to understand their father's grief and how he could have done such an unthinkable thing. In some ways it had been a blessing to Nicole, being spared Rodmilla's hatred, but that could never make up for missing out on eight years with her father and eighteen years with her sister. They finally accepted that they would never understand why it had happened, as hard as that was.

They also went walking in the gardens or, occasionally, for a gentle ride. Vigorous or long riding was out of the question, due to Danielle's pregnancy.

One hot day in the middle of July, while Danielle and Nicole were out riding, they happened upon a pond on the estate and decided to go swimming. The guards stood back along the tree lines to give them a bit of privacy, while still keeping them in sight.

They had been swimming and splashing about for half an hour when they heard yelling and the sound of swords clashing near the shore. They stopped swimming and stared in horror as the guards engaged in battle with a large group of dangerous looking men. They had ridden out with only six guards, as they were not leaving the estate. There were at least twice that many attackers.

"Oh, Danielle, look! What are we going to do?"

Danielle looked around the pond to see if they were surrounded and, indeed, they were. In addition to the men attacking the guards, there were two men watching them in the pond. "I think we should try running in opposite directions. Maybe one of us will be able to escape. You run towards the château. They are probably after me, anyway, and I don't know how far I will be able to run. You have a better chance of getting away."

"Are you sure?" said Nicole in a panic.

"Yes, you need to go get help, now go!"

With that, they swam in opposite directions, hoping to get away before the attackers were done fighting the guards. It was hopeless. They were both grabbed before they made it to the tree line.

"Unhand me!" Danielle yelled as she was grabbed roughly from behind and held firmly.

Nicole screamed as she was grabbed. Her captor covered her mouth with his hand and she bit him, causing him to grunt in pain and slap her.

They were both dragged over to where they had left their riding clothes. "Put on your clothes," one of the men instructed in an accented voice.

Danielle thought quickly as she donned her discarded clothes over her wet chemise. This was not some random band of thieves. These were hardened soldiers. The accent puzzled her. They were definitely not French. What could they want? As she finished dressing, she scanned the area beyond the band surrounding them, taking in the fallen guards in horror. Surely, they had fought to the death; trying vainly to protect them.

Nicole was shaking badly, trying to get dressed. She was crying and couldn't get her boots on. Danielle moved to try and help but was stopped by one of her captors. Danielle stared at him hostilely, "I am going to help her with her boots." She reached up and removed his hand from her shoulder, suppressing a shudder. Walking over, she helped Nicole with her boots, saying in an undertone, "Get a hold of yourself, we need to be ready for any opportunity. If you get a chance to escape -take it and do not wait for me."

Finishing with Nicole's boots, Danielle turned around to face her captors with bravado. "What do you want with us? I _demand_ you release us _at once!" _she commanded.

The one whose hand she had removed from her shoulder seemed to be in charge. He laughed harshly at this. He turned to his men and spoke quickly in a foreign tongue Danielle thought might be German. Nicole knew it was German and that he had told the men what Danielle had said. The men laughed and mounted their horses. Nicole was put astride one of the horses on a pillion behind one of his men, her arms around his waist and tied together in front. This alarmed Danielle. How will we escape if we are tied like that? Looking around she tried frantically to think of a clue to leave behind.

As the leader reached for her she jumped away, saying, "I must have a moment of privacy before we can go." She was stalling for time.

He looked at her speculatively. Pointing to a small bush near the pond he said, "There, do not try to escape or you will _regret_ it."

Danielle went over to the bush and squatted down. They were much too close for her to have any chance at escaping. She removed her rings and left them on the ground in the sand. Next to them she wrote "15 GERMANS? – HORSES –NOT INJURED -D." She got up and walked calmly back to her captor.

"Smart girl, _Your Highness_," he said, praising her for not attempting an escape. He reached for Danielle again, getting ready to put her up on his horse.

She struggled, frantically. She couldn't ride astride, as Nicole was. She was terrified it might hurt the baby.

He had her by the forearms. He gave her a hard shake saying harshly, "You are getting up on this horse; do not make me _hurt_ you."

"I cannot!" she gasped. "I am with child, I cannot ride astride," she finally admitted, looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

He remembered hearing that the Princess was with child, so he now knew he had guessed correctly which one was the Princess. She didn't appear pregnant. He didn't want to make any compromises with his captives, but he also knew she could miscarry the babe and possibly bleed to death if he made her ride astride on the journey they were taking. "If you cooperate, I will allow you to ride in front, aside," he offered. "If you attempt to escape, or to interfere with my control of the horse, you will quickly find yourself astride the back. Is that clear?"

Danielle swallowed nervously. "Yes." At least she wouldn't be forced to ride astride, but riding in her captor's arms would be very intimate and that scared her, too. He had revealed knowing who she was, confirming her suspicion that this was not random. Hopefully, these men just wanted to hold them for ransom, she thought. He mounted the horse and moved the pillion to the front. He reached down to take her up in front of him. She didn't struggle as he settled her across the pillion on his lap, his arms around her. Her bravado was deserting her. She was beginning to panic, feeling his arms around her. She had to remind herself to breathe. She prayed for strength, for a clear head, for someone to find them, soon. She attempted to squelch her panic. She needed to get a hold of herself, stop her trembling. She needed to be strong. Calm.

His men were surprised he had agreed to let her ride in front. It would slow down their progress, substantially, and be much harder on him, physically.

She was praying for the guards, hoping they were injured and not dead, as well as for herself and Nicole as they readied to ride out. One of the men rode over to the leader, handing him a cloak for Danielle to wear.

Nicole was scared speechless, but she was watching everything closely, trying to commit everything to memory, in case she could escape. She didn't want to take her eyes off of her sister, fearing they might never see each other again. The men were discussing splitting up into small groups in order to attract less attention.

As he draped the cloak over her, Danielle complained, "'Tis too hot to wear a cloak! We will look most suspicious and likely expire from the heat." She did worry about the heat, but her primary concern was them not being able to be tracked. Surely such a large group would attract attention and she wanted to make sure someone saw her and Nicole, if possible.

"You will wear the cloaks and be silent," he instructed.

"Where are you taking us? Whoever you are working for, I guarantee my husband will pay you double your fee if you return us unharmed."

"You are wasting your breath, Your Highness. We would end up _executed_, not rewarded, if we let you go at this point. We have already killed six royal guards."

"_Please_, let my sister go, then. You can get your ransom for me alone_. I_ am the one married to the Dauphin. _I_ am the one with the money. You need not take her, too." She was desperate to have them let Nicole go, especially after hearing him say their guards were dead.

"What will you do if I release her?" he asked, interested to hear what she would offer.

"I-I don't understand what you mean. I will cooperate."

"_Really?_ Would you do _anything_ to save her?" he said suggestively. He ran his hand down her cheek and neck in a caress; Danielle shuddered in fear at his touch. No one but Henry had ever touched her so intimately.

Nicole was horrified, "NO! Stop touching her!" she yelled, struggling in vain against her restraints.

"No more talking or I will be forced to gag you," he threatened Nicole. Danielle hadn't answered him; she was looking at him in shock. She was trembling in his arms. She looked down. He touched her chin, tilting her head up to look into her eyes. She really was very sweet and innocent, he realized. Very young. He was surprised, after the bold way she had stood up to him initially. He had expected a certain level of cool sophistication from the Princess. "It doesn't matter. My instructions were specific. I am to bring both of you." He abruptly pulled up Danielle's hood and rode into the woods.

Late in the afternoon, one of the Princess' guards, slumped over his horse, rode towards the château. He was spotted from the battlements and a group of guards rode out to intercept him. He was badly injured and barely conscious. He was mumbling about an attack by the swimming pond. The alarm was immediately raised and a large search party sent out.

The search party soon came upon the pond and found the other five guards, dead. They searched the area, finding Danielle's message and rings. They immediately sent messengers to Paris, Dieppe and the surrounding noble estates to raise a search party.

The Duc de LeVey arrived with a large group of soldiers at midnight. The guards had found some tracks heading south from the pond, but had had no reported sightings of the abductors.

Danielle was trying hard to notice landmarks and directions as they travelled, but it was difficult, because they were travelling mostly at night and she was exhausted. She was travelling with only three of the abductors and she hadn't seen a single other person since she had been abducted. Danielle was worried about Nicole; she hadn't seen her in two days. She was exhausted, sore and terrified. All of these hours bouncing atop a horse could cause her to lose the baby, she knew.

The sun started to rise higher in the sky and her captor decided to stop and make camp. As he set her on the ground, she collapsed. He swore, concerned. He had been paid to abduct her and deliver her to his employer. She should be delivered in good shape, so she could be quickly exchanged for the ransom.

If he caused her to lose the baby, or _die_, he knew the French authorities would _never_ stop until he was caught and executed. Abducting the wife of the heir to the throne, while she was carrying another possible heir, no less, was pure madness. _Especially_ since it was well known that the Crown Prince of France was madly in love with his Princess.

The brave girl who had stood up to him and not cried for two days was definitely not up to the pace he was setting. This bothered him. He wanted to make his destination tomorrow. The longer they were on the road, the more likely they would be apprehended.

He pulled her to her feet. When he realized she couldn't stand he swore again and picked her up. The first encampment he had tied her to a tree to prevent her escaping. That obviously wasn't necessary this time. He spoke to one of his men in German, telling him to lay out some blankets. He laid Danielle out on them, carefully. She was already asleep. He sat down to watch her sleep as he ate.

Three days after the abduction, word had not yet reached Paris. Marguerite was coming out of the orphanage in Paris when she saw her mother ride by in an elegant travelling carriage. She was shocked. What could her mother possibly be doing in Paris? She should be half way to the Americas by now! Marguerite followed the carriage through the city streets, trying desperately to get another view of the lady inside. Surely, she must have been mistaken! As the carriage turned to exit the city, heading north, Marguerite got a good look at its occupant. It was definitely Rodmilla de Ghent. Marguerite stood there, stunned. What could it mean? Her mother's words came back to her, 'Ha! No one is untouchable. I will never accept her as Queen. She is not fit to produce the next King of France. If only that page had succeeded in ridding the Prince of Danielle, we wouldn't be in this trouble.'

Marguerite turned and hurried back to the palace. She tried to get in to see the Prince without success for several hours. Then she went to enlist the aid of Jacqueline, who spoke to her husband. When she was finally able to talk to the Prince she told him that she had seen her mother in Paris today and of their last conversation.

The Prince, still unaware of the abduction, was troubled by Marguerite's claims, but Rodmilla de Ghent was gone, wasn't she? "Marguerite, she should be well on her way to the Americas, by now. How certain are you that the lady you saw was your mother?"

"Your Highness, she is, after all, my mother. I followed the carriage until it turned to go through the city gate. I got a good second look at her. I don't know how she managed it, but she did. She is obsessed with Danielle and blames her for all of her troubles."

Henry was very worried by all of Marguerite's claims. He thanked her and set about tracking down Rodmilla. He sent investigators to inquire about the ship she had sailed on and to attempt to track down the carriage Marguerite had described. He also decided to send an additional force of guards to Château de Lancret with instructions to keep Danielle and Nicole within the château walls.

It would be weeks before he heard back about the ship, so Henry decided to ride with the guards to Château de Lancret immediately.

Three days after the abduction, the exhausted messenger arrived at the palace, just as the Prince was preparing to leave. The messenger saw the Prince and headed straight for him. "Your Highness! Urgent message from Château de Lancret," he began.

Henry went up to him, fearing what he was about to hear.

"The Princess and Lady Nicole have been abducted."

"What! How? When?" the Prince demanded, in alarm.

"Three days ago. They went riding with six guards. One wounded guard returned saying they had been attacked. Searchers found the other five guards dead. There was a message in the dirt. It said '15 GERMANS? – HORSES –NOT INJURED –D.' these rings were beside the message," the messenger pulled out a pouch and handed it to the Prince.

Henry opened the pouch and poured the contents out into his hand, Danielle's rings. Rodmilla spotted-Danielle abducted. It could not be a coincidence. "No! No, not again! What is being done?" he cried in anguish.

"They sent for the Duc de LeVey and all of the guards are searching. They were apparently headed south," the messenger said.

'Rodmilla's carriage was heading north, out of Paris and the abductors were heading south from Dieppe. They must be meeting up somewhere in between. It sounds as if she hired mercenaries to abduct them. If so, they will need to deliver Danielle and Nicole to Rodmilla alive. Rodmilla was seen this morning in Paris, so the meeting place must be closer to Paris. She obviously has access to a great deal of money we missed somehow. We need to find this meeting place' he thought frantically. He went back into the palace to update the King and formulate a search plan.

Danielle woke up slowly, confused for a moment where she was. Then the memories came flooding back, and she realized she was still with her captors. And one of them was curled up behind her with his arm around her waist! She nearly started screaming, before realizing he might still be asleep. Maybe she would be able to get away. When they had stopped to camp the first day he had tied her to a tree while they slept, making escape impossible. She carefully lifted his arm, intending to slip away. He tightened it immediately, pinning her arms. "Good morning Princess, _going somewhere_?" he whispered into her ear.

She screamed. She struggled. "Let me go! How dare you take advantage of me this way!" she cried, kicking him hard in the shin with her riding boot. He quickly pinned her legs with one of his own. He was much too strong for her to move at all. Tears of frustration and fear stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let him see her weakness, keeping her head averted.

He turned her face towards him, noticing the unshed tears. "Have you ever been _kissed_ by a man other than your husband?" he asked quietly.

Danielle's eyes got huge in her face, her breath coming in shallow gasps, "No, of course not! Please let me go," she begged.

He smiled at her, "I thought you would sleep better sharing my blankets, instead of tied to a tree again, Your Highness." He stared at her, thinking about kissing her. Looking into those mesmerizing, innocent green eyes, so full of fear, he changed his mind. He wondered what she looked like when she smiled. "We will be leaving after we eat."

He released her. She crawled away, drawing in huge gulps of air. She stopped, covering her mouth with her hand. If she had had anything in her stomach, she certainly would have thrown it up, she thought.

Getting up, he walked over to the other men and got some breakfast for them both. He handed her a piece of bread, some cheese and a drink of water. She ate it all, despite how she felt, and soon found herself mounted on the horse again.

Danielle was completely exhausted after several nights of continuous riding. She was feeling violated by her enforced intimacy with her captor. The way he touched her, held her. The way he looked at her, reminded her of Le Pieu. The fact that he had held her while she slept was the worst. She felt disloyal to Henry; even though she knew she hadn't known she wasn't alone until she woke up.

After several more hours of riding, she fell asleep. She had almost no memory of this night's travel. She didn't even wake when he handed her down to one of the other men and was placed on the blankets again.

Georg looked down at her in real concern. He didn't like that she had slept most of the night as they travelled and yet still did not wake when they stopped. This ride was too much for her, he knew. His other men had probably delivered the sister by now. He didn't like the fact that this woman, this _Princess_, brought out his protective instincts, either. He wasn't supposed to care about his captive in this way.

When he was done eating, he curled up behind her, as he had the night before, and wondered if he would get any sleep with her this close. Stupid of him to let himself get attached to her, he knew, but he couldn't help it. She was a _married_, _pregnant_, _French, Princess_, he reminded himself harshly. Yet, he desired her. His captive. She was at his mercy. She was an innocent. It was madness. He had to hold onto her, to ensure she didn't slip away while he slept. _If_ he slept.

He woke up before her, snuggled up against her warm, soft body. Georg wondered what it would be like to be married to someone like her and wake up this way every morning. He knew she had been very distressed the day before, waking up in his arms, he had the bruise to prove it. He got up and started to break camp, letting her sleep a little longer.

When Danielle woke up- many hours later- she was alone on the blankets. He was sitting nearby watching her, an enigmatic smile on his face. He was relieved to see her finally wake up, after sleeping most of the last twenty-four hours. She had obviously needed the rest. "Good morning, Your Highness. I will get you some breakfast." He came back a few minutes later with a full breakfast. He had sent one of the men to the nearest farm to get some supplies for a heartier meal than they usually ate on the road.

Danielle thanked him, surprised at the food and how well rested she felt this morning, considering how exhausted she had been yesterday. She didn't realize she had slept an entire day. Soon they were back on the road, nearly at the end of their journey. She fell asleep again as they neared their destination.

She awoke as she was being carried into a large, stone building. Then she heard it: her step-mother's voice. "You are a day late! Why are you carrying her? Don't coddle her so. Make her walk." Rodmilla had been concerned they had been captured when Danielle hadn't arrived the previous day. Nearly cheating her of her revenge.

Danielle began shivering, her captor noticed, with concern. "She is too weak, my lady. The ride was hard in her condition. What room do you want her in?"

"Put her in the dungeon."

"The dungeon? You want me to put the _Princess of France_ in the _dungeon_?" he couldn't believe she was serious.

Rodmilla walked over to them, "Danielle! Wake up, you lazy girl!" Rodmilla shook her. Georg backed up, slightly.

Danielle looked up at her captor with tear filled eyes, "Please do not leave me here with her. She will kill me," she whispered. Danielle broke down crying for the first time since he had seen her.

He looked at Rodmilla, "My lady, You mean to ransom them, not harm them, correct?" He was trying to comfort Danielle, for he truly believed that was the case. It had never occurred to him his employer might be mad enough to plan on killing the Princess and her sister. Surely, she was just worried about them escaping. She had paid them a fortune for the abduction. If she had wanted them dead, it would have been cheaper and simpler to hire someone to kill them. Abduction was much more complicated and, therefore, more expensive. He decided his Princess was simply overreacting. A ransom was the only thing that made any sense.

"What I do with them is not your concern. You are being paid to do a job, now take her to the dungeon."

"Yes, my lady," he said as he headed down to the dungeon with his burden.

Nicole was already there. She had arrived more than a full day earlier. "Danielle! Are you all right?" She was very concerned with her sister's weak appearance. "What did you _do_ to her?" she demanded.

"Nothing, except ride here, it was hard on her," finding himself defending his actions. He walked over to the pallet and laid her down, reluctantly. He had to pry her hands loose. "Apparently, she is not as hardy a rider as you, my lady," he said as he left.

Henry had set up a headquarters for the search at the Château de la Roche-Guyon, between Paris and Dieppe. He had hundreds of soldiers out canvassing the towns for any information about Danielle, Nicole, Rodmilla or the mercenaries. They received hundreds of tips and reports of sightings; all of which had to be checked out. Everyone had heard of the abduction and wanted to help.

A day into the search, as they were preparing to ride out for the day, Pierre Le Pieu rode up to the château with several hundred men. He left his men outside of the courtyard and rode up to the Prince.

Henry looked at Le Pieu suspiciously. After all, he had been instrumental in Danielle's _last_ abduction by her step-mother. "Le Pieu," he said coldly.

"Your Highness, I heard of the Princess' abduction. I was in Compiegne with two-hundred of my best soldiers for a tournament. I wish to offer our assistance in any way we can be of use," he motioned towards the men outside the gate, wondering if the Prince would accept his help. Help he most desperately wanted to give. Needed to give.

Henry briefly considered sending him away, but Le Pieu was a renowned soldier and brilliant military leader. His soldiers were among France's best. They would be valuable in his search for Danielle and Nicole. Their safety was paramount, not his feelings toward Le Pieu.

"Thank you; we can use your help."

They discussed what had been done so far and carefully planned how best to use the additional men provided by Le Pieu, united in objective.

Rodmilla went to see her captives. She would kill them both, eventually, but first she wanted to make Danielle lose everyone she loved.

"Good morning, I hope you are _not_ enjoying your accommodations," she said to the two in the cell.

"Why are you doing this, Step-mother? All I ever wanted was for you to love me; to treat me as one of your daughters," Danielle said quietly.

"You had _everything_: money, people who loved you, a grand title, and you were only eight! My husband loved you more than me! It wasn't fair! You were not _my_ daughter."

Danielle was surprised she had answered her at all. "I would have shared _everything_ with you. If you had only treated me fairly, you could have lived like a _Queen_, step-mother. Don't you realize? I would have given you _anything_ you wanted, had I realized it was within my power. I was just a little girl who needed a mother. I didn't do anything to you!"

"You were a filthy little ruffian, rolling around in the mud with the peasants! I needed the money to raise my girls properly. You were happy enough to be a helpful little servant. There wasn't enough money to raise you _all_ like princesses."

"There wasn't _enough money?"_ Danielle laughed bitterly. "I didn't care about _the money_. All I wanted was your love. You had my father's estate, but didn't you realize that my mother's estate was a _thousand times richer_? We could have lived in my château, with more money than some countries. If you hated me so, then why didn't you just send me to my family? I wouldn't have been a pebble in your shoe anymore," Danielle was so very tired: tired of fighting, tired of her step-mother's hatred. It drained her.

Rodmilla's eyes narrowed, "I hated you from the moment we met. The way your father doted on you was disgusting. Even his dying words were to you, instead of to me. They should have been for _me_!" She approached the bars with an evil smile, "I have a present for you, Danielle. From_ Prince Henry_," she tossed a gold doublet she had stolen from the laundry through the bars. It had Henry's emblem embroidered on it and it was soaked with blood.

They looked at it in horror. Danielle swayed, "No! You are _lying!"_

Rodmilla smiled triumphantly. She had hurt Danielle and it felt good. "He is _dead_. My men had orders to kill him if they got the chance. He never even knew you were missing, so I shall have time to enjoy my revenge upon you, before they ever realize that you are missing. They are all quite distracted hunting down _his_ killers. You stole my husband from me, now I have returned the favour," with that she swept away up the stairs.

Danielle went over and picked up the doublet. It was definitely Henry's. It even smelled like him. There were several holes in the doublet and the blood was still wet. Danielle fell to the floor clutching it and sobbing.

Nicole tried to comfort her, "Danielle, we don't know that 'tis Henry's. Remember, she lies as easily as she breathes," she held Danielle while she cried.

"It is Henry's," she sobbed. "She is going to kill us."

Nicole fell to her knees next to Danielle. They cried in each other's arms, thankful they had each other.

The next morning Rodmilla returned with two of the mercenaries. They unlocked the cell and dragged Danielle and Nicole out of the cell and upstairs to the battlements. They tried to get a sense of where they were, but nothing looked familiar. They were in a castle. There was a large river flowing near the castle. It appeared to supply the castle's moat.

"Well, well, Danielle, so you thought you had won, didn't you? Married to your Prince? I am going to kill _everyone_ you love."

Danielle's eyes widened in terror, realizing she planned to kill Nicole. She put herself in front of Nicole, "If you hate me so, then kill me. Nicole is _nothing _to you!"

"I killed Prince Henry for daring to love you over Marguerite. Of course I will kill Nicole, because you are two halves of the same whole, Danielle."

"No! She has done _nothing_ to you! The King will hunt you down to the ends of the earth for this!" she threatened.

"You, I will keep alive until your child is born. He is the heir to the throne, you know. The _Dauphin_," she pointed to Danielle's belly.

Danielle instinctively covered her abdomen, "You _wouldn't_! He needs to be born with official witnesses or his claim _will not_ be recognized. Keeping him will do you no good." The pain at hearing her baby referred to by Henry's title cut to her heart. Henry was dead and now her baby would be the Dauphin, if they survived.

Rodmilla had no intention of letting Danielle live long enough to give birth, but enjoyed toying with her. "Then maybe I will just _keep_ him. It would be amusing to have as my servant the true heir to the throne of France," she taunted. "You will probably die in childbirth, like your mother. If not, I will kill you myself. She gave Danielle a vicious look then took a dagger from her belt.

Danielle ran at Rodmilla in a rage, punching her in the face. Rodmilla screamed. The two mercenaries took hold of the girls. They were struggling, screaming and kicking. Nicole twisted away as the dagger came down at her, hitting her in the back. She screamed out in pain, fainting.

Danielle screamed. _"NO! NO! NO!"_ she struggled wildly.

"Throw her into the moat. The river water will wash her body away," said Rodmilla, watching Danielle's reaction with delight. The mercenaries looked at one another, knowing their leader would be most displeased. This was supposed to be abduction for ransom, not murder. He was a man of some honor- a peculiar, rough honor. If she had truly killed the Prince, as she had claimed, they would have the whole French army descending upon them.

Danielle heard a loud splash as Nicole's body hit the water below. Danielle closed her eyes, attempting to block out the images of Nicole being murdered.

Rodmilla walked up to Danielle and wiped her knife off on the white ruffle of Danielle's riding dress. Danielle didn't flinch; she wished her step-mother would kill her now. What was she waiting for? "Take her back to the dungeon." Danielle felt empty inside. Half dead with Nicole gone. Henry gone.


	28. To the Rescue, again

**To the Rescue, again**

That afternoon, Le Pieu and his men were searching the banks of the River Seine for signs of the mercenaries when Le Pieu spotted something. He rode closer to the river, jumping off his horse and running over to the body of a girl half in the river and half on the riverbank. He held his breath as he knelt down. She had a knife wound on the back of her shoulder. He rolled her over. "Danielle!" exclaimed softly, his unrequited love unquenched. He checked to see if she was breathing. She coughed up some water. He picked her up, calling for help. He took a bandage from his saddlebag, pressing it firmly against the wound. "Danielle, wake up!" he commanded. Her eyes fluttered open. "Are you Danielle or Nicole? I will take you to Prince Henry, _do not worry_," he added, suddenly realizing that Danielle wouldn't feel very safe being rescued by _him_.

"Danielle! The Baroness has her!" she cried.

"Where are they?"

"C-Castle," she whispered and passed out.

Le Pieu mounted his horse, holding her in front of him, making sure to keep the bandage firmly against the wound. He ordered several of his men to find the Prince and tell him they were headed for Roche-Guyon. The rest of the men were to comb the riverbanks for signs of the other girl. Le Pieu wasn't positive, but he thought the girl was Nicole, even though she had said 'Danielle' in response to his questions. She clearly hadn't recognized him.

Just as Le Pieu was riding into the courtyard, the Prince came galloping up from behind. Le Pieu had had to travel at a walk with the injured girl riding with him.

"Le Pieu, who do you have there?" Henry said anxiously. He couldn't see her face; it was pressed into Le Pieu's shoulder. "Is she injured?"

They had arrived at the door. Henry dismounted and reached for her. "Your Highness, she has a deep knife wound to the back of her shoulder. I think I have the bleeding stopped, but I dare not release the pressure until the surgeon is ready to tend her." His battlefield experience exuded a calm sense of implied command.

Frustrated, but realizing Le Pieu was correct, Henry called for a mounting block so that Le Pieu could dismount without jarring her.

"She awoke briefly. When I asked who she was she said 'Danielle- the Baroness has her,' so I _think_ this is Lady Nicole, Your Highness. She didn't seem to recognize me."

Henry looked crushed upon finding out it was not Danielle. Soon they had her inside under the care of the surgeon. Henry took a close look at her face and agreed. It was Nicole. They left Nicole under the surgeon's care.

"Did she say anything else?" He felt guilty that he wished she were Danielle.

"Yes, she said 'castle.'"

They were interrupted by the Marquis de Limoges, "Your Highness?"

"Yes, Noël, what is it?"

"There is someone here I think you will want to speak with. How is she?"

"He stopped the bleeding, but 'tis too soon to tell. It is Lady Nicole. Who is here?" he asked, following the Marquis towards the Great Hall.

"There is a German nobleman here who says he has information about a band of mercenaries in the area: a Baron Georg von Frundsberg," the Marquis told Henry.

They went to meet the German nobleman to see what he had to say.

After the introductions were made, Baron von Frundsberg said he had talked to some German men staying at a castle north on the River Seine, the Château des Tourelles. He believed they were mercenaries.

Le Pieu, who was studying maps on a table nearby, said, "I know where it is: about fifteen miles north of here. It is a rundown old place, on the Seine. That could explain how Lady Nicole ended up in the river. I was checking the maps for châteaux on the river. There are only a couple of possibilities. 'Tis a likely hideout as I do not think 'tis occupied."

"Why would they let their location be known to anyone, even you, Baron? If they are holding the Princess captive there, they would need to be secretive," Le Pieu asked, skeptically.

"We should check it out, Le Pieu. Fortunately, it is summer and we will have the light long enough tonight to make it most of the way before the sun sets." Turning to the Baron, the Prince thanked him for his help, excited to have what seemed like a solid lead. "Thank you, Baron. Can we offer you a place to stay tonight?"

"No, thank you, Your Highness. I must be on my way. I hope you find the Princess and her sister well."

"Thank you. We have already found her sister, slightly injured, but alive. It was fortunate that we were here when you arrived. We were about to head back out to resume the search. Hopefully, thanks to your information, we will find my wife tonight."

The Baron looked stunned that they had found Nicole. "You found her _alive_? That is wonderful, Your Highness. I wish you luck tonight... You should bring a doctor, just in case. These mercenaries are most certainly not gentlemen," he bowed taking his leave. When he got outside, he rode hard to meet up with his men, who were waiting at a designated spot south of the town. "I thought you said the Lady Nicole was dead? They claimed to have found her alive in the river."

"Georg, the lady stabbed her in the back and we threw her into the moat. We just assumed she wouldn't survive."

"Well, luckily she wasn't around to identify me. They ride north to rescue the Princess tonight. Hopefully, they will make it in time. Since she wants the baby, she shouldn't hurt the Princess before the baby is born. We will travel south. Split up and we will meet in a month at the usual place."

Danielle sat in her cell, numb to all that had happened in the last few days. She hadn't been given anything to eat or drink in the two days her step-mother had had her, so she knew her step-mother planned to kill her soon. She kept picturing Henry being killed, reliving Nicole's death and imagining what Rodmilla had planned for her and her baby. She had been praying for God to take her away; to be reunited with Henry and Nicole in the ever after. She blocked out all of the horrific images by retreating into an imaginary world where Rodmilla couldn't hurt her anymore. She had often done it as a child to protect herself during the harshest punishments. She closed her eyes, pretending Henry was alive. She couldn't bear to think he wasn't.

Rodmilla came downstairs to taunt Danielle after she had eaten her dinner. She was in a particularly foul mood. Her mercenaries had abandoned her after she had killed Nicole, and she wasn't sure how much time she had before she was discovered here. She assumed she had several more days, at least. She had been very careful. She savored the anticipation of the emotional torture to come. She could be quite inventive.

"Well, Danielle, how does it feel to be an only child _again?_" she asked viciously. Her eyes narrowed at Danielle's lack of reaction. "Look at me!" she screamed. She unlocked the door and went inside. She yelled in Danielle's face, "Look at me, you little wretch!"

Danielle wouldn't react. She couldn't. It didn't matter anymore. She just wanted it to be over. She knew her step-mother well. She already knew her step-mother was going to kill her and the baby, just as she had already killed Henry and Nicole.

Rodmilla pulled Danielle to her feet, shaking her and finally resorted to giving her a shove. Danielle hit her head on the wall and slid to the ground, unconscious.

The Baroness smiled an evil smile, "Well, well, maybe I have won after all." Leaving Danielle on the cold, damp stone floor she locked the cell and went upstairs to bed, pleased. Yes, quite pleased.

It was nearly dawn when Prince Henry, the Marquis and Le Pieu spotted the château. Henry prayed this was the right place and they were in time. There were no guards posted and no lights visible from the château. "No guards? Can this be the right place? Surely mercenaries would post guards," Henry worried as they planned their assault.

It was a small, poorly maintained castle. They were able to make a quiet entry through the servants' quarters. They encountered only two old, female servants. They were terrified of the soldiers and immediately gave up the information that there was a prisoner in the dungeon and a lady in the master bedchamber. The guards had all left that afternoon, they reported.

Roles suddenly reversed as Henry took command. Henry turned towards Le Pieu, "I am going to look for Danielle, send someone upstairs to make sure Rodmilla doesn't get away. Limoges- clear the first floor- look for any remaining mercenaries."

Le Pieu gave rapid fire orders to his men and followed the Prince down to the dungeon. They were followed by several soldiers with torches. "Danielle! Are you down here?" Henry yelled, "_Danielle!"_ He stopped short upon seeing her crumpled form on the floor, his blood turning to ice. "_Danielle!_ Wake up! Someone find the keys to this door! _Danielle!"_ He turned and yelled, "Get Chauvlin down here to pick this lock!" He knew all his men and all their talents.

Someone handed him the keys, "The keys, Your Highness."

Henry quickly unlocked the door and ran to Danielle's side. "Danielle, please wake up, sweetheart," he said with forced calm. She was very still and she was cold. He gently lifted her head and shoulders, cradling her. His hands were covered in blood from a wound on her head. He noticed as the soldier with the torch came into the cell that Danielle's dress and face were covered in dried blood. He put his ear down to her chest. He could hear her heart beating and she was breathing. Relieved, he hugged her to him, "Thank you, God," he said on a sigh.

Le Pieu was behind him, "She is alive, Your Highness?" clearly concerned.

"Yes, she is unconscious and covered in blood, but alive." He scooped her up gently and carried her upstairs. "Get the doctor!" They had brought a doctor with them, in case Danielle was injured.

Le Pieu headed upstairs.

The Marquis called for the doctor. "We have cleared the château. The mercenaries appear to be gone, Henry. Le Pieu's men have the Baroness upstairs."

Henry found an empty bedchamber and stripped Danielle out of her bloody riding gown to determine how bad her injuries were. "Don't worry Danielle; you are going to be fine. It is Henry, can you hear me?" he said gently.

The doctor joined the Prince and they examined Danielle for injuries. They found bruises and scratches, but aside from the head wound, nothing to explain all of the blood.

The doctor bandaged her head and Henry redressed her in the skirt and blouse from her gown. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly, "I love you, Danielle. Everything is going to be all right. I'll be right back." He instructed the Marquis and two of his most trusted men to look after her while he went to find Rodmilla de Ghent. He would to kill her for what she had done to Danielle. By his own hand. He had never been more coldly enraged in his life.

Rodmilla awoke with a shriek as her room was invaded by twenty soldiers. She was hauled out of bed and told to get dressed. She recognized these as Le Pieu's men and had a flare of hope. Maybe she could talk her way out of this; she plotted as she got dressed.

She heard another set of boots approaching purposefully. The thought of an executioner's steady tread came unbidden to her mind. Filled with dread, she turned to see Le Pieu enter the bedchamber.

"M. Le Pieu, what are you doing here?" she ventured.

"I came with Prince Henry to rescue Princess Danielle."

"Oh, you did? I'm sure she will be _thrilled_ to see _you_." She was trying to figure out how he had managed to recover from keeping Danielle captive to the point the Prince trusted him to help _rescue_ her.

"You, madame, have hurt Danielle for the last time. I will personally ensure it," Le Pieu said coldly, death in his voice.

Rodmilla laughed hollowly, "You are her _protector_ now?"

Something dangerous flared in his eyes. She stepped back as if slapped, "No! You are in love with her, too! What is it about that little bitch that _every_ man falls in love with her?"

"Watch your language when speaking of Danielle. She was more of a lady when you were pretending she was a servant than you have ever been."

"So, the conceited little bitch made you fall in love with her and broke your heart? You weren't good enough for her?" she laughed derisively, seeking entry to his heart. His mind.

"If she had been the servant you told me she was, she would have been obtainable. You lied to me. She was _always_ above my touch. I blame _you_ for my disappointment." He unsheathed his sword and approached her menacingly. "Out," he ordered his men. They filed out, leaving him alone with Rodmilla.

"You wouldn't attack an unarmed lady?" she said nervously.

"Normally you would be right, but, in your case I am willing to make an exception. You _will_ die. Either I will kill you, or possibly the Prince. If his rage is under control then you will be tried, convicted and executed. No leniency this time. The abduction and attempted murder of a member of the Royal Family is High Treason. After months of intense interrogation in the rat infested dungeon of the Bastille you will be _praying_ for the end. The jailors there do not get many women as handsome as you to amuse themselves with. When they are done with you, you will be _quartered_, as your accomplice, the page, was," he said with passion born in battle. Vengence. He watched her fear grow at the mention of the most feared, gruesome, torturous execution known to men.

She looked around wildly for a route of escape. She lunged for the dagger she had used on Nicole. She waved it at Le Pieu. "Stay away from me or you will _never_ find Nicole," she threatened.

He laughed, "What do I care about _Nicole?_ This is all about what you have made _Danielle_ suffer for the last eleven years. She is with her husband, now. She will be fine. As long as you are dead."

"The Prince will be angry if you kill me without first finding Nicole. _She_ is the one he really loves."

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I found Nicole yesterday afternoon. She told me where to find you."

"No! You are lying! I killed her with this dagger, yesterday!" she screamed in rage and ran at him.

He didn't even blink, coolly cutting her down at his feet. He watched the pool of blood flowing out from her body with satisfaction.

The Prince walked into the room, "Well, Le Pieu, what was that all about?" He had listened with interest to Le Pieu taunting her until she snapped.

"I wanted to give Danielle the peace of a final solution to the Rodmilla problem. This will be easier for her than having to wait through weeks or months of a trial and an execution. I didn't want to take any chances and the Baroness, I mean Mme. de Ghent, played into my hands by rushing me with the dagger."

Henry looked down at Rodmilla's lifeless body. "It is hard to believe she is finally dead. I have been having nightmares about what she has been doing to Danielle. I would have felt duty bound to try and capture her and bring her to trial. It is good for Danielle that she gave you no choice, Le Pieu."

"How is your wife, Your Highness?"

"Still unconscious, but the blood on her dress and face was not hers. It will be full daylight, soon. We need to call the magistrate and I need to get Danielle somewhere safe."

"I will take care of the magistrate, Your Highness."

"Thank you. He may call on me at Roche-Guyon. I will take Danielle there by barge. It will be easier on her than riding." The Prince offered his hand to Le Pieu, "Thank you for your help. I don't know how much longer it would have taken me to find them without your help."

Le Pieu took the offered hand and shook it, "I am at your service, as always, Your Highness. Just go take care of your wife. She needs you. I will clean up here."

**Healing and Reconnecting**

Henry held Danielle cradled in his lap the entire ride to Roche-Guyon. He talked to her, willing her to wake up. They arrived at the château in the late afternoon and he soon had her tucked into a comfortable bed. He sent to Paris for the King's doctor. He went to see Nicole briefly to see how she was feeling and to tell her about Danielle.

He spent the afternoon and evening holding Danielle in bed and talking to her. He talked about his love for her and about how much he had missed her. He talked about places they would go and see someday; anything that wouldn't remind her of Rodmilla or what she had been through. When he ran out of ideas he started to read to her. And he prayed.

Danielle was dreaming about Henry. She could hear his voice and feel his arms around her. She didn't want to wake up to a world without him, a world without Nicole. A world controlled by Rodmilla. It was a deep, determined sleep.

Henry awoke in the morning and found Danielle awake, staring up at the canopy of the bed. He pushed up on one elbow and smiled down at her. "Good morning, Danielle," he said with a huge smile. She didn't move or react in any way. "Danielle?" he turned her head gently towards him. She had a distant gaze and didn't make eye contact with him. He shook her gently and spoke louder, alarmed, "_Danielle!_"

He was puzzled and a more than a little concerned. He summoned the doctor. After the doctor examined her he spoke to the Prince. "Your Highness, she seems to be in an intermediate stage of consciousness. It is impossible to determine if 'tis due to her head injury or in response to the trauma surrounding her abduction. We will just have to wait and see."

"How could the abduction affect her state of consciousness?" Henry was perplexed.

"Sometimes a person can be so traumatized, such as in battle, that they simply withdraw into themselves and shut out the world in order to survive. They cannot deal with the reality they are experiencing, so they block it out. I have seen it with soldiers, on occasion. A woman subjected to severe cruelties would be more likely to be traumatized, I think. They are more delicate in their feelings. We do not know what her step-mother did to her. How cruelly she was treated. Perhaps she has retreated to a safe place within her mind. That is just one possibility."

"How do we wake her up?"

"If it is due to the head injury, all we can do is wait for it to heal and try and get her to eat and drink to keep up her strength."

"And if 'tis not the injury?" Henry was afraid of what the doctor might say.

"All we can do is talk to her. Try to make her feel that the world is a safe place: safe for her and the baby. Reassure her that the danger is gone, Your Highness. She could come to herself at anytime." He didn't want to tell the Prince that it may be permanent. There was simply no way to tell.

Henry nodded his understanding and went to stand by the window. He thought over all that the doctor had said. Danielle was brave: a natural born fighter. A survivor. She would come back to him. She had to. If she had been frightened into this state, then he needed to reassure her, somehow. He decided to find out as much as possible from Nicole about what had happened to Danielle. He needed to know what she was frightened about. Surely, the fact that Rodmilla was dead and no longer a threat would be a big comfort.

He sat on Danielle's bed, holding her hand. She didn't appear to know he was there. "I'll help you find your way back to me." Kissing her gently, he left and went to speak to Nicole.

Henry went into Nicole's room, thankful to see she was awake. "Hello Nicole, How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning, Your Highness. My shoulder feels as if 'tis on fire, but other than that, I am fine. How is Danielle this morning? Is she awake?" she said, more concerned for Danielle than herself.

Henry was glad Nicole didn't seem to be showing any signs of fever. "I'm worried about her. She opened her eyes this morning, but she doesn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. She just gazes off into the distance. Do you mind talking about what happened to Danielle from the time the guards were attacked? The doctor thinks she may be reacting to some trauma. Something that happened to her or that she was threatened with."

"I'll try," Nicole said. She wanted to help, but talking about it was going to be hard. She sighed, trying to gather her thoughts. "We went out riding, found a pond and decided to go swimming. While we were swimming the guards were attacked. Danielle said that we should try to run in different directions, but they grabbed us as soon as we got out of the pond."

Henry remembered how Danielle had looked the day he met her at the river, walking out of the water with her chemise clinging to her body. These men had grabbed Danielle and Nicole in their wet chemises, he realized. He turned away from Nicole so she wouldn't see how upset he was. He took a deep breath, fearing the worst. Fearing what was common to women in such dire straits. He needed the whole story.

She plunged ahead, lost in her story, now, "They told us to get dressed. I was crying, Danielle was arguing and demanding we be released. They put me up on a horse, trying me to one of the men. The leader tried to take Danielle; she evaded him and said she had to have some privacy. That is when she took off her rings and left the note." She looked up at him, "Did you find them?"

"Yes, we found the rings and the note. She thought they were German, possibly. What did you think?"

"They were definitely German, Your Highness. They spoke freely in front of me. They didn't realize that I am fluent in German."

"You are? Did you learn anything?"

"I heard some of their first names: Rolfe, Kurt, Georg. They talked about their employer and how long they thought it would take to collect the ransom. I don't think they knew she intended to kill us."

"Are you sure she intended to kill Danielle? Did Danielle think so?"

"She didn't give us any food or water while I was there. More than two days. She told us she had killed you and she told Danielle she would kill her after the baby was born and she would keep the baby. Make him into her servant. Danielle was convinced she was going to kill us both soon, before the baby was born. Danielle was likely without food or water for three days, and I know we ate very little while we were travelling. I imagine Danielle had the same. She was so weak, Henry."

"Rodmilla said _I_ was dead?" Henry said, surprised. "I'm sorry I interrupted. You discovered they were German. You were on the horse and Danielle left the note."

"Yes- right. The leader tried to put Danielle up on his horse again and she fought him... He threatened to hurt her if she didn't cooperate. She told him she couldn't ride astride because of the baby, so he agreed to let her ride aside. He pulled her up in front of him and we rode away. We split up and travelled separately. I didn't see Danielle for four days. The next time I did see her, he was carrying her into the dungeon. She looked terrible, and she was crying. I asked him why she was crying and he said she had had a hard ride."

Henry wondered what he had done to Danielle, had he forced himself upon her? He turned back to look at her, "Nicole, Did the men hurt you? Dishonour you?"

"No, the leader had told them to keep me tied up to a tree when we made camp and they did. Aside from some bruises from the ropes I was unhurt. I am an avid rider. I could have kept up the pace of riding for a few more days," she looked uncomfortable.

"Is there something else?" he probed.

"I…I think something happened to upset Danielle besides the riding, but she wouldn't tell me what. When he carried her into the dungeon he seemed upset about something, too. It was a very different attitude than when he took Danielle away four days before. He seemed…reluctant to leave her? He clearly didn't want to put her down."

Henry closed his eyes, again imagining the worst.

Nicole continued, "The Baroness was furious at Danielle. She threw one of your doublets into the cell. It was soaked with blood. She said that she had had _you_ killed for loving Danielle over Marguerite. Danielle just… shattered. She cried for hours, holding your doublet. Then she just seemed to run out of emotion. She just sat there, staring at nothing. The Baroness threatened to kill everyone that Danielle loved: you, me and the baby.

"Later, when she threatened me with the dagger, Danielle attacked her. The guards pulled Danielle off, then the Baroness stabbed me in the back and the next thing I knew I was on the riverbank.

"I want to see Danielle, but the doctor won't let me out of bed, yet," she concluded tearfully.

"Your wound hasn't had enough time to begin healing yet, Nicole. If you get up too soon you are going to reopen it and start bleeding again. We don't want you to develop a fever. You lost too much blood, it will take time to get your strength back," he cautioned her. "I will bring Danielle to you if the doctor says 'tis all right."

"Your Highness, She talked to you after she thought you were dead; when she was in that dazed state. She said she didn't want to be here without you. She seemed to imagine you talking back. She said something about not being strong enough. She may hear you talking and not realize you are real."

"You think she believes she is _imagining_ me?" he was stunned at the idea. "I need to go see her. Thank You Nicole."

Henry hurried back to Danielle. He had so much information and so many ideas floating about in his head. He needed to sort them out and figure out how to penetrate the wall Danielle had erected in self protection.

One of her ladies was spooning broth into her mouth when he returned. She was propped up in bed and swallowing the broth, he was happy to see.

Once her lady had left, Henry went over to Danielle and picked up her hand, "Danielle?" He got no response, so he scooped her up and carried her over to the couch by the fireplace. Sitting down with her across his lap he held her tightly.

"Danielle, I need you to listen to me," he began gently. "You are safe now. Your step-mother can _never_ hurt you again. Rodmilla de Ghent is dead. She was killed when we rescued you. Now, pay attention," he reminded her, "I am alive, Danielle. I am sitting here, holding you and missing you. I need you to come back to me. She _lied_ to you, Danielle. I am alive and here on earth waiting for you. I need you to fight your way back to me. Our baby needs you to be strong and fight for him, too." Henry took one of her hands in his and put it on the small swell of her abdomen. "Can you feel our child growing inside of you, yet? God has given us each other and this baby, but you need to fight for us. We _need_ you.

"Remember our university and all of the wonderful things we were going to do for France? How will I ever do them without you by my side? _Please Danielle!_ You promised me you would never run away again. You are my perfect match, my love, my Princess. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I know you were trying to protect Nicole by taking these off," he pulled out her rings and slid them back into place. "We wed each other for better or worse, until death us depart. We are not dead, Danielle. You just need to reach out to me," he gathered her more tightly, burying his face in her hair, tears spilling from his eyes. Pulling back slightly, he took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say next. He saw a tear slide down Danielle's cheek. Had he reached her? Put a crack in her wall?

He kissed her gently. "I need you, Danielle, please come back to me," he whispered gently. He kissed her again. "I know you are frightened, but Rodmilla is dead; she can never hurt you again. You are safe. The baby is safe. We need to think of some names. I'll need your help or I am likely to make a mess of it, you know. Do you think we will have twins? It seems to run in your family. Should we name them Danielle and Nicole? Maybe that would be too confusing with three Danielle's running about the palace. Danielle, come back to me. I need you as I need the air I breathe. I am lost without you."

The tears started to stream down her face. He kissed her cheek, her eyelids. He kissed her lips, hungrily and she responded for the first time, moving her lips against his. He tried to focus on what more he could say to get through to her. "You were wonderfully brave standing up to those mercenaries and outsmarting them, leaving your clues behind. You protected Nicole again when the Baroness attacked her."

The flood came out with a huge, shuddering sob. She cried inconsolably in his arms for what seemed like hours, but it was better than the empty daze, he thought, holding her, comforting her. When she finally quieted, he thought she had cried herself to sleep. He bent over to look at her face, cradled on his chest. He saw her eyes were open. Nervously, he put two fingers under her chin and tilted it up. "Danielle?" he whispered, hoarse with emotion.

She looked into his eyes. "Henry?" she sobbed.

"Yes, Danielle, I am here." He kissed her softly. "You are safe, now."

"I don't feel safe," she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry." It hurt to hear the pain in her voice.

She started crying again, "I couldn't save her," she sobbed.

"Who? Your Step-mother?" he was confused why she would be worried about her step-mother.

"_Nicole_," she whispered. "My step-mother _killed_ her and I couldn't stop it!" she wailed.

"No Danielle! No! Nicole is _alive_! She is a fighter, just like you are."

"No! I saw the Baroness _kill_ her!" She started hitting him on the chest, sobbing. "_I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't get away. I couldn't save her!"_ she was screaming at him.

The doors burst open. The doctor rushed in with several of Danielle's ladies, stopping short at the sight of the Princess pummeling the Prince and screaming at him.

Henry stood up and carried Danielle over to the bed. To the doctor he said, "She doesn't believe me that Nicole is alive. Warn Lady Nicole that we are coming." He put her down on the bed, wrapping her securely in the coverlet and picked her up again. The ladies and doctor headed in haste to the Lady Nicole's room. Henry followed, cradling his sobbing wife in his arms, ignoring the dozens of curious courtiers standing around in the corridors, waiting for news on their conditions.

He walked into Nicole's room and carried Danielle over to the bed, but he didn't put her down.

Nicole was crying softly, "_Danielle_, I am here. I'm quite a good swimmer, you should know," she said, biting her lip.

Danielle stilled in Henry's arms. She was afraid to look, afraid to breathe. How could it be true? She saw her get stabbed in the back and go limp. Watched her death. Saw her thrown over, heard the splash.

"Danielle, I'll let Henry put you down on my bed if you promise to be careful. I'm not allowed to move around much. The doctor is afraid my wound may reopen. If you hadn't attacked the Baroness when you did, I don't think I would be here today."

Danielle looked at Nicole as if a ghost. "_Nicole_?" she reached a trembling hand towards Nicole.

Henry set Danielle down gently on the edge of the bed. She reached towards Nicole tentatively. She touched her cheek; Nicole's hand came up to cover Danielle's. "She stabbed you- threw you off the castle battlements," Danielle whispered.

"I'm an _excellent_ swimmer, you know that. She hit me only in the shoulder. I'm so glad that Henry found you. I have been so worried about _you_," Nicole cried. She reached out with her uninjured arm to embrace Danielle.

Danielle started crying again as she carefully hugged Nicole. They cried, clinging to each other. Eventually, Danielle pulled back, smiling.

The doctor spoke up, "I hate to break this up, but I have to insist that my patients rest now. Lady Nicole, you must stay still to let your wound heal." Turning to Danielle he said, "Your Highness, You need to eat a full, healthy meal and rest yourself. You have a lot of recuperating to do."

"May I come back later?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, you may visit tomorrow if you are feeling up to it. I am ordering your dinner, Your Highness." To Henry he said, "Will you be bringing her back, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I'll carry her." Henry said.

"I can walk," Danielle said, standing up quickly and nearly swooning into Henry's arms.

"I will carry you," Henry repeated, catching her. She obviously had no idea how weak she was.

Soon, Danielle found herself tucked into bed and Henry feeding her an enormous meal. "I cannot possibly eat all of that, Henry," she smiled.

"Doctor's orders, you are eating for two, remember. I know you haven't had a decent meal in days." He was enjoying being with her and wouldn't let the ladies take over the feeding.

"The baby is so tiny, he cannot possibly need all of this," she insisted.

"All right, just a few more bites?" he smiled as he fed her a spoonful. He couldn't stop smiling, after the days of worrying and searching for her.

"Where are we?" she asked after she ate it.

"Château de la Roche-Guyon, it belongs to a local noble family, the Silly's. You will meet them before we leave. The doctor wants to wait at least a week before allowing you or Nicole to travel. Then we will travel to Fontainebleau by barge. It will be easier on you both than riding."

"May I see my step-mother before we leave?"

Henry was shocked. "Why would you want to see her? She is _dead_."

"To make sure she is dead, I suppose."

"I saw her. She is definitely dead, Danielle. I don't think it is a good idea," he said gently.

"How did she die?" Danielle asked tearfully.

Henry didn't understand how Danielle could cry for that woman, after all she had done. "She rushed one of the men with a dagger and he killed her with his sword."

"Why would she do that? It doesn't make any sense. A woman with a dagger is no match for a man with a sword."

Henry smiled at that, remembering that Danielle had taken Le Pieu's dagger from him and used it to affect _her_ release. "I expect she preferred a quick death to being imprisoned, tried and executed."

"Well, why didn't he disarm her instead of killing her?" she wondered.

Henry was immensely pleased that Danielle seemed to be back to herself, but he didn't want to tell her that Le Pieu had goaded Rodmilla into attacking, just so he had an excuse to kill her. "These things sometimes happen fast. 'Tis easier to kill than to disarm. Soldiers are trained to kill."

"Who killed her, was it someone I know?" she thought maybe she might ask him about it. She feared it might have been Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes, Danielle had once again boxed him in, "It was Pierre Le Pieu."

"_Pierre Le Pieu?_ What was he doing there? Was he involved in our abduction?" she was obviously upset.

"No, Danielle." He took her hands, "He was _not_ involved. He was at a tournament nearby with his men and came to offer his aid for the search. I overheard them talking before she rushed him and he was furious at her for lying to him about you being a servant. He vowed he would make sure that she never hurt you again."

"Are you certain? I always prayed that someday she would come to love me as a daughter. It wasn't until she came to see me in his dungeon that I realized it would never happen. She didn't care that he was planning to force himself upon me," she shuddered violently at the memory. "I can't believe she is dead. He _wasn't_ involved? I think I am too tired to think about all of this now." She put her hands on her temples. "Will there be a funeral for her? I have a horrible headache," she whispered tearfully, switching randomly between past, present and future.

Henry put aside the food tray and tucked her into bed. "You have been through a lot. Take a rest. We'll talk about it later."

"Will you hold me while I sleep? I need you to hold me."

"Of course I will, sweetheart," he removed his boots and climbed into bed, enfolding her into his arms.

Two weeks later, they arrived at the summer palace of Château Fontainebleau. It was close enough for easy access to Paris, but without the heat, smells and pestilence of a summer in the city. They took a barge most of the way and mounted horses for the last mile to the palace. They took a very slow ride through the town to the palace. Danielle road pillion with Henry and Nicole road with the Marquis de Limoges, as Henry wasn't convinced that either of them was up to riding by themselves, even over such a short distance. Danielle was still suffering from dizzy spells, and Nicole hadn't regained sufficient strength in her injured arm to control a horse. Danielle and Nicole were seen by many courtiers and townspeople, happy to see they both appeared well after their ordeal.

Danielle was excited to see Fontainebleau. She had heard much about it from the King. This huge palace, with its painted galleries and artwork, was a passion of the King's. When the palace came into view, Danielle's breath was taken away. "Oh, Henry, it is beautiful. Home at last?" she teased him.

"Home? You have never been here before, Princess," he laughed.

"'Tis one of your homes, so therefore 'tis mine, as well," she smiled, hugging him.

Henry smiled adoringly at his wife, happy to have her back and especially pleased that she had referred to the palace as her home, simply because it was one of his. He remembered how overwhelmed she had been the first few weeks at the Louvre Palace.

That night, just after they had gone to bed, Danielle said to Henry, "I have been so worried about the baby these last few weeks, Henry."

Henry gave her a hug. She hadn't talked about the baby much since her rescue. He knew that she had been forced to ride long hours on a horse and been mistreated by her step-mother and possibly by the mercenaries, as well. He hadn't asked her about that and she hadn't mentioned it. He was very thankful that she hadn't lost the baby as a result. "I know. He must be a fighter, like his mother."

She smiled at that thought. "I am still surprised that I didn't lose the baby after all of that riding, Henry. He _must_ be a fighter. Earlier today, when we were riding into Fontainebleau, I felt him moving inside me. It was the strangest sensation."

He sat up, looking at her excitedly and touching her rounded belly, "You did? That is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it really made me realize that he is real. That he did survive. A real little person is growing inside of me," she laughed, covering Henry's hand with her own. "I think he must like riding as much as his father does."

"Ha-ha! He does, does he? At what age do you think we can get him a pony?"

Danielle was quiet for a bit. "I do wonder if I will be there. My mother died in childbed, my step-mother told me I probably would, too," she said quietly.

"Danielle, you are much stronger than your mother was. Your aunt said that she was seriously ill and nearly died a year earlier. As for anything your step-mother said: DO NOT BELIEVE IT. You have said yourself that she lied as easily as she breathed. She said that _only_ to hurt you. Your aunt has had three healthy children and is fine herself. We have the best doctors and midwives in the country," Henry reminded her.

"Yes, all of that makes sense, but I still worry about it."

"Yes, I imagine most women worry about it; just don't let the fears rule you." Losing her was also his biggest fear; he couldn't bear to contemplate it. It was a risk best left unsaid.

"I won't, I promise. Will we be staying here or travelling to Paris for Christmas?"

"I thought you might like to spend a few weeks at Hautefort before we travel to Paris, if you are up to the travel, that is."

"Oh, could we? I would love that," she smiled.


	29. Getting to Ever After

**Getting to Ever After**

A few weeks later, the court arrived back at Hautefort. Danielle was overcome with the memories of her last day at Hautefort; especially the memory of saying goodbye to Henry in the courtyard. Had it been only nine months ago? It was now the first week of September. It seemed a lifetime ago.

Danielle enjoyed the slightly less formal lifestyle of Hautefort, compared to life in Paris. She was able to visit her friends, Gustave and the servants at Manor de Barbarac every week. She had to ride in a carriage now, since her pregnancy was showing. Horseback riding was too dangerous. Marguerite often accompanied her on these trips, and Danielle enjoyed watching her friends as they slowly adjusted to the new, much improved Marguerite.

Jacqueline and her husband had stayed behind at Fontainebleau, as Jacqueline was expecting a baby within a month and wasn't feeling up to travelling. The last few weeks at Fontainebleau had been hard on the four girls. Danielle and Nicole had been recovering from their abduction and all four of them had been affected by Rodmilla's death.

They had held a small, private funeral in Paris, attended only by the family. Danielle had insisted on seeing Rodmilla with her own eyes, so Henry had reluctantly arranged a private viewing, as well. Seeing her dead had helped Danielle to close that chapter of her past.

Danielle was feeling a bit bored and restless with the limited activities permitted a pregnant Princess, so Henry had arranged some tutors for her. She had been permitted to sit in on Marguerite and Jacqueline's lessons after her father had died, but since neither of her step-sisters was much of a scholar the range of subjects was limited. Danielle had been significantly further ahead in her studies than her sisters when they arrived, so the Baroness took advantage, having Danielle help her daughters with their studies and having the tutors come less often.

She was now spending hours every day learning Greek, improving her Latin and studying other subjects the Queen had recommended: protocol, music and history.

Marguerite's interest in helping orphans had begun the previous winter in Paris, as a way of making amends for all she had done to the orphaned Danielle. The plight of orphans had now grown into her passion. Upon their return to Hautefort she spent many hours looking into the circumstances of orphans in the region. She found no orphanages that specifically prepared orphans to be productive members of society existed in this part of the country. Foundling homes, which raised abandoned infants until they could be fostered out to work on farms or as household servants, were all that she found. The Paris model, which educated and trained the children into adolescence, seemed to her a superior approach. She decided that she would like to start a charitable agency to raise money to build such an orphanage in Périgord.

She talked of her dreams of starting such an orphanage in Périgord to Gustave and he thought she was building castles in the air, but he marveled at the change in her. Where was the self-absorbed brat of a girl of only a year before? She had grown into a woman with a mission.

Several men who had received portraits of Marguerite had travelled to Hautefort to meet her, at the King's invitation. They were all captivated by her beauty and passion. One, upon hearing of her fits of temper and past bad relationship with the Princess, left a week later. The two remaining men were seriously intrigued as were some of the regular courtiers who had grown to know her over the past year.

One day, Danielle spied Marguerite sitting alone in the garden and sat down next to her. "Hello, Marguerite, where are your beaux today?" she teased.

"Your Highness," Marguerite said. She nearly always addressed Danielle formally. "They are out hunting with your husband, I believe."

"How do you like them? Is there anyone you would consider marrying if they offered?"

"They are pleasant enough, and I would have to be honoured if either of them proposed," she answered evasively, referring to the two who had come in response to the portraits.

"Oh, you would accept either one? I thought you wanted to marry for love?" Danielle asked gently.

Danielle saw a tear in Marguerite's eye, but she quickly blinked it away. "Not everyone is so fortunate as to be able to marry for love, Your Highness. Some people, like you, inspire love in others. I seem to inspire desire and possessiveness, but not love. I am still my mother's daughter."

"Oh Marguerite! Surely there is a man out there that you could love and who would love you in return." Danielle reached out and squeezed her hand. Marguerite's eyes now brimmed with tears, which she was trying to ignore. "Is there someone you love, Marguerite?"

"The man I love will never love me, never marry me. To him I will always be the selfish, spoiled brat who tried to ruin your life, your happiness with the Prince... Since I cannot have him, and the King desires me to marry, I will have to accept someone else soon. Please excuse me, Your Highness," with that she got up, curtseyed and quickly left.

Danielle sat in the garden, reviewing all that Marguerite had revealed and wondering who this man could be: obviously not one of the new suitors. Someone Marguerite had known since before she had married Henry. Someone who blamed Marguerite for trying to steal Henry? That meant it had to be someone who cared about either her or Henry. Possibly someone who had attended the masque, Danielle thought. That certainly narrows it down to the few courtiers Danielle knew well last fall and maybe her cousin the Duc. She would make a point of watching Marguerite to see if she could ascertain. Maybe she should invite her cousin for a visit. She couldn't think of any courtiers who would have taken offense on her account, so it must be one of Henry's friends, she decided.

Over the next week, Danielle observed Marguerite carefully. She talked over her suspicions with Nicole. They made up a list of Henry's closest friends to see if they could narrow it down. Antoine was coming for a visit, but Nicole doubted it was her brother who had captured Marguerite's heart. They had never spent any time together, as far as she knew.

"What about the Marquis de Limoges?" Danielle speculated. "He is very handsome and one of Henry's closest friends. I could easily believe he would not like someone who hurt Henry. He has the wealth, looks and title that most women want. Next to Antoine, he is one of the most eligible in France, I dare say."

Nicole was stunned. "You think Marguerite is in love with the _Marquis de Limoges?_" she squeaked.

"I don't know. I am just speculating. What do you think?" Danielle asked, curious about Nicole's reaction.

"I don't know about Marguerite's feelings, but I do know that _he _dislikes _her_. He once told me a story about a tennis match he played with Prince Henry where she was very bold, throwing herself at the Prince. Henry had told Noël that you were going to be there at the match, but you didn't appear. Marguerite pounced upon him and he ended up taking her for that walk in the marketplace when you threw the chicken at him. Noël said that she acted more like a potential mistress than a potential bride. He seemed angry at _me _that you hadn't come when the Prince invited you, leaving him disappointed, vulnerable, and at the mercy of Marguerite."

"'_Noël'_, Nicole? You and the Marquis are on a first name basis? What have I missed here?" Danielle smiled at her sister.

Nicole blushed. She knew! "We are not on a first name basis, _officially_, but I do think of him as Noël. I confess, I think I am half in love with him, but he seems to keep me at a distance. Perhaps he is in love with another? Maybe Marguerite?" she said sadly. Just how many unrequited loves do we have here, both wondered simultaneously.

Danielle hugged her sister, "Well, we shall certainly have to find out who he is thinking of, be it you, or Marguerite or another." Nicole is in love! Danielle was excited for her sister. "Can you think of anyone else _she_ might be in love with? He is unmarried and most likely a friend of Henry's, remember."

"He could be a friend of _yours_," Nicole suggested.

"Who? I could think of no one," Danielle laughed, shaking her head. "I barely knew _anyone_ last year, Nicole."

"What about Gustave?"

"_Gustave!_ You _cannot_ be serious," Danielle laughed, dismissing the very idea.

"Whyever not? They have known each other for years. He certainly remembers all of her past misdeeds. He was always furious at her for the way she treated you. He helped to get you and the Prince together, but was outmaneuvered by Marguerite's mother. Furthermore, they have spent a great deal of time together since you married," Nicole argued, making the case.

Danielle thought it over, "Well, he does seem to fit the _general idea_, but I simply _cannot_ imagine them together. They have hated each other for years, Nicole! I know she has changed, but could she have changed enough to actually wish to marry Gustave? He was only recently ennobled. He has no money, no land, and no connections. Would she really choose him over a wealthy, titled lord? As for Gustave, I don't know if he will ever be able to see her as other than the selfish, spoiled creature she was. I want Gustave to find someone to love who will appreciate all of his _wonderful_ qualities, not someone who will come to regret marrying for love instead of for more practical considerations. If he were to fall in love with her, she could _destroy_ him."

"Are we going to visit him tomorrow?" Nicole asked, knowing the answer.

Danielle smiled, "You know we are. I think I shall ask Henry to come along and bring 'Noël.'"

Each smiled at the other in _perfect_ understanding.

The next morning, they rode to Manor de Barbarac. Prince Henry and the Marquis rode on horseback while the three ladies travelled in the carriage. They spent most of the day there. Walking among the gardens, they saw that Gustave had worked hard to recover some of their previous beauty, using a fine artistic eye. A larger staff had been added to try and bring the estate back to the prosperous state it had been before the Baroness had neglected it to the point of financial ruin.

"Oh Gustave, you have worked wonders here. It looks as if you are going to have a nice harvest this year," Danielle noted, seeing all of the fields full of crops again, with pleasure. The Baroness hadn't wanted to be a lowly farmer and had let the fields lie fallow.

"It was not me, Danielle. It was mostly the steward you hired, you must know. It is wonderful to see the place productive again, I do agree," Gustave said enthusiastically.

After lunch, Danielle asked Marguerite about her plans to start a charity to fund an orphanage in Périgord, to gauge the reactions of the Marquis and Gustave. By the end of the afternoon she knew several things: Marguerite was in love with Gustave and he was pleased to hear more about her plans for the orphanage. But, Danielle couldn't tell if he was in love. The Marquis showed no interest in Marguerite, nor she in him.

She also knew that Nicole was in love with the Marquis. He clearly enjoyed her company, but likewise showed no signs of love. Men!

On the way home, she pondered all she had seen and learned in one day. Was it possible the men were in love and she just couldn't tell? With Henry it was so easy, he just glowed with love. Not all men were as open with their feelings, she knew. She decided to make an effort to get the couples into each other's company more often in the next few weeks and see what might occur.

By the beginning of October, Danielle was sure that Marguerite and Gustave were in love with each other, but neither had declared themselves. Danielle knew that Gustave didn't feel worthy of offering for Marguerite since his only income was from his paintings. Danielle had decided to give him the manor, but she wasn't sure if she should give it to him before Marguerite told him that she loved him. Marguerite had no idea of her plans for the manor and she knew it would mean more to Gustave if Marguerite admitted her love to him as he was. He might also fear that the changes in her were impermanent, but there was nothing Danielle could do about that impediment. That was one they would have to overcome themselves. She could, however, remove the financial barrier. Surely, she had enough money to accomplish that. What good was all her money, if she couldn't help the people she loved with it, after all?

Danielle was reviewing some financial statements from her estate that Antoine had brought with him, when she noticed a huge deposit of gold into one of her accounts, with no explanation. She asked Antoine about the deposit and he told her to ask Henry.

She sought out Henry that afternoon, after her lessons. She found him just returned from a ride with a group of friends, including Nicole and the Marquis. Henry was pleased to see her waiting for him. "Hello, my love. Waiting for me?" he asked as he dismounted, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, actually, I was," she took his arm and they walked towards the gardens. "Antoine couldn't tell me the source of a huge deposit into one of my accounts. He said I should ask you."

"Well, I suppose you were bound to notice such a sizable deposit, but if you hadn't, then I wasn't going to bring it up," Henry started.

"Not notice? How could I not notice such a huge sum? 'Tis a _fortune_, Henry. Why wouldn't you want to bring it up?" she wondered.

"I didn't want to upset you by bringing up anything that might remind you of your step-mother or the abduction. It is the money she had with her when we rescued you," he told her gently.

"I'm sorry that you think me so fragile that you couldn't bring the topic up, Henry. I think about it a lot, you know." They walked along in silence for a few minutes. "Where would she have gotten that kind of money, and why would you give it to me? Did you ever find out why she didn't sail for the Americas?"

"The ship she was on, bound for the colonies, sank in a storm; somehow she survived. She must have had this money hidden somewhere in France. We haven't been able to trace it. We know she embezzled money from your father's estate and took money from your late uncle the Duc, for your upkeep. As far as we can tell, the money is rightfully yours."

"It doesn't make sense. How could she have embezzled such a large fortune? She was _always_ worried about money. She even sold off my father's possessions to raise money. Why would she have done that if she had access to such a fortune?" Danielle wondered.

"We'll never know for sure. We don't have any financial records from the estate before he married your step-mother. She must have destroyed them, to cover her tracks. She may have been afraid of attracting attention by spending it. Some people just hoard money, afraid they will be left with nothing if they start spending."

"She never struck me as a miser, Henry. Well, I do know one thing. I do not want any of it. I want nothing connected to her."

"Well then, what do you propose we do with it? It is an enormous fortune. You could do a lot of good with it."

"We shall have to pray about it and give it careful consideration. I think I would like to give some to Jacqueline and Marguerite, some to Gustave and the servants, too. What would you think about endowing Marguerite's charity for orphans? That would be quite a legacy from my step-mother," she smiled mischievously. "Imagine- to benefit orphans after she mistreated her own!"

"I think those are all wonderful ideas, Danielle. I will speak to Antoine about having it transferred into a special account for you to distribute once you have finalized your plans. How are you feeling today?" he patted her rounded stomach with a smile.

"I'm a little tired and I feel fat and awkward," she sighed, making a face at him. He looked amazingly fit and handsome after his ride, she thought. She felt ungainly next to him.

He laughed, "You look radiantly beautiful, not awkward in the least." He pulled her into his arms, both of them remembering the day, ten months past, when they had stood in this same spot, preparing to say goodbye.

The baby gave a hard kick just then. Henry felt it against his abdomen. "Whoa!" he laughed, and then he knelt down and spoke to Danielle's belly. "Trying to kick me away, are you little fellow? She was mine first, you know. We are going to have to learn to share," he kissed her belly and got up, smiling down into her eyes. Danielle smiled back up at him, feeling completely loved and secure, and it shone in her eyes. They walked on, holding hands, talking quietly and not caring if they had an audience.

Along with many others, Nicole had witnessed this tender exchange. She was so happy that things had finally worked out for Danielle and Henry. She had never seen two people so deeply in love. She turned around to leave, wiping tears from her eyes and bumped into the Marquis. "Oh, excuse me! I didn't see you, my lord," she blushed.

He was looking at her intently, as if trying to read her mind. "It is quite all right, my lady. I was watching them, too. It is rare indeed to see a married couple so clearly in love."

"Yes, they are so blessed. 'Tis so wonderful to see how happy they are together. So few in our world are fortunate enough to be able to marry for love," she said wistfully.

"And you, Nicole, do _you_ wish to marry for love?"

She was surprised, taken aback both at the question and at his use of her Christian name. "Yes, I think most women would wish to marry for love. I see how happy my sister is and it makes it difficult to accept the suits of men who are interested in my connections or my wealth more than me."

"Have you had offers of that nature?" he asked, leaning towards her.

Nicole thought these questions were quite personal, but she answered him, anyway. "Yes, I have had several offers in the last few months: no one for whom I felt any affection. Antoine turned them down at my request, but he reminds me that I needs must marry soon. I am not getting any younger. I will be twenty in May.

He offered Nicole his arm and they walked into the garden. The Danielle/Nicole mystery was the one topic he had never discussed with Henry. He had been intensely attracted to Nicole from the moment they had met, but he always wondered about her relationship with Henry. They treated each other as a brother and sister might, but he clearly remembered Henry telling him about his love for Nicole. Had it really been Danielle the whole time? Or both? Both twins? He had to know the truth, but would she tell him? He wondered.

"You seem a thousand miles away, milord," she broke into his thoughts.

He looked down into her face. So like Danielle's, but he found it hard to believe Henry hadn't been able to tell them apart. Their personalities were so different. Except, he suspected, Henry had thought he was dealing with only one woman.

"Nicole, May I ask you some hard questions?"

She wondered what he wanted to know. He seemed so serious. Maybe whatever he wanted to ask involved the reason he seemed to hold her at a distance. He seemed to be struggling with something today, she thought. "Yes, certainly, ask your questions," curious.

"Thank you… Why did Prince Henry call Danielle 'Nicole' at the masque? _Was_ it Danielle or you? Why were you playing such a trick on him? Didn't you see or care that he would be hurt when the truth came out?" he seemed almost angry with her. "I have been struggling to figure out how you and Danielle could have been so callous of his feelings. It seems at odds with the women I have come to know, lo, this past year." He fired off his questions, wondering what her reaction would be. He rather expected embarrassment and a childish prank as an excuse.

Nicole stared at him, aghast. "Oh, no! You don't understand!"

"Really? Explain it to me, then," he said doubtfully. He noticed she hadn't answered a single one of his questions.

"I-I cannot. I am not supposed to talk about it," she cried in distress.

"Were you in love with him? _Are_ you in love with him now? Was he in love with _both_ of you?" There! He had finally voiced all of his concerns. He carefully scrutinized the emotions playing across her expressive face. She had been distressed about his first series of questions, frustrated that she was, apparently, not allowed to explain the truth and furious at the suggestion that she might be in love with the Prince.

She hissed at him, "_Of course not_! How _dare_ you suggest such a thing? He has never loved anyone but _Danielle!_ You have seen them together. I didn't even meet him-" she caught herself. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself. "I am not now, nor have I ever been, in love with him, my lord." She stared at him in disappointment. "I wish I could answer your other questions, but Prince Henry and the King said that we shouldn't talk about it. If you need answers, then please ask Prince Henry," she turned to walk away but he followed her.

"I'm sorry I upset you. That was not my intent."

She stopped and turned towards him, "What _is _your intent then, idle curiosity?"

"No, of course not!" he insisted.

"Then what is it?_ Why_ does it matter to you?"

"Henry is my dearest friend and I was very affected by what you did to him. It is difficult to reconcile the Nicole I know with the Nicole who hurt Henry so deeply. 'Tis hard to allow myself to trust you," he finished, searching her eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock. Nicole nearly told him everything, when she saw Henry and Danielle emerge from the arboretum into the courtyard. Acting on impulse, she took the Marquis by the hand and headed towards them.

Noël wondered what she was up to, leading him across the courtyard by the hand. He saw her target and immediately pulled her to a stop, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to get you your answers, before I say something I shouldn't," she started walking again.

He took her hand and placed it on his arm, walking along with her, resigning himself to whatever confrontation she had in mind. He had never planned to bring Henry into this, and was now embarrassed that the Prince would find out he had been questioning Nicole about their relationship. He knew her well enough to realize it was futile trying to stop her at this point.

Henry looked over Danielle's shoulder and saw Nicole practically dragging the Marquis de Limoges across the courtyard, towards them, "Look at this, Danielle," he marveled.

Danielle turned around, surprised to see Nicole and the Marquis. Nicole looked angry; the Marquis looked embarrassed as they approached.

"Your Highness," both said in greeting.

"Is something wrong?" Danielle said, taking in her sister's high colour and the fact that Nicole had dragged the Marquis across the courtyard, drawing many eyes.

Nicole answered, "Yes, there is. May we speak in private?" she looked from Danielle to Henry, "all four of us."

Henry answered, "Of course, Nicole. Why don't you and Danielle head inside. The Marquis and I will join you in a few minutes." A very smooth, royal attempt to avoid an unwanted surprise. He thought it wise to speak to Noël alone before joining the ladies.

Danielle and Nicole went inside to await the men. As soon as they reached Henry and Danielle's apartments Nicole burst out with, "I need to tell him _everything,_ Danielle. He doesn't have any idea about what happened at the masque. He believes that_ we_ tricked the Prince _deliberately_, with total disregard for his feelings. He doesn't _trust_ me!"

"I'm so sorry, Nicole. I never imagined that anyone would hold that story against you. Of course we will tell him. Did you tell him how you feel?"

"I told him only that he didn't understand and that I was never in love with Henry," she explained.

"He thought you were in love with Henry?"

"He asked me if I was and I told him 'no.'"

After the ladies had left, Henry said to Noël, "Lady Nicole seems upset about something, Noël. Has something happened?"

"Yes, Your Highness. She was upset by some questions I asked her, I'm afraid." He dreaded telling Henry that he had been delving into his relationship with Nicole. Questioning _his_ Nicole.

"What questions?"

"I asked her about the masque. Why they had deceived you and whether she was in love with you," he admitted, ruefully.

"You did?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know, Noël? The King thought it best to keep it all a mystery."

"Yes, so Nicole informs me." Noël ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I have considered Nicole _yours_ since the moment I met her on the day of her presentation. I remember how you talked about her, Henry. I know you chose Danielle in the end, but if you love Nicole, too, then she is off limits to me. I am in love with her, but I cannot forget the callous disregard they showed for your feelings last year. I am happy that you and Princess Danielle have worked through it and you were able to forgive her, but I'm not sure I can ever trust Nicole. If I can get past it, would you have any objection to me marrying her?" he finished, despondently. Wondering how angry the Prince would be.

To his surprise, Henry laughed and threw his arm around Noël's shoulders as they walked. "Well, perhaps we should go see the Duc de LeVey before we join the ladies. You can get his permission to pay your addresses to Nicole. That way, when you are done _apologizing_ for whatever you accused her of, you can propose."

"You don't even know what I accused her of Henry, so how can you know I will need to apologize?"

"Well, since I had not even met _Nicole_ until weeks _after_ the masque and she had not seen Danielle since they were babies, you cannot blame her for anything that happened."

"What? How can that be?"

"When I met Danielle, she refused to give me her name, if you can believe that. I chased her across the courtyard, here," Henry pointed to the very place, "trying to convince her to tell me. I finally implored her to 'give me a name, any name' and she gave me the name of their mother, Comtesse Nicole de Lancret, thinking we would never meet again. We ran into each other constantly for the five days before the masque. She tried several times to work up the courage to tell me the truth, but she never did. The Baroness had whipped Danielle the day before the masque because I had kept her out all night. She tried to tell me that afternoon, but when I told her that I loved her and would announce it at the masque, she left, crying. I had embraced her and she was in agony from the whipping she had received that morning, so she just ran away. The Baroness figured out what was happening and locked her in the root cellar. She told the Queen that the Comtesse was engaged to another and had left for Belgium. When Danielle escaped and appeared at the masque she said several times that she needed to speak with me, but I was too excited to listen to her…again… so I pulled her down the aisle where that witch of a step-mother revealed her true name and claimed she was a servant. I _thought_ her name was Nicole, but it was always _my Danielle_. The King tracked down her mother's family and we discovered that Danielle really was the Comtesse de Lancret, which she hadn't even known. I met Nicole the day she came to court to be reunited with Danielle: only the day before their presentation. I think you know the rest," Henry finished.

Noël was astonished at what he had heard. He had never been able to imagine a scenario where Nicole was totally innocent. He smiled at Henry in relief. "You only met her _one day_ before I did? You were already in love with Danielle at the time?"

"Yes, the first time I saw her I did think she was Danielle, actually. When she told me her name was Nicole, you could say I was more than a little confused. Fortunately, Antoine was there to explain, so I knew there were two of them within two minutes of meeting Nicole. _Your_ Nicole, not mine. Never mine."

"I think you are right, Henry. I need to speak to the Duc. I hope she will be _my_ Nicole. She will have to forgive me, first."

Nicole was getting impatient waiting for the men to join them. "Wherever can they be? It has been over an hour."

"I imagine they will be along anytime now. Just try to relax. We will explain everything. Try not to worry. The fact that he asked you all of these questions must mean that he has feelings for you."

Just then the door opened, and Henry and Noël walked in. They were both smiling, Danielle noticed, pleased. Henry came to her saying, "I think you look like you could use a nap, Princess," he announced, pulling her to her feet and leading her towards their bedchamber.

"Henry, we need to talk first," she protested, confused.

"I have explained everything to Noël, my love. We will let them speak privately now." He led the flustered Princess into the bedchamber and closed the door, suddenly leaving Nicole and Noël alone in the outer room. It became very quiet.

Noël walked up to Nicole and took her hands in his. "Nicole, I'm sorry. I accused you of some terrible things earlier. Henry explained to me what really happened. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you. You only believed the story that the King decided upon, like everyone else, I expect. It says a lot about you that your friend's suffering affected you so. I'm only sorry I couldn't tell you earlier," she responded.

"Thank you, it says a lot about _you_ that you kept your word to not speak about it when you were accused- unjustly- and couldn't defend yourself. I think there are few people who are that trustworthy and loyal." He stood there gazing into her eyes for a few moments, trying to decide what to say next. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her, but he knew he had first to tell her why he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her! "From the moment we met, I have been drawn to you. You were on Henry's arm in the garden, after your presentation, when we were introduced. In my mind, you were _Henry's_ Nicole, which meant you were strictly off-limits. By the time it became clear that he was in love with Danielle, I had already convinced myself of your treachery and deceit. The day you left for Dieppe, I saw you dressed as Danielle, then as yourself, and then again as Danielle: playing the whole court as a group of fools. And, me, as the biggest fool of all."

Nicole gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. She hadn't realized he had seen through that day's deception or that he had been able to tell them apart.

"I was furious and nearly confronted you, until I realized that I hadn't seen either Henry or the real Danielle the whole morning. You did it for them, didn't you; to give them some private time together?"

"Yes, Danielle asked me to cover for her so that she wouldn't be missed."

He nodded his head, "I think seeing you pretending to be Danielle to the whole court convinced me, or allowed me to believe, that you were the one to blame for the entire mess. And my conflicted feelings. I know that makes no real sense, but I wanted to see Danielle as _worthy_ of Henry's love. Blaming you made that possible. I have struggled these past months to make sense of my feelings for you. I am _in love_ with you, Nicole. I was afraid to admit it, even to myself. How could I trust you after how I thought you had treated Henry? The more time we have spent together, the more I wanted to be with you. _Needed_ to be with you. To be whole. This past month we seem to have been together nearly every day, but it just made me realize that it isn't enough. When I think of the future, you are _always_ there," he led the speechless Nicole over to a chair and sat her down. Keeping her hands in his, he knelt on one knee before her. "Nicole, I love you. I want to spend my life with you at my side. Will you marry me?" he finished, hopefully.

Nicole's eyes were awash with tears. "I thought you disliked me, my lord. I have been in love with you for many months," the tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

Noël smiled broadly. He pulled Nicole to her feet, taking her into his arms, at last, "My name is 'Noël,'" he said as he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Will you marry me, Nicole?" he repeated as he kissed her again, longer this time.

Nicole was amazed at the feelings that washed over her at the mere touch of his lips. She couldn't think, only experience the wonder of it. When he pulled back, looking at her questioningly she realized he was waiting for her answer. When she could speak she said, "Yes, Noël, I will marry you. We will need to get my brother's permission. Thankfully, he is here visiting."

Noël smiled in relief. "I spoke to him a few moments ago, Nicole. He said he had no objection and that it was up to you... I asked Henry's permission, too, just to be sure," he smiled down at her and kissed her again.

That evening, the Duc announced the betrothal of Lady Nicole and Noël, the Marquis de Limoges, to the court. Their friends and families flocked around them offering congratulations. However had they hidden _this_, and from so many prying eyes, they marveled? The wedding was to be six weeks hence, in Paris.

Lady Nicole had been very sought after as a bride by those interested in her close connection to the Princess. In addition to the three proposals she had refused, the Duc had refused half a dozen more from unsuitable candidates in only the last few weeks. He was relieved that his sister had finally settled on someone he heartily approved of. Some of those men now turned their attentions towards Marguerite, the last available sister of the Princess. Not a blood relation, but definitely on intimate terms with the Princess, nonetheless. Her golden beauty was especially radiant these days as she was in love and full of purpose and excitement with her plans for the new orphanage. An exquisite beauty dazzled many as inner beauty blossomed, transforming her. Her usual court of admirers grew dramatically over the next few weeks. Exponentially.

One day Danielle invited Marguerite to come see her, so that she could inform her of the financial settlements she intended to make. After they were comfortably settled, Danielle began.

"Marguerite, I wanted to let you know that much of the money that your mother embezzled over the years has been recovered."

"How can that be? She must have spent it all, for we never had money to spare," she asked.

"Apparently, she was hiding it, somewhere. They found a fortune in her room at the Château des Tourelles."

"Oh, well then, I am glad you have your money back," she said, curious as to why Danielle was telling her. Other people's money no longer allured her.

"Thank you, Marguerite. I do not need the money, and quite frankly, I do not want what she stole. I have decided to give some of the money to you, Jacqueline and the servants. I will use some to restore the manor. Your share will allow you to live comfortably anywhere you choose. You will be able to marry whomever you wish, without having to worry about money. Not lavishly, but certainly comfortably."

Marguerite started crying and whispered, "Thank you, but _why_? Why would you give me money?"

"You're welcome. You and Jacqueline were left without dowries and I wanted to remedy that. I have also decided to endow the charity for your orphanage with an even larger sum. Enough to get the orphanage built and up and running."

"You are going to endow the orphanage? Truly? Oh thank you, Danielle. You have no idea how much this means to me," she fell to the floor, taking Danielle's hand and kissing it gratefully. Her sweet, little orphans! Oh they, too, will be so grateful!

Danielle raised Marguerite off the floor, embarrassed, "Marguerite, do not do that, please. If you wish to show your affection, you may hug me. This formality seems ridiculous after we grew up together, in the same house. You need not keep humbling yourself before me," she put her arms out, offering a hug and the girls embraced, for the first time.

"Here are the papers, Marguerite. The money is yours as soon as you sign them. The endowment will go directly to the charity once you have the official papers drawn."

Marguerite looked at the papers and was astonished at the amounts indicated. Danielle had called it enough to live comfortably, but Marguerite thought it was rather more than that. Probably, more than they had ever had growing up, she thought. She could afford to set up a house in Périgord and be here to oversee the building of the orphanage. She could even afford to marry Gustave if she could convince him she had really changed. Maybe he would believe her after the court left in a few days and she stayed behind to start the orphanage. She would ask him to help her. That would give her an excuse to keep seeing him after Danielle left.

Danielle had told the King and Queen about her plans to distribute the money. The King thought the fact that Marguerite was now an heiress would add to her attractions, so he spread the news about. For the first time in her life, Marguerite had the experience of being hunted and pursued for something other than her beauty. Hunted, she had a new appreciation of how the Prince must have felt before he finally found and married Danielle.

A few days later, Danielle and Henry met with Gustave at the manor. Danielle told him that she wanted to give the manor to him. He was astonished, and she explained her reasons. "I want this to become a loving home again. I will never live here; my home is wherever Henry is, now." Henry smiled hugely at this statement from his wife. He knew how important her father's house was to her.

"I want you to make it yours, Gustave. Someday you will marry and have a family. You will be able to fill this old house with love, laughter and children again. To make sure you can afford to keep it up and restore it, I am also giving you 50,000 gold francs."

"What! Danielle, that is a king's ransom. What will I do with so much money?" he exclaimed.

"Well, first you should glaze the windows," she smiled playfully at him. "You do not need to do anything with the money, save it for the future. Use the interest the money earns to invest in the manor. I haven't told anyone, except Henry and the King and Queen, that I am giving you the manor or the money. You don't need any fortune hunting predatory females here pursuing you. Marguerite is having quite a time fending off the men, herself, since the King let it be known she is an heiress; even though I gave her much less money and no land." She wondered how the vision of Marguerite fending off fortune hunters would affect Gustave.

"Well, I imagine she is enjoying being pursued by all of the noblemen," he said, resignedly.

"Perhaps, but she wants to be loved, not hunted for her fortune, Gustave. She is like most women in that respect. Given the choice of love or money, wise women choose love," she said gently.

Henry asked Gustave, "Will we see you at the betrothal ball being given by the Marquise tomorrow, in Limoges?"

"Yes, Your Highness, Danielle made me promise to attend."

The morning of the betrothal ball, Henry woke up when he reached out for Danielle and found only sheets and blankets in his bed. He sat up quickly, looking around the dark room. Suddenly something landed on his pillow. He jumped in surprise. "Danielle?" Something landed in his lap. He jumped out of bed, "_Danielle?"_ He couldn't see her but he heard her giggle. He picked up two apples from the bed in puzzlement. Then it dawned on him. Early in the morning, precisely a year ago, she had unseated him from his horse with an apple. One well-aimed apple. "Are you planning to pelt me with a whole bushel of apples this morning?" he laughed, looking around for her. "Your aim was better last year, but I think I prefer the image of you groveling at my feet," he heard her laugh again from just beyond the bed curtains. "Maybe I should just shower you in gold to appease you." He moved swiftly to her hiding place and scooped her up, causing her to drop two more apples.

She squealed in surprise, "Put me down!" she laughed.

He carried her back to the bed, laying her down and kissing her thoroughly. "You are wonderful. You may pelt me with apples anytime you wish. If you hadn't that first day, we might never have met."

"Personally, I believe we were destined to be together. Whatever else could explain all that we have been through in this past year?" she snuggled closer to him, content. Yes, most content.


	30. Betrothals

**I split the original chapter 30 into 4 chapters, because it was too long and made more sense as four seperate chapters. ****So the original ending chapter of 32 is now chapter 35. **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Betrothals**

It was about an hours ride to the Marquis' country seat in Limoges. His mother, the Marquise, was hosting the ball. Nicole had insisted that they leave early enough in the day so that she could see it in the daylight.

The château itself was large and elegant, sprawling across a large lawn. Among the most impressive features were the extensive, lush gardens. Even in autumn, they were full of colour. They were the passion of the Marquise.

A few of the guests would be spending the night at the château, including the royals. After briefly exploring the gardens, they were shown to their rooms so they might rest before the festivities began. Nicole wasn't tired, so she spent part of the afternoon sketching in the garden, while Noël was busy with a few matters with his steward.

Gustave arrived late for the ball. He didn't feel comfortable at formal occasions, such as balls. He only came because Danielle had made him promise.

Danielle knew exactly how Gustave felt, so she always made a point to keep an eye out for him and make sure he was never left awkwardly alone. Her ladies helped her with this, since she was so in demand, it was hard for her to keep him occupied by herself.

Tonight was no exception. As soon as she was alerted that he had arrived, she greeted him and introduced him to the Marquise. They then joined a group which included Marguerite.

Gustave had rarely seen Marguerite looking as lovely as she did tonight. He thought she seemed to positively sparkle under the attention. This glittering assembly was obviously where she belonged. Where she thrived, he thought. She was promised for every dance, which he was not sorry for. He was not a good dancer. He spoke with her a few times throughout the evening, but she was always claimed by a new dance partner within a few moments.

Marguerite was frustrated at not being able to spend more time with Gustave. She had dressed with special care, hoping to use some of her allure to move things along. What better place than a romantic betrothal ball, she thought. The court would be leaving for Paris in a few days, and she hadn't been able to arrange a house yet nor finish founding the charity. She needed more time. Distracted as she was over thoughts of Gustave and what to do, she was paying no serious attention to her dance partner, who had suggested they take a walk in the garden. He soon had her complete attention as he spoke of love and pulled her into his arms.

"_No!_ Let me _go!"_ She struggled to get away as he tried to kiss her. She turned her head away, so he kissed her neck and shoulder as she continued to struggle. "Unhand me! How dare you!"

He merely laughed at her struggles. "Oh, how wonderfully exciting you are."

She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand and pinned it behind her back. "Now, now, is that any way to treat the man you are going to marry?" he backed her against a stone wall and pulled at her bodice.

"_No!_" she screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Make another sound and you will regret it," he threatened.

She bit his hand and kicked at him, managing to get out one more scream before he slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground.

Gustave had lost track of Marguerite, so he asked Danielle if she had seen her.

"I saw her heading out to the terrace with the Comte de Tournai about five minutes ago, I think."

"I checked the terrace and didn't see her there," he said.

Henry was immediately concerned, "She went outside with the Comte de Tournai? What could she have been thinking? We better go look for her Gustave. That man is _not_ someone to be trusted," he kissed Danielle on the cheek. "Stay inside, we'll be back shortly." He quickly spoke with Noël and Antoine and the four of them left the ballroom and exited the château from a side door to search the gardens.

After a few minutes, Gustave heard her scream. He ran in the direction of the scream.

Gustave found the Comte kneeling over Marguerite, covering her mouth with one hand and pinning her hands above her head with his other.

"_Get away from her!"_ Gustave yelled.

The Comte looked surprised at the interruption, but judged Gustave as not a serious threat. "Go away, boy. This does not concern you."

"I said get away from her! _Now!_" he was enraged, but he was unarmed and the Comte had a sword, he realized. Gustave grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him away from Marguerite, causing him to land on his back.

The Comte jumped to his feet, his hand on the hilt of his sword, "What are you going to do about it?" he sneered, taking a step towards Gustave.

"He is going to let the lady's brother-in-law deal with you while he takes her back inside," the Prince said coldly.

The Comte looked quite alarmed as the Prince stepped out of the shadows, followed by the Duc de LeVey and his host, the Marquis de Limoges. "Your Highness!"

Gustave went around the Comte to Marguerite. He knelt down next to her, "Marguerite, are you all right?" he took in her torn bodice and the trace of blood on her lip.

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing, "_Gustave!"_

The Comte tried to brazen it out, "She agreed to marry me, Your Highness. You need not interfere with a man and his intended, enjoying the gardens."

"_I_ am her nearest male relative and she is a _Royal Ward_. As such, she requires my permission and that of the King to become betrothed. _Even if_ she had agreed, I would not permit it," Henry told him flatly.

The Comte blustered, "I am a comte. She is merely the untitled daughter of a disgraced mother."

"She is a _lady_, sir and you have not treated her with the care and respect due a lady. An attack of this nature upon a _Royal Ward_ is a serious offense." Not taking his eyes off the comte, he spoke to the Marquis, "Limoges, would you take them inside, please?"

"Of course, Your Highness," he went over to the couple sitting on the ground. "Let's get her inside, Gustave. Can you walk, my lady?"

Gustave helped her to her feet, attempting to straighten her gown to protect her modesty.

Everyone took in the state of her dress, her lip and how she was clinging to Gustave.

Henry addressed Marguerite gently, "Do you have anything you want to say now, or we can talk later if you prefer...?"

Marguerite composed herself, embarrassed to have been found in such a compromising situation by three of the most important men in the kingdom- and Gustave. They probably thought she deserved it. She pulled away from Gustave, trying to hold her dress together.

Gustave took off his doublet, putting it on Marguerite.

She addressed the Prince, "I should not have been so foolish as to come out here with him, but I did _not_ agree to marry him nor to allow his attentions, Your Highness."

The Comte tried again, "She _did_ agree, and what other man will have her _now_? She _has_ to marry me."

Marguerite gasped in horror at the thought, recoiling. The Prince asked her gently, "Marguerite, do you _want_ to marry the Comte? You do not have to, despite what he says."

Marguerite decided she had nothing more to lose at his point. "No. I am in love with Gustave, Your Highness."

"You _are_?" Gustave said in shock.

"Take her inside now," the Prince dismissed them, turning his full attention back to the intimidated comte.

The Marquis led Marguerite and Gustave inside through a side door and up a back staircase to her room, managing to avoid being seen. "I'm sure the Prince will be up in a few minutes. Would you like me to summon your maid, or ask the Princess to come?" he asked.

"No, thank you, my lord," she said.

He left, closing the door behind him, heading back out to the garden in case the Prince and Duc needed any help evicting the Comte.

Marguerite wondered what Gustave's reaction to her declaration would be. She sat at her dressing table to wash her face, wincing when she touched her split lip.

Gustave walked up behind her, concerned, "Did he hurt you badly, Marguerite?"

"No, I will be all right, Gustave," she looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I was more frightened than hurt. You found me in time," she added quietly.

"Did you mean what you said out there?" he asked unsteadily.

She turned towards him, "Yes, I _love you_ Gustave. Is there any hope that you could ever love me in return?" she asked, forlorn.

"I _do_ love you, Marguerite," he admitted, simply.

"_You do?"_ She asked, smiling up at him, in wonder.

"Yes, but I can't help thinking that you would be happier married to one of those rich, sophisticated, titled noblemen who flock around you than to a simple painter, like me," he said repressively.

She stood up, walking close to him, "I do not care about the riches or the titles, Gustave. I have enough money for us to live comfortably and you can continue to paint. Danielle is going to endow the orphanage and I intend to be here to oversee it. I want to be _loved _by my husband and to _love him_. I do not want a cold, practical marriage," she leaned up to him, putting her arms around his neck.

Gustave chuckled, "Are you proposing to me, Marguerite?"

"If I have to," she answered.

He smiled at her, adoringly, "Will you marry me, Marguerite?"

"Yes, I will. I love you, Gustave," she declared with a seductive smile.

He put his arms around her and leaned his head down; kissing her gently on the side of the mouth that wasn't hurt. She melted into his arms and they stood there quietly, both amazed at this sudden turn of events.

"Do you think the Prince will allow us to marry?" Gustave asked her.

"As long as Danielle does not object, I think he will," she said, hopefully.

"You think _Danielle_ will object?" he was surprised.

"You are her oldest, dearest friend, Gustave. She may believe that I am not good enough for you; although, I did wonder when she gave me the money if she suspected my feelings. She told me that it was enough money that I could afford to 'marry for love' and still live comfortably."

"She also knew that I would never propose to someone to whom I had nothing to offer," Gustave said, practically.

"You have _so much_ to offer, Gustave. You are the most talented, loving, wonderful, fun person I know."

He smiled at her effusive compliments. "Danielle gave me the manor, told me to 'marry for love' and fill it with laughter and children."

"She gave you her father's house? You mean you _own_ it?" she was stunned. "I thought she was just letting you live there."

"She said that she wanted it to be a home and since she could never live there, she wanted me to have it."

There was a knock on the door and they split apart.

Danielle and Nicole entered. "How are you, Marguerite?" Danielle hurried over to Marguerite, looking concerned. "We need to get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

"I will be all right, thank you, Your Highness. Gustave has asked me to marry him and I have accepted," she watched for Danielle's reaction, wondering if they would face any objections.

"He did?" Danielle was not expecting this news tonight. She smiled at them, pleased. "_Congratulations!_ I thought you had come to care for one another."

"And- you do not _object_ to me marrying Gustave?" Marguerite pressed bluntly.

"If you will make each other happy, then why should I object? He is my _dearest_ friend and I would do anything to see him happy. If I thought you would hurt him, then I would have stood in your way, certainly," Danielle said with a smile. Marguerite wondered if that was a carefully veiled warning. "I do not think you will hurt him," she added, seeing Marguerite's doubt.

"She is too sweet to object, even if she has doubts," Gustave gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek.

Henry walked in then, "Why are you kissing _my wife_, Gustave? I think Marguerite is more in need of your attentions," he smiled, good-naturedly.

"Your Highness!" The Prince didn't seem truly upset, but Gustave was still wary around him. "Danielle was just giving us her blessing. I would like your permission to marry Marguerite," Gustave smiled at the Prince, hopefully.

"I have no objection," Henry said with a smile, "but we will need to get the King's approval as she is a Royal Ward. Congratulations." He shook Gustave's hand warmly and kissed Marguerite on the cheek. Her first ever kiss from the Prince. "We can discuss the details in the morning. You should go to bed, Marguerite. The rest of us must return to the ball. If we do not return soon, it may cause comment."

Marguerite was nervous about being left alone. "Your Highness, What happened with the Comte?" she asked.

"You need not worry about him, Marguerite. He has left court, permanently. He sent his apologies for any misunderstanding," Henry explained.

"He apologized?" She was surprised.

"Yes, his choices were to apologize and leave court or to meet me in a duel." Danielle gasped in horror at the mention of a duel. Henry put his arms comfortingly around Danielle, still speaking to Marguerite. "Fortunately for everyone, he chose the former. You have nothing more to fear from him. Your maid is waiting outside."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Marguerite was stunned that the Prince had challenged the Comte to a duel to defend her honour.

They all went back to the ball, except for Marguerite. They wanted to keep up the appearance that all was normal. Danielle didn't stay long, as she was tired, but no one would see that as odd, given her condition.


	31. Nightmares

Chapter 31 Nightmares

Danielle was having the nightmare again: about waking up in the mercenary's arms. She hadn't told Henry about the incident nor the nightmares. She didn't want him to worry. She had caused him enough worry when she had been rescued.

Henry climbed into bed, glad that the ball was finally over and the mess with the comte had been dealt with. He was exhausted. He snuggled up behind Danielle with a contented sigh, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. He kissed her hair, whispering into her ear. "Goodnight, Princess."

Danielle responded with a piercing scream, struggling frantically to get away. She kicked him.

Henry let her go immediately, concerned he had somehow hurt her. "_Danielle?_ _Ow!_ What is the matter?"

"Let me go! How dare you!" she scrambled out of the bed, nearly falling in her attempt to get away from him, her feet tangled in the covers.

The guards burst into the room in reaction to Danielle's terrified scream, looking around for an intruder.

Henry jumped off the bed, steadying her by the shoulders. "_Danielle!_ What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

She looked at him in confusion, about to scream again and then collapsed into his arms, crying.

He picked her up very gently, afraid of upsetting her again. He tried putting her back into bed, but she wouldn't let go, so he got into bed holding her, rocking her, trying to soothe her. "'Shhh, what is wrong? I'm _sorry_. Did I hurt you? Should I send for a doctor?" He was getting more worried as she didn't answer. "Are you in pain? Please Danielle, tell me what is wrong. Is it the baby?"

She was shivering. "I'm sorry, I-I was having a nightmare," she sniffled, getting control of herself.

"A _nightmare?_" he sighed in relief, waving away the curious guards. They left, sheathing their swords and closing the doors behind them. "You scared me, sweetheart. Tell me about it." He had suspected she had been having nightmares. Since she had been rescued, she had not slept peacefully. She had never said anything about them, though.

"I don't want to think about it."

"Something I did made you scream? You said to let you go and 'how dare you.' Who were you yelling at?" he knew she was holding something back from him. Whatever it was, it was haunting her dreams. "You are shivering." He pulled the blankets over them, holding her close.

She was crying again. He felt powerless; unable to comfort her. Unable to protect her-even from her nightmares.

"If you tell me, you will feel better, Danielle. Was it the mercenary? Did he hurt you?" he whispered, stroking her hair.

She shook her head.

"He _did not_ hurt you?" he tilted her chin up, so he could see her face. His hand was trembling, slightly.

"No, he did _not_ hurt me," she said very quietly, but distinctly.

"What _did_ he do? Did he scare you? Threaten you? There is obviously something you aren't telling me. Please don't tell me there is nothing, sweetheart. You wouldn't be having nightmares over nothing."

"I _can't_," she cried.

"I _love_ you, Danielle. Nothing that happened will change that. _Nothing_."

"I know, but I just don't want to talk about it. Not yet. Someday."

He didn't argue with her anymore. He had more information than he had gotten from her thus far. He wouldn't push her. Not tonight. He held her, comforting her. The mercenary hadn't hurt her. Yes, that would have to be enough, for now.

Nicole woke up from her nightmare, trembling. She got out of bed, searching frantically for her sketchpad. She couldn't find it. She needed to find it before she forgot! The gardens, she had been sketching in the gardens this afternoon. She must have left her pad outside. She put on her wrapper and left her room, running past the guards outside Henry and Danielle's room, through the hallway and down the stairs. One of the guards ran into her room, and, finding nothing amiss, followed her to the stairs.

Noël was in his study, unwinding from the party. Everyone else was asleep, he thought. All was quiet. The door to his study was open and he heard someone running down the stairs. He looked up, surprised to see it was Nicole. He went out to see what she was doing. He stepped in front of her, expecting her to stop, but she ran right into him. Putting his hands on her shoulders to catch her, he noticed she was shivering, "_Nicole!_ Is something wrong? Where are you going?" He looked up the stairs in alarm, to see who she was running from, seeing no one.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Noël. I didn't see you. I was just looking for my sketchbook," she said as if was a totally normal thing to be doing in the middle of the night.

He looked at her in surprise, and then turned to look at the clock. "Nicole, 'tis four o'clock in the morning. Why would you need your sketchbook? You are _trembling_," he said in concern. Looking up the stairs again, he saw the guard who had followed her. The guard shrugged his shoulders, indicating there was no threat above-stairs.

"I think I left it out in the gardens!" she said, in obvious distress.

"Nicole, you are not making any sense. Why do you need it when you should be sleeping?" he said calmly, deliberately. Why was she so upset? He needed to understand.

"I…I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and sketch. If I don't do it right away, I forget," she explained frantically. "It will get _ruined_ outside!"

He laughed softly, relieved it wasn't something serious. "You forget what you wanted to sketch? Like something from a dream?" he asked

"Yes, that's right."

"Very well, we will go look for it. Let me get you a cloak, at least," he smiled, beguiled. He told the guard she was all right and to go back to his post. Nicole hadn't even been aware the guard had followed her, Noël realized.

He returned a minute later with two cloaks. They went outside via the doors in his study, which opened onto the terrace that wrapped around the back of the château. They walked quietly for about five minutes before she spotted it. "There it is!" she ran over and picked it up, hugging it.

He was entertained, seeing this side of her. He knew she liked to sketch, he had seen her with her book many times, but never suspected she was so attached to it. "Well, I'm glad you found it. Shall we go back to my study now? Then you can do your sketch."

"I can't. I have to be by myself or I will _forget_," she said seriously.

"What if I promise not to talk until you are done?" he offered, smiling.

She thought about it for a moment, realizing that he might argue if she said no, and reluctantly nodded her head. She had to do it right away, before the image faded.

He offered his arm and they walked silently back to his study. She sat down with her sketchpad in a corner and worked diligently on her sketch for an hour. He was amazed at her concentration, almost wishing he had let her take it to her room. He wondered what kind of dream had elicited such a determined look on her face and such a detailed drawing. Normally, when she was drawing, she looked peaceful and happy. She certainly didn't look peaceful now. He tried to walk behind her to see what she was drawing, but she turned to block his view, making him more curious.

He sat down and picked up a book, pretending to read as he watched her. The sky was beginning to lighten. He wondered how long before the servants were about. It was a good thing they were already engaged, he laughed to himself. If they were discovered in his study with her in her nightclothes and no one else in the château awake, it would be scandalously compromising.

She finally closed her sketchbook, looking more relaxed now that she had finished. She smiled at him shyly.

"Finished?" he said, trying not to yawn.

"Yes, you should have let me go back upstairs. Then you could have gotten some sleep."

"What, and missed this very intriguing peek into your nightly routine?" he smiled indulgently at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't call it a routine. I have never left my sketchbook out of doors before."

He looked at her quizzically, remembering she had been trembling; shivering, actually. He had _felt_ her fear and he had a realization. It hadn't been from concern over the book. "Do you wake up and draw every night? Or only when you have nightmares?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you know I had a nightmare?"

"I was guessing, from the way you were acting. Will you show me your sketch?" he asked gently. What kind of nightmare had frightened her so?

She looked panicked and quickly shook her head; her breathing suddenly uneven.

"Why not?" he wasn't amused anymore, seeing the fear on her face.

"I don't usually let anyone see my sketches," she said with forced lightness, quickly regaining her composure. She wouldn't look at him.

"Am I just anyone? You won't trust me with your sketches?" he asked smoothly, an uneasy feeling hardening his resolve to convince her to show him her sketch.

"They aren't very good," she stalled, wishing he would just forget about it.

He got up from his chair and walked over to her, "Please? I promise not to laugh."

"Why do you want to see them?" she looked up at him, her eyes huge and haunted.

She had said 'them'; there was more than one nightmare sketch, he realized. "I want to know what sent you fleeing your room in the middle of the night, Nicole. You were about to run out of the château in nothing but your nightclothes. You were shivering and you didn't even see me standing right in front of you, you were so upset. I think this is certainly something a fiancé should be concerned about, don't you?" He held his hand out for the book.

She handed him the book, reluctantly, looking away. He noticed her hands were shaking.

He opened the book to the first page, seeing flowers. He turned several more pages, seeing nothing but scenery and animals, all extremely well executed. "Where is the one I want to see?"

"Start at the back page," she got up and walked to the window.

He turned the book to the last page and saw a picture of a battle. He looked at her back curiously and turned to the second to the last page. This one had a very detailed picture of a man's face and the name 'Rolfe,' written below it. He felt a chill go down his spine. He turned to the next page: another face and name, 'Kurt', and another 'Franz', and another 'Konrad', He walked over to her before he had finished looking at the book. "Nicole," he took her into his arms. "These are the mercenaries?"

She nodded her head, solemnly.

"Why didn't you show these to us before?" he asked gently.

"Why would I? I wish I could _forget_ them," she looked at him in surprise.

"If you want to forget them, then why do you _draw_ them?" he stroked her cheek.

"To get them out of my head," she whispered.

"Oh, I see," but he didn't really understand that logic at all. No, not at all. "How many pictures are there? I looked only at the first few."

"I have never counted, maybe twenty."

"May I keep your book for awhile? I promise to take care of it."

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked suspiciously.

"First, I am going to look at all of the pictures, and then I am going to show it to Henry."

"No!" she tried to grab the book back, but he wouldn't relinquish it.

"What is the problem? You don't want me to show it to him?" He was startled at her vehement objection.

"He does _not_ need to know what they looked like," she said, almost in tears, suddenly.

"Why not?"

"One of them _hurt_ Danielle," she whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Oh," he suddenly understood her hesitation.

"He doesn't need that face haunting him, like it does her."

"Maybe he _needs _to know, sweetheart. We may be able to catch them with your pictures. They are amazingly detailed... Did they hurt you, Nicole?"

"No, they didn't hurt me, Noël," she answered calmly.

He was relieved to hear that. He remembered seeing her carried into the château by Le Pieu after she had been found in the river, and wondered what, precisely, her definition of 'hurt' was.

"Which one hurt Danielle?"

"Georg," she whispered.

"Thank you. You should go get some sleep now. We will talk tomorrow."

After Nicole went up to bed he sat at his desk and lit several candles. He opened the book to look at the rest of her sketches. That first battle scene, he now realized, was of the mercenaries attacking the guards. Fifteen men on horses against the six guards; next were the four pictures he had seen of the men. The next picture he recognized. Noël had seen him before, he realized, appalled. It was a single picture of a man's face, 'Georg', the same name he had given them. He was the 'Baron' who had come to see them at Roche-Guyon. It was going to practically _kill _Henry to realize they had had the man and let him walk away. After that was a picture of Danielle being held close to the man, Georg. He was holding her by the forearms and she looked terrified. The picture after that was Danielle mounted in front of Georg on a large horse. He had his arms around Danielle. There were several more pictures of Danielle and the man, more close up. This had obviously been something that Nicole worried about, judging by the number of pictures. Danielle looked either frightened or angry in each picture, the man –well, it was impossible to read his emotions. In one, he was holding Danielle's chin and looking into her eyes. After these came pictures of the dungeon and the step-mother, and Danielle holding the doublet, crying. The last picture, the one she had drawn tonight, showed the man, Georg, carrying a crying Danielle. He assumed these were all of Danielle, but it was possible some were of Nicole, herself. It didn't seem likely, though.

He knew he had to show these to Henry. He would convince Nicole tomorrow. He took the book up to his room.


	32. The King's Agenda

**Chapter 32 The King's Agenda**

The next morning, they met with the King to discuss the events concerning Marguerite from the previous evening. The King was outraged that one of his Royal Wards had been attacked by one of his nobles.

To Marguerite he said, "My dear, I am sorry that one of my nobles could so far forget himself as to offer you such offense and injury. He will not get off with a mere apology for attacking you. Henry and Danielle tell me that you and Gustave wish to marry, stay here in Périgord and build your orphanage. Is that true?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Marguerite answered.

The King took her arm, walking about the room with her as they talked. "You truly wish to marry Gustave when you have a dozen titled noblemen paying you court?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I love him and he loves me. I wouldn't trade that for any title in the land," she answered with a luminous smile.

"You don't think that being married to a titled nobleman would give you more power and influence to fundraise for your orphanage?" he continued.

She was surprised at this argument from the King and not sure how to respond. "Perhaps it would, Your Majesty, but I can make it work without a title. Danielle has generously endowed the orphanage with enough money to get it started. Once it is underway, I hope to find more supporters."

The King continued, "Ah yes, my daughter-in-law is very generous. She settled some money and her father's château on Gustave, I understand."

"She gave him the Manor de Barbarac, Your Majesty."

The King looked over at Gustave, and then at Danielle. "You didn't tell her about the money?" They shook their heads. Marguerite was puzzled. "Danielle also gave Gustave a fortune to go with the château, my dear."

"Oh, I didn't know," she said, puzzled over where this conversation was going.

"I have always thought it should be called the Château de Barbarac, what do you think, Marguerite?"

"It is a nice house, but not so grand as most châteaux, I think, Your Majesty."

"When Danielle told me of your plans for the orphanage, I was very impressed Marguerite. You are certainly nothing like your mother," he complimented her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Marguerite was very surprised that the King had noticed the change in her. "My mother represents everything in life I wish to avoid. Her pursuit of money, titles and power was all consuming, and led to so much pain, for so many. I realize I do not desire those things."

"Yes, nevertheless, sometimes the people who least desire power are the best equipped to handle it, for the greater good."

"I don't understand, Your Majesty."

"Those who desire and pursue power, like your mother, rarely use it for the good of the people if they attain it. With great power comes great responsibility. It must be entrusted only to those who will not abuse it. Danielle, for instance, will make a perfect Queen. She is selfless, always thinking of others and how they will be affected by her actions. She gave up Henry for the good of the whole country, at great personal sacrifice. She encouraged him to be strong and do the noble thing. She is- in a word- noble. A noble." Danielle was embarrassed by this open praise and confused over the King's point in bringing it up.

Marguerite was troubled. She didn't understand where the King was going with this. Gustave realized the King was going to insist she marry someone of more exalted rank than he.

"I understand what you mean about Danielle, but I don't understand how it applies to me, Your Majesty," she looked up at him, confused.

"I decided months ago that you would marry a wealthy, titled nobleman. You will found your orphanage and your husband's rank will ensure that you wield sufficient influence to make it a huge success. You may be able to found others around the country. It will change the lives of thousands of orphans. Without that influence you will struggle to succeed."

The mood in the room became very tense as the King explained. Marguerite was staring aghast at the King. Danielle had taken Gustave's hand in support.

"Will you obey me in this, Marguerite?" the King asked.

Marguerite looked helplessly at Gustave, her eyes awash in tears. Looking back at the King she said, "It will break my heart, Your Majesty. Please do not require this of me."

"Will you obey me?" he repeated.

"Yes… I will obey you," she whispered, burying her face in her hands.

The King patted her on the shoulder. "All will turn out well, Marguerite." To all of the ladies, he said "You ladies may withdraw now. We will leave for Hautefort in an hour."

The Queen was furious with Francis, but she would never question his decisions or authority in front of others. She kept her silence, taking Danielle and Marguerite with her as she left.

Henry wondered why his father was so set on Marguerite marrying a title, but he knew the King well enough to know when he was set on a course.

Marguerite went out to walk alone in the garden until it was time to leave. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. How ironic, that even with her mother dead, she would still be forced to marry for a title and power instead of love?

The Queen and Danielle stood in a different part of the garden discussing what had just transpired. "Mother, why does she need to marry a man with a title to succeed? With our support behind her, she could not have more influence."

"Danielle, not everything can or should be forced upon the nobles by the royals. A passionately motivated noble can wield a different kind of influence, and appeal to different segments of society. The King appears to have made his decision, unfortunately. He will not heed us in this matter," the Queen explained.

Meanwhile, the King was speaking with Gustave and Henry. "Well Gustave, what do you think of Marguerite's decision?"

Henry wondered anew what the King was up to. It wasn't like him to torment needlessly.

"Her decision, Your Majesty? Forgive me, but she didn't really have a decision to make," Gustave answered.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You put her in an impossible position, Your Majesty. You took two things she cares about and pitted one against the other. Then you told her you had decided already and that she should obey. She would not disobey a direct instruction from you," Gustave was nervous speaking his mind so frankly to the King and he was fidgeting.

"My first choice for a husband for a woman like Marguerite, is a strong man at least five years her senior. Someone she would feel the need to obey; someone who would accept no less in a wife. She is a strong, opinionated, persuasive woman. It is why she will be successful with her project. The children of France will benefit from her strengths. A woman that strong can be very difficult to be married to.

"The worst sort of marriage for one such as she would be one where she is completely in charge. These usually start off as love matches, sometimes based on infatuation, sometimes on real love. If the woman does not respect her husband, it will turn out miserably for them both. When you are young and in love, you feel she can do no wrong, she is perfect. In ten years what was tolerable can become intolerable. A weak or passive man would be destroyed by her." The King paused and looked at Gustave speculatively.

"Surely, Sire, there are more than those two extremes? I have known Marguerite for eleven years. I am not blind to her faults, nor am I blinded by her beauty. We have grown to love and respect each other. She is passionate about her cause, and I am very, passionately proud of her. We agree on the importance of her seeing it through. I have no conflicting ambitions, as another man might. I support her cause completely. I do not need her to be merely my hostess and mother to my heir, as some men would expect. My lack of a title should not adversely affect her success. She is still the same woman, no matter who she is married to. We will likely need to add a wing onto the manor to house the dozen children we will surely end up adopting," Gustave argued with conviction.

Henry was amused by the picture of Marguerite as the mother of twelve.

"You do not see that she would wield more power and influence with a title? Do you not think that raising money and support would be easier for a comtesse than a simple madame?" the King continued.

"Yes, I suppose I must admit that it would be easier for a comtesse, even though Marguerite will never be a 'simple' anything," Gustave agreed.

Henry and the King both smiled at that truth.

Gustave continued, "That does not mean that she _must_ be a comtesse for it to work, Sire. I think having a husband who loves her and supports her work would be more valuable than someone who merely wants to possess and control her; someone who may not even appreciate the importance of her mission. Someone who wants her merely as an ornament," Gustave was arguing passionately, and he no longer felt as nervous as he had earlier.

Henry finally interrupted, "Father, why don't you just make Gustave a comte if you feel so strongly about her marrying a title? Gustave has proven himself a resourceful, faithful friend over and over. I think they are a good match."

Gustave laughed heartily at the idea of him being a comte. He was remembering the day Danielle had first dressed up as the Comtesse in order to save Maurice. He had warned her of the dangers and she had teased him that he would do the same for her, 'Me? Prancing around like some nobleman?' he had scoffed at her.

"That is precisely what I am thinking, Henry," the King said thoughtfully.

Gustave looked from the King to the Prince and back. They could not be serious. "_Me?_ A _comte?_ No one would believe it. You are not _serious?_"

"Would you prefer to be a baron? I think comtesse suits her better, personally. Too many bad associations with _'baroness'_" the King said.

"I think the Comte de Barbarac has a nice ring to it," Henry added, helpfully.

"I like it. When he adds on that wing to the manor we shall officially rename it the Château de Barbarac," the King added. "What do you say Gustave? Will you be a comte in order to marry Marguerite and help her fulfill her destiny? It is the only way I will sanction the marriage."

"Did you orchestrate this whole scene to come to this point?" Gustave was in shock. "Be a comte or lose Marguerite? Obviously I choose whatever I need to in order to marry her. I only hope I do not disappoint or embarrass you, Sire." Gustave walked around the room, running his hands through his hair. "Why? I am just a simple painter, Your Majesty." Gustave was obviously overwhelmed by what the King had just put him through. He remembered Danielle telling him once that he would dress up as a nobleman, if needed, in order to help her and even as he had scoffed, he had known it was true. Now he would _become_ a titled nobleman for Marguerite, it would seem.

"Gustave, I like you," the King said. "I had already planned to give you the title. As far as marrying Marguerite goes, I needed to assure myself that you could stand up for yourself and not back down in the face of a strong-willed opponent. You stood up to me, respectfully, and argued your points with conviction. You never lost your temper or sight of your goal. Many noblemen more seasoned than you do not fare half so well in confrontations with me. Danielle would never have forgiven me if I approved the marriage and she made you miserable."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am honoured by your faith in me," Gustave said humbly.

"Here are the papers conferring your title upon you," the King indicated some papers on the desk. Gustave walked over and looked down at them. They were in Latin. He laughed.

"What is so funny?" Henry asked, looking at the papers curiously.

"I was just thinking how nice it is that your wife taught me Latin, Your Highness."

"She did? I didn't know that," Henry said, thinking how she never ceased to amaze him.

"Yes, she used to teach me everything she learned in her lessons. She said explaining it to me helped her to learn it better. She would read to me for hours. I used to wonder how often she got into trouble for neglecting her chores to do so. She would never tell me what got her into trouble; she didn't want me to worry about her." Looking at the papers again, he noticed they were already signed. He had been a comte before the King had told Marguerite she had to marry a titled nobleman. "Does Danielle know?" he wondered aloud.

"No, we once talked of the possibility because I wanted her input, but she does not know," the King answered. "You are going to have to spruce up your wardrobe, Comte. I'm sure your betrothed will be happy to help you. We are leaving for Paris in two days. You will join us in Paris for your wedding in a month. Since Jacqueline is already there, it makes perfect sense. Marguerite will need to finish founding the charity with the solicitors in Paris. That will keep her busy before the wedding."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. May I go find Marguerite now?"

"Yes, go along," the King handed him a copy of the papers as he left.

Gustave found Marguerite wandering around the gardens, aimlessly. "Marguerite?"

She turned around. "I'm so sorry Gustave. I didn't know what else I could do." She threw herself into his arms.

"Shh. It is all right. He put you in an impossible situation."

"Do you think Danielle is responsible for this?" she ventured.

"No, definitely not. If she had objected, she would have told us so, not hid behind the King."

"Did he decide who I am marrying?" she asked harshly, pulling away, not expecting him to answer.

"Yes, he did. The wedding is in one month in Paris, in fact."

She spun around to face him, "What?" her voice rising. "So soon? Oh, no! No time for us at all," she lamented.

"Yes, Marguerite, I am. He said-" she cut him off, grabbing his doublet.

"No- don't tell me yet," she pulled his head down and kissed him desperately. After a minute she started to cry.

"Marguerite, 'tis all right. Please don't cry," he pleaded.

"Tell me his name," she said, disengaging herself from his embrace once again. "No, tell me his _title_, since the King picked a title, not a _man_."

"The Comte de Barbarac," he said, thinking she would understand what he meant. The name felt awkward on his tongue.

"_The Comte de Barbarac_! Another long lost cousin of _Danielle's?_ Oh my mother must be turning over in her grave," she began to laugh hysterically.

"No, Marguerite, you don't understand. Look at this," he handed her the paper he had nearly forgotten he possessed.

She took it, expecting to see a betrothal contract and was momentarily confused. Her Latin had never been very good and she was out of practice. She looked at him, a bit stunned, "My Latin is terrible. Please tell me what it says," she whispered, forlornly.

"This paper names_ me_ the Comte de Barbarac, Marguerite. The King signed it weeks ago, but he only just told me."

"Why did he say 'no', then? I don't understand," her head was spinning.

"He wanted to test us, before he would agree to the marriage. He said he had to make sure you were willing to be obedient. He maneuvered me into arguing with him about allowing us to marry. He said he needed to make sure I could stand up for myself –for us," he grinned. "I guess I can come across a wee bit easy going. He was afraid you would control me."

"You are a comte? And, _we_ are getting married in Paris next month?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, to both questions. I guess you will just have to get used to the idea of being a comtesse."

"Oh, I think I can manage that," she laughed and he kissed her again.


	33. Overcoming the Nightmares

**Overcoming the Nightmares**

Noël had spent the morning trying to convince Nicole to let him show the pictures to Henry, in vain. "But Nicole, we are _looking_ for these men. If we use your pictures, it will make it more likely that we can catch them." He stared at her in frustration, as she refused discuss it anymore. He finally played the card he had been hoping not to have to use. He picked up the book and opened it to a picture of Danielle and the man Georg; the one where Danielle looked the most terrified. He brought it over to her, "Look at this."

"I don't like to look at them, Noël," she objected.

"_Look_," he insisted. "Do you see this man? This is the one who hurt Danielle?"

She finally looked, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yes," she whispered.

"He came to the Château de la Roche-Guyon."

She looked up at him with eyes widened in disbelief. "_No!"_

"Yes, Nicole, he did. He walked brazenly into our search headquarters, introducing himself as a German Baron, Georg something. He was checking on our investigation, and we let him _walk out_ of the château! You were laying injured upstairs. We had yet to find Danielle. He learned we were closing in, and that you had escaped alive and therefore would be able to identify them. They fled, leaving Danielle alone with the Baroness. _This man_," stabbing at the picture, "was with the Prince, wishing him _luck_ in finding_ both_ of you well! He thought you were already dead, Nicole, after they stabbed you and threw you off of the battlements."

Nicole nodded her head, "Very well, you may show them to Henry, but _I -don't- ever_ want to see them again!" she ran out of the room, crashing into Henry in the hallway. "Excuse me," she ran on by him.

"Noël, what is going on? Nicole practically ran me down in the hallway. And, she was _crying_," Henry asked, concerned, entering Noël's study.

"She has had a rough night and morning. It started with a nightmare," he began.

"Danielle had one last night, too; about that mercenary bastard. If I ever get my hands on him, I will _kill_ him." Just what had he _done _to her?

Noël continued, "Nicole's nightmare was about the mercenaries, also. Did you know she likes to sketch?"

"Yes, I have seen her sketching," he replied dismissively. "Did they hurt her, Noël?"

"She says no, but then, they _did_ throw her off of the battlements. I don't know what to think. She thinks the man, _Georg,_ hurt Danielle." Noël said, carefully.

Henry was pacing the room, "_Georg?"_ he looked up. "I know one of them did _something_. Danielle says he didn't hurt her, but she is having nightmares all the same and won't tell me what he did." He braced himself on the mantel, staring into the flames, tortured by images of her at the mercy of some unknown brigand.

"Nicole and I have been fighting all morning."

Henry chuckled, "Why, you aren't even married, yet, Noël! You should probably just give her whatever she wants."

"I think you will change your mind when I show you her sketchbook, Henry."

"Why? You were fighting about _her sketchbook_?" Henry smiled, intrigued.

"Last night, or rather, at four o'clock this morning, I found her running down the stairs intending to go outside in her nightclothes; to look for her sketchbook. She had left it in the garden."

"Danielle is fond of nighttime walks when she cannot sleep," Henry smiled at this additional similarity in the twins.

"When Nicole has a nightmare and cannot sleep, she apparently uses her sketchbook to work through it. It is full of most disturbing sketches. She didn't want me to show them to anyone else, _especially not you_."

Henry came over to the desk, suddenly deadly serious. "Just what is in this sketchbook?"

"Pictures she drew of the mercenaries and scenes from the abduction. Some of them are quite detailed. You are not going to like these, Henry," he said gravely.

Henry sat down at the desk, preparing himself.

"Start on the last page of the book. The nightmares are hidden in the back."

Henry looked up at Noël, his stomach in knots, anticipating what he was to see. "Why didn't Nicole want me to see these?"

"She didn't think you would want to know what he looks like, but you need to see them, Henry, even though it will be hard."

Henry nodded. He trusted his friend's judgment. He _needed_ to know what was haunting Danielle. He turned towards the last page, seeing the pond and the fighting. Then there were the detailed pictures of the first four men. "These will be great in helping us to hunt them down. I wonder how accurate they are? They are very detailed." He looked at Noël, who remained silent. Henry then turned to the picture of Georg; he jumped to his feet, exploding in rage. "_That bastard_ is the German 'Baron' who came to the château! He walked right in and we _let him walk right back out!"_ he exclaimed furiously. Henry felt like breaking something or being sick, maybe both. He couldn't believe the brazen audacity of the man; to march right into the search headquarters and offer them help and wish them luck. He had been within two feet of Danielle's abductor-possibly her rapist-and let him walk away.

"I'd say that her pictures are accurate, Henry."

He sat back down, shaking with rage. He turned the page to the one where Danielle was being held by the forearms by 'Georg', looking terrified. Nicole had captured her terror and likeness perfectly. It cut him to the quick, seeing how terrified she looked. He could feel it emanating from the page.

Henry turned the page to the one where Danielle was on the horse, looking directly at Nicole. Georg's arms were around her, holding her close. She looked both sad and afraid. There was one close up picture where the man Georg was holding Danielle's chin and looking into her eyes. Danielle looked frightened to death, and the man looked as if he was about to kiss her. What had he done to frighten her so? His brave Danielle didn't frighten easily, he knew. He continued through the whole book, but those images of Danielle in the man's arms and her terror were hard to bear. The last picture of her crying and Georg carrying her tore his heart out and he nearly tore it out of the book; it was so hard to see. He finished, handing the book to Noël. He put his head in his hands on the desk.

When he was composed enough to talk he said, "I cannot believe she could recall those faces so vividly. We will need to have copies made of the individual face pictures at once. But, I don't want _anyone else_ to see the ones of Danielle."

"Of course. Nicole said she didn't want to see them again, so I will remove them all from her sketchbook and take the ones I'll need copied to distribute." He cut out the pictures, putting the ones he needed in a folder. He put the rest into a separate folder and gave them to Henry.

"Noël, do you mind if we stay an extra day? I need time to think about how to get Danielle to talk to me about this. Nicole can stay, too, but my mother and father are ready to return to Hautefort."

"Of course. Would you like me to let them know?"

"Yes, please do."

Danielle found Henry an hour later, in their room. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you, Henry. Have you been _hiding?"_ she teased.

He looked up at her with a strange, sad look on his face, "Hello."

"Hello, are you well, Henry?" she walked up to him, curiously. He looked upset. She put her hand on his cheek, smiling up at him.

He took her gently in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "We need to talk, Danielle."

"About what?"

"The mercenary."

A dark shadow crossed her face, "Why?" she sighed.

"I have to hunt them down, Danielle. I need to know everything about them, especially what Georg did to you."

"How do you know his name?" she wondered.

"Nicole told me. She told me everything she knows. She even drew pictures of her captors. I need the same cooperation from you." He knew he was putting unfair pressure on her, but he needed her to tell him what had happened. She needed to unburden herself, to let the secret out. To begin healing.

Danielle felt as if on trial. Her cooperation was being measured against Nicole's. Weighed and measured. She pulled out of his arms and went to curl up on the couch by the fireplace. He sat down next to her.

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No."

"He held you in front on the horse?"

"Yes."

"Did he touch you, inappropriately?" he asked gently.

She hesitated, "He had his arms around my waist, he touched my face and neck, once," she looked ready to cry, already.

Henry could see this wasn't going to work. He had four days to cover and she was already upset over the first three questions. He rubbed his face with his hands, thinking. "When he carried you into the dungeon you were crying. Why?"

"Because he was putting me in a _dungeon!_ At the mercy of my _step-mother!"_

"You were not crying because of him?"

"No. He asked her what room to put me in and she said the dungeon. He seemed taken aback and asked her why she was putting the Princess of France in the dungeon. I asked him not to leave me there, that she would kill me. He said not to worry, that they were holding me for ransom."

"You were more afraid of your step-mother than of him?"

"Yes."

"When did you yell at him to let you go?"

She got up and walked to look out the window, wrapping her arms around herself, protectively.

He followed her, but didn't touch her. "Keeping the secret is always harder than telling me the truth, Danielle. You can trust me with all, _I promise."_

She took a deep breath, "It was the second time we stopped to camp. I fell when he put me down off of the horse, so he picked me up and laid me out on his blankets, instead of tying me to a tree, as before."

Henry felt as if he was going to jump out of his skin if she didn't continue, but he knew he had to keep his voice calm. "Was it morning? Nicole said they slept during the day and travelled at night."

"It was morning, the sun had just risen. I fell asleep immediately…" she said quietly.

Henry came closer, not sure if a touch would help or hurt. He decided and stroked her hair.

She took a shuddering breath and continued, haltingly, "When I woke up, I didn't remember at first where I was… I was lying on some blankets and someone was…was… snuggled up against me…as you do," she looked up at him- her eyes brimming with tears. She whispered, "He had his arm around me…I felt…protected…Then, it suddenly came flooding back where I was…and that it wasn't _you_…" she buried her face in her hands, crying softly.

He took her in his arms. "'Tis all right, Danielle. I am here. You are safe." When she did not continue he encouraged, "So, you woke up, his arm around you, then what happened?" he closed his eyes as he waited tensely for her to continue. To finish!

"I… thought he was asleep and maybe I could get away… It was the first time I was unbound. I tried to loosen his arm, but he tightened it instead…pinning my arms. Then… he whispered in my ear… 'Good morning _Princess_, _going_ _somewhere?_'… That was when I started screaming and shoving and… and… kicking him." She was shivering, lost in the memory. Trapped there.

"What did he do when you yelled and kicked him?" Henry held his breath, afraid of what the mercenary's reaction to her kicking him had been, especially with her in such a vulnerable position: laying down on a blanket, her arms pinned.

"He held me still with his arm…a-and a leg…he turned me towards him a-and said 'Have you ever been _kissed_…by a man other than your _husband_?'" she shivered. "He was so _close_…I could feel his breath on my face," she was shaking- uncontrollably now. "I was so frightened."

Henry had to lean his head closer to hear this last part. He picked her up, afraid she was about to faint. Taking her back to the couch, he sat down, holding her across his lap, cradling her head on his chest. He was imagining what he was going to do to the bastard who had hurt her when he got his hands on him, _again_. Oh, God! He had had her pinned to the blanket with his arms and legs. Breathing on her face. Talking about kissing her. Henry braced himself for what _had_ to have come next. Danielle must be afraid of what his reaction was going to be to the rest. He had to assure her that he loved her, no matter what had happened. "What did he do then, Danielle? You can tell me what happened. It is all right. I _love_ you. Remember, this _isn't_ your fault... Did he… kiss you?"

"No, h-he _smiled_…" she paused to try and catch her breath. She knew the worst part of the memory was past, but Henry didn't. "He said 'I thought you would sleep better sharing my blankets, instead of tied to a tree again, Your Highness.'"

"He smiled?…a-and then what?" Henry urged her to continue.

"Then he got up and went to get us some breakfast and said we were almost ready to leave."

"Danielle, what _else_? You have left something out," she must have, he thought. She didn't want to tell him, he decided. Holding her shoulders gently, he searched her eyes.

"No, I haven't."

"He had you pinned to the blanket with his arm and his _legs_, breathing on your face- but he did not hurt you?" he asked desperately.

"I told you he did not."

His head was spinning, how else could he word it? "He did not force himself upon you? Touch you…intimately? Try to _seduce_ you?"

"_No_, _he didn't!_ Why don't you _believe_ me?" she cried.

"The _nightmares_, you have been having them for months. What are they about?"

"I _told_ you. I _slept_ with him, Henry! He held me in his arms and whispered in my ear. He _snuggled_ up against me!" she cried.

Henry was so completely relieved that he almost laughed aloud! She was nearly in tears. He held her close, cradling her head on his chest. He was breathing again. Closing his eyes in relief, he was going over everything she had said. "Danielle, you were exhausted after two full days on horseback and fell asleep. He held you while you were sleeping, instead of tying you up. You didn't even know he was there until you woke up. What were you wearing?"

"I was wearing my riding dress."

"You slept fully clothed?"

"Yes, even my boots. I lost my hat, though. The one you gave me at _Amboise_." She sounded so upset about her darn hat!

"I'll buy you a _new_ hat!" he kissed the top of her head. "Wait- you had your _**boots on**_ when you kicked him?" Henry said, surprised. When she had kicked him last night, barefoot, it had hurt. With her riding boots on and kicking the mercenary behind her that meant she had kicked him with he heel of her boot. He couldn't credit that the mercenary hadn't retaliated. "What happened the third and forth nights?"

"I only remember one more camp. We travelled only three nights. I slept on the blankets alone. He was watching me when I woke up. I think I slept most of ride."

"You were travelling for four days, not three."

"Well, I was so exhausted; the time blurs together. I thought it was three. He didn't do anything else to scare me and he didn't hurt me."

This time he couldn't repress a small chuckle. He was so relieved he couldn't help it.

She looked at him, hurt and confused. He thinks this is funny?

"Danielle, I'm sorry I am laughing." He took her face between his hands, "I have been imagining all sorts of horrible things he could have done to you. Holding you while you slept wasn't on my list of worries." He took a deep breath, smiling down at her, tenderly. He could see she was still upset. And he- gloriously- was not!

"But Henry, I _slept_ with him!" she cried, still not understanding why he wasn't upset.

"Danielle, when you say 'slept with him,' you actually mean _sleeping_, right? When people use the term 'sleeping with' someone they are usually implying… ahem…intimate relations."

She was shocked, "No, I didn't- he didn't. No, he just _held _me while I slept…and I-I didn't fight him, I didn't even notice," she whispered brokenly.

"Well, he was your _captor_, you didn't have any choice. You were definitely more comfortable on his blankets, not even knowing he was there, than you would have been tied to a tree, Danielle. It was more restful on your body and might even be why you didn't lose the baby."

She put her hands on her belly, protectively, "Do you think so?"

"Yes, I do. Tell me, did he always call you by your title?"

"Yes. Somehow, he knew right away I was your wife, not Nicole. He never called me 'Danielle', only 'Princess' or 'Your Highness'. Why?"

"It seems passing strange for him to use your title, yet treat you so familiar. I'm trying to figure him out. Did he do anything else to disrespect you?"

"No, aside from what I have told you, he was a most courteous abductor," she attempted to lighten her mood.

"Most barons are- courteous- that is." He also tried to joke, forgetting, in his preoccupation, she didn't know he had come to the château. He was trying to figure out why Georg had asked her about who she had kissed and smiled and then _not_ kissed her. He must have been thinking of doing so. Wanting to. Why else ask such a question? Why had he not retaliated for her kick? He held her tighter, relief washing over him that, somehow, once again, she had been spared. The mercenary hadn't retaliated for her kick, as Le Pieu hadn't retaliated for being attacked with his own dagger. What was it about his angel that brought out the best in even the worst of men?

"Why do you call him a baron? Do you know who he is? Did you catch him?" she asked.

"No, but he came to Château de la Roche-Guyon, posing as a German baron, after we found Nicole. He told us exactly where to find you, actually." Henry was rethinking the events. This mercenary and his men had already left Rodmilla by then. There was no reason for him to risk coming to the château. No reason- except to point them in the right direction.

"How do you know it was him? Why would he do that?"

"Nicole drew a picture of him. I saw it only this morning. I don't know why he came." He looked down at his sweet wife, stroking her cheek tenderly. Wouldn't the Baroness be furious if she knew that yet another man had found himself under Danielle's spell, and risked his neck to save her rescue party hours of searching? It had probably saved Danielle's life.


	34. Celebrations

**Celebrations**

Three weeks later, they were all back in Paris, preparing for no less than two weddings and the birth of a possible future king. It would be a busy six weeks until Christmas!

Jacqueline had had a baby girl while the rest of the court was at Hautefort. She named her Isabelle.

Marguerite and Gustave had a small wedding attended by friends and family. But, the King and Queen insisted on throwing a large feast in honour of their former ward, the new Comtesse de Barbarac and her husband. Marguerite had made good use of her time in Paris. She was able to complete the founding of the charity to oversee the orphanage. She met with officials of the Paris orphanage to discuss the challenges they had faced, and she hired an architect to design the buildings. They planned on staying in Paris until Danielle's baby was born, and then they would return home.

Nicole and Noël were married in a large ceremony at Notre Dame. It was attended not only by the Royal Family and the court, but also by the Marquis' family from Limoges and Nicole's from Dieppe.

Danielle had offered their mother's dress to Nicole for the occasion, but she declined. Nicole and the Duchess had often talked of Nicole being married in the Duchess' wedding dress. Nicole felt the Duchess was more her mother and, despite all that had happened and had been revealed in the past year, she wanted to honour the sentiment. Wearing the Duchess' dress was Nicole's way of telling her mother that she had forgiven her.

Nicole was radiant coming down the aisle in the ice blue satin and lace gown. Noël knew he was lucky that Nicole hadn't ended up marrying someone else in the past year, while he had been blaming her for Henry and Danielle's troubles. They spoke their vows to each other, staring intently into each other's eyes. And then they were one.

There would be two days of feasting to celebrate the marriage of the Marquis and Marquise de Limoges, beginning with a lavish wedding breakfast.

At the feast, Leonardo de Vinci presented the couple with a painting. It was of the twins in their presentation gowns the previous fall. Danielle and Nicole immortalized, forever.

"Oh Leonardo, it is beautiful. We will treasure it always," Nicole said giving the elderly painter a hug.

Danielle had insisted that she be the one to have the wedding night 'talk' with her sister. She didn't want Nicole to fear her wedding night as she had. Fortunately, the Duchess was relieved not to have to give the talk again and Nicole went to Noël unafraid.

Things at court settled into a new routine, preparing for Christmas next month. Everyone at court, and indeed the country, was in excited anticipation of the birth of a possible heir to the throne in the New Year.

By the first week of December, Danielle was impatient for Christmas and the baby to arrive. She was always uncomfortable and anytime she showed the least sign of discomfort she was immediately put to bed and the doctor and midwife summoned. She was quite out of patience with all of the suffocating fuss being made every time she took a deep breath.

One morning, a week after Nicole's wedding and three weeks before Christmas, she was sleeping late when Henry woke her up to tell her he was going hunting with some friends. He asked her what she had planned for the day. She didn't feel well, but she certainly wasn't going to give anyone an excuse to hover about her all day.

"I am going to sleep late today. Then I am going to study some of my Latin and Greek that I have neglected these past few weeks… I'd like you to take Nicole with you today, Henry."

"Why should I take Nicole?" he wondered.

"She needs to get outside and get some exercise, Henry. She is cooped up with me everyday and that is unfair to her. She rides for hours everyday at home. Here, she never even gets out of the city. Insist she go. Noël is going, isn't he?"

"Yes, Noël is going. I will insist she come with us, then. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I am going back to sleep."

"Very well then, I'll see you at dinner," he kissed her. Then he talked to the baby, "Take care of your mother while I am gone," he kissed her big belly, too. She giggled. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too. Have a nice ride."

It took a bit of arm twisting, but Noël and Henry finally convinced Nicole to ride out with them. She looked in on Danielle before they left. Danielle was asleep.

Danielle got up at midday and had a small breakfast in her room. She told her ladies that she would be studying and not to disturb her. She had felt horrible all night and morning. She cancelled her tutors for the afternoon, as well.

She had been having false contractions for several weeks now. The doctor and midwife had both assured her that there was nothing to worry about: her body was just practicing. She didn't think much of the ones she had been having all morning. She wasn't due for nearly another month. Yes, _another_ month.

She walked around the room, trying to focus on her Latin. One of her ladies interrupted her to tell her that her aunt wanted to see her. Danielle told her, a bit sharply, that she was busy and to tell her aunt to come back later. A few minutes later the doctor showed up and she promptly kicked him out, too. Alone- finally.

The Duchess and the doctor went to enlist the Queen's help. They were worried about the way she was acting. "I imagine she is simply tired of all the fussing about her every move. I remember locking myself in my room when I was carrying Henry. I will go speak with her."

The Queen went to knock on Danielle's bedchamber door. There was no answer, so she simply let herself in. She saw Danielle standing by the window. "Danielle, dear, I know you are tired of everyone fussing over you, but you simply cannot lock yourself away for an entire day. Your aunt and the doctor are especially concerned."

She walked over to the window and saw that Danielle had been crying. "What is the matter, Danielle?"

Danielle looked at the Queen. She looked frightened. "Are you all right?" the Queen was growing alarmed, suddenly.

Danielle handed the Queen a packet of letters. "What are these for?"

"I wrote them…to the baby…In case I am not here," Danielle said on a choked whisper.

The Queen embraced her. "You will be here, dear. You are strong and healthy. We have a doctor and a midwife standing by whenever the time comes. They are the best in the country. It does no good to worry yourself into a state."

An intense contraction ripped through Danielle. She cried out in pain and sagged against the wall.

The Queen held onto her, calling for help.

Nicole hadn't been feeling well all morning and she regretted having agreed to go along on the hunt. Normally, she enjoyed nothing so much as a hard ride, but as the day passed she found she simply could _not_ enjoy it.

Noël noticed her lack of enthusiasm and questioned her. "Are you well, Nicole? You don't seem to be yourself today." They slowed to a walk, letting the rest of the party pull ahead.

"No, I fear I have been feeling unwell all day. Usually a brisk ride cures whatever ails me, but not today. I should have stayed home," she lamented.

"I will take you back. They can continue on without us. I'll let them know." He rode ahead and called to Henry, explaining that he was taking her home. They both looked back at Nicole and saw her doubled over, apparently in pain. They rode to her side immediately.

"Nicole! What is it?" Noël demanded.

"Nicole, are you hurt?" Henry questioned.

She looked at Henry, a strange look on her face. "Danielle is having the baby. Somehow I am certain she is in labour- right now! I have to go be with her," she turned her horse back towards the city and took off at a gallop without another word.

Henry was immediately concerned. And, how could she possibly know such a thing? What if she was right? Danielle wasn't due for nearly a month! "Tell the others we are going home, Noël!" with that he kicked his horse into a gallop, following Nicole.

They ran into a party of riders who had been sent to find them. They pulled up, "Your Highness, you are wanted at the palace -_immediately_."

"My wife?"

"Yes, Your Highness-" he didn't get any further before Henry and Nicole took off again at a full gallop. This slight delay was enough for Noël to catch up with them.

As they entered the city, they had to slow the horses to a trot. It was much too crowded to go faster, safely. They weaved their way impatiently through the streets, which were crowded with pedestrians, horses, carriages and wagons.

Henry jumped off his horse before it had even come to a complete stop and ran into the palace and up to his apartments. He noted dozens of people standing in his outer chamber. He was met by Danielle's screams as he entered the bedchamber.

He was shocked to see the bed empty. Danielle was standing by the fireplace hanging onto the back of a chair arguing with his mother, the midwife _and_ the doctor. And, she was crying.

He strode quickly to Danielle, "What is going on here?" he demanded of the doctor sternly. "Danielle?" he said softly.

His mother said, "Oh, thank heavens you are finally here, Henry!"

The doctor looked as if he would explode in complete frustration, "Your Highness, the Princess _refuses_ to get into the bed and let us examine her. It is not safe for her to be walking about at this point. Please- make her get into the bed."

Henry put his arms around her, "Danielle?" she leaned against him, so thankful he was home. She was perspiring and panting and obviously in great pain. "You need to obey the doctor, sweetheart."

She whimpered in pain as another wave hit. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"No Henry, _please_. He said it will be another twelve hours. I cannot stay in the bed for twelve hours," she clung to him. He sat on the bed with her in his lap. He knew she was afraid of never getting out of bed again.

"Your Highness, I think your baby will be here much sooner than twelve hours with the frequency of your pains. I must have the midwife examine you to determine how things are progressing. If, after the exam we still think twelve hours, then I will allow you to sit in a chair, but you must not walk, understand?"

She replied with another scream, clinging so tightly to Henry he thought he would be bruised.

When the pain eased, she said to Henry, "You won't _leave_ me?"

"No, I promise not to leave," he put her on the bed and held her hand while the midwife examined her.

"Your Highness, the baby will be here very soon. I have never seen such a fast labor in a first time mother," declared the midwife.

She cried out again. They called in the witnesses. The King and all his ministers would be present for the birth of a possible heir. Nicole stood to one side, Henry on the other holding her hand. Less than thirty minutes later the baby was born and let out a loud wail in greeting and to the delight of all present.

"A Prince, Your Highness!" the doctor announced with excitement.

A cheer went up in the room. Word spread like a wildfire through the palace that an heir had been born.

The doctor handed the baby to the midwife, who quickly cleaned him up and handed him to Henry. "He is _perfect_, Your Highness; ten fingers and ten toes.

Henry marveled at the little bundle in his arms. He brought the little Prince over to show Danielle. "Look Danielle, our son. Isn't he simply amazing?" he said in awe.

"Beautiful, Henry. May I hold him?" she asked.

Henry sat down on the bed, tenderly placing their son in her arms.

She kissed his head and stroked his cheek in wonder. She smiled up at Henry, her eyes full of love. Content.

Henry had never felt as happy and fulfilled as at that moment, watching Danielle holding their child. He leaned down to kiss her.

That evening, there was much feasting and celebration for the birth of Henry's heir. Toasts were offered to his health and long life.

Henry was relieved when he was able to slip away from the celebration to visit Danielle and his son. He was anxious to assure himself that she was well. The doctor had assured him there was nothing to worry about. Fast labors like Danielle's rarely had complications, such as a fever, after the fact.

He found Danielle sitting up in bed holding the baby and Nicole sitting next to her, stroking his hair. "He is so _perfect_," Nicole was saying.

"Yes, in every way except his timing," they laughed together.

"Yes, he cut short our hunt this afternoon," Henry added, playfully.

"Henry! I didn't hear you come in. I was actually referring to him arriving almost a month early," Danielle explained and Nicole nodded her head, in agreement.

"Oh," Henry, said shaking his head, not the least surprised the twins understood each other and he had misunderstood.

Nicole excused herself, leaving the new family alone.

"Do you realize today is one year since our last adventure before you left for Dieppe?" Henry asked.

"I hadn't thought of that, but yes, it is," she smiled at the baby sleeping in her arms, marveling at the changes a year could bring. "Your father let us have that adventure. He took a great risk in letting us go. What do you think of naming the baby after him?" she smiled up at her husband.

"I was actually thinking of naming him after _both_ of our fathers. What do you think of François Auguste?"

"I think that is perfect. Well, François Auguste, what do you think of all of this? You know, your Papa almost didn't make it in time for your arrival today."

"You, Princess, should not have sent us all off riding this morning. We nearly didn't make it back in time," he admonished her with an adoring smile, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I didn't realize it was happening until hours after you left, Henry. It came on so very suddenly," she smiled up at him.

"Very well then, you are forgiven," he leaned over and kissed her again. "The next time, I am not leaving the palace without you. In fact, I may _never_ leave it without you, ever again."

She laughed, "Why is that?"

"I have noticed that every time we are apart you seem to get yourself into trouble. Abducted, locked in the cellar, trying to have our baby without me here. Yes, I shall just have to stay right here," he climbed into bed next to his wife and son and planted himself firmly at her side. Putting his arm around Danielle, they gazed in wonder at their little Prince.

This was where he wanted to be. Where he belonged. With Danielle and their son, wherever they were, not at a banquet honouring them. _With _them.

A month later, they christened little Prince François Auguste, after his grandfathers. He received hundreds of gifts for the occasion, and from all over Europe.

Leonardo unveiled a painting he had made of Danielle on the occasion.

"Oh, Leonardo, it is wonderful," Danielle embraced him warmly.

"Think of it as a belated wedding present, Your Highness, I started it last year, after the masque."

News of the birth of Prince Henry's heir, second to the throne of France, was much talked of throughout Europe. How very blessed King Francis was, indeed, to have two generations of male heirs secured, while many monarchs had no direct male heir to inherit their thrones. King Henry of England, King Francis' longtime friend and rival, had torn his kingdom apart in pursuit of a single, male heir. He was heard to have praised the young French Princess for so speedily providing her husband with a male heir, despite her having been abducted and dragged across France on horseback while in her most delicate condition! Maybe his next wife should be French, he thought.

The news was of _particular_ interest to a young German _Baron_, who drank a hearty toast to the health of the little Prince of France. Georg was thankful to hear of the safe delivery of the Prince and especially the health of his mother, the Princess. _Danielle_. He had been plagued by regrets, wishing he had done more to help her than simply telling her husband her location. Her location _he_ had put her in. And leaving her at the mercy of the woman he now knew to have been her step-mother had nearly resulted in her death.

Walking into the search headquarters had been an uncharacteristically impetuous move on his part. He had needed to tell the Prince, personally; needed to see the man to whom she was married. The man who made her smile. The father of her child. The man she loved. Her Prince.

He would never be able to return to France. One or another of the twins had given amazingly detailed descriptions of him and his men, resulting in wanted posters bearing their likenesses. He had a high price on his head.

He pulled a small green hat, with a long white feather, out of a case on his desk; stroking the feather thoughtfully. Remembering a pair of amazing green eyes and how that feather had stroked her cheek as they rode across France. Well, he had been paid in full for his final adventure as a mercenary: one white feather and –a lifetime of regret to ponder.


	35. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Chateâu d'Hautefort, Summertime

Henry walked into the bedchamber and was immediately enchanted, seeing Danielle standing by the window, holding their son tenderly. He approached quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Danielle was speaking animatedly to the little Prince François, who was listening raptly to his Mama. "Once upon a time," she began, "there was a Charming Prince who lived in a beautiful castle. His father, the King, had decreed that it was time for the Prince to marry. He decided to hold a ball, a _masqued_ ball. He would invite every young lady in the kingdom, so that the Prince could choose his bride."

Henry was as fascinated as his son to hear how this most enchanting fairytale would end. He leaned against the bedpost quietly, listening.

"All of the young ladies of the kingdom were longing to go to the ball. They all dreamed of being chosen as the one to be the Prince's bride." François cooed in response.

"Well, there was _one_ young lady in the kingdom who truly loved the Prince for who he was. She, too, dreamed of going to the ball. She had met the Prince and they had fallen in love, but he didn't know who she really was. They met right down there," she pointed to the courtyard below the window.

"She was born a lady, but her wicked step-mother treated her as a servant and allowed _only_ her two step-sisters to go to balls. She was called '_Cinderella_,' because she was often covered in cinders from the fireplace.

"The wicked step-mother locked poor Cinderella in a tower to keep her from going to the ball. You see, she wanted the Prince to choose one of _her_ daughters to marry.

"Now, with the help of a magical fairy Godfather, Cinderella escaped the tower. Dressed in a beautiful gown and glass slippers she, too, went to the ball.

"Prince Charming was so happy to see his Cinderella at the ball, but when he found out she was a servant, he was very cross that Cinderella hadn't told him herself." Henry smiled upon hearing his new name.

"So, Cinderella ran from the ball as the clock struck midnight, losing one of her glass slippers along the way.

"Now, the Prince soon realized that he _loved_ Cinderella and wanted to marry only her. He found the slipper and followed his love. He searched and searched for the girl who belonged to the glass slipper, for he declared he would marry only her!

"He finally found Cinderella, and rescued her from the wicked step-mother! He took her back to his castle and _married_ her," she finished her story-telling and rocked the baby to sleep.

Henry stepped forward. Taking the sleeping baby from Danielle he said softly, "Now François, you _do_ believe in fairytales, don't you?" he kissed the baby and put him down in his cradle. Smiling at his wife he added quietly, "The wedding is _not_ the end."

Danielle laughed softly, taking his hands she drew him over to the window, away from the cradle, "You, sir, are supposed to be _Charming_," she said quietly, smiling up at him.

Looking down at her, his heart in his eyes he said, "And we, _Princess_ are supposed to live _Happily Ever After_."

"Says who?" she smiled, all of her love shining in her eyes.

He thought about it for a moment. "Do you know? _I don't know_," Prince Charming said with a smile, as he lowered his head to kiss his Cinderella.

And while Cinderella and her Prince did live _Happily Ever After_. . .the point. . . dear reader. . . is that they _lived_.

* * *

ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading Henry and Danielle's story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd truly appreciate it if you would take a minute and leave a review and let me know what you thought. The story is now complete, except for some minor editing. Should I add an epilogue? Thanks!**

_~Funkypurplerhino_

ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ


End file.
